Life's Priorities
by Clexa15
Summary: After Detective Lexa Woods and her team took down one of the largest drug distribution warehouses in LA she soon comes to learn that it's not at all what she thinks. When one of the country's largest drug lords is out to get her Lexa must do everything she can to keep those around her safe, even the beautiful blonde who keeps waking her up in the middle of the night.
1. Hello Lexa

_11 p.m. Thursday January 12, 2017 - Rundown warehouse in Los Angeles_

This was not exactly what Lexa Woods had in mind when she said she wanted a little more excitement in her life. Crouched down and gun drawn, Lexa tried desperately to peer around the large pallet of what she assumed to be cocaine, to catch a glimpse of any of the numerous men who were searching for her. Just before she could move her head out a little more the sound of a gun shot rang out through the warehouse and a bullet narrowly missed her head.

"Over here! I found the little bitch," a deep baritone voice shouted out. It was then that Lexa heard the sound of multiple shoes running across the concrete floor. Before she could even take the initiative to push herself off the ground and run, bullets were flying all around her and into the dozens of pallets surrounding her causing puffs of white power to fly into the air. After a quick look around and spotting a rusty looking door, using the cover of the white clouds, Lexa jumped to her feet and fired a few rounds from the gun in her right hand praying that her only chance of putting a few steps between her and the men was unlocked. With a quick turn of the door knob and a hard shove with her shoulder, the door squeaked open to reveal a set of stairs leading to what could only be the roof top ahead of her.

"If she escapes boss will have all our heads! Get her back here. Dead or alive!"

That was the last thing Lexa heard before she started running up the stairs. She threw the door at the top of the stairs open and was hit with a gust of cold air hitting her sweat glazed face and neck. Not even taking a moment to look around, Lexa quickly spotted the rails of a ladder peaking over the edge of the roof. Taking off into another run she quickly came upon the edge of the roof and looked down the side of the building only to notice that more than half the ladder was gone. Letting out a strangled curse she quickly jumped up onto the ledge and was about the make her decent down when she heard the sound of the rooftop door get thrown open and slam into the metal wall beside it. Three men came out onto the roof each looking in a different direction. It wasn't until a few seconds later when one of them noticed her head quickly disappear down the ladder.

"There! She's going down the ladder!" The sound of the rooftop gravel being crunched down with running feet was getting closer as Lexa descended down the little bit of ladder that was left. Taking a quick look up she quickly regretted her decision as she took in the sight of the three men holding their guns pointed down in her direction.

"Boss is going to be mighty pleased when we bring back your head on a silver platter to him. A little bitch detective like you wasn't going to get past us for long. Have fun in hell."

Before Lexa could even blink the hum of a helicopters spinning blades and the sound of a gun filled the cold night's air. She quickly looked up to see a LAPD helicopter fly over the warehouse and three bodies fall quickly to the ground below her. The sound of car tires squealing on pavement and police sirens could be heard in the surrounding area and she looked down to see the multitude of police fill the streets. After letting out a quick relieving breath, Lexa climbed back up the ladder to spot the helicopter door fly open. Bellamy Blake, Lexa's partner of three years, was the first to step foot on the roof quickly followed by another one of her coworkers and close friend, Lincoln Jones. They both took a quick look around to make sure no more threats lingered around them. It was then that Bellamy quickly ran over to Lexa and did a quick once over to make sure she was unharmed.

"What the hell happened? Once second we're watching through the hidden camera and you're discussing their distribution routes and the next thing we see is them shooting at you! How did they find out who you were?" Bellamy quickly placed his gun back in its holster before removing his jacket and placing it around Lexa's small but muscular frame.

"They had pictures of us Bellamy. The whole god damn unit. It wasn't until I saw a picture of myself that I got worried. I saw one man looking at the picture of me and look back up at me every so often and saw his hand go towards his gun. That's when I took cover. Everything went to shit. I should've known they had pictures."

Lexa quickly put her head down and kicked at the gravel below her feet. Lincoln, who Lexa didn't even realize was standing next to her, put his hand on her shoulder before making her look at him.

"No one knew they had pictures of us Lex. The only thing that matters is that we have more than enough evidence to arrest everyone here and take this place down."

Lexa sent a quick smile towards Lincoln before looking back over to Bellamy who nodded his head in agreement. Knowing that they were able to shut down one of the biggest drug distribution warehouses in the city made Lexa feel that much better about her job. Lexa had always worked hard and did everything she could so she was able to become the detective that she always wanted and hoped to be. With one more smile towards Lincoln and Bellamy, all three of the detectives made their way towards the door leading to the stairs and made their way down to the police covered streets. Bellamy and Lincoln both gave Lexa another quick pat on the shoulder before heading over to help some of the officers manage the crowds quickly gathering around the police caution tape.

After taking a quick look around at the scene and seeing some of the other men from the warehouse being loaded into police vans, Lexa spotted the man who had blown her cover being escorted over to her by an officer.

"Detective Woods, this man said he had something important to tell you that couldn't wait until his interrogation. I'm sorry ma'am."

"It's okay. I'd love to have a chat with the person who almost got me killed." Lexa's voice oozed with sarcasm as she smirked at the man before her in handcuffs. The man himself did not backdown and gave her his own little smirk before speaking.

"You think you've taken us down but you're far from it. He knows who you are now and he won't stop until you and everyone you love has paid for what you've done to his business."

Lexa's stomach was quickly filled with dread and rage at the same time. Her nostrils flared and she took a quick, deep breath before looking and the officer holding the man with complete anger in her eyes.

"Get him out of my sight."

The officer quickly turned the man around and shoved him towards the police van loaded with his fellow prisoners. He gave Lexa one last smirk before the doors were closed and the van took off towards the precinct. Lexa let out a breath that she didn't realize that she was holding until Bellamy came walking over to her.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. Just a man who could't believe he got outsmarted by a woman."

Bellamy let out a deep laugh before both of them made their way back to their squad car and jumping in and heading to the station to fill out some paper work and head home for a good nights sleep. Or so Lexa thought.


	2. What The Hell Is That?

2 a.m. - Lexa's apartment

After having filled out what seemed like a mountain of paper work, Lexa was finally making her way up the stairs of her apartment complex. Once standing in front of her door she made quick work of the lock and pushed inside. After leaving her shoes by the door and hanging the borrowed jacket in the closet she quickly made her way towards her bedroom.

She stepped inside her neatly organized room and over to the door that lead to her bathroom, removing her clothes in the process. After putting her clothes in the dirty laundry basket she quietly hopped in the shower for a quick scrub. Steam filled the bathroom and fogged the large mirror above the sink as she continued to wash away the night.

After her relaxing shower and quickly slipping into a comfortable shirt and sleeping shorts, Lexa slowly made her way over to her king sized bed in the middle of the room. Pulling down her nicely folded bed spread and sheets she quickly hopped into the cream colored fabric before reaching over to her bedside table and turning off the lamp that resided there and laying down. After laying in bed for some time Lexa could finally feel the reigns of sleep pulling at her eye lids.

Right before she could fall fully under the dreamless sleep spell, she heard a pair of feet quickly pacing back and forth on the ceiling above her. After realizing that the pacing was getting louder as time went on, Lexa had finally had enough. Throwing the covers off her body she hastily slipped on the pair of slippers that sat by her bedroom door and quietly made her way towards her apartments front door.

After climbing the flight of stairs that lead to the floor above her, Lexa stopped in front of the door that was directly above her apartment. She could still hear whoever was in there still pacing and after having knocked on the door rather loudly she also heard the distinct sound of glass shattering on hard wood flooring followed by a quick "shit".

As the footsteps got closers and closer to the door, Lexa could only imagine the type of person who was up at the ungodly hour of 2 a.m. She could only think that it was probably someone who had nothing better to do with their time than stay up all night and keep the other occupants of the apartment complex awake as well. What Lexa didn't expect was the beautiful blonde who was wearing a pair of green scrubs to open the door. Lexa felt all the air in her lungs being pushed out and all her anger dissipate as she looked into the ocean blue eyes of the woman in front of her.

"Yes? Can I help you?"


	3. Hello Clarke

_"Yes? Can I help you?"_

Those words rang through Lexa's ears as she continued to stare at the blonde in front of her. All words seemed to leave her mouth as those blue eyes squinted slightly in her direction. It wasn't until the woman let out a little cough that Lexa remembered her reason for coming up in the first place.

"Um..yes. Actually I was wondering if you could keep the noise down a little. I can hear you pacing through my ceiling."

Lexa's throat seemed to go dry as she saw those blue eyes widen slightly in understanding. She also couldn't help but notice the blush that ran from the woman's neck and up to her cheeks. The blonde let out a quick melodic laugh and slightly bobbed her head up and down before looking back up towards Lexa.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone could actually hear me. Saying it out loud sounds kind of weird but pacing really helps me concentrate on my paintings." Once those words left her mouth Lexa finally took in the paint covered scrubs and hands that rested on the edge of the door.

"Oh. It's fine, but maybe not at almost three in the morning when people are trying to sleep. You do walk rather loud."

Lexa dipped her head down and let out a quick laugh before looking back up to the blonde who now looked at her with an amused and curious look in her eyes. Lexa took the time to study the blonde once more. Her slightly tanned skin only seemed to make the color of her eyes shine brighter, if it were possible. Her lips formed a dazzling smile and Lexa wondered what they would feel like against hers.

 **"Whoa Lexa. You don't even know the woman's name yet and you're already thinking about kissing her?!"**

Before Lexa could continue her inner self shaming she looked back towards the blonde only to realize she must have asked a question if the way she was looking at her was anything to go by.

"I'm sorry. Did you ask me something?" Those blue eyes held a bit of humor in them as the woman let out another laugh.

"I said, my names Clarke Griffin. And you are?"

"Sorry. My names Lexa. Lexa Woods."

"Well Lexa, I'm sorry my pacing has caused you to loose some sleep. I'll try to do my pacing before 2 a.m. as to not keep you from your beauty sleep. Not that you need it."

Lexa couldn't help the flash of electricity that shot through her body when a smirk appeared over Clarke's lips. She quickly looked down and around before she let her thoughts get the best of her. After a minute Clarke quickly cleared her throat and that was when Lexa peered back up at her through her long lashes. Lexa took did another once over of Clarke before speaking.

"Well, I'm sorry to have interrupted you in the middle of painting. I just hope we can forget this mess and be good neighbors?" Lexa was shocked to find that she actually hoped that the blonde would forgive and forget and want to become friends, maybe even something more.

 **"Dammit. You've only just met her. Get a grip Woods."** Clarke let out a long sigh before looking Lexa in the eyes once again.

"No need to apologize. I'm sorry for waking you. I know it is crazy to be painting so late at night, but it is one of the only times I feel inspired. And yes, we can just forget this night and hopefully be civil neighbors. I don't think it'll look good to the landlord if someone keeps banging on my door in the middle of the night telling me to quiet down."

"Glad to hear it. But please, don't stop painting on my account. I only ask the noise to stop. Working undercover for a long period of time with barley any time to sleep soundly can take its toll on some people." Clarke's head took a quick tilt to the side and Lexa could see her eyes scan over her pajama clad body.

"Undercover? Does that mean you're a police officer?"

"I'm a detective actually. I've been undercover for about a month now. Just finished the job tonight."

Lexa saw a wide smile take hold of Clarke's lips and then it turned into a soft smirk, her eyes darkening to a deep blue that could rival the ocean.

"It's nice to know that a detective lives right below me. I could always use some damsel in distress saving. Anyways, I think it's best if I went ahead and called it a night. It was nice meeting you detective, and I'm sorry once again for the noise. Goodnight Lexa."

"Goodnight Clarke."

Those were the only words that could slip through Lexa's lips as Clarke gently shut her door. Lexa couldn't help but replay Clarke's words over and over in her head. Did she really just flirt with her or was Lexa losing it? Before she could go any further into the thought process Lexa took a quick turn and made a bee line for the stairs and back to her apartment. After removing her slippers and once again climbing into her bed, Lexa couldn't help the image of Clarke standing in her doorway smirking at her that floated around in her mind. What Lexa once thought was going to be a dreamless sleep turned out to be filled with dreams of a certain blonde hair, blue eyed beauty.


	4. Me? Undercover?

The blaring of an alarm rang through the quiet apartment in the early morning hours. A slim, tan hand reached out to smack down on the snooze of the annoying little noise maker. A groan resounded around the room as Lexa slowly sat up in bed and looked back at her alarm. Still tired from her late night she quickly made her way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

The smell of the beans filled her entire apartment as Lexa leaned back against her counter with her coffee filled mug pressed slightly against her lips as she took in quick sips. Memories from her night came rushing back to her and Lexa couldn't stop the small smile that rose on her lips as she thought about Clarke. She may have had a horrible sense of when to be quiet but the blonde was gorgeous nonetheless. Lexa was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when the front door of her apartment opened to reveal Anya, Lexa's older sister, strutting in like she owned the place. Anya took a quick glance around before meeting eyes with Lexa. She let a wide smirk play on her lips before making her way over to kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm amazed you're already up. I figured after last night you'd still be holed up in your room for at least the rest of the day! Bellamy filled me in on everything that happened. I knew someone from our unit shouldn't have been placed undercover. We all know they watch the cops."

Anya was a passionate and fierce person. She didn't let anyone walk over her or did she give a damn about what others thought of her. Not to mention she also had quite a bit of sass that flowed out her mouth. Lexa shook her head as she turned to face Anya, who was already making herself comfortable perched up on the counter top.

"Of course we knew that they watched us. All distributers watch the cops, Anya. We just didn't know that they had pictures of each of us and knew who we were. Luckily the one who ratted me out wasn't bright enough to just keep his eyes to himself and pull his gun when I wasn't paying attention. Things could have ended much differently than they did." Anya nodded her head while taking a sip from her own mug.

"True. I just still don't understand how you ended up being the one to go undercover. That's a hell of a job and I wanted it, but 'miss perfect detective' came in and swooped up that opportunity."

Lexa threw her head back with a laugh before reaching over and shoving a smiling Anya on the arm. As both the girls continued to talk about the past events Lexa couldn't help but think about the day that she was assigned her undercover case.

 _One month ago - 4 p.m. December 3, 2016 - LAPD precinct_

 _Lexa was quietly sitting at her desk going over some paper work from a pervious case when Bellamy walked over and did a swift knocking on her desk to get her attention. Lexa placed the papers down before looking up towards him._

 _"Captain wants everyone in the conference room for a meeting. She says it's urgent."_

 _Without even waiting for a reply, Bellamy made quick work of the space between him and the conference room and opened the door before walking in. After letting out a deep breath Lexa quickly reorganized her papers into their respected case folder before sliding it into her drawer and making her way into the conference room._

 _Upon entering Lexa could see all her fellow team mates that made up her unit. Lexa took a seat between Bellamy and Lincoln and took a look around at each face that sat in the room with her. Anya sat in the seat in front of her and sitting next to her was their Lab Analyst, Raven._

 _Raven was a slender, yet slightly muscular, girl with long brown hair and tan skin that would make the palest person green with jealousy. Lexa had always thought that there was a thing between her older sister and Raven with the way they both danced around each other with their witty banter and smart mouths, but they both would quickly shoot down any and all accusations._

 _Lexa took a quick look to her right to see Lincoln. Lincoln was a tall tan man with a strong chiseled jaw and emotion filled eyes. He was always one to make everyone smile and feel better about themselves. Lincoln was also currently engaged to a woman named Octavia Blake, who was also Bellamy's younger sister. The two had met during a police ball and completely hit it out of the park with each other. While Lincoln was engaged to Bellamy's sister the two never had any hard feelings between them. Bellamy knew all to well the type of person Lincoln was and trusted him with Octavia._

 _The rest of the people around the table Lexa had not grown as close to as the four people who surrounded her side of the table. Before she could get into anymore thoughts about who she did and didn't really know the door to the conference room was once again pulled open to reveal their captain._

 _They all stood as a muscular lady quickly walked in and stood at the front of the room at the edge of the table. Their captain was a beautiful woman with ebony skin and short cut hair and held an air of confidence around herself as well as a stern facial expression. Captain Indra did a quick sweep of the detectives and techs around her before, nodding her head to them all._

 _"You may be seated. Before we get started about why you're all here I just want you to know that we took careful precautions to make sure the person we choose for this task will be able to not only handle it but also deal with the outcomes that may come along with it. Now, you all know that we've been trying to track one of the largest drug distribution warehouses in Los Angeles for some time now and we have finally found a way to get someone on the inside."_

 _Every person in the room looks at their captain with curious eyes as they all think about the past year they've spent trying to bring down the distributors._

 _"The current distributors that we have been able to keep tabs on are looking for ways to transport their deliveries by plane and all around the country. So far we've been able to stop one attempt of a delivery of 2 kilos of cocaine going from LAX to Washington. We weren't able to connect them to the delivery or the product itself. We feel it may have been a test run on their newest method to get it into the plane. After realizing that they were only trying to go by planes from LAX, we were able to create a persona of one of you to be the perfect candidate to 'help' them in succeeding with getting through LAX."_

 _Everyone sat back in their seats, jaws clenched, as Indra slowly leaned down and placed her hands flat against the table before looking into each and every persons eyes before finally landing on Lexa. Lexa couldn't look away as Captain Indra's eyes bore into hers.._

 _"Detective Lexa Woods. You've been specially hand picked to go undercover to help take down one of the largest drug distribution warehouses in Los Angeles."_


	5. Getting Ready To Break Some Hearts

Before Lexa could go further into that day, Anya's well manicured fingers were being snapped right next to her ear, successfully pulling Lexa from her memory. She did a quick shake of her head to pull herself back into reality before looking back to Anya.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"I said, Raven and Lincoln invited us along with some other friends for a night out. Dinner, drinking, and dancing. The whole shit shebang." Anya thew her hands above her head as she spoke and looked over to Lexa with a huge smile and raised eyebrows.

"I don't know, Anya. I still have some serious catching up to do for work with all that I've missed in the past month. I was thinking about going in for a few hours today."

The look that Anya gave Lexa was one that spoke a thousand promises of death when she let those words slip out her mouth. Before Lexa could even think to protest once again, Anya had already jumped down from her perch on the countertop and was pulling Lexa towards her bedroom.

"There's no way in hell you're going to work today. Captain specifically told me to tell you that you've got a few days off and to make sure you don't step foot anywhere near the precinct because she knows how you are with work. So today your gonna spend it with me getting ready for tonight because we will get you some ass tonight. Lord knows your tight ass needs it."

"Anya! Seriously?" Lexa gave the woman an appalled look as she snatched her hand out Anya's grip.

"Yes! You haven't been with anyone since that little witch Costia who broke your heart! It's time you move on and finally have some fun. We'll get you a fine looking girl and have you getting laid before you even know what's happening!"

Anya threw a smirk over her shoulder before walking over to Lexa's closet and rummaging though its contents, determined to find the perfect outfit for her to wear. While Anya kept up her search Lexa took the opportunity to walk into her bathroom to start her morning routine. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face before going to tame her wild golden brown locks. After quickly pulling her brush through her hair Lexa walked back into her room in time to see Anya pull out a black garment bag. She turned and gave Lexa a devious smile while pulling the dress out of its bag.

"Well it looks like you finally have a reason to wear this very special dress that you just couldn't pass up when we were in Pennsylvania. It's time to give this bad boy a night out on the town! And with those black ankle strap heels you'll make for one hot ass in the club."

Lexa couldn't argue with Anya about the dress. Lexa had spotted it while casually browsing around with Anya at a popular dress store in Pennsylvania and just knew that the dress was perfect for her. The dress was black with a high, rounded neckline and a classic bodycon fit and reached mid-thigh. What Lexa liked most about the dress was the low scooping back that gave way to show off her tattoo that ran down the length of her back. Out of all the times Anya had forced her to go drinking with her Lexa had never felt it was the right moment to wear the dress, but as Lexa took another look at the dark material something called to her, almost like the dress was telling her to wear it.

"I think your right. Something's just telling me to wear it tonight."

"Maybe that's the gods finally telling you to get your ass back in the game and get some! This little bit of material could pull all the women from the corners of the earth to fall to your feet with how good it looks on you!"

"Okay, enough about me. What are you going to wear? It's not like you came in here carrying a dress yourself."

"I came here to stop you from going into work, maybe get a quick bite for lunch, and get you ready for tonight. There was no way I was going to let you stay home all day or go to work. So I figured as long as I have you all done by 9 I can head back to my place and get myself all gussied up and meet you at the club for 11. Sound good?"

Lexa took a look at the alarm clock that rested on her bedside table to see the squared numbers read off at twelve forty-five. Lexa hadn't realized how much time had past as her and Anya hd talked that morning. Lexa looked back to Anya and gave her a quick nod of her head before walking over to the dresser where she had placed her phone the night before to pick it up.

"Yeah that sounds fine. How about we order take out and watch some Netflix and then get ready?"

"God yes! I've been dying to have that sweet and sour pork from that Chinese place down the block since we first ordered it after we both had those horrible hangovers from Bellamy's birthday party at Grounders. God I'll never forget that night."

Lexa couldn't help the chill that ran up her spine as she remembered all the hours she spent hugging her toilet while she threw up nothing but alcohol from the party. When Lexa finally had the strength to leave the bathroom that morning she found Anya laying on her couch with an arm thrown over eyes and groaning. Since neither of them were capable of making any kind of food Lexa had walked up to her fridge to get the number to the little Chinese place that she had stopped at a few times after a long day at work. Since then her and Anya had come to love their sweet and sour pork.

She quickly pulled up the number that was now listed in her contacts and ordered Anya and herself two orders of the delicious tasting pork. After giving the worker her address and hearing him say it would be about 15 to 20 minutes, Lexa hung up the phone and placed it back on the dresser.

"Okay, foods all ordered. It should be here in about 20 minutes. Let's go find something to watch while we wait."

Anya followed Lexa out into her living room where they both took their respected places on Lexa's couch. Anya rested her back and the arm of the couch before swinging her legs up and over to rest on top of Lexa's folded legs. Anya quickly leaned up and snatched the remote out of Lexa's hands before the woman had anytime to even open the Netflix app that showed on her TV.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you pick something. The last time I was here you made me sit through a two hour long documentary on unsolved murders. If I'm going to sit here with you, I'm picking the movie."

Lexa laughed at Anya as she remembered the night when she had forced her to watch the movie. Anya had almost fallen asleep ten times before Lexa finally gave up and let the woman fall into a bored sleep. About another fifteen minutes passed and both girls were five minutes into a highly praised comedy when they both heard a knock at the door. Lexa quickly shoved Anya's legs off her lap, which earned her a glare and a quick slap to the leg as she passed her, and quickly paid the delivery boy and took the food back into to the couch. After handing Anya her plastic container filled with pork and a fork she quietly went back to her spot on the couch while pulling Anya's legs back on her lap.

Both girls spent a few hours watching different genres of movies and filling the apartment with lightly spoken words as they continued to talk about things that Lexa had missed while undercover. The time had snuck up on the women and before they both knew it Anya was helping Lexa fix the last touches of her makeup before pulling her over to the full body mirror that hung on the back of Lexa's bathroom door. Anya did a once over of Lexa in the mirror before quickly pulling a stray, curly hair behind her ear and giving her a wide smile.

"Let's see how many hearts you can break tonight. With my amazing skills you look ten times better than you normally do."

"Shut up Anya."

Lexa couldn't help but let her eyes travel over her own body. The dress fit her like a second skin and she absolutely loved the way the black material made her skin look a shade darker than what it really was. Her black ankle strap heels made her about four inches taller and made her legs look miles long. Her eyes held the perfect amount of the smoky black eyeshadow and her lips were colored with a deep red. Her hair, once wild, was perfectly tamed with loose waves that was pulled over her left shoulder and spilled over like a golden waterfall. Lexa wasn't one to go all out on her makeup everyday but looking at herself now, she couldn't understand why.

Lexa took one more glance at herself before looking back at a smirking Anya.

"Told you I can work miracles. Well before it gets too late I'm gonna head over to my place and get ready. I'll meet you at Grounders around ten fifty so we can get a couple tables and order some first rounds of everyone."

Anya quickly strutted out the bedroom after Lexa gave her a quick nod and a goodbye before grabbing her purse off the kitchen counter and making her way out the apartment. After Lexa heard the door shut she quickly looked back at the mirror and did a slight turn to see her back in the dress. After being satisfied that her whole back tattoo could be seen she faced forward once more before quickly letting out a long breath and giving herself some words of encouragement.

"Okay Woods, you can do this. Let's break some hearts tonight."

Lexa gave herself a small smile before walking around her room to make sure she had everything she would need for tonight. Little did she know that a certain blonde above her was also giving herself the exact same pep talk.


	6. Hello Detective Lexa

_1:30 a.m. - Friday, January 13, 2017 - Clarke's Apartment_

The sound of a key sliding into a lock filled the quiet and dark apartment before Clarke hastily pushed herself into her living room. Dropping her purse to the ground with a huff she flicked on the light switch that resided right next to her front door. Light flooded the blonde's apartment as she walked into her kitchen to pull open her fridge and grab a bottle of water and taking a long swig of the cold liquid.

Clarke turned around to face her kitchen island before placing her water down and picking up her mail that she had completely forgotten in her haste to get to work. Once done going through her usual letters of bills and junk mail she walked down her hallway and into her bedroom. Clarke did a quick once over of the decent sized room before her eyes landed on the large easel that was housed in the corner near her closet. Sitting on the wooden stand was a large canvas who's no-longer-white surface swirled with different shades of blues. Clarke quickly made her way across the room before stopping in front of the easel where she proceeded to stare at the paint covered canvas.

Clarke placed her hands on her hips before reaching over into one of the jars that rested on the table next to the easel to pull out an angled painting brush. She then reached for the tube of black acrylic paint that was strewn along the top of the table like the other tubes and bottles of paint. After grabbing the parallel palette off the edge of the table, Clarke squeezed the paint tube to allow the black substance to rest on the white plastic. Dipping her paint brush into the acrylic she hesitantly brought the brush to up to the canvas only to let it hover mere centimeters from the cotton fabric.

After what seemed like decades Clarke swiftly dropped her brush and palette back onto the table before turning around and pacing around the space in front of her bed. She placed her hands on her forehead before pushing her hands through her blonde locks and letting out a deep sigh.

"I've been working on this damn painting for almost two weeks now and all I've finished is the background. What the hell is wrong with me?"

Clarke continued to pace not noticing that her steps got heavier each time her foot met the hard wood. She continued her constant pace while trying to conjure the image that she so desperately had been trying to paint the past couple of weeks. After deciding that she could no longer stand to look at the canvas that still rested on her easel, she made her way over to her art supply covered table. She stretched over the top of the table to try and reach the blank canvas that rested against the wall behind the large piece of wood.

Before Clarke's fingers could grasp it a knock from her front door startled her and she ended up falling atop the table and knocking down her brush filled jar. Millions of glass shards scattered across her floor and Clarke was suddenly very glad she had yet to remove her shoes. Pushing herself off the table, she quickly looked down at the brushes and glass that littered her floor.

"Shit." That was the only word Clarke could let out as she made her way out her bedroom and out into her living room to find out who was knocking at her door at such an unusual hour. She pushed a little hair out of her face, realizing that her hands had also become covered in paint, before opening her door.

Clarke looked up and froze as a pair of the most deep and alluring green eyes stared their way into her own ocean blue eyes. In front of her stood the most gorgeous woman that Clarke had ever had the pleasure to lay her eyes upon. Messy wet locks of brown hair hung over the woman's right shoulder leaving slight wet marks on her shirt and the tanned skin of her legs seemed to pop from the black sleeping shorts that she currently donned. Clarke quickly stopped her inner self from concocting the image of what those legs would look like wrapped around her hips and looked back up into those amazingly green eyes.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Clarke could tell the brunette was having trouble forming words with the way her mouth hung open slightly and her throat tightly clenched as if searching for water. Clarke squinted her eyes in concentration as she tried to form some reason as to why the woman was at her door at such an early hour. After realizing that the brunette had still yet to speak, she did a little cough in hopes to pull the girl out of her daze. Green eyes widen slightly before the woman cleared her throat and looked Clarke back in the eyes.

"Um..yes. Actually I was wondering if you could keep the noise down a little. I can hear you pacing through my ceiling."

When those words reached Clarke's ears her eyes widened and she could feel the blush that creeped up her neck and onto her cheeks. Clarke couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up and out her mouth as she finally came to understand that she was the reason brunette was knocking on her door at such an hour. She bobbed her head before looking back up into those beautiful green eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone could actually hear me. Saying it out loud sounds kind of weird but pacing really helps me concentrate on my paintings." Clarke could see the woman's eyes travel to her paint covered hands and scrubs before looking back at her.

"Oh. It's fine, but maybe not at almost three in the morning when people are trying to sleep. You do walk rather loud."

The brunette let her head fall down little before letting out a laugh that sent shivers running down Clarke's back. Clarke looked at the brunette with a mixture of amusement and curiosity as she waited for her to meet eyes with her once again. What she didn't expect was for the woman's eyes to take the time to travel up her frame before stopping to linger on her lips. Clarke could tell she was having an inner conversation with herself and tried to bring her out of it with a simple question.

"My names Clarke Griffin. And you are?"

When she didn't answer Clarke raised her eyebrows slightly and looking at her through her eyelashes with a questioning facial expression. The brunette seemed to finally leave her thoughts behind as she blinked rapidly and looked back at Clarke.

"I'm sorry. Did you ask me something?" Clarke felt her amusement reach her eyes as she let out another laugh and repeated her question.

"I said, my name is Clarke Griffin. And you are?"

"Sorry. My name is Lexa. Lexa Woods."

"Well Lexa, I'm sorry my pacing has caused you to loose some sleep. I'll try to do my pacing before 2 a.m. as to not keep you from your beauty sleep. Not that you need it."

Clarke felt confident with doing a little flirting after having caught Lexa slowly checking her out. Though she was a little worried that she had made her uncomfortable as she noticed her dropped her gaze and looked around at everything but her. Clarke could feel her throat get a little tight and cleared it before it could get any worse. That seemed to catch Lexa's attention as she looked up at Clarke through her long black lashes. Her green eyes took another quick scan of Clarke's body before any words left her mouth.

"Well, I'm sorry to have interrupted you in the middle of painting. I just hope we can forget this mess and be good neighbors?" Clarke could have sworn she saw an almost hopeful look pass through those green eyes when Lexa spoke those words, and she suddenly found herself hoping that maybe they could be something more than neighbors.

"No need to apologize. I'm sorry for waking you. I know it is crazy to be painting so late at night, but it is one of the only times I feel inspired. And yes, we can just forget this night and hopefully be civil neighbors. I don't think it'll look good to the landlord if someone keeps banging on my door in the middle of the night telling me to quiet down."

"Glad to hear it. But please, don't stop painting on my account. I only ask the noise to stop. Working undercover for a long period of time with barley any time to sleep soundly can take its toll on some people."

 ** _"_** ** _Undercover? A police officer maybe? Damn, that's hot."_** Clarke tilted her head to the side before letting her eyes wonder up and down Lexa's body once more.

"Undercover? Does that mean you're a police officer?"

"I'm a detective actually. I've been undercover for about a month now. Just finished the job tonight."

 ** _"_** ** _A detective, even better. I would totally be okay with having her arrest me one day."_** Clarke couldn't help the large smile that broke out over her lips. As her thoughts got the better of her she quickly formed a soft smirk before feeling her eyes glaze over with lust.

"It's nice to know that a detective lives right below me. I could always use some damsel in distress saving. Anyways, I think it's best if I went ahead and called it a night. It was nice meeting you detective, and I'm sorry once again for the noise. Goodnight Lexa."

"Goodnight Clarke."

Once Clarke had fully shut the door she leaned against the wooden fixture and let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. When Lexa had spoken her name all she could feel was a flash of heat make its way into her body and make her feel as if she were on fire. Clarke raised her hand and fanned herself before pushing off the door and heading back towards her room and into the connecting bathroom. She jumped into the shower and quickly turned the cold water all the way on in order to cool down her overheated body. After making sure that all the paint was gone from her body she walked back into her room to throw on an oversized t-shirt and some flannel pajama pants. Clarke quickly made her way over to her bed after turning out the lights and wrapped herself in her sheets before letting her mind fall into dreams of a green eyed detective swooping her off her feet.


	7. Making Plans

Quick Note:

(Something that should have been said in the first chapter)

 _ **Bold and Italicized**_ text are thoughts

 **Bold** text is text messaging and/or speaking on the phone.

 _Italicized_ text is a memory.

* * *

 ***Ding Ding***

The sound of Clarke's phone ringing through the quiet bedroom caused the blonde to stir awake from her dream filled sleep. As she sat up in bed, blonde hair disheveled, she looked around the room to pin point the location of her phone. Realizing that her phone was still in her purse that she had thrown on her dresser last night, she quickly tried to get out of bed only to have her foot get tangled in the wild mess of blankets and send her crashing to the floor and letting out a deep grunt.

Clarke blew some hair out of her face as she untangled her feet and standing up to walk over to her dresser and rummaging through her purse for her phone. After successfully finding it hidden under she wallet and a bunch of random receipts she unlocked her phone to see a message from her best friend Raven.

 **"** **Hey blondie. Lincoln and I are planning on hitting up Grounders with a few friends tonight. You're coming. No ifs, ands, or buts. I know you have some days off so you're gonna hit the club with us and we are gonna get you laid!"**

Clarke let out a soft laugh and shook her head before typing in a response to her demanding friend.

 **"** **The last time you made me go clubbing with you I ended up with minor alcohol poisoning. I think I'm done going to clubs with you."**

The last time Clarke had gone to the club with Raven the girl had pushed drink after drink on the poor blonde, telling her that she was getting her pumped to talk to the ladies. Clarke smiled as she remembered the feisty brunette leading her over to a group of woman and introducing themselves only for Clarke to go running into the bathroom with Raven hot on her heels. It was safe that that night neither her or Raven was taking anyone home. Clarke was brought out of her memory as her phone sounded off once more from another text.

 **"** **You lived didn't you? Anyways, you're coming whether you like it or not. I've got a hot co-worker that I think will do mighty fine for you. I know how you like to play the damsel in distress. ;)"**

 **"** **Fine, I'll go. But I swear if you make me as drunk as you did last time you're doing my laundry for a month."**

 **"** **Yeah. Yeah. Just make yourself hot and meet us at Grounders around 11. Maybe wear THE blue dress. You know which one I mean."**

 **"** **Sounds like a plan. And I'm defiantly wearing that dress. Scored me a date with a model the last time I took it out for a spin."**

After Clarke said a quick goodbye to Raven she glanced up at the time on her phone. She had been talking to Raven for over an hour. She still had plenty of time to work on her painting and whip up a decent lunch. Speaking of paintings, Clarke turned around to stare at the forgotten canvas that sat on her easel. She couldn't help the pull that she felt as she mindlessly walked to stand in front of it. Clarke could finally see the image that she had desperately been waiting to pop up in her mind. Before she knew what was happening she was making quick detailed lines and shapes to form the outline of her subject.

A few hours later Clarke ran the back of her hand across her forehead while proudly looking at her finished painting. She set down her supplies before looking over to her clock hanging on her wall before realizing that it was time for her to get ready for tonight. As she walked into the bathroom to wash the paint off her hands and start her hair and makeup, she couldn't help but to look back once more at the green eyes that stared back at her from the drying canvas.


	8. Grounders

**Thank you to everyone who has followed and/or favorited this story! I love to see how much people enjoy it! And also thanks to Eigomi for the reviews! I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

Ten minutes until elven Clarke found herself rushing out the door, silver clutch and keys in hand. She silently cursed herself when she realized she only had ten minutes to get to Grounders and it was a good 20 minute drive from her apartment. As she hurried down the few flights of stairs and out to the parking lot she shot a quick text to Raven saying she'd be little late. Putting her phone back in her clutch she pushed the unlock button on her car key and jumped in her driver seat. The one thing Clarke was more than happy to splurge on was her baby, a 2017 deep grey Audi A4. It may have cost her almost a years rent for the down payment but she had fallen in love with the moment she saw it and it was defiantly worth it.

As Clarke relaxed into the plush leather seats she hit the keyless start button and proceeded to back out and glide out into the busy LA traffic. While driving, Clarke's thoughts kept going back to the night she had met Lexa and was wondering what exactly the beautiful detective was doing right now. What she didn't know was that if she would have left on time she would have seen the brunette driving off into the same direction she was currently driving.

Twenty-five minutes had passed when Clarke finally parked her car in the crowded parking lot of Grounders. Making her way past the long line of young adults waiting for entry to the club she gave a big smile to the large bouncer who moved to open the door for her.

"Hey Gustus. Busy night?"

"Good to see you again Clarke. And we're always busy. Not a night goes by where I don't have to throw someone out onto the pavement," Gustus gave her a pat on the back as she made her way through the door and down the short hallway and out into the club.

Clarke and her friends had been hanging around Grounders for years and had come to know the intimidating looking man. Gustus was a rather tall and large man with two identical tattoos running up both sides of his face and long black hair and a beard and mustache. They had grown close with him after about a year of outings to the well known club. Between him pulling drunken male patrons away from the women and the occasional escort to their cars they had come to trust the man like a father of sorts.

Clarke's blue eyes scanned through the crowded club before finally seeing her close knit group of friends hanging by a rather large table in a back corner. Pushing her way through the masses of bodies she walked up to stand between an already swaying Raven and Octavia. When Raven caught sight of the blonde she threw an arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug.

"Griffin! So glad you could finally join us! I swear you would be late to your own funeral, but at least you followed my orders to make yourself look hot," Raven gave a tipsy laugh and removed her arm from around Clarke.

"I lost track of time while finishing a painting, and you know how Los Angeles traffic can be! I didn't leave my apartment until ten minutes before elven!"

Before Raven could make another remark Octavia, Clarke and Raven's best friend of ten years, handed Clarke a large glass of Long Island Iced Tea while laughing at the two girls.

"She's got a point Clarke. You're always late to everything. I remember during our high school graduation you came running in as soon as we were all walking out to take our seats and almost broke your ankle in the process."

"Hey, I blame my mother for that one. She kept taking picture after picture and wouldn't let me go until she was satisfied. She was the reason I was so late." Raven let out a snort at the words.

"Yeah. Blame your mother. Last time I checked you were late because you kept texting me saying you couldn't fit your boobs in your dress."

Both Raven and Octavia let out a loud laugh at the horrified look that Clarke gave the tan brunette. Clarke thought back to the time when she had first met both of her best friends.

* * *

 _During her first day of high school Clarke had been wondering the halls looking for her locker when she had smacked straight into a girl carrying a large bin of what looked like robotic parts which caused said girl to go tumbling back and sending parts from the bin to fly over the girls head and hit an unsuspecting girl coming out of the restroom. Clarke had profusely apologized to both girls before running around and picking up fallen robotic parts. Before Clarke knew what was going on both girls were on the floor laughing._

 _"_ _Oh my god. That was the absolute funniest thing in my life. There's no way that wasn't planned. It felt like a scene from a movie," The robotic-part-carrying girl had laughed out._

 _"_ _Did you see poor blondie's face? Oh lord that was the most priceless thing I've ever seen." The girl standing in front of the bathroom whipped a tear from the corner of her eye._

 _Clarke looked at both girls like they had each grown two heads before laughing along with them. After Clarke had helped both girls pick up the fallen parts they all stood in a small circle and looked at each other._

 _"_ _I am sorry again. I wasn't looking ahead of me. I was too busy trying to find my locker number," Clarke blinked at both girls hoping neither was mad._

 _"_ _It's no problem. I probably should have been watching to but this damn bin is big its hard to see around sometimes. My names Raven by the way," the girl holding the large bin said._

 _"_ _And I'm Octavia. And no harm done. I was waiting for something remotely interesting to happen at this school, I just didn't expect it to happen to me when leaving the restroom." Clarke and Raven let out a small laugh at the girl._

 _"_ _Well I'm Clarke. I'm just a big klutz with two left feet. There's no excuse for me." Clarke rubbed the back of her neck with her hand while looking at both girls with a sheepish expression. Both Raven and Octavia let out another laugh at the blonde before all the girls started walking down the hallway and getting to know one another. After that day all three girls had come to grow as close as sisters._

* * *

Clarke was pulled out of her musings as Raven and Octavia laughed at something she had clearly missed. After a quick catch up in the conversation she took another look around the club to see Bellamy and Lincoln sitting at the table they currently stood in front of. After a quick bye to the girls Clarke made her way over to the two men and taking a seat between the two.

"How's it going boys?" Clarke looked at Bellamy and Lincoln with a large smile before Bellamy wrapped an arm around the blonde in a quick hug.

"It's been too long princess. You need to come out with us more often. They running you dead over at the hospital?"

"You have no idea, Bell. Just yesterday I had a patient trying to pull their stitches out while I examined them and was getting paged to do a surgery at the same time. It's safe to say that I barely have a social life anymore."

Both men laughed at the poor blonde as she hung her head and sighed at the memories. After finishing med school Clarke had become a doctor at UCLA Medical Center, one of the best hospitals in LA. After her first year things had started to get very busy for her. Going between being an ER doctor to helping in surgeries was taking more of the blonde's time than she had recently thought possible, but none of that mattered as long as she was helping save lives. Lincoln took a long swig of his beer before putting a hand on Clarke's shoulder and giving her a small shake.

"You just need a couple days to catch up with everyone and you'll be fine. Raven told us you've got a few days off this week. Maybe we can all plan a short trip to the beach house like old times."

"That actually sounds like a good idea Lincoln. I'll just have to get the keys from mom and make sure all of us are free. I'm off until Tuesday so that should be plenty of enough time for a small get away."

As Lincoln and Bellamy started to discuss what would be needed for the weekend Clarke looked over to the dance floor to see both Raven and Octavia dancing to the electronic dance song that pumped out through the clubs speaker system. Shaking her head at both women's crazy antics she stood up and made her way to the bar to order herself another drink. About more than half way to the bar Clarke looked at the multitude of people standing at the bar before her eyes landed on a brunette woman that stood at the middle of the bar talking to another dirty blonde haired woman who sipped on what looked to be a gin and tonic. The brunette laughed at something the woman said before looking over to where Clarke stood about two feet in front of her. Clarke felt like all the air had left her lungs as she stared into the green eyes of the woman who she had met yesterday.

"Lexa," Clarke let out a whispered breath of the woman's name as the brunette walked right up to her.

"Clarke. It's good to see you again."


	9. A little trouble

_"Lexa," Clarke let out a whispered breath of the woman's name as the brunette walked right up to her._

 _"Clarke. It's good to see you again."_

* * *

Clarke felt as though someone had sucker punched her in the face. Standing before her was her downstairs neighbor in a gorgeous black dress that showed off her curves in all the right places, and Clarke could also see the tattoo that occupied her right bicep. She glanced up at Lexa's face only to get lost in the sight of her luscious lips painted a deep blood red. Clarke could hear Lexa chuckle a little as she came out of her thoughts.

"See something you like Clarke?" When Clarke heard those words she could feel her cheeks grow warm with a blush before inhaling deeply and avoiding eye contact with woman. She heard a light giggle and looked up to see Lexa with an amused expression.

"I'm joking Clarke. It's nice to see you here tonight. Out with a date?"

"Oh…um. No, I'm actually here with some friends. They're sitting right over there," Clarke turned to point behind her at friends that were all sitting around the table sipping drinks and laughing. Clarke turned back to Lexa to see a confused look come over the brunettes face.

"Bellamy, Lincoln, Raven, and Octavia? You know them?"

"Yeah. Raven, Octavia, and I met in high school and have been friends ever since. About two years ago I met Bellamy and Lincoln through Octav— wait, how do you know them?" As Clarke and Lexa continued to talk they slowly made their way over to stand in front of the bar before ordering some drinks.

"I met everyone after I became a detective and was partnered with Bellamy. Lincoln and Raven were also part of my unit but I more or less got to know them through Bellamy. Now that I'm thinking about it I remember one night when we were out after Raven was a little more than tipsy saying about a blonde friend who was too busy with work to have a good time. I'm not sure how many blonde friends she has but seeing as to how you're the first blonde I've seen since then she must have been speaking about you."

"Guilty. I've been way over worked these past few years at the hospital to even think about going out as much as I used to. Sure, I've been to some lunches and dinner here and there but I just barely have the energy to come out so late anymore."

"Hospital, huh? I remember you wearing scrubs last night. Are you a nurse?"

Clarke dropped her head down and chuckled a little at the memory about last night and how embarrassed she had been about making such noise and keeping her neighbor awake. She stopped mid giggle to look back up at the questioning woman.

"No, I'm a doctor actually. I mostly work in the ER but I'll do an occasional surgery on days when were short staffed. You'd be surprised how fast I can go from listening to someone's heartbeat through a stethoscope to holding someone's liver in my hands."

"I couldn't do it. The thought of holding someone's life in my hands, like literally in my hands, makes me sweat."

"Well you are a detective. You don't have to be a doctor to hold another person's life in your hands. I mean I'm sure you've stopped someone from shooting another person right? Or at least something along those lines." Clarke could see that Lexa looked taken aback for a minute as she thought over her words.

"Well, I had never really thought of it like that. I guess that in the heat of the moment with things like that I'm all too focused on stopping the criminals from doing harm to anyone."

"There you go. You've held someone's life in your hands then. I mean of course it's not they're actual source of life, like someone's heart, but you've still saved lives."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Both women continued to talk for a few more minutes before Anya came walking up between them and ordering a drink from the bartender. After taking the drink she turned around to learn against the counter and look at both Clarke and Lexa.

"Lexa, aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely lady you seems to have captured you're attention so much that you forgot your poor sister," Clarke watched as Lexa rolled her eyes before giving the dirty blonde haired girl a mock glare.

"Clarke this is my annoying older sister Anya, who can't help but to bud into people's business. If she's bothering you just tell me now and I'll send her packing back to where she came from." Clarke laughed as she watched Anya feigned a look of hurt and put her hand to her chest.

"Dear sister, how you wound me so with your harsh words," Anya turned towards Clarke before extending her hand in greeting,"Don't listen to her. I'm not as nearly as annoying she is. Trust me."

Clarke snorted out a laugh before taking Anya's hand in hers,"It's nice to meet you, Anya. And I'm sure your both as equally annoying."

Clarke watched as a smirk played over the older girl's lips as she looked her up and down. She could also hear the distinct sound of Lexa almost snorting out her drink and laughing at her words.

"I like you. You've got some balls on you kid."

"Oh, my names Clarke by the way. And thanks. Can't be a doctor without having some kind of resilience to playful banter."

"And you're a doctor too? Well this ones a keeper Lexa. Don't let her slip through your fingers. One wrong move and she's gone. It was nice meeting you Clarke but I'm actually going to go find myself a little play thing for tonight." Clarke's eyes widen at the woman's words as she walked away to leave her and a blushing Lexa behind at the bar.

Lexa shook her head before looking back up at the blonde,"Please ignore her. She's been trying to, in her words,'get me a girl for the last century.' If I were you I wouldn't believe a word she says about me until you've confirmed it with me."

"Sure you're not just saying that so you can have a chance to deny any and all embarrassing stories she may tell me in the future?"

"Not at all. One time when I was dating this girl during my first year of being a detective Anya told her that I shot a man in his genitals just for looking at me wrong. After that I never heard from her again. I knew Anya didn't like her very much so I figured that was the only possible reason for her telling her something like that. She's very infamous for budding into my relationships and causing trouble, whether it be from making up stories to straight up telling me she doesn't like the person I'm dating."

Clarke let out a full blown laugh at Lexa's story, not believing that Anya could do such a thing to her sister. She and Lexa continued to talk about Anya's crazy antics before Octavia pulled both girls out onto the dance floor and stopped next to the rest of their friends. Raven and Anya were both jumping to the music together while Octavia and Lincoln both moved to the rhythm in each other's arms and Clarke could also see Bellamy dancing with a girl she didn't recognize. Before Clarke could look around for a dance partner she felt a hand rest on her upper arm and turned to see Lexa smiling out her with a questioning look.

"Would you like to dance with me Clarke?" Clarke gave Lexa a large smile before nodding her head and turning to fully face Lexa before putting her hand in the brunette's.

"I'd love to."

As both women found a comfortable rhythm their bodies got closer and closer to one another and before long Clarke had turned around in Lexa's hold to push her backside into Lexa's lean hips. She felt herself smile as she felt Lexa's hands come to rest on her hips and help move her to the beat of the fast pace song. Before both women knew it they were getting lost in the feeling of each others bodies, not caring if anyone happened to stare at them.

* * *

 _Second Floor V.I.P Loft Section_

Along the railing in the Grounder's V.I.P Loft stood a large muscular man with short, cropped black hair looking out over the crowded dance floor. The man took a couple glances at some grinding couples before his eyes feel on a specific curly haired brunette. Pulling out his phone he opened up his photo files to confirm what he already to be true. After looking back to make sure the woman had not moved he turned around to look at a dusty brown haired man sitting on the velvet couch surrounded by scantily clad women and sipping some scotch whiskey.

"Hey boss. I think you better have a look at this."

The man, not bothering to ask what it was about, casually pushed the women off him to walk over to the other man who handed him his phone and looking at the photo on the bright screen. His eyes held a predatory gleam as he recalled the need for a picture of the brunette.

"Where is she?" The black haired man quickly leaned back onto the rail before pointing in the direction of the woman, who currently was grinding with an unfamiliar blonde.

"Just who I'm looking for and I didn't even have to work to find her. My, my, she looks mighty cozy with that lovely blonde down there. I want all the details of the blonde, starting from who is to what her relationship is with our little friend down there. I'm going to make sure the little bitch pays for what she did to my business." After hearing a firm 'yes sir' from his, as he liked to call them, employee the man turned back around and walked back over to where he had placed his glass of whisky before picking it up and smirking into the glass as he took a large gulp. Things were going to go very bad for the brunette before she even knew what was happening.


	10. Pasts

**We finally get a little insight on Clarke and Lexa's reasonings for choosing the career paths they both lead, along with a bit of flirting at the end!**

* * *

After about an hour filled with dancing had passed, the small group of friends strolled back over to their table, drinks in hand, and taking up residence in the table's chairs. Soon everyone fell off into their own mix of conversations around the table leaving Clarke and Lexa to look across the table at one another.

So Lexa, is there a story behind you wanting to become a detective or do you just like enforcing the law?" Clarke took a sip of her drink as she looked into the brunette's green eyes.

"Actually, I became a detective because of my family. When I was five a few men had broken into our house in the middle of the night. Anya was only eight at the time and had spent the night at a friends house so it was just me, my mother, and my father. My father and I were still awake sitting in his office reading when we heard the sound of glass breaking downstairs and the sound of men talking. My dad put me in the closet in his office behind some boxes before telling me he was going to get my mother. I waited for what felt like hours before I head to gunshots and the sound of people running. Next thing I knew I could hear police sirens coming from a distance so I ran out the closet and went downstairs to find my parents. When I got into our living room I could see my mother and father laying in middle of the room covered with blood. Before I could walk over to them a police officer came rushing in and saw the scene in front of him before grabbing me and taking me outside. That was when I met this older detective who started asking me what had happened and if I knew who did this. Of course I was only five so I couldn't really process what had happened to my parents. Years had come to pass and they never caught the people who killed them, it was then that I decided I wanted to be a detective. So I could make sure that people, like the ones that killed my parents, wouldn't get away with crimes."

Clarke could see the hurt that had washed over Lexa's eyes as the woman told her the horrible story. She leaned over the table to gently clasp Lexa's hand in hers and give her a small smile.

"Well you're doing an amazing job. I'm sorry to have bought it up like that."

"It's nothing to worry about. It's the past and there's nothing that can change that. It's not something I normally talk about with most people. I kind of just bury it all inside."

"Sometimes it's better to talk about it than to hide it. Keeping the memories that you have with your parents alive is an important thing to do Lexa. So you can remember the good times instead of the bad,"

Clarke gave Lexa a warm smile before giving her hand another squeeze before pulling it away. Lexa gently cleared her throat and pursed her lips before eyeing the blonde.

"Since you asked why I wanted to become a detective, I think it's only fair I get to ask why you decided to become a doctor."

Clarke laughed at the woman's smug facial expression,"Of course. Well for starters my mother is also a doctor so it kind of runs in the family, but her just being a doctor wasn't the only reason I wanted to be one. One day after school, I was about ten at the time, I was sitting in the waiting room of the ER where my mother was currently working, doing homework, when a man sitting a few chairs down from me had gone into cardiac arrest. He just fell out of his chair and onto the floor and before I knew what was happening people were screaming to get a doctor. That's when my mother came in. She rushed right over to the man and checked for a pulse along his neck. I could hear her saying something to a nurse before she started pushing on the man's chest. At the time I didn't know what my mother was doing to him but I kept watching as she stopped pushing on his chest to put her mouth on his and blow air into his mouth. Everything around me felt like it was going in slow motion as I watched her repeat that same thing over and over until finally I heard the man take in a large gulping breath and open his eyes. I looked up at my mother to see her whispering comforting words to the man, telling him that he was going to be just fine, before she finally looked up at me. When she looked at me I could feel so much pride for my mother run through my chest and that was the day I decided that I wanted to follow in my mother's footsteps and become a doctor. My mother almost cried the day I told her why I had chosen to go to med school. Said she had never been more proud of me."

Clarke could see Lexa's eyes fill with wonder as she listened to her story. The whole time she could see her eyes change with different emotions and she caught herself wondering just what those green eyes looked like filled with love.

"Well, your story defiantly out beats mine in the happy ending department."

"My story doesn't out beat anyone's, Lexa. Just think, despite what happened to you that night here you are with the job of your dreams surrounded by some amazing friends."

Clarke gestured around the table at all of their friends who were all laughing at a sulking Octavia before turning back to look at Lexa who had a smile on her face as she watched the crazy group of friends.

"Yeah, if I wouldn't have become a detective I don't know for sure if I would have met anyone here. Besides Anya, of course."

"Did Anya become a detective for the same reason as you? Or did she have other reasons?"

"Anya had always been the tougher of us both when we were younger. Standing up to bullies in school and making sure I always followed the rules. After our parents we were both put into a foster home, thankfully together, until Anya became old enough to be on her own and become my legal guardian. Our foster father just so happened to be the police officer who pulled me out of my house that night and Anya became so fascinated about his work stories that when she turned 18 she asked him to help her study to go into the police academy. After a little less than a year in the academy she graduated and became a police officer and decided that it was time for her to become my legal guardian and we have our own place together. At first it was hard for Anya to juggle a high schooler and keeping enough food on the table to feed us both but we got through it," Clarke watched as Lexa looked towards her laughing sister and smiled as she watched her.

"I'm glad both of you were able to stay together. I've never had any siblings so I can't begin to image what it would be like to get separated from one another."

"Thanks. Anya and I have always been close. She acts all high and mighty and doesn't always admit to loving me but I know she does."

Lexa's eyes met Clarke's once again and the girls continued to learn little bits and pieces about each others lives. Time had gotten the better of them and before they knew it their little group was heading out the door and into the cool night air. Lincoln, being the only sober one after only having two beers, pulled a drunk Anya, Raven, and Bellamy towards his car. He turned to give both Lexa and Clarke questioning gazes.

"Are you both okay to drive? I can pick you both up after getting this crazy lot home."

Lexa waved Lincoln away stating that they were both more than capable of driving home safely. Both girls watched on as Lincoln corralled the rowdy bunch into his car before pulling out and giving a short wave though the window at both women and driving off. After Lincoln's car disappeared out of the parking lot Lexa turned to look at Clarke.

"I'll walk you to your car. Make sure you get there safe."

"Well thank you detective. It's nice to have someone to protect me against any evil that may lurk in the shadows."

Clarke heard Lexa let out a light chuckle as the brunette motioned for her to lead the way to her car. Both women fell into a comfortable silence as they walked side by side towards the far left side of the parking lot where Clarke's car sat. As they got closer Clarke pulled her keys out of her clutch and hit the unlock button to see the tail lights flash in compliance. Clarke heard a light whistle come from Lexa as her green eyes scanned the car.

"An Audi. I guess being a doctor isn't as bad as it seems. I think I may have chosen the wrong field of expertise," Clarke laughed at her words as she pivoted around to look at Lexa.

"The car is just one perk. All the long hours, sleepless nights, and missing a meal here and there was totally worth it to be able to get this baby. I fell in love with it as soon as my eyes landed on it."

"Very sleek and nice, but I don't think I could give up my baby for an Audi," Clarke watched as Lexa pressed a button on her key that she hadn't noticed before and watched the tail lights of a truck four spaces down flash.

"A black 2017 GMC Sierra 2500HD. Bought myself that bad boy after completing my first year as a detective."

"Wow. I've never been a truck person but it seems very fitting for you."

"Why? Because most cops drive trucks?"

"No, it just seems more your style. I can't see you as a type to drive a little sedan."

"True. The car I had before this one was a 2009 Camry and I just couldn't until the day that I could trade it in for a truck," Lexa paused as she looked into Clarke's blue eyes,"Anyways, I guess it's time for us to be heading home. It's already past 2 a.m."

"Okay. Does my new detective friend mind if I ask her to meet me in out apartment parking lot to walk a defenseless blonde up to her apartment at such a late hour?"

"She doesn't. As long as the blonde promises not to wake the detective up again with strange noises."

Clarke let out a sheepish laugh,"Of course. And sorry about that again. I never realized I was such a loud pacer."

"It's okay Clarke. I'll meet you back at the apartment?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

Clarke watched as Lexa walked over to her truck before hopping into her own car to make her way back to the apartments. After the quick twenty minute drive Clarke opened her car door and stepped out in time to see Lexa pull in two parking spots away from her. Clarke stood on the sidewalk near the stairs as she watched the brunette casually walk over to her and hold her arm out. Clarke smiled as her place her hand in the crook of Lexa's arm before letting her lead up the stairs towards her apartment. What both women didn't notice was the man sitting in a large black van across the street from their apartment watching their every move.

Both women made idle chit chat before they came to a stop in front of Clarke's door. Clarke let go of Lexa's arm to unlock her door before opening it and stepping inside only to turn and look back at the detective.

"Thank you for tonight. I had fun getting to know you a little better."

"Me too. It's been awhile since I've been able to open up to someone about my life."

"Well I'm always here if you want to talk some more. Thank you for walking me to my door. I think it's time I called it a night though," Before Clarke could stop herself she leaned in and gave a quick kiss to Lexa's smooth cheek before backing up again,"Goodnight Lexa."

"You're welcome. Goodnight to you too Clarke."

Before Clarke could fully shut her door she caught a glimpse of Lexa putting a hand to her cheek as a soft smile showed over her lips. After making sure her door was locked she made her way into her bedroom and into the joined bathroom to wash off her makeup. After changing into a large sleeping shirt and forgoing pants she hopped into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Once again I would like to thank everyone for the favs and follows! I love that everyone is enjoying the story so far! If there is anything specific you'd like to see please PM me and I'll see what I can come up with! Thanks again! ;)**


	11. Closer

**Here's an extra long chapter for you guy today since I didn't update yesterday! Hope you enjoy! And thanks to soulterror for the reviews I'm really glad you like the story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it! And another thank you to everyone who continues to read and follow my story! **

* * *

Early Saturday morning found Lexa sitting on her couch cuddled up with a steaming cup of coffee and one of her favorite mystery novels. Soft jazz music filled the apartment as the detective turned page after page until she heard the rasping of a knock at her door. Lexa sat her coffee and book on her coffee table before walking over to her door to look through the peep hole. There through the little glass hole she could see the unmistakeable blonde hair of Clarke. Quickly turning the lock, Lexa almost threw the door open to stare into the blue eyes in front of her.

"Hey Lexa, I didn't wake you did I?" Lexa watched as Clarke's eyes traveled down to look at her silk sleeping dress before meeting her eyes once more.

"No, I was actually just having some coffee and reading."

"Reading so early in the morning? I can barely make my breakfast in the morning let alone read anything," Clarke suppressed a giggle at her own words.

"Well it looks like you were able to get up and ready for the day at least," Lexa gestured to the beautifully dressed blonde.

Lexa followed Clarke's eyes as she looked down at the outfit she currently donned. Clarke was dressed in a simple white slip tribal hem beach dress along with a pair of coral colored sandals and she could also see the strings of a bathing suit tied around her neck.

"Oh this. I bought this on our last beach house trip last summer," Clarke did a little twirl before looking back up at Lexa,"It's my favorite summer dress."

Lexa could feel her throat go dry as Clarke did her little twirl,"It's beautiful, but personally I love wrap dresses."

"Well, I hope you have some because I'm here to invite you along with everyone for a weekend trip to my family's beach house. Raven and Anya must have hit it off last night because Raven invited Anya to go. Raven texted me when I woke up this morning and told me that Anya said you might be interested in going. She also said something about you never doing anything fun and to make sure you said yes," Clarke gave Lexa a warm smile as she repeated her older sister's words.

"Uh…It's a little unexpected, but sure. It's going to take me a little bit to get some things together and pack,"Lexa quickly stepped to the side and waved for Clarke to come inside,"You can wait for me in the living room if you don't want to go back up to your apartment."

Clarke grabbed a small black duffel bag resting at her feet that Lexa didn't notice before thanking her and walking into the pristine apartment. Once Lexa shut the door Clarke walked over to the couch and sat her duffel bag onto the couch before taking a look around. Their apartments weren't some of the most fabulous that were scattered through California, but they were defiantly one of the nicer ones. With an open floor plan, high ceilings, white walls, dark hard wood flooring, and marble countertops, the lush apartment was an eye catcher to any hard working adult looking for a place to call home.

Clarke walked from her spot next to the couch to the built in entertainment center. In the center sat a flat screen tv, that was currently showing the name of a jazz tune that flittered through the speakers, and on both sides were two large shelves filled with all different genres of books. Lexa watched as Clarke ran her hand over the spines of the books before grabbing her coffee cup to walk over to the kitchen to dump the half filled cup into the sink and wash it. After drying the cup and placing it back into its respected cabinet she walked over to the hallway entrance before stopping to speak to Clarke.

"Give me about twenty minutes and I should be ready. Make yourself at home. There's some coffee in the kitchen if you want some," after seeing Clarke nod her head she walked down her hallway and into her bedroom where she proceeded to pull a small suitcase out from under her bed. After riffling through her dresser drawers she pulled out a few pairs of shorts and a few tops, along with some comfy pajamas, and placed them in her bag. Lexa then walked over to her closet to pull out her favorite red spaghetti strap wrap dress and draped it over her arm and walked back towards her dresser to grab a few sets of bathing suits. After choosing a black bikini she put the rest neatly in her suitcase and walked into her bathroom to change.

Throwing her dirty clothes in the laundry basket she stepped over to her bathroom countertop and grabbed her hair brush before pulling her still curling brunette locks over her shoulder and giving them a good brush. Once finished she quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face before packing all her necessary toiletries into a small bag that she had pulled out from the cabinet. She shut the lights off in the bathroom before shutting the door and walking back over to her suitcase to place the small bag on top of her folded clothing and zipping it shut. She grabbed the suitcase and walked over to her bedroom door before taking one last look around the room to make sure everything was in place before flipping the light switch off and closing the door. Lexa walked back into her living room only to stop in her tracks as she stared at the blonde who was currently occupying her couch.

Clarke sat with her back against the arm of the couch with her legs drawn up to her chest, shoes forgotten on the floor next to the couch, and smiling down at her phone. Lexa could feel her chest tighten at just how right it felt for Clarke to be so relaxed in her home. Clarke glanced up towards Lexa,as if sensing that the girl had walked in, and gave her a large smile before standing up and putting her feet back into her sandals.

"All ready? You're pretty fast. Raven just texted me and said that everyone is just now starting to wake up so they won't be leaving for a couple more hours so that gives us some time to stop and get some stuff for the trip before everyone gets to the beach house. Are you okay with riding together or would you rather take separate cars?"

"We can ride together, as long as you don't mind me driving," Lexa held up the keys to her truck that she had grabbed before leaving her bedroom and smiled at Clarke.

"By all means. I think I would be to nervous driving with someone in the car that could arrest me for breaking some driving rule that I'm pretty sure I would break," Clarke grabbed her bag from the couch and started walking towards the front door with Lexa following behind her. After both woman had walked out the apartment and Lexa had locked the door, they made their way down the stairs and out into the parking lot and towards Lexa's truck. Lexa unlocked the doors before reaching and grabbing Clarke's bag before the blonde had time to protest and placed it in the back cab of her truck along with her suitcase.

"You didn't have to do that. I could have gotten it," Clarke said as she made her way around the truck to hop into the passenger seat.

Lexa opened the door to the driver's side before hopping in at sinking into the leather seats and pulling out of the parking lot,"You invited me to this trip and I'm staying in your beach house so the least I could do is help with your bag." Clarke gave her some quick directions before continuing the conversation.

"Technically, Anya thought about you first. I was thinking about inviting you last night but I thought it would be kinda weird to ask you to come to a weekend trip since we just met and all," Clarke looked down and fiddled with her fingers as she waited for Lexa to reply.

"With the way we got along last night and everything we talked about it hardly seems as if we just met, and plus I'll know everyone there so it's not like I'll be staying with strangers," Lexa took a quick glance at the blonde as she looked back towards her with a smirk.

"That's true. You know I still think it's weird that you've work with my closest friends for three years and hang out with them on occasion and we are just now meeting."

"Well if were being honest, I'm pretty bad at keeping up with everyone outside of work. It's only because of Anya that I know them outside of work. She literally would drag me out to go drinking every chance she got."

Clarke let out a laugh at her choice of words,"Sounds just like Raven. They would get along really well together."

"I always thought the same thing. They never really talk during work besides when Anya would have to talk to her about some tech thing for a case. Raven always jokes and smart mouths her and Anya can't stand it, or so she says. I think that if Raven were to ever quit our unit Anya would mope around all day."

"That sounds like Raven. She's always been one to make jokes and have good come backs. She's never one to back down in a challenge. Any way, do you have your phone?" Clarke glanced around the trucks middle console in search of the brunette's phone.

Lexa quickly reached for her phone sitting next to her leg on the seat before holding it up for the blonde to see,"Right here. Why?"

Clarke smiled in triumph before grabbing the phone and looking her,"What's your passcode?"

"0292," After the blonde had unlocked the phone she let a wide smile play on her lips before tapping away at the phone,"Clarke, what are you trying to do?"

"Well I figured since we're going to be spending the weekend together and hopefully stay friends afterwards, you might as well have my phone number." Clarke quickly finished entering in her information before sending herself a quick text and typing Lexa's name into her contacts.

Lexa looked over into Clarke's eyes that lit up with child like glee as the blonde handed her phone back to her. After a few more minutes of driving in comfortable silence they finally turned onto the highway that ran along the beautiful California beach. Lexa could hear Clarke sigh happily as she watched the people running along the sand and surfing waves out in the crystal blue waters.

"You wanna roll down the windows and pick out some music? It's too nice of a day to not have the windows down at least." Lexa chanced a glance once again at the blonde who excitedly nodded her head before plugging her phone into the usb cord and scrolling through her music playlist. While Clarke searched for a song, Lexa took the time to roll down every window and let the smell of the salty air waft into the cab of the truck before reaching over to the radio system and turning the volume up.

Lexa heard Clarke shout for what she could only assume as joy in finding the perfect song before the music filled the speakers. Lexa laughed and looked over at a smiling Clarke who now donned a pair of dark shades as she sang the words to Closer by The Chainsmokers.

 _Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you_

 _I drink too much and that's an issue_

 _But I'm OK_

 _Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them_

 _But I hope I never see them Again_

Lexa listened as Clarke sang every word at the top of her lungs and danced in her seat.

 _I know it breaks your heart_

 _Moved to the city in a broke-down car_

 _And four years, no calls_

 _Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar_

 _And I, I, I, I, I can't stop_

 _No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop_

Right before the next verse could play Lexa found herself smiling and singing along with the blonde.

 _So, baby, pull me closer_

 _In the back seat of your Rover_

 _That I know you can't afford_

 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_

 _Of that mattress that you stole_

 _From your roommate back in Boulder_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

Lexa saw Clarke look over towards her before smiling and turning in her seat to face the brunette and continue singing along.

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _You look as good as the day I met you_

 _I forget just why I left you,_

 _I was insane_

 _Stay and play that Blink-182 song_

 _That we beat to death in Tucson,_

 _OK_

 _I know it breaks your heart_

 _Moved to the city in a broke-down car_

 _And four years, no call_

 _Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar_

 _And I, I, I, I, I can't stop_

 _No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop_

As the next verse played Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand that was resting on her arm rest and interlaced their fingers together and waving them back and forth in the air.

 _So, baby, pull me closer_

 _In the back seat of your Rover_

 _That I know you can't afford_

 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_

 _Of that mattress that you stole_

 _From your roommate back in Boulder_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _So, baby, pull me closer_

 _In the back seat of your Rover_

 _That I know you can't afford_

 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_

Lexa felt her heart racing as the blonde continued to hold her hand and bump her head along with the beat.

 _Of that mattress that you stole_

 _From your roommate back in Boulder_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _No, we ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _No, we ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _No, we ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _No, we ain't ever getting older_

As the song came to an end Lexa could hear Clarke let out a large laugh before letting go of her hand and picking another song.

"I've always loved that song. Raven got tired of listening to it after I played it for about the millionth time," Clarke let her hand hang out the window to drift in the wind as Tennessee by Kiiara continued to play through the truck.

"Don't tell anyone, especially Anya, but that's also one of my favorite songs." Lexa smiled as she heard Clarke giggle through the wind.

"I now have something to blackmail you with. I bet Anya would pay good money to get her hands on information like that."

The rest of the two hour long ride was filled with music, talking, and gentle breezes coming from the windows and before Lexa knew what was happening Clarke was pointing her in the direction of the nearest grocery store. As Lexa pulled into a parking spot near the entrance Clarke leaned down to grab the purse at her feet and pull out a small list of items they would need for the weekend. Both women climbed out the truck and made their way into the store and grabbed a grocery basket.

"Okay, lets see what we need this time. Hot dogs, hamburger meat, buns, chips, dip, all the necessary condiments, and of course we can't forget the alcoholic beverages."

Lexa grabbed a few things from the isle they were currently walking down as she listened to Clarke continue to name everything on the list. As they rounded the next corner in search of the chips the cart Lexa was pushing was rammed head on by someone coming around the corner in the opposite direction. Lexa could hear Clarke let out a short apology as she looked up to the driver of the offending cart. Green eyes met the dark grey eyes of a tall built man with blonde hair. The man quickly looked back and forth between the two women for speaking.

"I'm very sorry. I'm not used to driving these things and looking at a list at the same time. My wife usually does the shopping. I hope no harm came to either of you." The smile the man gave had Lexa's stomach shifting to unease and before she could bother to respond Clarke quickly smiled at the man.

"It's no problem. We were both caught up in our own list and talking. We should have been paying attention to where we were going. Neither of us comes here very often so we're still doing some searching for things ourselves." Lexa watched as the grey eyes of the man widen and the uneasy feeling in her stomach got worse.

"We'll claim it as an accident then. So neither of you are from around here? Here on vacation?"

"Kind of. We're here for the weekend with some friends. We just came from LA for a little beach getaway from work and all."

"Well I hope you enjoy your weekend and I'm very sorry once again for bumping into you." The man pushed his cart away with a quick wave before disappearing around another isle.

Lexa looked back over to Clarke who was once again scratching items off the list,"Are you sure it was a good idea to tell him we were staying here. I got a really bad feeling about him." Lexa watched as Clarke threw her head back and laughed before turning and looking at her.

"I've been coming here ever since I was little and, even tough I can't seem to remember where everything is in this store, one thing I know is that anybody from here is super nice. He didn't seem weird to me at all. Just a guy who was shopping for something his wife usually shops for." Clarke then continued to walk down the isle followed by an unconvinced Lexa.

After about twenty more minutes they had finally checked out and were loading the brown paper bags into the back of Lexa's truck. Closing the back gate of the truck the blonde and brunette hopped back into the cab and backed out of the parking space and pulling out of the parking lot. The whole time a pair of grey eyes followed their every move.

 **Shift in POV**

The grey eyes of a man watched as the two women loaded the grocery bag into the back of a black GMC before getting in and leaving. After making sure the truck was a good distance away but still close enough to follow, the man started his van and took to the road at an unnoticeable distance from the woman driving. Once a few minutes of driving had passed the truck started to slow down before turning onto a gravel road that lead through some trees. Parking the van on the side of the road the man could barley make out the top of a house roof just beyond the clearing of the trees. Pulling out a phone, he quickly scrolled through the contacts before pushing the call button. A few short rings later the husky sound of a male's voice filled the phones speaker.

"Did you find them?"

"Yes. They're in about two hours out from LA in Carlsbad. Looks like they're staying in some beach house or something. Can't really get a good look because of the trees but I can make out a roof just beyond them."

"Good. The trees will give you plenty of cover to watch them. Are they alone?"

"For now. The little blonde said they would be here with some friends for the weekend."

"Damn. Okay, just keep an eye on them. I want to know just how much this Clarke girl means to our little detective friend. Do what you can to scare them a bit but no harm and no more contact. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, and while your at it, get some pictures of the blonde. She's very lovely and I would love to see her in a bikini."

After another quick 'yes sir' the man ended the phone call before starting the van once again and pulling away in search of a perfect hiding spot. The man's mind filled with ways to give the women a little scare as he continued to drive down the road. Grey eyes filled with unprecedented evil peered into the review mirror as the roof of the house disappeared completely behind the trees.


	12. Splatter Fun

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know I did while writing it!**

* * *

Lexa continued to drive down the gravel road that Clarke had instructed her to turn onto after a few more minutes of driving down the highway from the grocery store. Lexa quickly scanned the trees surrounding them before shifting her eyes back onto the road. She had never expected so many trees to be around the so called beach house that Clarke's family owned. Lexa then looked over to Clarke, whose eyes were currently glued to her phone, before giving a smile at the blonde.

"Are you sure we're going to a beach house? This looks like somewhere you take someone so you can murder them where no one can hear them." Clarke looked up from her phone and gave Lexa a light shove before laughing.

"Yes, Lexa. I'm taking a more than likely armed well known detective how in the middle of some woods so I can kill her," Lexa let out a chuckle at the eye roll the blonde gave her, "But seriously, slow down some. You're going to come up to a gate here in just a minute. I'll have to open it for us."

As soon as the words left Clarke's mouth Lexa could see the black steel gate cutting through the gravel road a few feet in front of them. Coming to a stop at the gate Lexa looked out the open window to see a small panel with what looked like a finger scanner connected to the bottom of it. Before Lexa got the chance to ask Clarke what the contraption was the blonde had already unblocked her seatbelt and was basically laying on Lexa's lap.

Clarke had placed her knees on the large middle console of the truck and had placed one hand on the edge of the currently windowless door before reaching her other hand out and placing one finger on the scanner. After what felt like a century to Lexa the scanner finally beeped and allowed the large gate to swing open. Clarke quickly shifted her body and sat back down in her seat and gave Lexa a large grin.

"Told you I had to open it. That was way easier than getting out and walking around the truck."

Lexa shook her head and let out a light hearted snort at the woman's strange antics before pressing the gas and letting the truck continue down the designated path. After a couple more minutes of driving the gravel road gave way to a smooth concrete drive way that lead up to one of the most breath-taking homes Lexa had ever seen. There in front of her sat a large two story modern styled beach house with floor to ceiling windows all around. From their position on the side of the house Lexa could also make out a back porch, along with an overhead balcony, with stairs that lead straight out onto the white sand and blue waters.

Lexa finally came to a stop in front of a garage door and placed her truck in park and shutting down the engine. The brunette turned to look at Clarke as she gave a slight squeal before grabbing her things and making her way out of the truck. While hopping out the drivers seat Lexa watched as the blonde female completely forwent grabbing her luggage to run up a small set of stairs along the side of the house and unlocking the door that sat at the top. Lexa could hear Clarke let out a short happy scream before she saw her poke her heard back through the door and wave to her.

"Hurry up Lexa! You're going to love it here! I've missed this place so much!" Clarke once again disappeared behind the door leaving Lexa to shake her head in amusement as she grabbed their bags from the back part of the cab.

Lexa slowly made her way up the stairs and pushed the slightly cracked door all the way open before coming to gaze at the room that sat in front of her. The open floor plan gave the room an air of freedom that one truly never felt with walls placed all around them and the high ceilings only added to that. A white plush couch, along with two love seats, sat in the large open area facing to look out through the floor to ceiling windows and was tied together by a glass coffee table that held a beautiful bouquet of white roses.

Taking a look to her right Lexa could see the white polished granite countertops of the kitchen complete with an island that separated the living area from the kitchen itself. To the right of the kitchen sat a glass top table with white tufted dining chairs tucked neatly under each side of the table. Lexa glanced above the table to see a modern rain drop chandelier glistening as the sun shone through the windows and bounced around the beautiful crystals. Before Lexa could loose herself anymore in the gorgeous home Clarke called to her from above.

"I'm going to check to make sure all the beds have sheets and blankets. My mom likes to keep them off when no ones here."Clarke made her way across the open walkway and disappeared past the opening to the hallway. Lexa took one more look around the open space before walking over the the stair case that ran up the side of the wall and onto an interior balcony that overlooked the space below. She followed the sound of sheets fluttering around before coming to stop at an open door a few paces down the right side of the hallway. Inside the room Clarke was fitting a set of white sheets to the bed that rested on the wall a little ways away from the door. On either side of the bed sat a bedside table complete with a simple lamp on each one. The rest of the room was very modest. Besides the bed and bedside tables there was no other furniture. The wall across from the bed was nothing but windows that overlooked the beach. On the other wall to the left of the bed were two doors that Lexa assumed lead to the closet and bathroom. As Lexa finished with her look around Clarke clapped her hands in completion before looking up at the brunette.

"All the rooms here will have only a bed and bedside tables. My mother thinks it gives it a slightly more relaxed and open feel than what having it filled with furniture would. Each room with also has its own closet and bathroom, and only the master will have a larger bathroom and closet."

"Your mother must have a thing for white. Every thing I've seen so far as been white besides the dark wood floors," Lexa said as she eyes the white comforter that rested on the bed.

"Yeah, she really loves white. I think it's a doctor thing. Something about white being sterile and clean. Her words not mine," Clarke held her hands up in defeat before walking around the bed and out the door with Lexa in tow.

"Clarke, you're a doctor. Does that mean you love white too?" Lexa teased the walking blonde. "No where near as much as my mother. I'm also a low key artist so I love all my colors of the rainbow,"Clarke looked over her shoulder as Lexa gave her a smug look.

"Low key artist? As in you never show anyone anything you've ever painted?"

"Low key as in I've had a few small paintings in some gallery openings and only select few people know who I am."

Lexa gave Clarke a pointed look,"So you're the 'I don't like to brag' type of artist?"

"Exactly. I've always loved painting and drawing since I was little but it wasn't something I wanted to make myself big for. I like the little amount of people who will ask for very meaningful paintings to be done and that's it. Besides a few paintings I'll do for charity events I mainly paint for myself."

Lexa watched Clarke with interest as she walked into another bedroom down the hallway and grabbed a pair of sheets from the closet. Lexa sat their bags down next to the door before walking over to the opposite said of the bed from the blonde and helped her unfold the sheets and tuck the pockets into each corner before running a hand along the top to smooth out any wrinkles.

"So technically you're a closet artist with a slightly open door," Lexa looked over to Clarke as they placed the white comforter over the bed.

"I guess that's a good way to put it. Like I said it's something I love but not something I want to be famous for. I just like to have fun with my art," after Clarke said those words Lexa watched as the blue eyes of the woman widened before she let out a light scream and running around the bed to grab Lexa's wrist and running out the door.

"Clarke, where are we going?" Lexa continued to let Clarke pull her down the stairs, across the large living area, and through another door next to the one that they had entered the house in.

Clarke released her grip on Lexa and flipped on a light switch next to the door to allow Lexa to see a spacious garage. Cabinets lined the far left wall of the square room where Clarke was currently shifting about through one of them. Lexa watched as Clarke pulled out long polls and a long, thick, white cotton material. After placing them on the ground she proceeded to shut the cabinet before going to the one next to it and pulling out pint sized cans of what Lexa could only assume to be paint.

"Clarke, do you want to explain to me what you're going to do?" Lexa watched as she balanced five cans of paint in her arms before turning back to look at her.

"Grab those polls and the cloth and follow me outside. Then I'll tell you what we're going to do."

Without waiting for a reply Clarke turned on her heel and walked up to the garage door before pushing a button on the wall to allow the large metal door to open. Lexa hurriedly grabbed everything off the floor before following the blonde out to the back of the house and onto the soft sand. At this moment Lexa was happy that she decided to leave her shoes in the doorway after she had walked into the luxurious home.

The silky white sand slid between her toes with each step as she walked up to Clarke who had stopped a few feet away from the back porch of the house. Having already placed the cans of paint on the sand Clarke quickly turned around before taking the poles out of Lexa's hands and putting them together. After a few short minutes Lexa could finally put two and two together as she watched Clarke hang up the white cloth onto the backdrop holder.

"Are you going to paint something one this?" Clarke turned to Lexa with a smirk before placing an open can of blue paint in her hands.

"WE are going to paint, sort of. Raven and the others just left as soon as we got here so that gives us two hours of nothing to do. So we're going to do splatter painting."

"Splatter painting? Like just flinging the paint wherever?"

"Yup. So just dip your hand into the paint like so," Clarke dipped her hand into the can before pulling it out as it dripped with green paint,"and just fling it."

Lexa watched as the paint flew onto the white cloth with a wet smack. After watching the crazy blonde for a few more seconds Lexa finally dipped her own hand into the dark blue paint before flicking her hand towards the green splattered cloth. Laughing and smiling both women continued to flick the blue and green paint until the paint cans were empty. A quick five minute break and both of the women were with a vengeance with pink and gold paint.

As Lexa went to flick her gold paint covered hand she misjudged just how hard she had flicked her hand back and could hear the wet sound of paint hitting skin. Her blood froze in her veins as she slowly turned to look at the blonde who's hand was frozen mid flick before looking at the brunette. A devilish grin came to play over Clarke's lips as she dipped her hand once again into the can of pink paint before stalking towards Lexa.

"Now Clarke, it was a complete accident. There's no need to get revenge here. Let's just forget this little incident and finish the lovely painting we were making," as Lexa spoke she slowly started walking backwards as Clarke continued to stalk towards her.

"Oh no, Lexa. This means war." Before Lexa could take off into a run Clarke had flicked the hot pink paint across her tanned skin.

Lexa slowly opened her eyes before dunking her hand into her own paint can and letting out a war cry before running after the retreating blonde. Both girls chased each other around the sand while flinging paint in all directions to land on the skin and clothes of their opponent. Before long Lexa and Clarke had run out of paint and were both breathing heavily after the long paint war.

As they both looked up at each other they couldn't help but laugh as they took in their paint covered appearances. As their laughs finally started to subside the brunette and blonde looked up into each other's eyes before everything around them feel silent. Something stronger, much stronger, than gravity seemed to be pulling both women's lips closer together before only a whispered breath of space was all that was left.

Soft lips collided together in a sweet chaste kiss before either one knew it was happening. Lexa could feel her heart fluttering like a humming birds wings as Clarke's lips ghosted over her own. Lightly pulling back Lexa stared up into the crystal blue eyes that were filled something that she couldn't quite make out. They both gazed into each other's eyes for a moment longer before closing them once again and leaning closer to graze lips one more time.

But before their lips could come into full contact with each other the sound of a car horn blared through the air around them making both women jump apart and look over to the drive way. Both watched as Lincoln drove his car next to Lexa's truck before putting it in park and allowing everyone to hop out. Raven was the first one out who then looked out towards the ocean only to see both of the paint covered women.

"What the hell happened to the both of you?"

Raven let out a thunderous laugh as she called for everyone to take a look at Lexa and Clarke who had started to walk back towards the now laughing group. After everyone had their fair share of laughs they walked to Lincoln's truck to unload their bags. Anya took one more look at both Lexa and Clarke before shaking her head and walking towards the house.

"Damn blondie. Nice house. Hope you got some food in there because I am starving." Lexa and Clarke both suddenly tensed up at the mention of food before simultaneously speaking.

"Fuck! The groceries!"


	13. Just Try

"I can't believe you forgot to take the food out of your truck," a hungry Anya basically growled as Lexa grabbed a pack of hot dogs from the refrigerated section in the grocery store.

"Shut up, Anya. You're not going to die of hunger," Lexa said grumpily.

After having checked on the food in the truck they found it warm to the touch and no one wanted to tempt fate by trying to salvage it. After a quick shower to rinse off the paint Lexa and Anya had volunteered to take a quick trip back to the grocery store Lexa had been at only hours ago.

"It's not my fault you couldn't stop playing with your little girlfriend for two minutes to put the food in the fridge."

"She's not my girlfriend." Lexa rolled her eyes as Anya's face lit up with a smirk.

"That's not what it looked like to me when we drove up. You both were standing mighty close to one another," Anya walked around the cart to stand next to Lexa, who was currently finding a pack of ground meat very interesting,"So what happened?"

"Nothing happened Anya," Lexa looked up at her sister as she gave her a pointed look,"Okay, we may have…kissed a little."

Lexa cringed as Anya let out a gasp and smacked her on the arm,"Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?! I think blondie will be good for you."

"It was a mistake, Anya. It won't happen again."

"Oh yes the hell it will. I haven't seen you smile like you were when pulled up today in a long while. I can tell she makes you happy, and I'll be damn if I'm gonna let you throw that out the window."

"You know what happened the last time I tried to make a relationship work with my job. I don't want to go through that again," Lexa said as they walked their way through the isles towards the front of the store to stand in the check out line.

"What happened last time wasn't your fault! I keep telling you that. Costia was just a bitch who couldn't stand you working because it took time out of you not paying attention to her. I don't think Clarke's anything like that. Where does Clarke work?"

"She's a doctor, like her mother."

Anya let out a low whistle,"Well that explains the beach house. Anyways, if Clarke's a doctor then she more than anyone else knows how unpredictable work can be sometimes."

"I don't know. I just don't want to get hopes up thinking that this might work out."

"All I'm saying is that I really think you should give it a chance. You never know what will happen if you just try."

As they placed their items on the counter to be checked out the cashier looked up at Lexa before raising her eyebrow.

"Didn't get enough food the first time around, huh?" Lexa put her head down as the same cashier who had checked out her and Clarke smiled at her.

Anya shook her head before pointing towards Lexa,"No, this idiot here left the food in a hot truck so she could have a paint fight with her little girlfriend."

The cashier let out a low giggle as Lexa whipped her head up to glare at Anya and give her a strong punch in the arm.

"Well soon-to-be girlfriend." That earned her another punch.

* * *

After completing their grocery store mission both sisters walked into the house with bags of ground meat, hotdogs, lettuce, cheese, and, thanks to Anya, all the ingredients to make a perfect s'more. Everyone was currently sitting in the couches and talking amongst themselves before looking to see who had walked through the entrance to the beach home. As they placed the bags on the kitchen island Octavia and Clarke walked away from the group to stand upon the other side of the island.

"Let's heat up the grill and get some of those bad boys going," Octavia said as she casually strutted over to the sink to wash her hands before grabbing the pack of ground meat from Lexa's grasp.

As Lexa continued to pull the remaining groceries out of the brown paper bags she watched Clarke laugh aloud at something Octavia had said while helping form the ground meat into perfect hamburger patties. Lexa quickly stopped herself from staring and turned around in search for a bowl to wash the lettuce in only to come face to face with a grinning Anya.

Lexa watched as her older sisters eyes traveled over her shoulder to take a quick look at Clarke before meeting her emerald eyes once again,"Hey Octavia. Can you show me where all the plates and stuff are so we can set the table. Lexa can help Clarke finish the burgers."

"Yeah. I can show you where we keep the paper plates so we don't have to worry about cleaning dishes. I don't know about you all but I hate dish washing duty and there's no way I'm doing it while on mini vacation." Anya followed Octavia down a small hallway off to the side of the kitchen but not before throwing a smirk over her shoulder at Lexa.

Lexa turned back around to face the blonde who patted the chair next to her before continuing to manipulate the ground meat. Taking in a deep breath she walked over to sitting down next to the blue eyes beauty and grabbed a small handful of beef. They both sat together with a small slither of tension in the air before both opening their mouths at the same time.

"Lexa, I-"

"Clarke, list-"

Both women stopped talking and looked at each other before each letting out a shy laugh.

"You can go first, Clarke."

"Lexa, about earlier, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I don't really know what came over me. I mean, you were just…and I. I don't even," Clarke stammered as Lexa placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Clarke. Theres nothing to be sorry about,"Lexa took a short pause before gazing into the simmering waves of soft blue eyes of the woman,"I just, I don't want to start something that's going to possibly not going to work out in the end. I know we just met but there's something different that I feel when I'm near you and that scares me. The last relationship I had didn't work out so well because of the unpredictability of my job."

Lexa watched as Clarke's eyes scanned her own before letting out a few whispered words,"I know what you mean. My last boyfriend, Wells, he got tired of me always being paged to the hospitals for emergencies and broke up with me. I understand how it is with work, Lexa. I feel the same way you feel. Like there's this warmth in my chest that just flares up when we're together. The whole time during out little paint war that feeling would never go away. I want to try to work this out with you, if you want."

Lexa looked down at her meat filled hands, mind full of thoughts about what she was about to get herself into before looking back up with determination in her eyes,"I do. I want to try. Let's just enjoy our weekend and see how things go before venturing in to it any deeper. Deal?"

"Deal."

Lexa and Clarke smiled at each other before finishing up the patties, completely oblivious to the two girls who hide around the corner listening to their entire conversation before high-fiving in triumph. After hands were washed clean of the greasy residue of the beef Anya and Octavia walked around the corner carrying paper plates and napkins.

"Took you both long enough. What you do, get lost," Clarke teased as she took the plates from Octavia.

"The plates were on the top shelf. We basically had to climb to get to them," Octavia feigned exhaustion as she placed the beef patties on a paper plate.

"Oh you poor thing. I hope your climb was at least a little eventful for all that work."

"Shut it, Clarke. I almost fell like twice. If it wasn't for Anya I probably would be having you examine my back for broken bones."

Clarke and Octavia continued to converse while making their way over to the large open glass door that lead to the back porch to bring Lincoln, who already had the grill simmering hot, the plate filled with burgers and hotdogs. After handing the plate off to Lincoln, Lexa watched as both girls took a seat on the lounging chairs facing the large Pacific Ocean before pivoting around to look at Anya.

"There's no way it took you guys that long to grab plates and napkins. You were listening weren't you?"

"Guilty. Octavia and I didn't want to barge through the kitchen while you guys were having what sounded like a very private conversation."

"So you thought it was okay to listen hidden around the corner," Lexa deadpanned.

"Yes. I didn't want to make Clarke uncomfortable. You on the other hand. It's my life's work to make you uncomfortable."

Anya laughed as Lexa once again punched her sister in the arm before turning back towards the island to clean up their mess from the ground meat. While wiping down the island Lexa couldn't help but sneak a glance at the glowing blonde hair that peeked up above from the top of the lounge chair before letting a genuine smile grace her lips.


	14. A Little Kissing In The Dark

Clarke sat back against the lounge chair waiting for Octavia to return with promises of her specialty margaritas. After a few minutes of basking in the warm California sun Clarke felt a slight tap on her shoulder signaling that Octavia had returned. Sitting up Clarke took the glass out of the woman's hand with a soft thanks before taking a long, much needed sip. Clarke could feel the all to familiar gaze of her best friend on her face as she let out a deep sigh.

"Go ahead and let it out, Octavia."

"What's going on between you and Lexa? Are you guys like a thing now or what?" Octavia moved to the edge of her seat waiting anxiously for the blonde to reply.

"We're not a thing. At least not yet," Clarke all but mumbled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means we've only just met and decided to let the weekend play out before moving to far into something that may or may not work out." Clarke looked up at Octavia as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It will work out, Clarke. I just feel it. There's something about you two that just feels right. And I'm not even part of the damn relationship," Both women let out a light laugh," It's just…the way I saw you talking and smiling with her in the club the other night and covered in paint together earlier today. I haven't seen you like this in a while. And I sure as hell don't want you to miss out on this just because you think it won't work."

Clarke gazed into Octavia's hazel eyes as she turned her words over in her head in thought. Before Clarke had any chance to respond Lexa and Anya came billowing through the back door and onto the porch, hands filled with plates of condiments to set on the table. Clarke watched as Lexa set her plate on the center of the outdoor table only to turn and catch her eyes. A gentle smile reached the detectives face before she made her way towards the two friends.

"Ladies. Enjoying some drinks already. It's only two o'clock," Lexa teased.

"Hey, it's five o'clock somewhere," Octavia shrugged as both women laughed at her,"Well I'm going to go see if Lincoln needs some help defending the hamburgers from Anya before she eats them all."

As Octavia stood up she gave Clarke a quick wink before making her way towards where Anya was currently trying to maneuver around Lincoln to grab a burger off the grill. Clarke laughed and shook her head as Octavia wrestled Anya way from the grill before turning to look at the brunette who had taken residence on the chair next to hers.

"Your sister is crazy when she's hungry," Clarke joked.

"Trust me I know. One Thanksgiving she consumed almost the whole turkey by herself," Clarke let a soft giggle pass her lips before glancing up at Lexa.

"Anyways, Octavia was telling me about the rooming situation, and it turns out that apparently you and I will be sharing the master bedroom," Clarke pursed her lips waiting for the women to reply.

"Let me guess. Normally Bellamy has his own room, Octavia and Lincoln stay in another, and Raven takes the last bedroom. What about Anya?"

"Raven said that Anya agreed to stay with her in her room," Clarke gave Lexa a small smirk.

"I knew it. They're hooking up. They have to be. What other reason would make Anya agree to stay with Raven in her room?"

"The reason being that they're trying to get us together," Clarke mumbled before looking up at Lexa through think black lashes.

"Oh..um," Clarke watched as a blush broke out over Lexa's cheeks and could feel the heat of her own blush creep up her neck.

"I mean if you don't want to share a room I could always take the couch. It's no big deal I've sle-," Lexa took a moment to put her hands on Clarke's shoulders successfully hushing the blonde.

"Clarke, it's okay. I don't mind sharing a room with you. Just as long as you don't hog all the covers on the bed," Clarke let her head dip down and let a laugh escape her lips.

Before Clarke could respond Lincoln shouted loud enough for the whole house to hear that the food was finally done. Not a moment later Anya came bursting through the back door, Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia following not far behind. Clarke stood up and held a hand out to Lexa before helping her stand up.

"Let's go grab some food before Anya turns into the Tasmanian devil and eats it all."

Lexa snorted out a laugh before following behind Clarke towards the table to grab a plate and a few hamburgers and hotdogs. Laughter and talking filled the air around the beach house as the group of friends recalled old memories from years past as they ate. About two hours later plates were being discarded and leftovers thrown in the fridge before Bellamy suggested a dip in the ocean.

Everyone made their way upstairs to their respected rooms to change for a relaxing swim. At the top of the stairs Clarke and Lexa took a left to walk down a short hallway and into a door at the end. Upon entering the room Clarke could hear Lexa let out a soft gasp.

The master bedroom itself was an image of tranquil beauty. A completely white king size bed and bedside tables sat against the eastern wall and a white chaise lounge rested in the far left corner. The southern wall held a glass door that lead to the long stretch of balcony about the back porch. Take a few steps towards the bed Clarke watched as Lexa walked over to the door on the northern wall to push it open to reveal a large en suite bathroom. Lexa looked to her left to see a freestanding tub sitting in front of the floor to ceiling windows and wondered just how relaxing a bath would be watching the setting sun. On her right was a large, all glass shower complete with a rainfall shower head on the ceiling. On the far wall sat the toilet and a large cabinet with white marble countertops and two glass bowl sinks on either side. Next to the toilet was an open door that lead to an empty walk-in closet. Clarke walked over to where Lexa stood in the doorway of the bathroom to lean against the doorframe beside her.

"Thinking about a bath during a setting sun?"

"How'd you guess," Lexa questioned as she looked at Clarke.

"That was the very first thing I did the very first time we came here. I fought my mother for it so I wouldn't have to wait until the next day," Clarke looked Lexa up and down,"Being your first time here and all you can take the first setting sun." Lexa gave Clarke a thanking smile before turning and walking back into the room.

"Well I'm already in my bathing suit so I guess I'll just let you get dressed and meet you downstairs," Clarke walked towards the door before stopping to look back at Lexa,"Oh, your suitcase is in the closet in the bathroom."

After getting a short nod from Lexa Clarke walked out the room and made her way down the stairs. After reaching the main room Clarke walked over to the garage entrance and walked over to one of the many cabinets on the far wall looking for something in particular. After searching through a few cabinet drawers Clarke finally let out a low cry of victory as she pulled out a deflated light blue bubble chair. After quickly inflating the chair she walked out of the garage and made her way through the main living space and out onto the porch.

Looking around Clarke had yet to see any of her friends so she shrugged herself out of the light pink sundress to reveal an emerald green wrap halter bikini with matching bottoms before picking up her chair once more and making her way across the sand. After a few seconds of trudging through the white sand Clarke's feet finally meet the blue water the brushed along the sand of the shoreline.

Hearing voices, Clarke turned around to see everyone heading down in her direction. She held up her hand and waved her hand before turning back to stare at the water that now lapped at her lower calves. Before she could try to venture out further into the water she felt a hand on her back and turned to see Bellamy giving her a concerned look.

"You okay there, princess?"

"Yeah, just thought I might be able to actually get in the water without this chair, but…" Clarke trailed off as she looked down at the chair in her hands before looking back up at Bellamy, who gave her a small smile.

"When the times right you will. Trust me," Bellamy gave her a little push to lighten the mood before turning back to the rest of the group," Now who's ready for some swimming?!"

Everyone let out a yell in answer before running into the water and diving in, leaving Clarke to stare at her friends in wonder. Clarke was pulled out of her musing when she felt someone come to stand next to her. Looking to her right she came face to face with Lexa. Clarke could feel her heartbeat quicken as she took in the detective's choice of bathing suit. Lexa stood next to Clarke starting out into the ocean wearing a scalloped black bikini.

"You know it's not polite to stare at people, Clarke," Lexa teased. Clarke felt her entire face flame up at being caught ogling the brunette before snapping her head back to watch her friends.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's jump in!" Before Lexa started to walk through the water towards their friends Clarke grabbed ahold of Lexa's wrist.

"Wait. I uh…Can you walk with me a little deeper out so I can sit in the chair?" Clarke could see Lexa's eyes trail down to the inflated chair with a hint of confusion before looking back into her eyes.

"Sure, I'll walk you out."

Before Clarke could stop herself she grasped Lexa's hand in hers, pulling the brunettes fingers to interlace with hers. As Lexa lead her deeper into the water Clarke could feel her hands begin to shake slightly in fear. A slightly taller wave came towards them and caused Clarke to quickly move closer to Lexa and hold onto the woman's arm tightly as it crashed around them.

"It's okay, Clarke. I'm not going to let you go."

Clarke looked at Lexa with gratitude before slowly letting go of her arm but still keeping their hands connected. After a few short seconds they finally made it deep enough for Clarke to easily hop onto the bubble chair with only slight assistance from Lexa. As she leaned back into the chair and took a deep breathe Clarke could feel a slight tugging on the side of the tube. Looking over, she could see Lexa hanging onto the plastic handle on the arm rest and looking up at her with questioning eyes.

"Can you not swim?"

Clarke blinked a few moments before looking down at her hands," Yes, I can swim. But something happened a long time ago that made me scared to get into the water without this chair. I've had it ever since that time and it's the only way I can get myself to get in any large bodies of water."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories," Clarke felt Lexa give her hand a gentle squeeze before pulling away.

"It's okay. It's just something I don't like to talk about."

Lexa nodded in understanding before suggesting to pull her over to where their friends where Bellamy and Lincoln were throwing the girls in the air to plunge down into the water below. As the group continued to swim around and horseplay no one took notice to the dark figure that lurked around the beach house before disappearing behind the trees once more.

As the sun began to slow descend and cast a hue of pinks and golds across the sky the waterlogged bunch made their way back into the beach house wrapped in sun warmed towels. Everyone, besides Bellamy and Anya, made their way upstairs to shower off the remaining salt water that clung to their hair and skin. Clarke and Lexa walked into the master bedroom only to gaze out the window at the almost setting sun.

"You should go get your bath ready before the sun starts to set. If you start it now you'll be just in time to watch the whole thing." Clarke walked over to the large window to stare out into the disappearing horizon.

"You can't stay in a wet bathing suit for that long, Clarke. The ac is on full blast and you'll get sick. You go ahead and get a shower. I'll be perfectly fine with seeing just half of a setting sun."

"No. It's not the same with just half the sunset. Trust me," Clarke bit her lip in thought before turning to look at Lexa," How about while you sit in the tub I take my shower. Your back will be turned from me so neither of us will see anything." Clarke watched as Lexa looked up towards the quickly descending sun before looking back into her blue eyes.

"Okay, but no sneaking peaks at me while in the shower," Lexa teased as the blonde blushed.

"As long as you don't turn around to stare at my ass, we have ourselves a deal," Clarke said as she gave her a teasing grin.

Lexa shook her head before walking over to the bathroom door and stopped to turn to Clarke," I'll hop in the tub really quick and call out to you when it's safe to come in."

"Okay. Oh, and if you want bubble bath there's some under one of the sinks in cabinet."

Lexa nodded her head in understanding before walking through the threshold and closing the door, leaving Clarke alone with her thoughts.

 **"Okay, Clarke. Just breath. It's not like you're about to get naked in the same room as the person you've got it hot for...Oh God."**

Clarke took in another deep breath before walking closer towards the window and looking around the surrounding area. From her spot in the room at the far window Clarke could see the line of trees that surrounded the house. As she stared into the ever darkening woods Clarke's eyes caught what looked to be a person trudging through the trees. Before she could focus her eyes on the moving shadow she heard Lexa call out to her causing her to turn her head towards the bathroom door. After calling back saying she was on her way she turned back towards the trees to find that the moving figure had disappeared. She quickly shrugged it off as her imagination before making her way towards the bathroom door and making her way inside.

"You were right, Clarke. Half a sunset wouldn't have been nearly as great."

"I told you. It's only amazing when you get to see the sky change all different colors. From pinks to golds to purples. It's the best part."

Lexa let out a low hum as Clarke made her way over to the shower, trying with all her might not to turn and catch a glimpse of the beautiful brunette with the setting sun gazing in through the window. Clarke quickly pulled off her wet slightly wet bathing suit and hung it on a towel bar next to the glass shower to dry. She quickly pulled open the shower door before stepping in and turning on the hot water.

Hot steamy water poured down from above like a gentle waterfall and Clarke closed her eyes as she let the water soothe her muscles from the days actives. Having her eyes closed and slightly rocking side to side Clarke hadn't realized she had turned herself towards the glass that looked out towards the tub until it was too late. Blue eyes came to rest upon the golden brunette hair that was piled up on the top of Lexa's head to reveal a long delicate neck. Her shoulders peaked slightly over the top of the tub as she leaned back and stared off into the disappearing sun. Clarke quickly snapped back in reality and turned back around to face the opposite wall, but not before her eyes caught the sight of an infinity symbol tattoo on the back of her neck and a large back tattoo that she couldn't see completely.

As Clarke continued her shower she could see the light from the suns rays completely disappear from the bathroom, leaving only the artificial light that flittered down from the light bulbs above. After finishing washing her hair and scrubbing her body down with her favorite watermelon scented body wash Clarke turned the water off and opened the door to grab her towel off the rack. Before she got the chance to fully grasp the towel all the lights in the room shut off leaving nothing but darkness to fill the room. Clarke let out a curse before feeling around for her towel.

"Clarke, what the hell just happened?" Clarke could hear the water slosh around in the tub as she assumed Lexa had sat up.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a switch got flipped or something. It's happened once or twice before when we weren't here. I guess my mom never had it looked at. Let me get dressed and I can go down and check it out." Before Clarke could even take two steps in front of her, her feet met a puddle of water causing her to slip and go crashing down to the floor ad bumping her head on the wall behind her in the process and letting out a hiss of pain.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Clarke could hear the slight concern in Lexa's voice.

"Yeah, I just fell is all. Bumped my head on the wall behind me too." Clarke sat up as she rubbed the back of her head where she was sure a nice sized lump would form.

"Don't move. I'll come help you up."

Before Clarke could protest she could hear the sound of water moving around and wet feet slapping against the tile flooring. She heard the slight rustle of fabric before the sound of Lexa walking slowly across the bathroom filled the room. As the sound of Lexa walking got closer Clarke could feel when Lexa's hand brushed against the top of her hand in the darkness before she felt the brunette kneel down and place her hands on her shoulders.

"Found you. Now where'd you hit your head?"

"Right here." Clarke guided Lexa's hand to rest atop the back of her head near her crown area.

"That's going to leave on hell of a goose egg," Lexa teased as she felt through Clarke's golden locks.

"Thanks doctor Woods." Clarke could feel a slight puff of warm air near her face as Lexa laughed aloud.

Clarke couldn't help herself as she reached up in search of the detectives face. As she found purchase on the woman's soft cheeks she could feel Lexa's hands glide down her towel clad back and stop to rest on her hips. She could feel Lexa's arms tighten slightly around her as she felt her breath once again ghost over her face, only this time closer, much closer.

Clarke allowed her eyes to softly fall shut as she felt the velvety soft lips of Lexa close around her own in a sweet kiss. She allowed her hands to travel down Lexa's face only to wrap her arms around her neck and pull her in closer. Innocent kisses soon turned to heated ones as the sexual tension around them intensified. Clarke could feel the towel around her become loose and fall open before Lexa pushed it all the way down and let her hands rest upon the warm skin of her back. Clarke's hands helped to push away Lexa's towel as Lexa trailed a line of open mouthed kiss down her neck causing her to let out a low moan. Clarke could feel Lexa's hand move around to glide along the flat planes of her stomach before making their way up to brush at the edge of her breasts. Before either one could make another move the sound of Raven's voice filled the house.

"Griffin! Can you stop playing with your little detective long enough to fix the damn power so people can finally see?!"

Clarke and Lexa suddenly froze, both realizing what had just occurred between them. Clarke could feel Lexa back up slightly before feeling her arms grab ahold of hers and gently pull her up to her feet.

"I guess we better fix the power before Raven has an aneurysm," Lexa joked.

"Lexa, what just happened-," Before Clarke could continue Lexa had placed a finger to her lips.

"What just happened was amazing, Clarke. To me anyway. I don't regret it. We said we would see how things go and that's how things went. Now let's get some clothes on and see if we can't fix the lights."

After letting Lexa guide her through the dark bathroom and into the walk-in closet Clarke quickly felt around her bag for some clothes. After pulling on some fresh undergarments she quickly tugged some black cotton sleeping shorts along with a red tank top. After letting Lexa know that she was finished both girls grabbed ahold of each other once more to help lead each other through the darkness and out of the bedroom in search of the stairs. After slowly descending the stairs Clarke, with the help of Lexa, quickly walked though the kitchen and pulled open the large drawer where her mother kept some spare flashlights and candles.

After handing Lexa a few candles Clarke grabbed a flashlight before turning it on and turning towards the brunette," You light those and bring some upstairs and I'll go check on the fuse box on the side of the house for any tripped circuits."

After a quick nod from Lexa Clarke made her way over to walk out the back door and down the steps of the porch to walk around to the side of the house. Darkness wrapped around Clarke,her only source of light coming from the dim flashlight, as she made her way along the side of the house before coming to stop right before the end of the exterior wall where the fuse box rested. Opening the door to the box Clarke waved the light around the switches before finally finding the main power switch to see that it had indeed been tripped. Flipping the switch back to the right Clarke looked down above her to see light flutter through the window above her signaling that the power was back on.

After shutting the door to the fuse box Clarke's blood ran cold as she felt a warm puff of breath brush across the back of her neck. She took a few deep breaths before pivoting around and throwing her flashlight occupied hand out in front of her only to be met with thin air. As Clarke's breathing got heavy she shined her flashlight around the tree in front of her. A sudden shadow shifting to her right from behind a tree had the blonde taking off into a full sprint towards the safety of the well lit house.

Finally reaching the porch, Clarke quickly bounded up the steps before running full force and pushing the back door open to see everyone turning to look back at her. Clarke watched as Lexa took in her disheveled appearance and rush over to her.

"Clarke, what happened. Are you okay?" Lexa quickly did a once over of the girl for any injuries.

"I'm fine, but there was something or someone out there with me. I felt breath on the back of my neck but when I turned around no one was there, and when I shined the flashlight through the trees something moved in them. I don't know what the hell it was but there was defiantly something there," By the time Clarke had finished talking everyone had gathered fully around her before looking at each other.

"I'll be right back," Clarke watched in dismay as Lexa left her side to run up the stairs and in the direction of her room, followed closely by Bellamy and Lincoln who ran towards their own rooms. A few seconds passed before all three detectives came running down the steps, loaded guns in hand.

"Anya, you stay with them and Bellamy, Lincoln, and I will go check everything out."

Clarke watched on as Anya nodded to Lexa in understanding. Before Lexa could follow Bellamy and Lincoln out the back door Clarke grabbed at her wrist and turned around to look at her.

"Please be careful."

"I promise to come back in one piece," Clarke felt her breathing stop for a moment as Lexa placed a soft kiss to her forehead before turning and walking out the door.

Clarke watched through the window as the three detectives disappeared around the house with guns drawn before walking over to sit between Raven and Octavia with Anya sitting on the love seat opposite to them. Clarke looked around at each woman as they all gave her a smug smile.

"What?"

All three girls let out a simultaneous sarcastic 'nothing' before quickly letting out low chuckles as Clarke rolled her eyes. A few minutes had passed in silence as they waited anxiously for any sign of their friends return. Right as Anya jumped up to walk over to the window to inspect outside of the house multiple gunshots rang out from the side of the house causing all four women to quickly run out the door, not caring about the dangers that may await them.


	15. Go Out With Me?

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! This chapter was supposed to be posted last night but I had some business that popped up that I had to take care of and didn't have time to get to my computer! But I am free to do nothing but write for three days so be prepared for some chapters! And I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who follows this story! I'm so glad to be able to write something that so many people like! Thank you all!**

* * *

 _Right as Anya jumped up to walk over to the window to inspect outside the house gunshots rang out from the side of the house causing all four women to quickly run out the door, not caring about the dangers that may await them._

* * *

"Lexa! Lincoln! Bellamy! Where the hell are you?!"

After hearing the gunshots being fired Anya, Raven, Octavia, and Clarke had run straight out of the house and in the direction the three detectives had gone in. After a quick check to see no one standing on the side of the house they ventured out into the thicket of trees currently surrounding them.

"Where the hell did they go?" Octavia shined the flashing she was currently holding ahead of them in search of their friends.

"Lexa, if you don't answer me, dammit, I'm going to leave your ass out here," Anya yelled out through the trees.

Clarke stood next to Raven holding her arm, trying not to trip in the darkness, as she watched Octavia lead them further into the woods. It had already been a few minutes after they heard the gunshots and they hadn't heard a single peep from their friends. Clarke could feel her hands get clammy as she thought about what could have possibly happened to the detectives. Had they been shot? Attacked?

Before Clarke could venture any further into her dark thoughts a voice a slight ways ahead of them called out,"We're over here, Anya!"

Clarke could feel her heart jump in her throat at the sound of Lexa's voice ringing in her ears. All four women picked up their pace before breaking through the trees and coming to a stop in small clearing void of any trees. As Octavia's flashlight lit the area around them they could see Lexa, Bellamy, and Lincoln standing over the carcass of a deer. Lexa looked over to Clarke before pointing down at the deer.

"This is probably what was behind you, Clarke."

Clarke stared at the deer in disbelief before looking up again,"A deer? Wouldn't I have heard it walking behind me? It just doesn't seem right."

"He was pretty quiet. We didn't see him until he came running in front of us. That's when we fired the guns," Lincoln said as he walked over to Octavia.

Octavia gave Lincoln a smirk as he draped his arm over her shoulders,"So in other words the three big bad detectives got scared by a little deer? I would have paid good money to see that one.

Everyone around Clarke laughed as Lincoln feigned a hurt expression at Octavia's words. After deciding there wasn't anything they could do for the deer they started their way back towards the house. While walking, Clarke couldn't help but think about the breath that ghosted across her neck earlier that night and subconsciously placed her hand on the back of her neck.

 ** _"_** ** _I swear it felt almost like someone breathing on me and not a deer. Surely I could tell the difference between the two, right?"_**

Clarke was brought out of her thoughts as Lexa came to walk next to her and place a hand on her arm,"You okay? You don't seem convinced it was the deer that was behind you."

"I don't know. It just didn't feel like a deer. It felt like _someone_ was behind me," Clarke glanced over at Lexa before shaking her head,"I'm probably just over exaggerating though."

Lexa gave her a comforting smile,"It's okay. I probably would think the same thing if it happened to me. Being a detective can make you a little paranoid with some things."

Clarke let a 'thank you' whisper off her lips as they finally cleared the trees and came to stand on the sand next to the house. After making sure everyone was accounted for the group of friends made their way up to the porch of the house and say down around the outdoor table.

"Well that was a fun little adventure," Bellamy sighed as he placed his gun on the table after switching on the safety.

"Adventure? You guys almost gave us all heart attacks when we heard those gunshots," Raven growled as she slapped Bellamy on the back of his head.

"Hey, not my fault princess over there got scared by a little deer," Bellamy teased as he looked over to Clarke.

"Says the guy who got scared by the same deer and shot at it with a gun," Everyone laughed at Raven's words as Bellamy placed his head in his hands in defeat.

"I don't know about you all but after all this excitement I could sure go for some s'mores! Anyone up for a little bonfire?" Anya said as she stood up from her chair.

"I second that. I could use something sweet before bed," Octavia said as she stood to follow Anya into the house.

Lincoln took that moment to stand up and drag a sulking Bellamy up with him,"Sounds good to me. Bell and I will get a fire going. Fire wood still stacked next to the cabinets in the garage, Clarke."

"Yeah, some should still be there unless my mom cleaned it out the last time she was here." Lincoln nodded before pushing Bellamy into the house and towards the garage entrance.

Clarke looked back towards Raven as the girl cleared her throat,"I'm, uh, going to go help Anya and O get everything ready for the s'mores."

Clarke watched as her friend all but ran from the table and into the house, leaving only her and Lexa sitting side by side. Suddenly feeling shy, Clarke glanced down at her hands as she fumbled with the hem of her shirt.

"Lexa…thank you for what you did."

"What do you mean?" Clarke glanced up at Lexa to see the her staring at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"For going to check on things out there," Clarke let her hand gesture to the trees,"You went out knowing that it could have been something dangerous all because of me. I just wanted to thank you for that."

Lexa raised her hand to brush a lock of golden hair that had fell in front of her eyes before giving her a smile.

"Anything for you, Clarke," Lexa whispered.

Clarke wasn't sure she had heard the brunette right but before she could question her Lincoln and Bellamy came walking out the house laughing, arms full of chopped fire wood. Anya, Raven, and Octavia came followed quickly after them carrying plates of marshmallows, chocolate, and gram crackers along with a few metal roasting sticks.

"You lovebirds coming or are you going to sit there and start kissing?" Anya teased.

Both Lexa and Clarke blushed at the women's bold words and quickly stood up from their chairs to follow the group out onto the sand over to where Bellamy and Lincoln were setting up the firewood. After the fire was started and everyone was handed a roasting stick they all sat down around the warm blaze, the smell of melting marshmallows floating in the air around them.

A dozen marshmallows later found the group all huddled around the dying embers of the fire talking about plans for the next coming day. Clarke took that time to look around at her circle of friends, wanting to burn this image in her head to paint for later. As she glanced around she caught a pair of emerald green eyes staring at her. Clarke gave Lexa a warm smile before shifting just a little closer to the woman sitting next to her.

"You know it's not polite to stare," Clarke laughed, using Lexa's own words against her.

"I wasn't staring. I just simply happened to be glancing your way when you looked at me."

Anya chose that time to butt her nose into their conversation,"Yeah, right. You've been staring at her for at least the last ten minutes or so."

Clarke watched a deep blush settle over Lexa's cheeks before she gave a swift punch to her sister's arm.

"Shut up, Anya. Like you haven't been staring at Raven the entire time either?"

Both Clarke and Lexa laughed as Anya's mouth gaped like a fish out of water,"I have not!"

"Yes, you have," Raven said as she came to sit between Lexa and Anya,"I've caught you staring at me more than five times since this morning. Admit it. You like me."

Clarke and Lexa busted out laughing as Anya sported a deep blush and a pouting expression before looking away from Raven.

"Whatever. Doesn't mean I like you. Anyways, I'm going to bed. See you all in the morning."

The three women watched as Anya all but ran towards the house and through the back door. A few more minutes of talking passed before everyone finally decided to follow in Anya's footsteps and call it a night. After finally making it into their room Clarke shut the door and looked sheepishly up at Lexa.

"I guess I'll take the left side of the bed if that's okay with you."

Clarke watched as Lexa looked into her eyes and gave her a sharp nod. Clarke stared ahead of her at the beautiful brunette in front of her. The way the light of the moon shone through the window gave Lexa a white shimmering halo around her slightly damp locks and before she knew what she was doing Clarke had walked to stand directly in front of her.

Green eyes clashed with blue as they gazed at each other and before either could mumble a word their lips crashed together once more. Clarke could feel Lexa firmly grip her waist before tugging her closer to press flush against her body. Clarke let a gasp escape through their kiss as her hands found themselves tangled in the detectives curly hair. As Lexa broke their kiss to leave small pecks along her jawline Clarke gently started urging the woman to walk backwards. As the back of Lexa's knees came to bump against the edge of the bed Clarke gently pushed her away to sit on the sheet covered mattress.

The way Lexa looked up at Clarke, slightly out of breath, made her heart do flips inside her chest. Pushing aside the feeling she quickly straddled Lexa's thighs before pressing her lips against Lexa's. As their kisses grew more heated by the second Clarke could feel Lexa's hands slightly push up her tank top to slide her hands along the small of her back. Not taking a second to hesitate Clarke reached down to grab the hem of her shirt before lifting it and pulling it over her head to leave her in a white lace bra. Lexa took that initiative to place open mouthed kisses along the top of her breasts as she glided her hands up her back.

Clarke let her head fall back and opened her mouth to let a moan escape her throat as Lexa gently bit down on the skin above her breast. As Lexa's hand slid further up her back Clarke could feel her hands come into contact with the clasps of her bra before looking up to her in question.

"It's okay. Do it."

Before Lexa had the chance to unclasp the white lacy material the door to their room flew open and both women looked over to see a stunned Anya standing in the doorway. Clarke let out a horrified squeak before quickly bouncing off of Lexa's lap to grab her shirt and pulling it back on.

Anya leaned against the door frame with a large smirk as she looked over them,"Well I didn't expect that to happen so soon. Sorry for barging in."

"What do you want, Anya?" Lexa let out an annoyed huff at her older sister.

"I came to see if there were any extra blankets anywhere in this house. I refuse to share with Raven. She hogs all the covers."

Lexa gave Anya her own smirk,"And just how would you know that she hogs the covers?"

"Uh…she told me…" Anya suddenly found her nails very interesting,"So are there anymore blankets or what?"

Clarke let out a little giggle before walking into the bathroom towards the closet and pulling a white comforter off one of the shelves. After walking back into the room and handing it to Anya Clarke watched as the blushing woman quickly scurried back down the hallway towards her room before shutting the door. She turned back around to see Lexa still sitting on the edge of the bed where she had left her and gave her an apologetic smile. Clarke padded across the hard wood floor to once again straddle the detective and wrap her arms around her neck.

"Well, that killed the mood." Clarke laughed as Lexa looked at her with seriousness in her eyes,"What's wrong?"

"Go out with me, Clarke." Clarke felt her eyes widen at her words.

"You mean like on a date or actually dating you?"

"Just one date first. And maybe after we can talk about the whole dating each other thing." Clarke gently fumbled with a lock of Lexa's hair as she pursed her lips and contemplated her words.

"Okay. I'll go on a date with you."

Lexa smiled widely before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to Clarke's lips in thanks. Clarke let out a happy giggle before sliding off Lexa's lap and walking over to her side of the bed to slip under the covers. As Lexa turned to look at her, Clarke patted the spot next to her before holding the covers up for her to slide in. Once they were both snuggled up under the white sheets and comforter Clarke scooted closer to Lexa and grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers.

Lexa gave her a soft smile before their eyes fluttered closed and allowed sleep to take hold of them.


	16. Interruptions

**A bit later than when I wanted to post but it's here! One of my favorite chapters that I've written yet! I hope you all enjoy. And as always thank you to everyone who follows and favorites this story! I also love reading all of your feedback!**

* * *

The graphite tip of a pencil smoothly ran across the white page in the sketch book that Clarke was currently holding. From her spot on the chaise lounge in the corner of the room she glanced up to take in the sight of the sleeping beauty laying on the bed. Lexa laid on her stomach, hands wrapped around her pillow with her head facing Clarke's side of the bed. Clarke could see the exposed skin of her shoulder from where her shirt had slipped down sometime during the night.

Clarke looked down over her sketch as she fixed some minor details. This was the second time she had drawn Lexa and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. As she quickly finished the drawing she looked up at the sound of the comforter softly sliding against the sheets of the bed to see Lexa stretching her arms out and letting out a large yawn. As she blinked away the sleepiness in her eyes she looked over to her left and when she didn't find Clarke she looked around the room.

Clarke gave her a gentle smile as her eyes met Lexa's,"Hey. Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah. What time is it? Have you been up long?" Lexa let out another tiny yawn before moving to the edge of the bed and stretching her arms above her head.

Clarke diverted her eyes with a blush as Lexa's shirt lifted along with her arms to reveal the taunt skin of her stomach. She was so busy trying to get the image of Lexa's smooth tan skin out of her mind that she didn't notice said woman walk over to sit next to her.

"What are you drawing?" Lexa gently took the pad from Clarke's hands before she could stop her.

As Lexa's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips at the sight of the drawing Clarke could feel her blush deepen tenfold. She could feel Lexa's gaze on the side of her face as she stared down at her feet and waited for her to angrily demand why she had been drawing her.

A nervous sweat broke out along Clarke's spine when she felt a hand pull her chin to turn her to face Lexa,"This is beautiful, Clarke. Is this really how you see me?"

She let out a sign of relief,"Well, yeah. It is what you look like Lexa."

"What I meant was the feeling in the drawing. I just feel how much care and…love…you put into this," Lexa placed the sketch pad down beside her before placing her hands on Clarke's cheeks,"I know I said this the other day but there's just something different about the way I feel about you, and I could tell you feel the same way when I saw the drawing. Am I right, Clarke?"

Clarke searched Lexa's eyes for any signs of deceit in the words that she was speaking. When she found none she could feel the same warmth bubble up in her chest from the other day.

Clarke licked her lips slightly before nodding her head,"Yeah, the warmth in my chest that I told you about. I feel it overtime I see you, hear your voice, or talk about you. I've never felt this way before, Lexa"

"Well, why don't we figure out these feelings together then?"

Clarke looked into the swirling emerald eyes as they stared into her own azure eyes before shyly nodding her head in agreement. A smile broke over Lexa's face and before Clarke knew what was happening Lexa had picked her up and let her straddle her thighs.

Lexa placed a hand behind her neck to pull her down and crash their lips together in a hungry kiss. Clarke hurriedly kissed her back and moaned as their sexual tension exploded and filled the air around them. Clarke could feel Lexa pull at her shirt in question before lifting her arms up and allowing her to remove it and throw it across the room.

As Lexa's hands came to the clasps of her bra Clarke quickly pulled away from their kissing,"Hold on. Let me do something."

Clarke shimmied off of Lexa's lap before jogging over towards the bedroom door. She quietly peeked out the door for a moment before once again shutting it and turning the lock on the door handle. Turning around Clarke gave Lexa a wicked smile before running across the room and jumping back onto Lexa's lap.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and continued to kiss her with renewed vigor. She could sense the need to feel her skin against her come to the forefront of her mind and quickly tugged Lexa's own shirt over her head before tossing it behind her. Clarke let out something between a gasp and a moan as Lexa's skin finally came into contact with her own.

Hands roamed the tanned skin of the woman beneath her as Lexa trailed hot kisses down her the column of her throat and down to her chest. Clarke pulled Lexa's head closer to her as her mouth closed around a bra covered breast and gently biting down. Before Lexa could switch to the other breast, Clarke reached behind her to undo the clasps holding the flimsy material to her skin. After ridding herself of her bra she looked down at Lexa who held a questioning gaze.

"Are you sure, Clarke?"

Clarke's swollen lips softly parted to let out a breathless 'yes' before pulling Lexa back to her chest. She couldn't contain the load moan that escaped as she felt Lexa's hot mouth fully closed around her pink nipple. As Lexa continued her ministrations to her breasts Clarke reached around to Lexa's own bra clasps and quickly undid them and pulled the bra off the detective.

As Clarke dropped the black material to the floor she felt Lexa firmly grip her ass before standing up. She let out a squeal and wrapped her legs around her hips as Lexa lead them over to the bed. Clarke let out a laugh as Lexa dropped her down to the bed before crawling her way up the blonde's body, kissing every inch of skin before finally reaching her lips.

Right before Lexa could make her way back down to her breasts, Clarke quickly flipped them over and gave Lexa a teasing smirk.

"It's my turn to pay a little attention to _you."_

Clarke trailed a line of hot kisses from Lexa's jaw down to her collarbone before biting down on the soft skin. She glanced up as she felt Lexa arch her back and let out a low moan at the sudden sensation before continuing down to her chest. Clarke blew a bit of air on Lexa's nipple before taking the perky breast into her awaiting mouth. She smiled around her breast as Lexa let out a series of gasps and squirmed under her.

Clarke gently twirled her tongue around Lexa's nipple before releasing it with a 'pop' and moving to the other breast. After a few minutes of playing with her chest Clarke could feel Lexa once again squirming beneath her and suddenly found herself being flipped onto her back with the smiling brunette above her.

"I think you're still wearing too many clothes, Clarke," Lexa gave her a seductive grin before reaching for the waist band of her sleeping shorts.

After Lexa had removed her shorts, leaving her in nothing but a pair of white lacy panties, Clarke tightly gripped the white sheets as the detective placed multiple open mouthed kisses along the expanse of her thighs before stopping and placing a gently kiss to her hip. Clarke nodded her head in approval as Lexa gripped the hem of her panties and looked up to her in question.

Before Lexa could pull the delicate material down her legs the sound of laughter came from outside the locked door. Both women frozen as the sound of footsteps quickly grew closer before someone knocked on the wooden door.

"Clarke. Lexa. You guys up yet? Everyone's hungry and Octavia wants Clarke's famous blue berry pancakes," Lincoln's voice came from the other side of the door.

Lexa cleared her throat and looked at Clarke,"Yeah, we just got up. We're gonna change and we'll be down soon."

Lincoln let out a quick 'okay' before the sound of his footsteps disappeared down the hallway. Clarke covered her face with her hands and felt Lexa lay her body over her legs and place her head down on her stomach.

"The mood has once again been ruined," Lexa laughed.

"I really regret letting them come here now," Clarke all but growled out.

Lexa hummed in agreement before pushing herself up bringing Clarke with her in the process,"I guess we better get dressed before they send a search party for us."

After dressing in a pair of blue jean shorts and a crochet lace overlay tank top Clarke made her way out the bathroom to spot Lexa looking at her sketch pad once again. Clarke admired how the woman looked dressed in a white lace trim cami along with a pair of navy blue shorts. As she finished taking in the woman's appearance Lexa looked up and gave her a bright smile.

"All ready to go and face our crazy friends?"

"Yup. Although, I'm not looking forward to seeing Anya. After last night it's going to be awkward."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't say anything stupid."

Clarke laughed as she grabbed Lexa's wrist and lead her out the room and to the stairs. They could see their friends huddled around on the couches, each gripping a cup of coffee, as they came to the bottom of the stairs. Both women came to stand behind the long couch facing the window as everyone gave them a short 'good morning'.

"Clarke, please make your blue berry pancakes. Lincoln ran out early this morning and picked up the ingredients that you'd need to make them. I've been trying to get you to make them since the last time I slept at your place," Octavia pleaded.

"Okay, but you get to take all the sheets and comforters off the beds and put them in the laundry room before we leave."

"You, my friend, have a deal," Octavia reached over to high five Raven in victory before turning back to Clarke,"What took you guys so long to come down this morning? I know you usually wake up at the ass crack of dawn when we're here, Clarke."

Lexa and Clarke glanced at each other as Anya let out a laugh,"They were probably too busy making out to notice that the sun had already risen."

"Anya!" Lexa launched herself towards her older sister before giving her a hard punch in the arm.

Everyone laughed at the sisters before looking towards a blushing Clarke.

"Wait. By the blush on Clarke's face I'd say Anya was right," Raven said to Octavia before looking back at the blonde,"You guys kissed didn't you?!"

"Well…we uh…I mean," Clarke stammered as she looked back and forth between all her friends.

"I totally knew it would happen! Bellamy you owe me twenty bucks!" Raven held her hand out as Bellamy placed a crisp twenty dollar bill into the Latina's hand.

"You guys _bet_ on us getting together?!" Lexa yelled out.

"Oh, yeah. After seeing the way you both danced together in the club and how much fun you both clearly had covering each other in paint, Bell and I made a bet. I bet that you both would at least kiss before we went back to LA and Bellamy bet you wouldn't."

Clarke shook her head at her friends before turning around and making her way to the kitchen. After pulling all the ingredients for the pancakes from the fridge Clarke quickly started to prepare the mix. An hour passed by quickly as she continued to bake the pancakes and listen to her friends talk and laugh. Placing the last pancake on the overflowing paper plate, Clarke called out to her friends to come eat. The stack of blueberry pancakes quickly disappeared as everyone grabbed a portion for themselves and sat down at the dining room table to chow down.

"I mean, you guys should have seen the way Octavia danced that night. She was so drunk that she couldn't even stand straight. She kept falling into people all around her on the dance floor," laughter filled the air as Raven continued to tell the funny story about her best friend.

Clarke looked to Lexa, who had finished her pancakes, and leaned over to seductively whisper in her ear,"You know you've got some syrup on your chin. I think you may need a shower."

"Is that so? Well why don't you show me to the shower then, Clarke," Lexa whispered back.

Clarke quickly glanced back at her friends to find them engrossed in another one of Raven's stories before standing and leading the brunette towards the stairs. Neither one of them took notice to the five knowing gazes that followed them up the stairs before they disappearing down the hallway.

Clarke quickly pushed through the door with Lexa in tow before slamming it closed and locking it and turning to Lexa. She let out a gasp as Lexa lifted her up to wrap her legs around her waist and pushed her up against the back of the door before attacking her lips with her own. Clarke's breathing quickened as Lexa's lip trailed down her throat before gripping denim covered ass and making her way towards the bathroom.

"It looks like you need to wash the syrup off of you as well, doctor Griffin," Lexa whispered.

Clarke giggled as Lexa swung the glass door of the shower open before turning on the water. As the steamy water fell down around them Lexa pinned her up against the wall with her hips before pulling her shirt over her head and dropping it to the shower floor with a wet plop. Clarke made quick work of her bra, wanting to continue from where they had previously ended, as Lexa removed her own shirt and bra.

After both their upper clothing was discarded Lexa leaned in to take a tantalizing breast in her mouth. Clarke could feel her eyes roll back at the mixture of hot water flowing down her skin along with the pleasure that Lexa was bestowing upon her chest. She could feel the heat pooling in her lower belly that she had only felt few and far between. The feeling only grew stronger as Lexa switched to her other breast and gently nibbling on the taunt pink nipple.

As Clarke grabbed onto Lexa's head to try and pull her closer, she opened her eyes before turning her head towards the open bathroom door. From her spot against the wall Clarke could see over to the glass door of the balcony where a shadowy figure stood staring straight back at her. Clarke let out a loud scream before Lexa pushed away from her to look over here, successfully blocking her view to the glass door.

"Clarke, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Lexa moved to turn off the water before looking over the blonde.

"No! There's someone standing on the balcony watching us!"

Lexa pushed open the glass shower door and grabbed two towels off the metal bar and gave one to Clarke before cautiously walking to the glass balcony door. She watched as the detective pulled the door open and looked around before stepping outside. After a few seconds had passed Lexa walked back into the room and rushed over to comfort a shivering Clarke.

"Hey, it's okay. There's no one there."

"No! I know what I saw! There was someone standing there staring straight at us! I'm not joking!"

Before Lexa could reply a loud knock came from the bedroom door,"Guys, we heard Clarke scream. Is everything okay? It sounded more fearful than…well you know."

Lexa let out a deep sign as Raven's voice carried through the door,"We're fine. Give us a minute."

Clarke watched as Lexa disappeared into the bathroom before reappearing with two sets of dry clothing. After they had both toweled off and changed they opened the door to reveal all five of their friends standing in front of their door.

"What the hell happened? Clarke's scream sounded like she was being murdered," Octavia said.

"Clarke said she saw someone standing on the balcony looking at us when we…um…were in the bathroom," Lexa threw a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the balcony with a blush running across her cheeks.

Pushing down his teasing smirk Lincoln pushed passed the two women, followed closely by Bellamy, before looking out the glass door,"Doesn't look like anyone's out there now."

"Maybe the water blurred your vision and made you see things, Clarke." Anya said as she took in both her sister's and Clarke's wet hair.

"I wasn't seeing things! I think I can tell the difference between water in my eyes and a person standing ten feet away from me!"

Clarke let out an angry huff before pushing her way through her friends and making her way out the bedroom. After quickly walking down the stairs she walked over to the back door before pushing it open and walking across the porch to walk down the stairs and land on the white sand of the beach. Clarke walked though the sand until coming to a stop where the waves gently crashed onto the shore of the beach. As Clarke stared out into the blue waters of the Pacific ocean she felt someone place a hand to the small of her back and looked over to see Lexa giving her a concerned look.

"I wasn't seeing things, Lexa. I know I wasn't. I looked over and someone was standing there…just…staring straight at us," Clarke wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to get the creepy image out of her head.

"It's okay, Clarke. Bellamy, Lincoln, and I checked around the house. We didn't see anything out of place or out of the ordinary. So whoever it was is gone," Lexa said as she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

"Good, but that's not what really bothered me. Just someone seeing us like that and the way they were just standing there gave me a really bad vibe."

"Well everyone's going to keep an eye out for anyone and no one's going anywhere alone unless we find out who it was, but for now your safe." Lexa placed a gentle kiss to Clarke's cheek.

"Thank you."

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and interlaced their hands before pulling her and leading them both back towards the house where their friends waited.

 **Shift in POV**

Grey eyes of a man watched through the trees as Clarke and Lexa made their way back towards the beach house. After seeing both women enter the house he quickly pulled out his phone and punched in a few numbers before hitting the call button.

"What do you have for me?"

"I've got the pictures you wanted and some information. It seems like Clarke, the blonde, is more than just a friend to our friend, Detective Woods. The pictures I'm going to send you will explain more than enough just how close she is with her."

"Excellent. We'll have a little fun with Clarke and Lexa's loved ones before making our final move. Now, send those pictures. There better be one of my lovely Clarke in a bikini."

"You always get what you want boss," the man stated.

"Of course. And Caleb, good work."

"Thank you, boss."

Caleb waited for the man to hang up before scrolling through the few pictures on his phone to send. Ones of Clarke standing out by the water in a bikini, a few of Lexa walking through the sand with Clarke, another of the group of friends sitting around the fire, and most importantly, one of Lexa kissing a topless Clarke pushed up against the shower wall.

* * *

 **So we finally know our mysterious grey eyed man's name! And now he's sending pictures to his boss of Lexa and Clarke...what's to happen next?**

 **P.S. Can you guys believe were less than THREE days away from The 100 Season 4! Best way to start** **February!**


	17. A Better Way To Relax

**Here's the moment you've all been waiting for! I had a little trouble writing it but I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Lexa allowed Clarke to guide her back inside the beach house where they stopped in the living area to see everyone fully dressed and mingling around the kitchen island talking. Bellamy was the first to notice the two women walk in and gave a knowing grin at their intertwined hands.

"We were all talking about spending our last day in town. You both coming or staying here?"

Lexa looked towards Clarke and raised her eyebrows in a silent question before letting the doctor answer,"Actually, I think I'd rather stay here. What happened earlier made me lose all my energy so I think I'm just going to relax in the sun for a bit."

"I'll stay here with her in case something happens," Lexa spoke earning herself a smug grin from Anya.

"Okay but don't _relax_ too much. Some people say it's bad if you do," Anya side stepped away from Lexa's first as it aimed for her arm.

Everyone grabbed all their personal belongings that would be needed for a day out in town before shuffling over to the side door. After everyone had filed out the door into the warm California air Lexa took the opportunity to glance over to Clarke. The blonde was currently making her way around the kitchen tiding up any little mess she came across. Lexa could almost swear she was acting a little shy.

Lexa made her way around the marble top island to stand behind Clarke and place both her hands on either side of the doctor,"Is it just me or are you avoiding looking at me?"

Lexa ghosted her lips across the exposed area of Clarke's neck before the girl responded with a shuddering breath,"If I look at you I doubt there would be any relaxing in the sun today."

"I have a much better way of making you relax, Clarke."

Lexa didn't give Clarke time to respond as she quickly pulled her body around to face hers and lifted her up onto the cool marble of the counter. Clarke let a quick gasp flow through the large open space as Lexa wasted no time in ridding her of her shirt and bra while kissing every little inch of skin she could reach in the process. As Lexa suckled on the side of Clarke's neck she could feel the blonde's hands searching for the hem of her shirt. Pulling away from the sweet tasting skin she hastily pulled her shirt and bra over her head before letting it drop to the ground.

Before Lexa could go back to her previous ministrations Clarke jumped down from the counter and slowly made her way towards the stairs,"If you want me, you have to catch me."

After those words left her mouth Clarke sprinted up the stairs and disappearing around the corner before Lexa fully contemplated just what was happening.

"You what a chase? Well, you've got one!"

Lexa made her way up the stairs and towards the master bedroom. Upon entering the room she saw no sign of the topless blonde and wondered if she had even come into the room. Right before she turned around to walk out Lexa heard a low whistle come from the bathroom. The bathroom door opened to reveal Clarke standing with a towel wrapped around her body and a pair of shorts and panties in her hands.

"You took to way too long, detective. I had to remove these pesky little things myself," Clarke said seductively.

As Clarke allowed the clothing to fall out her hand and onto the floor Lexa made her way around the bed to stand right in front of the woman. Lexa took a moment to stare deeply into her swirling blue eyes before reaching a hand up to clasp the fluffy towel in her hand. After a nod from Clarke, she pulled the material loose and let it fall to pool around the tanned skin of her feet.

Lexa took in the mesmerizing sight before her and felt all the air in her lungs leave her body. Clarke's smooth skin called out for Lexa's touch as her eyes roamed her completely nude body. Clarke pulled Lexa out of her musings by reaching to grip Lexa's shorts and pulling them down, along with her panties.

Both women stood taking in every inch of exposed skin trying to burn the image in their minds forever. A few short seconds passed before Clarke threw herself towards Lexa and smashing their lips together in a hungry kiss. The fire in the pit of Lexa's stomach steadily grew at every little moan that escaped Clarke's mouth and before long she was walking backwards to the bed.

She turned Clarke around before pushing her down on the bed and stalking up her body and kissing every little morsel of skin she could reach. As she placed a particularly close kiss to the growing heat between Clarke's legs she heard her let out a loud moan before arching her back.

Lexa grinned up at Clarke as she grabbed onto one of her legs and hitched it to rest over her left shoulder. Looking away from the breathless woman she stared down at the uncovered jewel in front of her. Lexa took in the sight of the flushed pink skin glistening with her body's own moisture before leaning in and letting her tongue gently curl around the hidden bundle of nerves above her opening. She felt Clarke's hips buck up as she let out a mix between a gasp and a pleasure induced scream and Lexa was suddenly very happy everyone was gone.

Not giving Clarke time to recover she placed an arm atop her woman's hips before flicking her tongue quickly over the nub and using her other hand to enter her. Lexa didn't let up her pace as Clarke screamed to the heavens and tightly gripped the sheets around her head. Lexa could feel the walls around her fingers viciously clamp down as Clarke arched her back far off the bed and let a choked gasp flitter through her lips.

As Clarke came down from her climax Lexa moved over Clarke's body to straddle her hips before proceeding to look the blonde in the eyes and lick her fingers clean of her juices.

"Mhmm…tastes like spicy cinnamon," Lexa gave Clarke a sultry glance.

"I think it's my turn to see how you taste then."

Lexa suddenly found herself in the same position Clarke was in just seconds ago. Lexa squirmed as Clarke kissed her way down her stomach before gripping her inner things and pushing them apart. Lexa threw her head back in ecstasy as Clarke's tongue ran along her opening before plunging it in. She gripped the locks of blonde hair to try and push her closer to her skin than she already was.

Lexa could feel the heat in her lower belly coil up in an all too familiar feeling before it came undone. As the fire spread through her body Lexa gasped out breathlessly as Clarke continued to push her tongue into her body, and before long she could feel her body come to another release. She could feel her legs shaking as the blonde finally ceased her actions and looked up into her eyes.

"Had enough, Detective?" Clarke smirked up at her as she sat up.

Lexa lifted her upper body off the bed to wrap her arms around Clarke and pulling her into a sweet kiss,"Not even close, Clarke."

The blonde let out a squeal as Lexa threw her back on bed before continuing to have her way with her body.

* * *

A few love-making sessions later found Lexa skimming her fingertips along Clarke's arms as she leaned back against her in the large tub. Lexa let out a content sigh as she look up from the blonde to stare out into the setting sun. Golden hues tinged with pink lite up the sky as the sun sank further down into the horizon and the sight gave her a warm fuzzy feeling.

"You know this is ten times better when you share it with someone else," Lexa looked down to see Clarke looking up at her from her place on her chest.

"Defiantly better," Lexa whispered out as she leaned down to capture Clarke's lips in a passionate kiss.

Both woman continued to stare out into the setting sun, hands gently grasping each other as they lazily soaked in the aftermath of their activities.

After finally pushing aside their want to stay in the tub forever Clarke and Lexa removed themselves from the tub and got dressed. Deciding that they should make something to eat they both made their way downstairs only to stop midway down the stairs as their friends looked up at them and began cheering.

"About damn time you two stopped dancing around each other and finally did it!" Raven yelled across the room.

Clarke gave Raven an annoyed eye roll as they finished their descent down the stairs,"We haven't been dancing around each other Rae, and what makes you think we finally did it."

"Well with the way Lexa's blushing from ear to ear I'd say you did the deed," Lexa watched as Clarke's own blush overtook her face causing Raven to point a finger in the blonde's direction,"I knew it! You can't hide anything from me, Clarke. How many times have I told you that?" Everyone around them laughed as Clarke told Raven to shut up before plopping down one of the love seats, Lexa following right behind her.

Lexa looked around the room quizzically at the group of friends,"How long have you been back?"

Octavia took that time to appear from behind Lexa holding two drinks in her hands and handing them off to her and Clarke,"Just a few minutes ago. We figured you guys were done by how quiet it was. Rae and I know how loud Clarke can be. Remember that time with-"

"Octavia, if you finish that sentence then you will never get another blueberry pancake for the rest of your life," Clarke growled out.

Laughs shouted out all around them as Octavia held her hands up in defeat before closing her mouth and walking back to the kitchen to make herself a drink. As the night wore on Lexa continued to talk amongst the group before feeling her eyelids begin to droop in sleepiness. After dozing off for a few minutes she felt a soft nudging on her side and looked up to see Clarke giving her a warm smile.

"Why don't we head to bed? We've got a drive ahead of us tomorrow morning and I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel."

Lexa nodded her head before allowing Clarke to pull her up from her spot on the couch and guiding her to their shared room. Closing and locking the door Lexa turned towards the bed only to see Clare removing all her clothing while staring directly into her eyes.

Suddenly the sleepiness that Lexa had felt seconds ago disappeared only to be replaced by the wantoned heat that coursed through her veins. She stalked over to a now naked Clarke, removing her own clothing on the way, and lifted to up for her to wrap her legs around her waist.

"Fuck sleep. We can leave in the afternoon."

Lexa made her way to the bed with a giggling Clarke before they both became lost in a sweet, sinful dance.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your reviews and follows/favorites! I love to see how many people this story has reached and to hear what you all think of it!**


	18. Returning Home

**Lexa, Clarke, and everyone else finally make their way back to LA...but Clarke never makes it back to her own** **apartment...**

* * *

Lexa glanced over to Clarke who was currently leaned back in the passenger seat of her truck sound asleep. After a few rounds of passionate love-making the two had finally drifted off to sleep around three in the morning only to be awoken by Octavia banging on the door demanding more blueberry pancakes at seven that same morning.

Once Clarke finally obeyed the brunette's demand for pancakes and everyone ate the group all began to pack up their belongings and locked up the house before hitting the road back to Los Angeles. Lexa had offered to let Bellamy and Anya ride with her and Clarke in her truck but they both declined, Anya stating that 'you lovebirds need time to yourselves' which only made Lexa punch her in the arm.

And that's what brought her to be in this moment, staring at the blonde sleeping beauty next to her. Clarke had continued to doze off every five minutes before Lexa had finally told her to get some sleep. The doctor happily obliged but not before reaching out and taking Lexa's free hand that sat on the armrest of her driver's seat.

Lexa looked down at their entangled fingers and gently picked them up and placed a gentle kiss on the back of Clarke's hand. Clarke inhaled deeply before rapidly blinking her eyes to remove the haziness of sleep before looking over to Lexa.

"How long was I asleep?" Clarke looked out the window in search of any familiar landmarks.

"A good while. We're on the outskirts of LA about thirty minutes away from out apartment. Anya called saying they already made it home," Lexa informed.

"That's because Lincoln drives like a bat out of hell. I will never ride in a car with him again," Clarke laughed out.

"That's part of the detective thing. We normally drive a little crazy during emergencies or during chases."

"Well, that's when you're on duty. Not when you're driving someone to meet your friends to get coffee, and plus you're a detective and you're not driving nearly as bad as him," Clarke gave Lexa a pointed look.

"You got me there. I guess Lincoln is just a crazy driver in general."

Both women laughed before continuing to let the small talk flow through the once quiet truck. Time seemed to pass them by in a flash because before either of them really knew what was happening Lexa was pulling into a parking spot in their apartment complex parking lot.

Clarke was the first one to jump out of the truck and had opened the back door and grabbed both of their bags before Lexa had time to protest. Coming around the front of the truck to stand next to her Lexa huffed in annoyance as she stared at the bags in the Clarke's hands.

" I could have gotten them. I know you're still tired from last night." At Lexa's words and her sultry grin Clarke blushed before looking down and scuffing her shoe on the concrete sidewalk under her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lexa," Clarke said playfully confused.

Right before Clarke could look up Lexa stepped up to her before drawing up her hands to wrap around the blonde's waist and pull her hips to connect with hers.

"So you're telling me you don't remember the way my lips trailed right down your neck before going down to take a very sweet tasting breast into my mouth?"

While speaking Lexa had ghosted her lips over the column of Clarke's neck making her breath hitch in her throat. Smirking into the distracted blonde's neck Lexa let her hands fall from her waist before slowly reaching down towards the handles of their bags before snatching them out of Clarke's hands and backing up. Lexa let out a full blown belly laugh as Clarke looked to her with a gaping mouth before looking down at her hands where the bags had previously been seconds ago.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings, Clarke. Someone could sneak up on you while you're so distracted," Lexa teased.

Clarke let her hands fall to her sides,"Well when someone decides to whisper dirty little things in my ear it's kind of hard to focus."

"Maybe if you had let me grab the bags I wouldn't have had to use my 'dirty little things' against you."

As Lexa spoke Clarke walked past her towards the stairs and walking up a few stairs before stopping and turning around to look at Lexa who still stood on the sidewalk. Lexa watched as Clarke looked around and assumed she was seeing if anyone was in the area before turning back to look at her with a devilish smile.

"I guess it's only fair that I get a little payback then."

As Clarke finished her sentence she hands slipped under the floral printed sundress and hooked her fingers around the edges of her pink silk panties before slowly lowering them down and taking them off completely. Lexa felt her throat run dry as Clarke twirled the tiny scrap of material around her finger, all the while staring straight into Lexa's green eyes.

Lexa darted from her spot on the sidewalk to the stairs only to have Clarke run ahead of her up the remaining stairs to Lexa's floor. As Lexa finally reached her apartment she could see Clarke leaning against the door still holding her panties in her hands.

"Well, are you going to stand there gawking or are you going to open the door and take me inside?"

Lexa swiftly unlocked her door, pushing Clarke inside, and dropping their bags hazardously onto the hard wood flooring. Before Lexa could fully turn around in search for the blonde, Clarke had already pushed her up against the door and connecting their lips together in a searing kiss.

Clarke pulled away slightly and looked Lexa in the eyes,"Last time you lead. Now, it's my turn."

Lexa let out a small, surprised yell as Clarke gripped her ass and hoisted her up to wrap her legs around her slim hips before making her way towards the couch. Lexa continued to kiss Clarke as she lowered them both to the couch, successfully allowing Lexa to straddle her. As Clarke hands inched their way up her back Lexa ran her tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance to the blonde's warm mouth.

Clarke granted her access to her awaiting mouth and Lexa felt a jolt of electricity run up her spine as their tongues collided in a powerful dance of dominance. With the electricity running up her spine only getting stronger by the minute Lexa couldn't take it any longer. She hastily jumped off Clarke's lap before pulling her up and ridding her of all her clothes in mere seconds.

"You were taking way too long so I had to remove those pesky little things myself," Lexa smirked as she quoted the blonde from the yesterday.

Clarke giggled before helping Lexa shed herself of her own clothing before once again being pulled into an open mouthed kiss by the hasty brunette. Moans bounced off the apartment walls around them as they hungrily devoured each other's mouths while making their way to Lexa's bedroom. Lexa didn't bother switching on the lights as she backed herself and Clarke towards her neatly made bed.

Clarke pulled away as they came to a stop at the edge of the bed and placed her hands atop Lexa's shoulders and putting gentle pressure on them so she would lower herself onto the fluffy mattress. As she fully lowered her back to meet the cotton material of her comforter Clarke slowly crawled up her body, leaving light butterfly kisses across her kiss as she went.

"Now it's my turn to make sure you feel the intense pleasure you made me feel last night," Clarke said as she gently nibbled on the skin under her ear.

Clarke made true to her word and before long both woman were laying under the thin sheet on Lexa's bed trying to slow their labored breathing. Lexa rolled onto her side and propped her head on the hand as she looked down at a sweaty Clarke while playing with a lock of golden hair with her free hand.

"It feels like I've known you my whole life, Clarke. It doesn't seem at all like we've only just met four days ago. There's already so much I know about you and you know about me."

Clarke rolled over slightly to face Lexa before lifting a hand and pushing a lock of dark brown hair behind her ear,"I feel like we should have met ages ago but I guess fate had other ideas. I mean with sharing the exact same friends we were bound to meet sometime, if not sooner than later."

Lexa nodded her head in agreement before leaning back and looking at the clock on her bedside table that read '8:30 p.m.'.

"Well it looks like we're a little passed time for dinner. Are you hungry? I can make us some pizza if you'd like," Lexa suggested.

Clarke let a dazzling smile overtake her features,"Wow, sex and dinner. You're treating me like a real princess."

Lexa rolled her eyes playfully before throwing the sheet off her bed and walking over to her dresser to pull out two pairs of shorts and two t-shirts. Once dressed she turned back to Clarke, who was now sitting up in the bed, and threw the set of clothes to her before walking to her door.

"Put those on and I'll get everything ready to make the pizza."

Without waiting for a reply Lexa made her way down the hallway, bypassing her living room which was littered with clothing, and into her kitchen to rummage her fridge for everything they would need for a perfect pizza. After filling her hands with ingredients she shut the fridge door with her foot and turned to place everything on her kitchen island only to stop in her tracks at the sight across the room.

Clarke came strutting into the open room wearing nothing but the t-shirt that she had given her. The shirt clung to her every curve perfectly, stopped mid thigh and left little to Lexa's imagination, not that she hadn't already seen everything the beautiful doctor had to offer. As Clarke looked up she caught the look that had settled over Lexa's face and gave her a smirk.

"Like what you see, Lexa?" Clarke tilted her head slightly with smug eyes staring at the speechless brunette.

Lexa cleared her throat before setting down everything in her hands on the island,"Actually, yes I do. But if you want dinner then I suggest you stop looking so delicious and come help me make dinner."

Clarke made her way over to stand next to Lexa before leaning closer to whisper in her ear,"If I look so delicious then why don't you just have me for dinner?"

Lexa gulped down the large lump that had formed in her throat at Clarke's words,"As much as I would love to neither you or I have had anything, food wise, to eat since early this morning. And I'm pretty sure our special actives have made you very famished."

After exchanging twin smirks they both got to work helping each other make the perfect homemade pizza. About an hour and a small flour fight later both women were happily munching on their California style pizza and watching Supergirl while cuddled together on Lexa's couch.

As the credits began to roll signaling the ending of another episode Lexa looked down at the blonde currently leaning her head on her shoulder. She lightly smiled as she realized the Clarke had silently dozed off in the middle of the episode.

Lexa gently shook her shoulder,"Clarke, wake up. The show is over. Why don't we go to bed?"

"I'm to tired to move, Lexa," Clarke mumbled out,"Carry me?"

Lexa let out a short laugh as Clarke held out her arms waiting for Lexa to pick her up. She stood up before lifting the doctor bridal style and walking away to her bedroom. Upon entering her room Lexa pulled down her comforter and sheets before placing a half asleep Clarke into her bed and tucking her in. After taking in the sight of the beautiful woman sleeping in her bed Lexa turned to walk away before feeling a hand take ahold of her wrist and looked back to see Clarke looking at her through heavy lidded eyes.

"I have to be up for an early shift tomorrow. Can you wake me up around seven?"

Lexa smoothed back Clarke's hair and placed a gently kiss on the center of her forehead before responding,"Sure. I have to be up around the same time so don't worry. You get some sleep."

Lexa heard a 'thank you' slip from Clarke's lips before she once again fell into a peaceful slumber. Lexa shut off the bedroom light before walking back into her living room and picking up her and Clarke's plates off the coffee table and bringing them to the kitchen sink. Once her kitchen showed no signs of their little flour fight Lexa made her way around her living room picking up all the articles of clothing scattered around it.

When everything was all tidy Lexa made her way back to her bedroom to see Clarke had migrated to the center of the bed with her hand outstretched in front of her, no doubt in search of Lexa's body. She quickly slipped into the sheets before pulling Clarke close to her body and allowing her to rest her head on her chest. Lexa ran her hands through Clarke's golden silk locks as she felt oncomings of sleep take hold of her and before long she drifted under into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **So I decided to make this chapter super fluffy with just Clarke and Lexa having a peaceful day back at home before the drama starts to come to play, which will start to happen very soon...;)**

 **And of course...Thank you everyone for reading! I don't think I'll ever be able to thank all of you enough!**

 **Oh and don't forget The 100 Season 4 comes on TOMORROW! Don't forget to support the show by tweeting, instagraming, facebooking, tumblr, and whatever else is out there! Let's keep this amazing show going as long as we can by showing everyone around the world and all the cast just how much it means to us!**


	19. Strange Text

**Sorry for the late update! I got caught up in The 100 Season 4 last night and it kinda pushed back my writing. But here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

The smell of bacon wafted around Lexa's apartment as she slowly opened her eyes to take in the sun lit room around her. Shifting back to look behind her Lexa saw that Clarke was no longer wrapped up in the sheets next to her. Lexa sat up and turned to the side of the bed to place her feet onto the cool hard wood of her bedroom flooring and walked out the door towards the smell of the bacon.

Entering her living room the melody of Julia Michaels's song Issues played through the speakers of her tv that was currently set to a pop musical channel, but what caught her eye the most was the dancing blonde in her kitchen. Clarke stood in front of the stove pushing bacon around in a frying pan while singing and swaying her shorts covered hips to the beat of the song. Lexa quietly walked over to her kitchen island and leaned against the marble counter and watched on with a smirk as Clarke continued to dance around happily.

Clarke removed the bacon from the pan and placed the strips onto the plate next to the stove still loudly singing along with the song. She picked up the plate before turning around towards where Lexa was currently leaning and let out a startled shout at seeing the brunette. Lexa's smile widened as Clarke placed the plate down and put a hand to her chest as if trying to slow her racing heart.

"Really, Lexa? No 'good morning, Clarke' or something? You scared the hell out of me."

Lexa walked around the island to pull Clarke into her arms,"Well you just looked like you were having so much fun and besides, I was enjoying the show very much."

"Oh, really? Well, how about later I give you a repeat performance because right now you and I need to eat so we can get ready for work," Clarke placed a chaste kiss on Lexa's lips before pulling away.

After grabbing two plates Clarke placed some eggs, that Lexa hadn't notice sitting on the island, bacon, and toast on both plates and handed one to Lexa. Both women sat across from one another at Lexa's dining table as they quickly ate their breakfast in the comfortable silence.

Fifteen minutes passed before Lexa stood up to grab her and Clarke's empty plates and brought them over to the sink to wash. Satisfied that her kitchen was once again in perfect order Lexa looked over to Clarke who was picking up her clothes from the day before that Lexa had neatly folded and placed on her coffee table.

"I have to get going. I have to be to work in an hour and a half and I still need to get ready,"Clarke said as Lexa walked over to her.

"You could always take a shower with me and then go back to your apartment for your clothes," Lexa suggested.

Clarke let a short chuckle flow past her lips,"You and I both know that if I do that then neither of us would get to work on time."

"Fine, but don't say I never offered."

Clarke smiled softly before leaning in and taking Lexa's lips in a short passionate kiss. After a few messily seconds Clarke pulled away before throwing a husky 'goodbye' over her shoulder as she walked out Lexa's apartment. After watching the beautiful doctor walk out her door Lexa walked back towards her room to start her routine of getting ready for work.

Twenty minutes later found Lexa walking out her apartment door and down the stairs towards the parking lot. Midway down the last flight of stairs she heard the distinct tone of her phone sounding off of at an incoming text message. Pulling her phone from her back pocket, Lexa looked down at the screen and smiled wide.

 **"Have fun at work, detective. ;)"**

Lexa read the text from Clarke once more before unlocking her phone to send a quick reply.

 **"I'll try but there is a certain blonde hair doctor I'm going to miss."**

 **"Is this doctor hot? Should I be worried about competition?"**

Lexa let a little laugh slip through her lips, **"Defiantly no competition to worry about, Clarke. Have fun at work and I'll see you later. Maybe dinner tonight?"**

 **"There better not be. ;) And I'll try. We're short staffed today so there's no telling what will happen."**

 **"Okay. Just text when your off. :)"**

 **"Laters babe...;)"**

Lexa felt her heart skip a beat at the little nickname that Clarke had just called her. Not knowing how to reply Lexa pushed her phone back into her pocket before making her way over to her truck and hopping in. The whole drive down to the precinct Lexa thought of nothing but the wonderful weekend she had with Clarke and her friends and just how much had happened. Lexa never thought that she would feel something like what she was feeling for Clarke.

Pulling into a parking space in front of the precinct Lexa pulled herself out of her musings before reaching over for her blazer and badge sitting in the passenger seat and getting out her truck. Upon walking into the building Lexa greeted the front desk receptionist before walking further back towards her desk. Before Lexa could fully make it to her desk Lincoln and Bellamy came to walk next to her.

"So how was your first night back at home with Clarke? Did you bother have an eventful night?" Lincoln teased as he lightly shoved Lexa's shoulder.

"The details of mine and Clarke's sex life has nothing to do with either of you. Now leave me alone. I'm to tired from my activities last night to deal with both of you," Lexa threw a smug smirk over her shoulder as she completed the walk to her desk.

Bellamy shook his head as he leaned against the metal desk,"So it is true. Well congrats, Lexa. I'm happy for both you and Clarke, but if you don't anything to hurt princess you'll be dealing with me."

Lexa raised her eyebrows at Bellamy's challenging words,"Should I be worried about you trying to snatch her up from under me?"

"No, I don't like Clarke like that. She's always been more of a sister to me and Octavia than anything."

Lexa nodded her head in understanding before Bellamy pushed off her desk and walked over to sit at his desk opposite of hers. Finally sitting in her chair with a huff Lexa signed into her computer to catch up on the recent files of any cases that she had missed while off of work.

The day blurred by in what seemed like a matter of minutes Lexa only stopping to take a quick lunch with Bellamy and Lincoln a few hours earlier. After logging out and shutting down her computer Lexa filed away any left over paper work in their correct files before standing up to slip her arms back through her blazer. Just as she was about to grab her keys and walk towards the exit, Lexa heard Lincoln's voice call out to her.

Lincoln jogged up to Lexa with a Manila folder in hand before holding it out to her,"This is the paper work from your undercover case. Captain wanted to make sure you got them before you left today."

"Thanks. These didn't even cross my mind today," Lexa said as she quickly flipped through the documents.

"Too busy thinking about getting back home and waiting for Clarke, huh?"

" Actually, I've been so distracted trying to catch up I haven't been able to text her to see if she's even off," Lexa quickly fished out her phone to check for any texts from the blonde haired doctor only to discover none.

"Octavia stopped by the hospital around lunch time to see if she could pull her away for something to eat but Clarke was slammed. Said she only saw her for about two seconds before she was running away for an emergency."

Lexa looked down at her phone with slightly worried eyes," That means she probably hasn't eaten anything since this morning."

"And just how do you know Clarke ate this morning?" Lincoln said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Lexa shoved Lincoln in the chest before saying 'goodbye' and making her way towards the exit. After a quick look at the time that displayed '7:28' across the screen Lexa scrolled through her contacts in search for her favorite take out place to order herself and Clarke some dinner.

The automatic doors of the sterile hospital opened to allow Lexa to walk through carrying two styrofoam containers of hot steamy food. Looking around Lexa quickly spotted the receptionist desk to her left and made her way over. A young woman with short black hair and pale skin sat behind the desk typing away at her computer. As Lexa came to stand right in front of the tall desk the woman ceased her typing to look up to her and give a sweet smile.

"Hi, my name is Maya. Is there anything I can help you with today?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Doctor Clarke Griffin?"

"May I ask who's looking for her?" Maya questioned while picking up the phone next to her.

Before Lexa had time to reply an all to familiar voice came from behind her,"Lexa? What are you doing here?"

Lexa turned around to see Clarke standing about a foot away from her dressed in a pair of seafoam green scrubs along with a long white lab coat with her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail.

"I was actually looking for you. Lincoln told me Octavia had stopped here earlier to take you for lunch but you were too busy. So I thought I would bring you some dinner since you probably haven't eaten since this morning, that's if you have time to eat," Lexa held up the containers of food and saw Clarke's eyes brighten up.

"Oh my goodness. You're a life saver. I just had someone just relieved me for a short break so I could get some food, and now thanks to you I don't have to eat hospital food!"

Lexa laughed as Clarke grabbed her hand before pulling her towards the doors and walking out into the warm California air. Finding a bench near the entrance to the hospital both women took a seat before grabbing a container and digging in.

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to text or call you today. I was swamped trying to catch up on cases and paper work," Lexa said between bites of fried rice.

Clarke smiled over at Lexa before responding,"Its completely fine. I've been busy myself so I understand. First day back after a few days off is always a little hectic.

"Well a mountain of paperwork is nothing compared to what you do on a daily basis."

"Hey, you go out into the field sometimes and do things far more dangerous and exciting than I do," Clarke bumped her shoulder with Lexa's teasingly.

Both women were pulled out of their conversation by the sound of an ambulance's sirens blaring through the air around them. Clarke quickly jumped up and ran over as the large van came to a stop at the ER entrance they had come from minutes ago. The driver door of the ambulance open up as a tanned skin man with a shaved head jumped out and ran to the back doors or the van.

"Miller what do we have?" Clarke questioned the man as he pulled the doors open.

In the back of the ambulance a woman with long, dark blonde hair stood next to a stretcher that held what appeared to be a slightly older male with an oxygen mask over his face. Lexa watched as the man and woman pulled the stretcher out the ambulance before Clarke walked up and checked the man's pupils.

"Male, 45. Found unresponsive in his home by his daughter. BP is 98/60 and is pulse rate is at 70 and falling. He was unresponsive for the duration of the ride," Miller stated as they wheeled the male towards the doors.

Lexa followed quickly behind, watching the scene unfold before her.

As they passed through the entrance of the hospital to the portable machines connected to the man began to shout in protest causing Harper to yell out,"He's crashing!"

Lexa' eyes widened as Clarke pulled herself up onto the stretcher to straddle the man before beginning to start compressions on his chest,"Let's get him inside now! Get the defibrillator ready! I'm not loosing this man today!"

Lexa watched as Clarke disappeared through a set of double doors down a corridor before turning and walking over towards Harper.

"Can you make sure that when Dr. Griffin is done that she gets this," Lexa handed over the half empty food container to Maya,"and tell her I'll call her later, please?"

Maya gently grabbed the box before nodding to Lexa,"Of course. It was nice meeting you Lexa."

As Lexa made her way out the doors of the hospital her phone lightly dinged in her back pocket. After walking away from the doors Lexa grabbed her phone from her back pocket to see an unknown number appear with the text.

 **"Quite the amazing woman isn't she?"**

Lexa stopped in her tracks as she read the text. Looking up from her phone Lexa glance around the parking lot for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Spotting nothing she quickly typed in a reply to the strange text.

 **"Who the hell is this?"**

Lexa clenched her jaw as she waited anxiously for a reply. The light ding of her phone had Lexa quickly opening back up the messaging app. What she read next had Lexa's heart feeling as if it had dropped to the deepest pit of her stomach.

 **"You'll find out soon enough, Detective Lexa Woods."**

* * *

 **And just a reminder, I don't know a lot about medical stuff so if I get anything wrong please feel red to correct me! Thanks!**


	20. Escaped

Around midnight Clarke let out a huff of hot breath as she made her way into her dark apartment. Not having the energy to do anything besides crawl into her bed under the warm covers she forwent turning on the lights. Blindly feeling her way around Clarke started her journey through the dark void of her apartment. After only stumbling a handful of times she let a whispered, triumph-filled slip from her mouth as she opened her bedroom door.

Stepping in and closing the door Clarke placed her purse onto her dresser that sat to the left of her door. What she didn't expect was for her to misjudge just where everything was on her dresser because as soon as she placed the purse on the wooden surface everything went crashing down onto the floor under her. Clarke cringed as the harsh noise and sound of glass breaking erupted around the room. There was no doubt for Clarke that she had broken her favorite bottle of perfume by the smell that lingered in the air.

Clarke let out an annoyed sign before switching on her bedroom light to take in the mess around her. Glad to still be wearing shoes she avoided walking on the broken glass as much as possible before heading out the door to grab her broom and dust pan. Clarke flipped the light switch and illuminated her open living area before making her way towards her kitchen closet.

After pulling out her broom Clarke froze as the sound of someone knocking on her front door filled the silent apartment. Broom in hand, she made her way over to her door and slowly turned the lock before slinging the door open and taking a defensive stance with her broom in front of her. Clarke instantly relaxed as Lexa stared back at her with a look of confusion.

"Lexa, you scared the crap out of me," Clarke moved back a little to allow room for Lexa to walk past her and into the apartment.

"You know you do have a peep hole, right? You could always use that instead of opening the door with a broom as your only weapon of defense," Lexa teased.

As Lexa walked further into her apartment Clarke took a moment to let her eyes roam over her pajama clad body,"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here at almost one in the morning?"

"Well, I once again awoken by a strange noise coming from my neighbor from above and was worried that something had happened," Lexa shrugged her shoulders as she looked around Clarke's apartment.

"Oh god. I'm sorry for waking you up again. I just was being the klutz that I normally am and knocked all the stuff off my dresser when I put my purse up there. Broke my favorite bottle of perfume in the process."

Clarke pouted as Lexa laughed at her clumsiness,"That's what that was? It sounded like someone was ransacking your apartment, and don't worry about waking me up. I'm actually glad you did."

"And why is that, detective?"

"Because now I know you're home safe and sound. And I also got to see you again before tomorrow morning," Lexa stated as she made her way to stand closer to Clarke.

"Who's to say you can't see me tomorrow morning when you wake up? Stay here with me," Clarke whispered as their lips grew closer together.

"I wouldn't dream of going anywhere else."

Clarke grabbed Lexa by the nape of her neck to pull her into a hot, passionate kiss. Lexa groaned as Clarke slipped her hands up to tangle into her deep brown locks. Clarke could feel her hands run down her ribs before pushing her shirt up and over her head. Just as she was about to reach for the brunette's shirt to remove it Lexa had swooped down to grab her by the back of her thighs and lift her to wrap her legs around her slim waist.

Clarke threw her head back and giggled as Lexa carried her down the hallway,"Where's your bedroom?"

"First door to your left. Careful, there's glass on the floor."

Clarke watched as Lexa made her way through her bedroom door and carefully step over the shards of glass scattered across the floor. Finally making it to her bed Lexa deposited Clarke onto the plush mattress before walking back to shut the door and turn the lights off. The warm white light from the moon flittered in through the bedroom window and made Lexa look as if she was a glowing angel.

Clarke sat up on her elbows and bit her slightly swollen lip as Lexa stalked her way back over to the bed. Clarke inhaled deeply as Lexa slowly crawled her way up her body, leaving light kisses along the exposed skin of her stomach on her way up. Clarke dropped from her elbows to fully rest her back against the bed as Lexa left a trail of hot kisses along the curve of her neck before capturing her lips once again. Feeling Lexa pull away Clarke opened her eyes to stare into the emerald, lust filled eyes above her.

"I don't think I could ever get enough of you, Clarke," Lexa said huskily.

Clarke felt her heart skip a beat at her words,"Then come here and show me how much you want me."

Lexa didn't hesitate as she drove back down to silence the blonde with a searing kiss. All through the night Lexa did exactly as Clarke said and showed her just how much she wanted the blonde under her.

* * *

A few hours later Clarke laid in bed with her head on Lexa's chest as the brunette gently ghosted her fingers up and down her arm. They both sat in comfortable just basking in the aftermath of their love-making for a few more minutes before Lexa looked down at Clarke.

"Hey, you haven't gotten any strange texts or anything have you? Or any thing out of the ordinary happen?"

Clarke turned on her stomach and propped her chin on Lexa's chest to look at her,"No, nothing like that. Why?"

"It's nothing, really. We've just had a rise in reports of multiple people getting harassed by unknown numbers," Lexa said stiffly.

Clarke hummed in understanding, still slightly suspicious, before moving to lay her head back down onto Lexa's chest. Clarke let her eyes travel over the exposed skin of Lexa's chest before gently running her hand over the silky skin.

"Lexa, what are we?" Clarke felt Lexa slightly shift under her.

"What do mean?"

Clarke leaned up on her elbow to hover above Lexa,"Like what are we to each other now? After all this we can't just say were friends. I mean are we together, like dating?"

Lexa scrunched her eyebrows in thought before responding,"We're much more than friends now, Clarke. How about this? You and I go on a date the next day were both free and then we'll talk about putting a label on us. I would really like to take you on a proper first date before officially declaring you as my girlfriend."

"I would love that. I'm supposed to get off around four tomorrow. Will that be good enough?"

"Anxious aren't we? Yes, that'll be perfect. I can get off around the same time if I finish my paperwork and nothing else comes up."

"Then it's a date," Clarke smiled down at Lexa before leaning down to catch Lexa's lips in a tender kiss.

Pulling away a few seconds later Clarke let out a sign of contentment before laying back down to cuddle with Lexa. Lexa pulled the covers tighter around them before wrapping her arms tightly around Clarke and kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight, babe."

That was the last thing Clarke heard before she felt herself drift off into a peaceful slumber with a smile upon her face.

* * *

As Clarke blinked the sleep away from her eyes she squinted at the harsh brightness of the rising sun filtering in through her window. Looking around the room she caught no sign of Lexa anywhere. Sitting up Clarke took notice of the area in front of her dresser that was no longer covered with glass. Everything that had fallen was neatly placed back on top of her dresser and Clarke grinned now Lexa was the one to do it.

Standing from the bed Clarke was about to walk out her bedroom in search of the brunette until her bathroom door opened. A roll of steam slithered out along the floor of the bathroom while a towel clad Lexa walked out the steamy room. Clarke stared as tiny beads of water ran down the tanned skin of Lexa's arms and shoulders to disappear onto the fluffy towel wrapped around her slim frame.

Lexa met Clarke's eyes and gave her a small smile,"Good morning. I didn't think you would be awake already. I was going to wake you up as soon as I finished some breakfast for us."

Clarke swallowed past the lump in her throat before responding,"Uh, yeah. The sun was too bright. I can never stay asleep if it's really bright in here."

"I'm the same way. Well, while you get a shower or whatever I'll go make us some breakfast. French toast sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect. What time is it by the way?"

"Just a little bit passed six. What time do you have to be to work?"

"Nine. I still have plenty of time. What about you?"

"Captain called us in a little early for a meeting so I have to be there for eight thirty. Hopefully going in early means I get off a little earlier and then I'll have more than enough time to make sure everything is set for our date tonight," Lexa said as she toweled herself dry.

Clarke could resist staring at the beauty in front of her as she leaned against the door frame,"Are you going to tell me where you're taking me or is it a surprise?"

"Surprise. You'll just have to wait until tonight. Just make sure you wear something sexy."

Clarke let out a laugh before brushing past the detective and into her bathroom only to turn around to look back at Lexa.

"For the record, I look sexy in anything."

"You look even sexier _without_ anything, Clarke."

Clarke felt a rush of heat run down to her core as Lexa gave her a sultry smirk still standing completely naked in front of her. She felt the blush run up her neck and over her cheeks before playfully rolling her eyes and shutting the bathroom door. Removing the shirt she had slipped on she turned on the hot water before jumping in and taking a long shower.

Bt the time Clarke had emerged from the bathroom, completely dressed and ready for the work day ahead, the aroma of sweet cinnamon wafted around her entire apartment. Walking out her room and down the hallway Clarke saw Lexa setting two plates filled with slices of french toast and glasses of orange juice on her dining table. Lexa was also ready for her day dressed in a maroon button down blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a pair of form fitting black slacks.

Lexa caught Clarke standing at the end of the hallway staring and gave her a beautiful smile,"I hope you're hungry. I made a lot more french toast than I thought."

"I'm starving. The last thing I ate was the take out you bought me. I barley got to finish after you left because I got pages to help with a surgery, and I'm sorry about rushing away from you yesterday. I didn't even get to thank you for the food," Clarke said as she sat down at the table.

"Don't apologize. You were trying to save a man's life. I was shocked when you just jumped on the stretcher and started doing CPR without even thinking about it. I've never seen something like that happen in front of me before and I'm a detective. You'd think I'd have seen something like that already," Lexa said as she gave Clarke an awe inspired look.

Clarke chuckled before taking a sip of orange juice,"I guess after doing it for so long you just don't think about it anymore. My body just goes into autopilot in emergencies like that."

"I understand how that feels. Out in the field when any of us are in a dangerous situation our minds kind of figure out how to solve the situation without us really thinking about it."

Before Clarke could reply the shrill ringing of Lexa's phone cut through their conversation. Grabbing the phone off the table Lexa took a quick glance at the screen before her eyebrows scrunched in confusion while she answered it.

"This is Detective Woods." Clarke watched as Lexa leaned back in her seat while listening to the person on the other end of the call.

"What the hell do you mean he escaped? How the hell did he get out?" Lexa questioned angrily as she sat up ramrod straight.

Clarke rubbed a hand across her knee trying to help soothe the anger that had washed over the detective. Lexa shot her a thankful glance before continuing to listen to her phone call.

"Well you're going to be the one to explain to the Captain exactly what happened," Lexa quickly hung up the phone with a huff before standing and moving over to Clarke's coffee table and grabbing her badge of the wooden surface,"I'm sorry. I'm going to have to go into work a little early."

Lexa quickly walked over to Clarke to give her a swift kiss before pulling away and walking towards the door. Clarke stood up and called out to Lexa before she could fully reach the front door.

"Wait. What happened, Lexa?"

Lexa turned back to look at her with a serious expression played over her features,"One of the men that was arrested during my undercover operation just escaped from the California State Prison."

* * *

 **Uh oh! We've got an escaped convict running around! What will this mean for Lexa and her team?**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


	21. Daniel Price

**This took me a little longer than expected but I do have a surprise for all my readers at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

After Lexa left in a rush Clarke finished up her breakfast before grabbing both plates and cups and heading to the sink. Making quick work of the dirty dishes she did a once over of the kitchen before heading into her room to grab her keys and purse. As she made her way to the front door Clarke checked to make sure all the lights were off before walking out into the hallway while locking the door behind her.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take longer than normal even though the traffic was pretty light considering it was a Wednesday morning. Parking in the staff area of the parking lot Clarke got out of her car and made her way towards the ER entrance of the hospital. Throwing a quick good morning to Maya, who sat typing away at her computer, Clarke made her way towards the direction of her office.

Pushing into the decent sized room Clarke walked over to her desk and sat down before placing her purse on the floor next to her feet. Taking the unusual quiet morning she opened up her computer to check on the medical records of a few patients from the night before that she knew were still in the hospital. Clarke was finalizing some reading on her last patient when a soft knock came from her open office door. A woman, mid forties, with light brown hair and a slim figure stood in her doorway wearing a pair of light blue surgical scrubs.

"Hey, mom. I didn't think you were here still," Clarke said as she stood from her chair.

"I got called in for a seven hour surgery. I was just about to leave when Maya told me you had arrived."

Clarke made her way over to her mother and gave her a swift hug before pulling back and smiling up at her. Abigail Griffin started working at the UCLA Medical Center about twenty years ago and had become the lead surgeon shortly after working there for eight years. Clarke loved being able to work alongside her mother and equally loved how much they were able to see each other.

"Must have been some surgery. Tell me about it," Clarke walked back to her chair as her mother took residence in one of the two chairs situated in front of her desk.

"We can talk about that later. I actually came here because I heard from someone, who shall not be named, that you were finally seeing someone."

Clarke rolled her eyes at her mother's words,"I should have known Raven would tell you. We aren't even officially seeing each other yet. We're still working that out. How much did Raven tell you?"

"She only told me that I should ask about the, and I quote, 'insanely hot person' you were seeing, So, tell me about this person," Abby said as she gave her daughter a pointed look.

"Well, for starters her name is Lexa. She's a detective for the LAPD," Clarke watched as her mother's eyebrows rose slightly,"She actually lives below me and we met when I was worked up on a painting and did my whole pacing thing, which I never realized was pretty loud," Clarke rambled.

"That poor girl. I remember those nights back when you were in high school. Kept me up all hours of the night. I could hear it from my room," Abby laughed as she shook her head.

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me I was so loud?"

"I honestly thought you knew. You're pacing sounds like an elephant walking, Clarke," Clarke let a feigned horrified gasp out at her mother's teasing words.

"Okay. Enough about your pacing. Raven told me that you also invited Lexa along to the beach house, and I know you don't just invite anyone over there. You must like this woman quite a lot."

"She's different, mom. I don't know how to explain it but there's just something there that I've never felt before," Clarke explained as she looked at her mother.

"I understand, sweetie. I felt the same way about your dad."

Clarke's gaze dropped down to her lap as the memories of her mother and father being completely and utterly happy, before the _accident_ , filled her head. They had always had a special relationship that made Clarke hope to find someone to share the same type of relationship with. Clarke blinked back tears as she looked back over to her mother who gave her a small smile.

"He'd want you to be happy, Clarke. To live out your days with someone who makes you feel the way you say Lexa makes you feel. That's what we both want for you."

Clarke nodded meekly to her mother who slowly stood up from her seat,"Well, I guess I'll be off. I don't have work for the next two days unless an emergency comes up, so maybe dinner one night?"

"I'd like that. It's been a while since we've had dinner together."

"Maybe you can even bring Lexa along and I can see if she's right for you or not," Abby winked at Clarke.

"Oh, no. I'm not letting you scare her off like you almost did to Wells," Clarke said as she pointed an accusing finger at her mother.

"Just to point out though, I was completely right about Wells. I just knew he wasn't right for you. Just invite her out and I promise not to be too harsh." Before Clarke could further argue with her Abby placed a quick kiss to the top of her head and made her way out of Clarke's office.

Once her mother was gone Clarke put her computer to sleep before grabbing her name badge and stepping out of her office while closing and locking the door behind her. As she made her way back towards the ER to get a head start on the day Clarke was stopped by Maya who was holding out a patient folder for her to grab.

"We just had someone come in with a pretty nasty cut on the right lower forearm. Dr. Sinclair has already checked over the last few patients in the ER before he left so you've got a little time on your hands before the next round of check ups," Maya said as Clarke took a look inside the folder.

"Thank you, Maya."

Clarke read through the file as she made her way over to the examination room the patient was currently in. The male, Daniel Price, was apparently making breakfast with his cousin when he turned around and accidentally got caught by the large kitchen knife that his cousin was wielding. After closing the folder Clarke knocked on the sleek wooden door of the patient's room before entering.

Walking in Clarke saw Daniel Price sitting casually on the bed in the middle of the room. Daniel was a picture of calm for a man in his current situation. Dark brown hair reached his chin and a smooth, square jawline gave way to a flawless face. Brown eyes glanced towards the door as Clarke made her way inside.

Clare gave the man a smile before walking up to the bed,"Hi, Mr. Price. I'm Dr. Clarke Griffin. I hear you got quite the cut making breakfast."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Griffin. And yes, my idiot cousin doesn't know how to not point a knife towards someone turning around to face him. And please, just Daniel is fine," He said as he gave her a dazzling smile.

"Well, lets go ahead and take a look at what we're dealing with and see if we can't get you all fixed up."

Clarke walked over towards the cabinets in the far left corner of the room and made quick work of washing her hands before donning a pair of gloves. After grabbing some gauze from one of the supply cabinets she grabbed the rolling stool and pulled it over to the edge of the bed before sitting down. Clarke unwrapped the dressings that a nurse more than likely put on before he was checked in and took a look at the wound.

As Clarke further examined his arm she measured the wound to be about five inches long and about half an inch deep,"Well, you're defiantly going to need some stitches. Give me just a few minutes to get some numbing and some supplies and we'll get you all done before getting you a tetanus shot and letting you get out of here."

Clarke jumped up from her stool and made her way out the room to go grab the necessary medical equipment before heading back. She placed all the supplies on the metal tray stand next to the bed before grabbing a syringe filled with numbing medication.

"Okay, I'm going to put some numbing medication around the cut and we'll give it a few minutes before we start the stitches."

As Clarke began to administer the medicine Daniel tried to make small talk,"So Dr. Griffin, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you been a doctor?"

"It's coming close to three years now."

"Three years? That's impressive. You look to beautiful to be older than 25, am I right?"

Clarke glanced up at the proud smirk that flew across Daniel's face,"You know, it's impolite to ask a woman her age."

"Of course. My apologies. I was just hoping to fill the silence with some small talk."

"That's more than fine. You can continue your questions," Clarke said as she poked a finger delicately near his cut,"Can you feel that?"

"Nope, not a thing."

Clarke nodded as she turned to the tray to grab the needle and thread to start the stitches,"Ok, here we go. If you're squeamish just look away and keep talking to me."

"Ok, let's see. How long have you lived in California?"

"I was born and raised here. Never had any thoughts of moving. I love this place too much," Clarke finished off the first stitch before moving to the next.

"Same here, really love the night life LA offers. Any boyfriends?" Daniel said nonchalantly.

Clarke stopped mid stitch to look up at him with a small smirk before continuing,"I'm actually batting for the other team."

"Damn, finally my chance to ask out a doctor and she has a girlfriend. What are the odds?" Daniel huffed out.

"She's not necessarily my girlfriend, yet. We're still working that out," Clarke said as she bluntly ignored his thoughts of asking her out.

"We'll if she decides you're not girlfriend material then she's crazy. What does she do for work?"

Clarke hesitated in her answer before thinking no harm could come to it,"She's a detective for LAPD."

"Oh, then I guess I better back off before I get shot next," Clarke let out a forced laugh, feeling a little uneasy at his choice of words.

Clarke sniped off the excess thread before placing down the needle and grabbing a roll of gauze to wrap around the wound,"Okay, you're all set. For the next two weeks I want you to keep this area clean and keep the bandages dry. I'll prescribe an antibiotic ointment to help prevent any kind of infection that could occur, but we're going to give you a tetanus shot as well just to be safe. After those two weeks are up if everything looks all nice and healed we'll get you back in here to remove the stitches."

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you, Dr. Griffin," Daniel said as he leaned back fully against the bed.

"No problem. A nurse will be in here shortly to administer the shot and get your discharge paperwork ready. Have a good day, Daniel."

"You as well, Clarke."

Clarke felt a sudden chill go down her spine at the way her name rolled off the man's tongue as she made her way out the door. She brushed it off before writing down some information for his paperwork before walking back to Maya's desk and handing back the patient's file.

"Done already? That was fast," Maya said with mild shock.

"Just a few stitches. Nothing majorly serious."

Maya eyed Clarke suspiciously,"Are you okay, Clarke? You seem out of sorts."

"I'm fine. Just a strange feeling, that's all," Clarke brushed away Maya's concern.

"Okay. Well we've got a few more patients who have just checked in. We're still waiting for vitals to be finished and they'll be all yours." Clarke nodded before walking around the desk and checking the new patient folders.

As she walked back towards the patient examination rooms, still reading the files, Clarke didn't notice the steely brown eyed gaze that followed she every step until she disappeared through one of the many thresholds.

 **Shift in POV**

'Daniel Price' made his way out of the ER doors and worked his way to the side of the hospital parking lot where a black SUV sat in waiting. Upon getting closer to the SUV the driver door opened to reveal the blonde haired Caleb who quickly turned to open the back door to allow 'Daniel' to slide onto the smooth leather seats before entering the SUV once more.

"How did it go, Sir?" Caleb asked as he drove through the parking lot.

"Not as well as I expected. She was hesitant to give up too much about her personal life. She's pretty good with her hands and was done before I could ask any other questions, but I was able to get a little bit of the information I was looking for."

Caleb nodded his head before focusing once more on the road ahead of him. 'Daniel' turned his head slightly to look over to the passenger seat which housed a well built man with shaggy black hair.

'Daniel' reached up and clasped the man on the shoulder,"Glad to see you were able to get yourself out of jail, Aaron."

"Good to be out, Sir. It not as hard to escape jail as everyone says it is," Aaron stated with a nod in thanks.

"Don't believe everything you hear," 'Daniel' replied with a curt chuckle,"Now, lets get back to the warehouse to continue to go over the big plans we have in store for the woman who put you in jail and ruined a part of my business."

Both men in gave a clipped 'yes sir' before the SUV fell silent again as they merged onto the highway and disappeared from the hospital parking lot.

* * *

 **Okay, the reason this chapter took so long was because I was working on a summary for a new story that I'm trying to start that I wanted to post along with this chapter for you all to read. I have rewrote this summary many times and I finally have one that I think I MIGHT to stick with and I would love for all of you to read it and comment on what you all think! ;)**

 **Soon to come: Captured Memories**

 **Photographer Clarke and CEO Lexa have been married for over a year now and are ready to start a family. After many failed attempts Clarke finally gets a positive pregnancy test and calls Lexa to tell her the good news. An ecstatic Lexa tries to hurry home to celebrate with her wife only to fall victim to a horrible accident which causes her to lose all memory of Clarke ever being in her life. Clarke struggles to help Lexa remember their relationship and is almost ready to loose all hope, until a little miracle is born.**

 **(Not a set-in-stone summary but currently my favorite out of all the one's I've written. Will let you know if it changes!)**


	22. Aaron Gabriel

Pulling up to the LAPD precinct Lexa hastily threw her truck into park before jumping out and jogging up to the glass double doors. Entering the busy building Lexa quickly made her back towards the conference room where she knew her team was awaiting her arrival.

All eyes turned to Lexa as she pushed through the door and made a beeline for her seat. The clearing of a throat brought all attention to the front of the room where Captain Indra stood tall. Indra gave a curt nod to Lexa before looking around the room to see everyone was accounted for.

"Now that everyone is here we can go ahead and get briefed on exactly what has occurred to cause us all to be here so early. Last night a man by the name of Aaron Gabriel escaped from his cell at the California State Prison killing two guards in the process."

A dark blonde haired male raised his hand half way in the air to catch the Captain's attention,"I don't mean to sound rude or anything but what does this have to do with us exactly?"

"Apparently you need to go over your paper work some more Anderson. Aaron Gabriel was one of the main men arrested the night the warehouse was taken down," Indra stated as she pulled a large mugshot from a folder resting on the table in front of her,"This is him. An APB has been placed and we will continue to look for him. He should be considered possibly armed and dangerous."

When the Captain pulled out the mugshot Lexa felt her blood run icy in her veins. The mugshot unmistakably showed the man with midnight black hair who had basically threatened her the night of the warehouse bust. Lexa tore her eyes from the picture as Aaron's words ran through her mind on repeat.

Indra sat the photo down before placing both hands on the table and leaning forward,"Until a case more important than this comes up finding Mr. Gabriel will be on the top of our list. You're all dismissed."

Everyone gave a nod in understanding before standing and filing their way out the conference room door. Just as Lexa was moving to step through the threshold Indra called out to her.

"Woods, I would like a word with you for a moment. Please, shut the door."

Lexa stepped back inside before letting the door click shut behind her,"What can I do for you, Captain?"

"I want you to sit out this Aaron Gabriel situation. I know that he knows who you are and I don't want to give him anymore reason to come after you," Lexa gave her a look of disbelief.

"With all do respect ma'am I would rather not. I spent all that time undercover, I should at least be able to finish what I started by helping put him back in jail."

Indra shook her head with a small smirk gracing her features,"I should have known you'd say something like that. I'm not going to force you off this because I know how you are, Lexa. Just promise me you won't go doing anything reckless."

"Of course, Captain. Everything will be by the book."

"Alright. You're dismissed."

Lexa exited the room and, instead of making her way to her desk, made her way to the ladies restroom. Entering the dimly lit room Lexa checked to see if anyone occupied any of the stalls, only to find them empty, before turning towards the mirror and leaning against a sink to stare at her reflection deep in thought.

 ** _"_** ** _Why the hell wouldn't I tell Captain about what Aaron told me that night? Maybe because I know she would take me off the case for sure."_**

With that thought she decided to keep the little conversation a secret, not wanting to worry anyone around her. Lexa turned the knob for the cold water on and cupped her hands together to allow the water to fill her palms. She leaned down and gently splashed the cool water onto her face. Lexa closed her eyes as the little rivulets of water ran down her suddenly overheated cheeks. After turning the water off and grabbing some paper towels from the dispenser to dab her face dry, Lexa walked out the restroom and over to her desk.

Pulling out her chair and taking a seat Lexa opened the folder laying on her desk that housed her paperwork from the undercover op. Lexa found herself become immersed in the notes of every page, wanting to know every little detail about anyone and anything that had to do with the case. In the middle of reading about a few more men that were apprehended that night Lexa heard her phone ding from where it sat on the corner of her desk.

Lexa placed the papers she was reading down before reaching over and grabbing her phone. A smile spread over her face as she read over the text message from Clarke.

 **"** **I hope you're having more fun at work than I am. I now have to buy new shoes because a sick patient decided to aim for my shoes instead of the trash can when they threw up."**

Lexa laughed at the poor doctor's misfortune before typing out a reply.

 **"** **Defiantly no where near as** ** _fun_** **as that. Just some going over some paperwork to see if anything helps with finding our missing convict."**

 **"** **Should I let you get back to work then?"**

 **"** **No I could use the break. My neck's starting to cramp from staring down at these papers for too long."**

Lexa gently bit her lip to keep her smile from spreading ear to ear as she waited for Clarke's reply.

 **"** **Good. Then this gives me a chance to tell you how much I would much rather be back in bed cuddled up with you and a nice movie."**

 **"** **You make it sound so tempting. I think I may leave work early and come steal you away and keep you all for myself for the rest of the day."**

 **"** **As much as I would love that I don't think either of our jobs would appreciate it very much. Besides, I've got a few more patients to check over before entering in my notes and I'll be home free."**

Shocked at how early Clarke was leaving from her shift Lexa glanced up at the time on her phone only to be even more shocked to see it was slightly past seven. Lexa was just about to reply to Clarke's text saying she should be home shortly when Bellamy strode over to her desk and slapped a hand onto the metal surface.

"Hey, Captain said we got a call about someone apparently seeing our guy Aaron walking around some run down neighborhood just on the outskirts of LA. She wants us to head down and check it out." Lexa curtly nodded her head in understanding before quickly replying back to Clarke's text.

 **"** **I'm not so lucky. We got a call about a possible sighting on the escaped convict and Bellamy and I are on our way to check it out. Make yourself a nice dinner, have a hot bath, and watch a movie for me. Don't wait up. ;)"**

Without waiting for a reply Lexa slipped her phone into her back pocket before standing up and following Bellamy out the door. Jumping into a squad car Bellamy pulled out the precinct parking lot and driving in the direction of the run down neighborhood.

* * *

Lexa hopped out her truck and onto the concrete parking lot of her apartment complex with a huff. Making her way up the stairs Lexa's thoughts wondered off to the events that followed earlier that night. An hour drive to the outskirts of LA only turned out to be a druggie who thought he had found Aaron Gabriel and was expecting some kind of reward. Although they didn't find Aaron they were able to arrest the man for drug possession so their drive wasn't a complete bust. After an hour drive back and another two hours to get the man transported for processing at the nearest jail Lexa finally made her way home.

Lexa lead herself out of her thoughts as she climbed the final stair to her apartment floor. Tempted as she was to climb another two flights of stairs to the beautiful blonde above her she fought against it seeing how it was almost midnight and Clarke would more than likely already be asleep.

Making her way down the hallway Lexa stopped in her tracks as her door came into view. Lexa grabbed her gun that sat still holstered at her hip before slowly walking up to her slightly ajar door. Keeping her gun raised in front of her Lexa pushed the door open slowly before swinging inside and pointing her gun around the room in search of any intruders. Seeing no one around she continued her way through her main living area before stopping right before the hallway entrance when she heard a pair of light footsteps making their way towards her.

Lexa placed herself against the wall next to the hallway, gun held tightly, as the footsteps got closer. Right before the person could walk into the main room Lexa swung around the corner and aimed her gun right in the person's face only for Clarke to let out a shout as she stared up the barrel of Lexa's gun.

Lexa let out a relieved sigh before lowering the gun,"Dammit, Clarke. You scared the shit out of me."

"You? I'm the one who had a gun pointed in her face," Clarke breathlessly laughed as she put a hand to her chest.

"You left the door open a crack and I thought someone broke in," Lexa eyed Clarke suspiciously,"How'd you get in anyway?"

Clarke looked up at Lexa with a grin,"I asked Anya to come unlock the door because I wanted to surprise you with dinner. Although it got pretty late so I wrapped your's up and put it in the fridge since I wasn't sure what time you'd get done with work. I was just about to head out when you came in, guns blazing and all."

"That was sweet of you, Clarke. I'm sorry for making you wait. I didn't think it would take so long with our unsuccessful lead."

"Didn't find the bad guy?" Clarke teased gently.

"Not at all. Our lead turned out to be a druggie trying to get a nonexistent reward for finding the escaped man. We arrested him for possession so it wasn't a complete waste of time," Lexa said as she sat down on her couch.

Clarke sat down next to Lexa before cuddling up to her side and wrapping an arm around her waist,"Well now that you're home we can finally cuddle."

"I was thinking of doing a little more than cuddling."

Lexa lightly ran her nose up the side of Clarke's neck before reaching her lips and capturing them in a passionate kiss. Heat flared between the two women as hands explored and tugged to remove clothing and their kisses turned more intense by the second. Before long Lexa found herself picking up Clarke and making her way towards her bedroom.

"You just love carrying me off to your bed, don't you?" Clarke whispered huskily in her ear.

"It's the fastest way to get you there."

Clarke let a happy shriek leave her lips as Lexa tossed her down onto the bed before covering her body with her own. Lexa's lips tangled with Clarke's as her hands ghosted along the exposed skin of Clarke's body. Both women lost themselves to each other's touch through the night before falling into a relaxed sleep cuddled closely together.

* * *

 **Thank you all for continuing to follow along with this** **story! I love waking up to see how many people have read and/or favorited it! Keep it coming! ;)**


	23. Day Off, Or Not

The next morning after Lexa had left for work, but not before littering Clarke's body with kisses, Clarke, seeing as she was off for the day, decided to text Raven and Octavia to see if they were free to have lunch together. After two texts confirming both women were free Clarke made her way through her morning routine and began to get dressed.

Clarke stepped out onto the assault of the parking lot donned in a loose fit, charcoal grey v-neck t-shirt paired with denim jeans and her favorite tan booties. She unlocked her car before sliding in and pushing the keyless start button before backing out of her parking spot and driving away.

Clarke pulled to a stop in front of a small restaurant whose sign read 'Polis' in bold, cursive lettering. Putting her car into park Clarke shut down her car before stepping out into the bright California sun. Making her way through the entrance to the quaint business Clarke quickly spotted her two best friends sitting in a back booth and walked over to them and slide into the booth next to Octavia.

"Hey, princess. Long time no see," Raven said as she looked up from her menu.

Octavia threw an arm around Clarke and pulled her close,"I guess you've been so busy with your little girlfriend now that you barley have time to text your poor old friends."

"You both act like its been two months since I last spoke to you. It's only been two days since I've seen you," Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatic words.

"Well it feels like its been months," Raven teased,"Anyways, let's start talking about the good stuff here. How good is Lexa in bed?"

"Raven!" Clarke practically yelled across the table.

"What? We all know what happened between the two of you back at the beach house! You gotta give us details, Clarke. It's been way to long since you've been with anyone!"

Octavia took her turn to butt in,"Raven's right. It's not like we don't know you both already slept together. So, out with it. Give us the details."

Blowing a stray lock of hair from her face Clarke looked between her two best friends who started at her with eager eyes,"Okay, yes we've slept together. But I'm not giving any details."

"At least tell us something! How good was it?" Raven asked with a sly smile.

Before Clarke could answer their waiter walked up and asked if they were ready to order. After placing their orders and handing back their menus to the man. Clarke watched the waiter walk away before turning back to face Raven and Octavia, who were currently staring her down.

Clarke sagged her shoulders and threw her head back against the back of the booth,"Fine! She was amazing, okay?"

"You don't seem to thrilled about it there, princess," Raven said.

"What? No! I am thrilled. She's possibly the best person I've ever been with. I mean the way she-," Clarke stopped herself as Raven looked at her with a wide smirk,"I see what you tried to do there Reyes."

Octavia laughed beside her before putting a hand on her shoulder,"And you almost fell for it. So if she's so amazing have you guys called it official yet?"

"We're actually going to go on a date first and see how things go. I don't want just sex to be the base of our relationship. I want to know that we can have a good time without being in bed."

"You're both made for each other. I haven't seen you get close to anyone that fast, besides Wells," Octavia pointed out.

Raven waggled her eyebrows at Clarke,"The mind blowing sex is just an added bonus."

Clarke threw a napkin at the brunette as laughter filled the table. A few more minutes of talking and their food had finally arrived and all three women dug in. While talking through bites of food Clarke couldn't help but glance at her phone, wanting a text from a certain detective to come through. Raven noticed her constant gaze on her phone and tilted her head to look at the blonde.

"You okay, Clarke?"

Clarke glanced up at Raven and Octavia before lying through her teeth,"Yeah. I'm fine. I've just been thinking about some things."

"Like what?" Octavia questioned.

"Like the fact that a certain bird told my mother about a 'insanely hot person' I was seeing."Clarke glanced up with an accusing gaze as Raven frozen mid bite at looked up at her.

Putting down her fork Raven rolled her eyes at Clarke,"If I wouldn't have told her about Lexa she'd be dead by time you would have!"

Clarke could hear Octavia snicker beside her,"Well, thanks to you, my mother now wants to have dinner with Lexa and I."

Both Octavia and Raven let out full blown belly laughs at the blonde's statement. After a good five minutes of laughter both women wiped tears from the corners of their eyes.

"Oh my god. Do you remember what happened the last time your mother had dinner with you when you first started dating Wells? The story you told us the next day about how Mama G threatened to cut off his penis if he ever hurt had me laughing for a week straight," Octavia said through the occasional giggle.

Raven started up with a new fit of laughs at Octavia's words,"And how he started breaking out into nervous sweats overtime Abby came in the room!"

Clarke let a laugh slip through her lips as both her friends continued to make fun of her ex boyfriend and her threatening mother. Going back to eating Clarke allowed the time to be filled with loud chatting and the soft music that flowed through the restaurants speakers. An hour later Clarke was waving goodbye to Raven and Octavia with promises of texting to soon plan another night out before hopping back into her car.

Deciding it was the perfect time to get some grocery shopping done Clarke drove to the nearest market a few minutes away from her house. Parking and walking towards the building Clarke grabbed a basket before strutting through the automatic doors. Clarke wondered around the fresh produce section grabbing little bits of everything before making her way towards the refrigerated section.

As Clarke was turning a corner another basket came crashing into hers and caused her to tumble backwards and fall on her ass. Clarke let out a hiss as a dull pain spread through her tailbone and looked up as a man came rushing over to her.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay, miss?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Clarke looked to the man with familiar brown eyes and chin length hair,"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

The man looked Clarke in the eyes before his own widened slightly,"Dr. Griffin. I didn't even recognize you without scrubs. Although I've only seen you once before, but I don't forget a pretty face. Daniel Price, stitches, remember me?"

"Oh, right! I'm sorry. I'm not good with faces sometimes," Clarke said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It's perfectly fine. I know a doctor can see up to a hundred patients a day so I think it would be pretty hard to remember just one face."

"How right you are. How are you're stitches by the way?"

Daniel held up his bandaged arm before giving her a smile,"Getting better everyday. Keeping it clean just like you instructed."

"Good. Don't want to face any possible infections," Clarke said with a small smile,"Well it was nice talking to you, but I have some more shopping to do."

"If you don't mind maybe I can finish my shopping with you?"

Clarke stopped mid step and looked back towards the man with a bit of hesitation. Daniel gave her a hopeful smile before she slowly nodded her head. Clarke waited for brown hair male to push his basket next to hers before continuing to walk down the aisle again. An awkward silence hung between them as Clarke searched through the stocked shelves for anything she may need.

"So, why don't you tell me about yourself," Daniel suggested.

"Well you already know I'm a doctor and that I've lived here my entire life. There's not a whole bunch to really tell."

Daniel eyed Clarke,"So no hobbies or anything?"

Clarke let out a tiny laugh and nodded her head,"Actually, I like art. Drawing, painting, the works."

"Of course. Having a steady hand as a doctor must help with the drawings and paintings."

"Yes, it does help. What about you? Any hobbies of your own?" Clarke asked as they continued walking down the aisle.

Daniel glanced up in thought before looking back at Clarke,"I'm not really a hobby kind of guy. I have way too much work to do anything for myself."

"Okay, then what do you do for work," Clarke watched as Daniel smirked a bit.

"CEO of my own company. Started working in my office from home and worked it up from there."

Clarke tilted her head in question,"What kind of company is it?"

The sound of a phone ringing stopped Daniel from answering,"Excuse me just a moment."

Clarke nodded her head as Daniel pulled his phone from his pocket and answered the call. Clarke decided to occupy herself by looking over the shelves and grabbing anything she may want or need. As she was grabbing a bag of whole wheat bread Daniel's tone filled with anger as he spoke to the person on the phone.

"No, that wasn't deal. They signed for twenty-five percent of profit from the product, not forty-five," Clarke turned back around to see Daniel clenching the bar of his basket,"Don't let them leave. I'm on my way."

"Everything okay?" Clarke worriedly asked.

Daniel took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly before nodding his head in answer,"Fine. Just some business partners who apparently don't know how to read a contract. It was good to see you again, Clarke, but I have to go deal with this."

"It's fine. Go ahead," right before Daniel could turn the corner of the aisle Clarke called back out to him,"And don't forget about coming back to get those stitches removed in a few weeks."

"Of course. Wouldn't miss a chance to see you again."

With that Daniel disappeared around the corner with a smirk leaving Clarke standing awkwardly in the middle of the aisle. Clarke eyebrows knitted together as Daniel's words played in her head.

 ** _"_** ** _Was it just my imagination or did he just flirt with me?"_**

Clarke shook her head to clear herself of her thoughts before continuing her grocery shopping. After making sure she had everything she would need she made her way towards the check out line. Thirty minutes later Clarke was finally back home putting the groceries away while dancing along to some music that filtered out through her tv speakers.

As she placed box of strawberries into her fridge Clarke heard a buzzing coming from her purse. Noting that the familiar buzzing was coming from her pager she quickly jogged over to where she left her purse on her coffee table before pulling the small black square of plastic out to read over the tiny screen.

Seeing the pager code signaling they needed help at the ER Clarke quickly rushed towards her room to dress into a pair of scrubs. Two minutes later Clarke came running out her room, grabbed her purse and keys, and jogged out her door towards her car.

The car ride there seemed to fly by as Clarke finally pulled up into a parking space in the staff parking area. Throwing her car in park Clarke flung her driver door open and jumped out. Slightly out of breath she made her way through the doors of the ER to see Maya ushering a few patients towards the ER waiting room that was currently overflowing with patients. As Maya turned back towards her desk she let out a sigh of relief at seeing the blonde doctor standing before her.

"Oh thank goodness, Clarke. I'm so sorry to have paged you on your day off. The ER is overrun with patients right now, but that's not why I paged you. A patient involved in a car crash was brought in about ten minutes ago and your mother needs another pair of hands to help with the surgery that's required."

Clarke nodded her head in understanding,"It's fine, Maya. Do you have a file on the car crash victim?"

"Yes. It's right on my desk."

Maya walked behind her desk to a stack of files on the corner before grabbing one and handing it over to her. Clarke thanked her before opening the file and taking a look at the records. After taking in the details of the crash and the patient's injuries Clarke noted that the surgery was to stop an internal bleed. Glancing up to check the patient's name Clarke felt her blood run cold as her eyes scanned over the pen scribbled name that rested on the solid white paper. Basically throwing the file back to Maya Clarke ran door the hospital's corridor towards the elevators as her heart hammered in her chest.

While impatiently waiting for the elevator Clarke pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts before seeing the name she needed and hit call. As a few rings played through the phone and Clarke impatiently waited for someone to answer the elevator doors opened, allowing Clarke to walk inside. Right before Clarke was going to hang up and try again a soft voice filtered through her ear.

"Hey, Clarke. Can I call you back? I'm really busy right now," the voice said as Clarke pushed the button that would take her to floor where the surgery would take place.

"Lexa, it's Anya. She's been in an accident."

* * *

 **You guys were all thinking it was Lexa in the accident didn't you? Well I'm not that cruel...yet. I hope you all are enjoying LP so far! Thank you all for your kudos and subscriptions!**

 **Oh and just to let you all know Captured Memories is currently in the works! Mapping out a few details for chapters and then the writing will begin! Hopefully will be out sometime in the next two weeks so keep an eye out!**

 **;)**


	24. Sabotage

**A little bit of a shorter chapter tonight! I'm a little crunched on time! But hey, it's an update! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lexa sat in the cold plastic chair in the hospital waiting room with her head in her hands as she waited for any news of Anya's condition. After Clarke had said Anya and accident in the same sentence Lexa had hung up the phone and was at the hospital in record time. Now here she sat nervous as hell waiting for someone, anyone, to come and tell her everything was going to be just fine.

As Lexa took a deep breath to try and calm her racing mind she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. Looking up she stared into the brown eyes of Raven who gave her a sad smile and behind her stood Octavia, Bellamy, and Lincoln.

"Hey, Lexa. Clarke called and told us what happened before she went into the surgery. Have you heard any news?"

Lexa shook her head gently as they sat in the chairs around her,"No, it's been almost an hour since I got here and no ones come out to say anything. I'm starting to get worried."

"Just because someone hasn't come out doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Trust me when I say Mama G and Clarke are the best doctors for Anya to have working on her right now. I wouldn't trust anyone more than them," Octavia said, trying to comfort the detective.

As Lexa gave them all a thankful smile Clarke walked through the threshold of the waiting room and looked towards all her friends. Lexa was the first one up and had practically ran over to the blonde doctor before throwing her arms around her in a fierce hug.

"Please tell me she's okay, Clarke."

Lexa felt Clarke's arms wrap around her waist,"She did amazing. We're getting her set up in her room now. She'll be in here for a few days but she'll make a full recovery."

Lexa heard a collection of 'thank gods' and relieved sighs behind her as she pulled away from Clarke to look into her sky blue eyes,"Can I see her? Is she awake yet?"

"Even though the surgery was pretty short she's still got a lot of anesthesia and pain medication running through her system so she'll more than likely sleep for the rest of the day. Only family is allowed in right now so you can see her."

Everyone gave Lexa a reassuring nod as she looked back at them with questioning eyes. Throwing them a grateful smile Lexa quickly followed Clarke out the waiting room and down the hallway towards the patient rooms. Lexa could feel her heart try to beat out of her chest as Clarke came to a stop in front of a large wooden door with Anya's name labeled on the front.

"Lexa, I want you to know that she is perfectly fine. All the machines she's connected to are just to monitor her condition, okay?"

Lexa, feeling her words catch in her throat, could only nod her had as Clarke pushed open the door. Following Clarke inside Lexa felt her chest tighten as she caught sight of Anya laying on the bed as the beep of the heart monitor filled the silent room. Walking ahead of Clarke she sat in the chair next to the bed and took a hold of her sister's hand as she looked over her pale face.

"God, Anya. What the hell did you get yourself into this time?"

Lexa heard Clarke let out a small sigh as she came to stand next to her,"From what Anya was able to tell Harper and Miller before she passed out her brakes had apparently failed. She swerved to avoid hitting another car which caused her to ram into a telephone pole. Her airbag deployed and the impact caused some of her blood vessels to tear which lead to the internal bleeding."

"Brakes failing? That doesn't seem possible. Anya always keeps her car in perfect condition. She gets antsy if her windshield wiper fluid is low, there's no way she would let her brakes go bad," Lexa said as she looked up to Clarke.

"Well, hopefully we'll get some more details after the car is examined to see if that's what really caused the accident. For now though, let's just focus on Anya healing. She's going to be in some pain from the surgery for a few weeks but my mother and I will make sure she's well taken care of while she's here."

Lexa let go of Anya's hand and stood up to face Clarke before pulling her close and placing her lips over Clarke's in a quick kiss before pulling back,"Thank you for everything, Clarke. I'm truly lucky to have you here with me."

"No thanks needed, Lexa. I'll be here for you no matter what. Your sisters accident just so happened to fall into my area of expertise," Clarke said as she tried to lighten the mood.

Lexa let a small laugh pass through her lips,"Well lucky for Anya I've heard some good things about you and your mother. So I know she's in good hands."

"These things you've heard wouldn't have happened to come from the mouth's of our dear friends sitting in the waiting room, would they?"

"Who else?" Lexa looked to Clarke with a wide smile until her eyes caught the time on the clock hanging up on the wall behind Clarke's head and she let a frown take over,"Shit. With all this going on I completely forgot."

"Forgot about what, Lexa?"

Lexa looked to the questioning blue eyes that stared into her own emerald ones,"I actually had something special planned for us tonight. With Aaron escaping I completely forgot about our first date that we should have had yesterday and planned a nice night for us, but that's clearly not going to happen now. And that's no one's fault."

"Lexa, listen to me carefully," Clarke stepped in closer to the brunette and snaked her arms around her neck,"A date isn't going to change what I know I already feel for you. The only reason I wanted us to go on a date was to see if we had more between us than just amazing sex. Today when I was with Octavia and Raven for lunch I couldn't help but look at my phone every two minutes to see if you had texted me. It was then that I realized just how much I love being with you and talking to you. I feel complete when we're together."

Lexa felt her chest swell with warmth at Clarke's words and leaned in to brush her lips across her neck,"You have no idea how just hearing you say that has made me feel. When you say I make you feel complete it's the exact same with me. Like a hole as been filled deep in my chest and it's flooding with heat…with-," Before Lexa could complete her sentence a groan was let out behind her.

Swiftly pulling away from Clarke Lexa rushed over to Anya who was currently trying to let her eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. Lexa took Anya's hand in her once again as Clarke moved to the other side of the bed to check over the older woman.

"Anya, it's okay. You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" Clarke said soothingly.

Anya groaned once again before looking up at Clarke,"Holy fuck. What the hell did I hit?"

Lexa let a small laugh fall through her lips before squeezing her sister's hand,"You hit a telephone pole, idiot. What the hell happened?"

"The last thing I remember was the idiot ahead of me going too slow and when I tried to press on my brakes they wouldn't work. I swerved to avoid hitting him in the ass end and then nothing," Anya groaned out.

Lexa nodded her head before watching Clarke run through a routine of making sure all of Anya's vitals were fine before moving to check on the stitching from the surgery,"Well, Anya. All your vitals are looking good. I'm surprised your even awake already. If you do what the doctor, and by doctor I mean me, tells you then you'll be out of here in no time."

"Thanks, blondie," Anya all but slurred.

Clarke and Lexa watched as Anya's eyes dropped closed and her head rolled to the side signaling that she had drifted back off to sleep. Both women laughed softly as Anya's soft snores filtered through the room. Lexa took the chance to glance up at Clarke to see the blonde shaking her head slightly.

"Nows the perfect time to get blackmail on her. She swears up and down that she doesn't snore."

Clarke threw her head back with a laugh,"Well, I'll try to remember that the next time she's snoring and I have my phone handy."

"I guess now's as good a time as any to go ahead and go back to the waiting room and tell everyone how she's doing."

Clarke nodded in agreement and checked over Anya's vitals one last time before following Lexa out the door. After giving the nurse currently on duty an update on Anya's condition both women made their way down back over to the waiting room. Upon entering the waiting area they could see Octavia, Raven, and Lincoln watching some soap opera before turning towards the sound of their footsteps.

Raven was the first one out of her seat as she walked to stand in front of Clarke and Lexa,"How is she? Is she okay? Did she wake up?"

"Slow down, Raven," Clarke laughed out,"She's doing just fine. She woke up for a few minutes which, being how she just got out of surgery not too long ago, is a really good sign. We'll know more tomorrow so for now we all go home and get a goodnight's sleep."

As Raven physically relaxed at the blonde's words Lexa took the time to look around the waiting room,"Where did Bellamy go?"

"He got a phone call and stepped out for a minute," Lincoln said.

Right on cue Bellamy walked back into the room, phone in hand, and looked towards Lexa,"Hey, I need to talk to you for a minute."

Confused, Lexa nodded before following Bellamy through the threshold and down the hallway only for him to open the door to the stairwell and usher her inside. After the door had fully closed Bellamy came to stand in front of Lexa with a serious expression.

"I just got off the phone with the Captain. She had someone personally examine Anya's car right after the accident, and…" Bellamy trailed off as he looked to the side.

"And what? What did they find, Bellamy?"

Bellamy's eyes held her's in a steely glance,"Someone sabotaged her breaks. They were cut just enough that if she put the right amount of force on them they would fail."

Lexa felt her blood boil in rage as she took in exactly what he was saying,"Do we know who did this? Was there any evidence at all to lead us to who did this?"

"No, they found nothing. Captains going over the security footage of the parking lot to see if whoever did this was stupid enough to do it while her car was at the precinct."

"Bellamy, do my a favor. Don't tell anyone else about this until we know who did this, okay?"

Bellamy's eyebrows knitted together as she spoke,"Why? I think everyone deserves to know what happened."

"I just don't want anyone to worry over this right now, especially Anya. She needs to focus on healing and trying to find who she's going to kill for making her wreck her car." Bellamy sighed in agreement before they both made their way out the stairwell and back to the waiting room.

After saying goodbye to everyone Lexa let Clarke lead her back to Anya's room once more to check on the woman before they both left for the night. After making sure everything was fine Lexa waited for Clarke to gather her things before walking her to her car.

After making sure Clarke got safely into her car and promised to see her back at the apartments Lexa made her way through the parking lot towards her truck. Sliding into her truck and starting the engine Lexa threw it into reverse and backed out her parking spot and proceeded to pull out onto the highway, completely unaware of the black SUV that slowly followed in the shadows of the night.

* * *

 **Thank you to all my amazing readers! I love seeing how many people this story reaches! Keep being awesome!**


	25. Realization

**Clarke asks Lexa to tell her more about her undercover operation allowing Lexa to pick back up from where her memories stopped a few chapters ago. And Lexa comes to a terrible realization.**

* * *

After Lexa had reached the apartment parking lot and parked her car she walked over to the sidewalk where Clarke was patiently waiting for her. A quick click of her key to make sure the truck was locked she held her hand out for Clarke to take before leading them up the stairs.

"So, my apartment or yours?" Lexa questioned quietly.

"Mine, please. Anya's surgery took a lot more out of me than I thought. I just want a nice bath with my favorite bubble bath and to go to bed."

Lexa patted Clarke's hand where it rested on her arm,"That's fine. I'm going to stop at my place and grab some clothes."

"Or you could just wear no clothes at all," Clarke whispered huskily.

"As much as we both enjoy that I know you're tired. I think some cuddling and sleep with be enough for tonight, okay?"

Clarke agreed with a huff as they climbed the last step to Lexa's floor. Clarke released Lexa's arm and told the detective she would have the door unlocked for her when she came up before disappearing up the stairs. Lexa shook her head at the blonde before making her way to her apartment to grab her things.

A few minutes later Lexa was opening the door to Clarke's apartment holding a pair of pajamas and an outfit for the following day. Lexa turned around and made sure the door was locked before continuing through the apartment towards Clarke's room. Walking in Lexa could hear the distinct sound of running water coming from behind the closed bathroom door. After placing her clothes on the bed Lexa moved over to the bathroom door and lightly knocked on it.

"You can come in without knocking, Lexa," the muffled voice of Clarke carried through the door.

Opening the door Lexa was assaulted by the smell of roses which she assumed to be Clarke's bubble bath. Closing the door so no cool air would enter the room Lexa took in the sight before her. Candles lined the countertop and the edge of the bathtub, giving the entire room a flickering golden glow, but that was not what caught Lexa's eyes the most. Clarke sat in the tub, white bubbles covering everything but the top of her shoulders, her slender neck, and her head. Her hair piled atop her head in a messy bun with stray strands sticking to her face and neck as she reclined her back. Black eyelashes ghosted over high cheekbones as her eyes stayed closed in pure bliss from the warm water.

Figuring she hadn't done enough staring and wanted only to be closer Lexa made her way over to the tub before making her self comfortable on the floor next to it. As Lexa sat down Clarke turned her head and peeked open a sky blue eye to look at the brunette.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?"

Lexa softly smiled at the woman before her,"Because I just want to sit here and stare at you. You're beautiful with the glow of the candles and with how relaxed you are."

"Well, thank you. But I think I would be more relaxed if you just got in with me already," Clarke murmured.

Seizing the moment of opportunity Lexa quickly stood and removed her clothes before stepping into the tub behind Clarke as she moved forward. After getting settled in the steamy water Lexa reached to pull Clarke between her legs so she could lean back against her chest. Clarke let out a sigh of contentment as Lexa slid her hands along the smooth planes of her stomach before moving to gently massage her upper thighs.

"I thought you said I was too tired for sex and here you are getting me all riled up," Clarke said smugly.

Lexa laughed out at her words,"I'm just massaging. It just so happens that where I'm massaging is near a very _special_ place."

Lexa could feel Clarke shiver as she moved her hands closer to Clarke's most sensitive area before removing her hands and placing them back on her stomach. Lexa heard Clarke release a small whine at the loss of her hands and allowed a giggle to escape her lips.

A few minutes of peaceful silence lingered before Clarke leaned her head back against Lexa's shoulder and looked up into her eyes,"Hey, Lexa. Is there anymore that you can tell me about that undercover operation you were on? I'd like to hear about it."

"Uh, sure I can tell you. Let's see…"

After the first few minutes of revealing to Clarke the morning of the day she was chosen for the mission Lexa's thoughts had begun to wonder back.

 _"_ _Detective Lexa Woods. You've been specially hand picked to go undercover to help take down one of the largest drug distribution warehouses in Los Angeles."_

 _Lexa looked around the room as the eyes of every single person turned to look at her. Emerald eyes shifted around before returning to look back at the steely gaze of her Captain. Lexa quickly stood from her chair and turned her body fully to face Indra before determinedly nodding her head._

 _"_ _I accept the mission and would be honored to help take down the warehouse."_

 _Hushed whispers fluttered around at her response until Indra stood tall once more successfully silencing the room,"Thank you. Now, Lexa will be staying with me for a while to go over details of her persona before the rest of you are brought up to date on the rest of the information. Dismissed."_

 _At the careless wave of the Captain's hand everyone stood from their chairs and filed out the room to finish up their day of work. As the door closed Lexa moved to the front of the room next to Indra who was currently taking a file out of her bag before handing it over to her._

 _"_ _This is the information for your persona. Read it carefully and memorize every detail. This is your first undercover op so I want you prepared for everything."_

 _Lexa ignored the folder for a moment to look back at Indra,"A quick question, Captain. Why me? Why not someone who has more experience in undercover?"_

 _"_ _You just answered yourself, Lexa. We needed someone who has never been undercover. Someone the media doesn't fully know yet and that just so happened to be you. You're still technically new to the unit. No big cases have come across us since you were recruited so your identity hasn't had full exposure like almost everyone here."_

 _"_ _And just how do you know my identity hasn't had full exposure? Not to sound rude but how are you supposed to know if these people know or don't know who I am?" Lexa questioned seriously._

 _"_ _A while ago someone who was once on the inside of the warehouse was able to give us some information on the amount of knowledge that they had on the unit. Turns out your name never came up for one reason or another. Although our informant has since then pulled out on us we are still hoping that your name is still hasn't found it's way on their list, but that's not the only reason. I've watched you these past few years, Lexa. I know your strong willed and confident as a detective. You've got what it takes to become something great in this unit and taking down a warehouse filled with drugs is just your first step to that greatness."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Captain. That means a lot for me," Indra gave Lexa a rare smile before gesturing for Lexa to take a seat._

 _"_ _Okay, so let's get down to business. Your persona is something that I think you will fit into very well. Your name is Audrey Sorrel and you will be working for security at LAX. Because of the man that we were able to arrest from the first bust at LAX we were able to get another possible date for their next distribution attempt. You will be there when that happens and will be the one to question whoever is apprehended at the time. You will then try to make contact through the person, who will be let go, to strike a deal with the warehouse. You'll offer them guaranteed access through security in exchange for becoming a business partner of sorts with them."_

 _While Indra spoke Lexa followed along with the information that was printed over the white paper. Flipping to the next page Lexa read over the little information that they had collected about a few of the men that were possibly part of warehouse._

 _Indra's eyes flickered down to the paper Lexa was currently grasping,"We haven't been able to get much information ourselves so everything we have is from our old informant. Lexa, I want you to listen very carefully to me," Lexa looked from the paper to stare into Indra's eyes,"We know next to nothing about anyone working at this warehouse. They could be some of the most ruthless people and we won't know it so the first sign of trouble I want you out. Whether we have them or not I'm not going to lose one of my most promising detectives to this."_

 _Lexa searched Indra's eyes before nodding her head in understanding at glancing back down at the papers. With the words her Captain had just spoke Lexa could feel the slight fear creeping up her spine only to push it down with determination. She would not let fear stop her from doing what was right and helping her team bring down these distributors._

Lexa stopped her story telling as she felt a shiver come from Clarke. Shifting slightly Lexa felt the now cold water slosh around them before pushing Clarke to sit up so she could stand from the tub and grab two towels from the bathroom closet.

After securing one around herself Lexa waited for Clarke to stand before wrapping the other towel around Clarke's slim frame,"Sorry, I got so lost explaining my memories that I didn't realize the water had gone cold."

"Perfectly fine, Lexa. I cold listen to you talk all day," Clarke said quietly.

Lexa smirked and began to lightly push Clarke out the bathroom and into the bedroom before reaching for her towel and pulling it off. Clarke let her hands drop onto her shoulder's as Lexa bent down on her knees and began to dry her off slowly. As Lexa moved up to Clarke's upper thighs she took a glance up to see her eyes drift close and bit her lip softly. Lexa continued her way up, softly rubbing the towel across smooth milky skin, finally reaching the delicate curve of Clarke's neck. Dropping the towel she sucked greedily at Clark's pulse point before moving up and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Lexa smiled into the kiss as Clarke's let out a low moan and wrapped her arms around her neck and allowing her hands to tangle in her slightly damp hair. Lexa began to slowly urge Clarke backwards until her legs bumped into the edge of the bed and lowered them to lay down. Lexa straddled Clarke's hips and pulled away from her smooth lips to stare down at the breathless blonde beneath her.

"Get some rest, Clarke. I'm going to blow out the candles and turn the rest of the lights off in the apartment. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Lexa leaned down and gently placed a kiss to Clarke's forehead before moving off of Clarke and helping her under the covers. As Clarke burrowed into the blankets and closed her eyes Lexa walked back into the bathroom to blow out the candles. As Lexa was about to walk out the bathroom a soft vibrating from her clothes that laid on the floor made her stop short.

Reaching down Lexa rifled through the clothes before pulling her phone out of the back pocket of her pants. Pressing down on the home button the screen lit up to show a few texts from Anya about 'needing to get out of this hell hole of a hospital'. Lexa chuckled quietly as she walked out from the bathroom and out of the bedroom. Walking down the hallway and turning off the lights Lexa sent a quick reply to Anya telling her to stay put and recover before backing out of the message thread. Lexa stopped in her tracks as her eyes glided over the list of messages only to land on the unknown number text she had received a few days ago.

Opening the thread Lexa reread the few short messages before a lightening bolt of realization hit her hard. Aaron's words from the night of the warehouse bust, the texts, and now Anya's brakes being cut, they all meant something. Aaron's words were true when he said someone wouldn't stop until she and everyone she loved had paid the price for what she had done to his business. Whoever 'he' was. Lexa let out a deep, calming breath in order to slow her racing heart before opening Bellamy's message thread and typing in a quick message.

 **"** **We need to talk. It's urgent. Meet me at our usual coffee shop tomorrow morning before work around 8."**

Not waiting for a reply because she was more than positive Bellamy would get the message Lexa switched on her alarm for six the next morning and locking her phone. Trying to calm her racing mind Lexa made her way back to Clarke's bedroom to see the blonde curled up under the covers fast asleep. As Lexa made her way to the bed all thoughts cleared her mind as she watched the sleeping beauty before her.

Lexa quietly lifted the covers before sliding down into the soft sheets and pulling Clarke gently against her. Clarke unconsciously shifted closer to Lexa as the detective draped an arm across her hip and lightly kissed the tip of her nose. Lexa took in Clarke's peaceful face once more before letting her eyes drift close in slumber.

* * *

 **Thank you to all you fabulous readers! I'll never be able to thank you all enough! :)**

 **And a nice little note, Lexa didn't put any clothes on before walking around the apartment. Have fun picturing that scene... ;)**


	26. Bellamy Knows

**Clarke wakes up alone, Lexa tells Bellamy everything, Lexa thinks Clarke is acting a little strange, and Lexa comes home to...something.**

 ***Sorry it's been a minute since I've updated! It's been a busy week and it was also my mom's birthday! But here's the next chapter and hopefully another one later on tonight (maybe!)**

* * *

Morning seemed to come all too quickly for Clarke. Sunlight filtered through the window and shone brightly across her face causing her to squint as she woke up. She let out a low groan as she stretched out across the bed only to realize a certain someone was missing. Sitting up and looking at where Lexa had fallen asleep next to her Clarke found a folded note with her name scribbled in neat handwriting on the front. A light smile tugged at her lips as she picked up the note and opened it.

 _Clarke,_

 _I had some business to take care of before work this morning and I couldn't make myself wake you up before I left. You looked too damn peaceful sleeping all curled up next to me. I left you some pancakes wrapped up on the stove for breakfast since I'm pretty sure you didn't eat much yesterday. Eat up and have fun at work today. If work isn't too hectic I should be back around five. I don't plan on sleeping alone tonight so I'll be waiting for you to get off. ;)_

 _xo Lexa_

Clarke's face nearly split in two as she read over the note. She knew Lexa only reserved this mushy side of herself for Clarke and it made her want the detective even more. Reaching over to her bedside table she opened the drawer and delicately placed the note down inside before shutting it. Clarke hopped out of bed with new found energy and made her way out her bedroom in search of the pancakes Lexa had left for her.

Once her pancakes were warmed up Clarke made her way to her couch and sat down while grabbing the remote off her coffee table with her free hand. She began to chow down on the fluffy breakfast food as she watched the local news play out over the tv. After finishing off the last bite of the delicious pancakes Clarke walked back to the kitchen and proceeded to wash the syrup covered plate and fork.

In the midst of washing Clarke heard the soft jingle of her phone announcing she had a text. Looking behind her Clarke saw her phone laying where she had left it last night on the kitchen island. Drying her hands on a nearby dish towel Clarke padded over to the lit up phone to read the text that came across her lock screen from her mother.

 **"** **Since you helped yesterday on your day off I asked Sinclair to cover for you today. He more than happily agreed so you take today to relax. Don't worry about Anya too much. She's busy driving the nurses crazy. Oh, and don't forget. I'm still waiting for that dinner with Lexa. Love you, sweetie."**

Clarke shook her head as she laughed at her mothers text before sending a quick reply.

 **"** **That's really sweet of you mom but you didn't have to. I really appreciate it, and tell Sinclair I said thank you. Also don't let Anya drive the nurses too crazy and don't let her leave either. And no I haven't forgotten about our dinner with Lexa. I'll try to work it out with her for sometime next week. Love you too mom."**

Clarke let out a happy sigh at the unexpected day off as she looked over the list of text messages from everyone. Lexa's name quickly caught her eye and Clarke felt the gears of her brain begin to turn as a pleasant idea came to her head. A devious grin spread out over her face as she quickly ran to her room and disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

 **Lexa POV**

"So you think all this is connected from the warehouse bust?" Lexa nodded her head and sipped her coffee as Bellamy looked over the anonymous texts on her phone.

After waking up, getting ready, and making a quick breakfast for Clarke Lexa made her way down to the coffee shop that her and Bellamy frequented before work, Arkadia. When she arrived she saw Bellamy waiting at a table in the back with two cups off coffee. After sitting down and thanking him for the coffee Lexa had let everything that she had kept a secret spill out to him. From Aaron's words at the warehouse down to the texts she had received.

"At first I thought Aaron was just trying to get into my head with what he said. I mean there was nothing I ever heard while undercover about them being connected to anyone else. I thought they were just a solo group, but with all of this happening I'm beginning to think I was wrong."

Bellamy clenched his jaw as he looked back up at Lexa and handed her phone to her,"I'm beginning to think so too. They had to be apart of something larger than we thought since someone apparently wants some revenge against you. I think we need to tell the Captain."

"No. Not yet. I don't want to bring this to the unit without knowing for sure what we're dealing with. Anya's already been hurt and I don't want anyone else to end up like her, or worse. I think for now we just need to keep a close eye on our surroundings and everyone around us," Lexa leaned back in her chair and took a quick look around the coffee shop before letting her eyes fall back to Bellamy.

"Lexa, for all we know they could be planning something against you or the entire unit for that matter. I don't think this is something we need to keep from the Captain. How are we supposed to keep everyone safe if they don't know about anything that's going on around them?"

Lexa searched Bellamy's eyes before sitting up and folding her arms and setting them on the table,"If we tell Indra then she'll be trying to get any information about who the warehouse was connected to thus putting her and anyone else in harms way. They'll know she's when she starts trying to get info. Whoever is doing this is smart, really smart. We've seen that. They knew how to keep themselves connected to the warehouse but still keep themselves out of the eyes of the police. And don't forget, Anya's 'accident' had hardly any evidence. These aren't just some low level drug dealers that we have on our hands, Bellamy. It's something a lot bigger that, I can just feel it."

Bellamy crossed his arms over his chest and let out a deep sigh,"Fine. We'll keep this quiet for now and try to see if we can find out who's behind this. But, if one more 'accident' happens that seems it's connected in any way, shape, or form, we're telling the Captain."

"Agreed," Lexa gave Bellamy a light smile and a nodded in thanks,"Thank you, Bellamy. I know it's hard for you to keep something like this a secret, but I think it's safer this way."

"I hope you're right. All I have to say is keep an extra close eye on Clarke. Whoever sent those texts has been watching her too."

Bellamy's words cut through her heart like a knife as she truly realized just what this meant for her. Could she handle putting Clarke in possible danger because she wanted to be with her? Would she be able to keep Clarke safe…or was it safer if Lexa just pushed her out of her life?Emotions that she wasn't fond of swirled through her as she thought of the possibility of pushing Clarke out of her life. Before she could fall further into the emotions Bellamy hastily stood up and pointed an accusing finger in her face.

"Don't you even start thinking about pushing Clarke away. I can see the way you're thinking, Lexa. If they're watching Clarke they already know that she means something to you and even if you push her away they'll still go after her to get to you," Lexa's mouth hung open slightly as Bellamy composed himself and sat back down.

"If I hear from Clarke that you tried to break things off with her or you're pushing her away you won't have to worry about whoever's out there because I'll deal with you myself."

Lexa shook her head and sighed,"I don't think I could even if I wanted to. When I thought about it I felt almost sick to my stomach. She means too much to me to not be with her."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now I won't have to go all brother bear on you," Bellamy and Lexa let laughter flow between them before Lexa stood up.

"As much as I want to see you go all brother bear, we really should be going. Shift starts in fifteen minutes." Bellamy laughed followed by a quick nod of his head before standing and following Lexa out the door of Arkadia and making their way to the precinct.

* * *

A few hours later as Lexa was working on some possible leads to Aaron Gabriel her phone buzzed in her desk. Looking away from her computer Lexa opened the drawer and pulled her phone out and smiled as she saw a text from Clarke.

 **"** **Hey, I've been meaning to text you since this morning. I just wanted to say thank you for the pancakes. They were amazing. I might just have to have you cook for me every morning. ;)"**

Lexa let her fingers type in a reply as a large grin took over her face.

 **"** **You're very welcome. I'm glad you liked them. And cooking for you every morning doesn't sound like a bad way to start off my day."**

 **"** **And waking up to your cooking isn't a bad way to start mine off either. Any ways, how's your day going? Having fun at work?"**

Lexa playfully rolled her eyes at Clarke's reply.

 **"** **As much 'fun' as I can, I guess. Nothing really going on here besides trying to track down some leads on Aaron Gabriel."**

 **"** **Oh. What time will you be home?"**

Lexa scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion at Clarke's sudden change in topic before responding.

 **"** **So far nothing has happened that'll keep me any later than five. So I should be home around then. Why? Missing me that much?"**

 **"** **I was just wondering. Well I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."**

Lexa stared down at Clarke's reply as a small pang of worry ran through her body. Clarke never blew her off like that. Even over text. Deciding that Clarke was probably just busy at work Lexa put her phone back in the drawer before getting back to work.

After going around town with Bellamy to check over the minimal leads they had for Aaron, and coming out empty handed, Lexa had finally made her way back to her and Clarke's apartment complex. Lexa let out a small huff as she slid out her truck and made her way towards the stairs.

Stopping on Clarke's floor Lexa had decided to go see the blonde doctor first before heading back down to her own apartment. Reaching the door Lexa swiftly knocked against the cool wood and stepped back as she waited it to swing open. After about a minute passed with no answer Lexa knocked a little harder. When Clarke still didn't answer the door after a few more minutes Lexa deduced that she must have gone out or something.

Not thinking much about it Lexa made her way back to the stairs and down towards her apartment. Putting her key into the lock Lexa turned the knob and pushed inside. Hanging her keys on the hook next to her door Lexa forewent turning on the lights and looked up at her apartment. The sight in front of her made her eyes go wide and a deep gasp to escape her throat.

* * *

 **What did Lexa see? Find out in the next chapter! ;)**

 **And cue the usual round of thank you's... Thank You to everyone who reads, follows, and has favorited Life's Priorities! It is because of all of you that I find the passion to write almost every day! Love to all!**


	27. First (technically) Date

**Clarke and Lexa's (technically) first date! And something else happens down the road.**

 ***You ask and you shall receive! So happy I could finish this chapter for you all tonight! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Hanging her keys on the hook next to her door Lexa forewent turning on the lights and looked up at her apartment. The sight in front of her made her eyes go wide and a deep gasp to escape her throat._

* * *

Scattered all around Lexa's apartment were white candles whose flames casted an amber glow around the large room. But that wasn't by far what took her breath away. Standing next to her dining table was Clarke, wearing a dress that made Lexa's mouth water. Red silky material clung to the blonde's every curve perfectly and the deep v-neck gave Lexa an eye full of cleavage. The dress flowed down Clarke's legs and skimmed the floor and as Clarke stepped towards her she could see her leg poke out from the high slit that sat off to the side of the dress.

"Judging by your expression I can say that you're thoroughly surprised. My mother gave me the day off and I thought I would take the liberty of putting together our first date. Do you like it?" Clarke said as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and pulled her close.

At a loss for words Lexa could do nothing but meekly nod her head. Clarke let out a sultry giggle as she tugged Lexa down for a deep kiss before pulling away and grasping her hand. Lexa stared down at their joined hands as Clarke lead them over to the dining table. Once they reached the table Clarke let go of Lexa's hand and pulled out the chair in front of her and gestured for Lexa to sit. Once seated Lexa watched as Clarke took the seat across from her before looking at the set up in before her.

A large vase of white roses were surrounded by various sized jars filled with white sand and tea light candles. Sparkling silverware sat neatly aligned to the side of a beautiful white, square plate that currently held the most delicious looking meal Lexa had ever feasted her eyes on, garlic butter capellini pomodoro with shrimp. Lexa's favorite dinner.

Lexa glanced up at Clarke with a look of surprise,"Okay, two things. One, how did you get in my apartment again? And two, how did you know I liked capellini pomodoro?"

"Anya," Clarke said simply,"I went to go see how she was doing and before I left I asked her for her key to your apartment and what your favorite meal was."

"Sneaky, Clarke. Very sneaky. But I am not one bit disappointed. I'm actually very happy."

As Lexa picked up her fork to twirl a little pasta around it Clarke let out deep laugh before following in Lexa's lead. As they ate they talked and laughed about their day apart.

"I swear. Anya was ready to choke her nurse with her IV all because she didn't get chocolate pudding with her lunch!" Clarke slapped the table lightly as she shoulders moved with unsurpassed laughter.

"That's my sister. She has a thing for anything chocolate. I remember one time during Easter I found her chocolate bunny that she had hidden in the fridge. I was so busy eating it that I didn't hear her come in the kitchen and she all but tackled me when she saw me," Lexa laughed out as she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

When they both finished eating and laughing at Anya's craziness for chocolate Lexa followed Clarke towards the open kitchen to help her clean the dishes. Lexa silently washed the dishes and handed them to Clarke to be dried and put away. After everything was finished Lexa laid the cleaning sponge on the little drying rack on the corner of the sink and turned to Clarke.

Clarke smiled seductively at the brunette,"Now it's time for the really fun part of the date."

Lexa's eyes widened as Clarke reached behind her and fiddled with what she assumed to be the zipper of her dress and watched as the red silky material pooled around the blonde's feet. Lexa audibly gulped and felt her heart stutter as she took in the sight of Clarke's matching red lace bra and panties. Her bra pushed her breasts up to give Lexa a tantalizing view of the wondrous cleavage and the lace of her panties left little to the imagination.

Before Clarke could even step from the pool of silk cloth surrounding her feet Lexa had pounced on her like a panther on prey. Lexa quickly devoured Clarke's lips in a fiery kiss while swiftly turning her so her back faced the kitchen island. Clarke moaned loudly as Lexa made her way down her neck with open mouthed kisses and began to slide her hands up her back.

Lexa felt Clarke tightly grip her brunette roots as she eagerly sucked on her collar bone before moving down to take lace covered breast teasingly into her mouth. Clarke threw her head back and gasped out at the sensation that overcame her entire body and before she knew what was happening Lexa had grasped the back of her thighs and lifted her onto the island. Lexa pulled her mouth away from Clarke's breast only to reach behind and unclasp the material and pulled it off to land on the floor with an inaudible thump.

Before Lexa could take Clarke's breast into her mouth once more Clarke began to pull at the button up that she was currently wearing,"You're wearing too many clothes, detective. Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one."

Clarke quickly gripped the material and forced it open, sending buttons flying across the kitchen floor, as Lexa felt an electric charge flow down to her core at Clarke's roughness. Without missing another beat Lexa unclasped her own bra and let it fall before going back to work on Clarke's breasts. Clarke grabbed ahold of Lexa's hair once again and wrapped her legs around her slim waist as Lexa had her way with her chest.

Once thoroughly satisfied that she had shown both breasts equal attention Lexa began to kiss her way down Clarke's stomach before coming to a stop at her lace covered center. Lexa stood back up fully and looked to Clarke who's eyes had darkened into a deep azure filled with lust.

"Lean back, Clarke."

Clarke looked at her with a hint of surprise,"Right here? On the island?"

Not bothering to give her a reply Lexa reached a hand out to slowly push Clarke until her entire back rested against the cold marble countertop. Smirking deviously at the scene in front of her Lexa quickly grasped Clarke's thighs so she could pull Clarke's bottom to the edge of the island. Clarke let out a little surprised squeak as Lexa tugged her forward and sat up slightly to look down at her.

"Just think of this as my way of saying thank you for setting this all up and being so damn sexy."

Clarke's only reply was a pleasure filled shout and the arch of her back as Lexa ran her tongue along her glistening core. Lexa could feel Clarke wriggle her hips as she continued to lick and suck at her most sensitive area and threw an arm over them to hold her steady. As Lexa continued her pleasureful assault Clarke's moan's steadily grew louder and louder until she was completely arching her back with a scream as she came undone.

Lexa took one more long lick along Clarke's center before standing up and helping the flustered blonde sit up. Clarke tries to catch her breath as she stares down at Lexa with wide eyes. Lexa smiles smugly at her before reaching down to unbutton her pants and pull them, along with her panties, down her legs and leaves them to settle on the hard wood flooring under her feet.

Clarke moves to jump down from the island until Lexa grabs ahold of her thighs and lifts her up to wrap her legs around her waist,"Didn't we already establish that I can get you to my bed much faster if I carry you?"

Clarke's laughing fills the apartment as Lexa guides them through the candle lit apartment and into her bedroom for hours of love-making.

The next morning Lexa found herself walking down the hospital hallway towards Anya's room with an extra bounce in her step. Her knuckles rasped against the thick wooden door before pushing it open to reveal her older sister lazily flipping through tv channels before looking towards her.

"Thank god. I never thought I'd say how happy I am to see you, Lexa," Anya breathed out as she sat the remote down.

"Well, I love you too, Anya," Lexa deadpanned.

"You know I'm joking. I'm just so ready to get the hell out of this damn hospital. I don't see how Clarke can work here."

Lexa laughed at he sisters words,"Well, Clarke is free to leave whenever her shift is over to where as you're here until the doctor says you're free to go."

"Speaking of Clarke, how are things going with her? Meet the parents yet? Her mother was here not too long ago to check on my stitches. She seems nice enough," Anya said as she fiddled with the edge of her hospital gown.

"Haven't met the parents yet. We technically just had our first date last night and we still haven't labeled 'us' yet."

Lexa cringed as Anya punched her shoulder,"What the hell do you mean you haven't put a label on you yet? Lexa Woods, I swear to god if you don't get your ass down to the ER and make Clarke your official girlfriend I'll do it for you my damn self."

"Well we both decided to wait until after our first date before becoming anything more. We thou-"

Before Lexa could continue Anya punched her once more,"It's officially after your first date. Now, do as you're told and get your ass into gear and go make Clarke your girlfriend. Go!"

Lexa rolled her eyes as she stood up and made her way towards the door before stopping midway and turning back to Anya,"Sure you don't want me to stay a little longer?"

"Lexa, get the hell out of my room and don't come back until you have a girlfriend, a.k.a Clarke." Lexa shook her head and laughed as she left the room and walked towards the elevators.

She patiently waited as the elevator made it's decent down to the ground floor before opening up and allowing her to step out. Lexa could feel her hands become slightly clammy as she grew closer to the ER. Right as she was about to round the corner Lexa heard Clarke's distinct laughter fill the quiet space near where Maya's desk sat.

Lexa peeked slowly around the corner to see Clarke leaning against the tall desk and laughing with a man standing directly in front of her. Clarke continued to laugh at something the man had said before gently patting his arm and tilting her head while giving him a large smile. Lexa felt a rush of anger flow through her as she watched the man pull Clarke in for a bear hug and place a kiss along her temple before pulling away. She watched the man walk away while Clarke waved goodbye before rounding the corner and walking towards the blonde.

When Clarke turned around she didn't seem at all surprised to see Lexa standing behind her,"Hey, Lexa. I was just about to text you. I figured you'd come to see Anya since it's your day off. Is everything okay? You look a little mad?"

"Who was that man, Clarke?" Lexa huffed out before she could stop herself.

"Who? Him?" Clarke's threw a thumb over her shoulder in the direction the man had disappeared in before Lexa nodded,"Oh, that's Bryan. He's Miller's boyfriend. He's a really nice guy. He stopped by to see Miller before leaving for work and he ran into me. It's been a while since I've seen him so we were just catching up."

Lexa felt her anger fade away when Clarke mentioned the words 'Miller' and 'boyfriend.'

"Oh…,"Lexa drawled out.

Clarke stepped closer to Lexa and leaned in to let her lips hover above her ear,"Getting jealous detective? Don't go arresting anyone just because you get possessive when someone comes near me."

"I wasn't…I mean I-I," Lexa stuttered before giving up with a sigh of defeat.

"It's okay, Lexa. It's actually pretty hot when you get all angry and possessive looking," Clarke pulled back with a small giggle,"So did you see Anya? My mom says she's recovering really well and should be able to leave by tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah, I saw her for a little bit until she practically banished me from her room."

"Oh? Why's that?"

Lexa's emerald green eyes locked with Clarke's sky blue eyes before responding,"So I could come down here and official make you my girlfriend."

Lexa watched as Clarke's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly. They stood there in silence for a few moment's before Lexa backed away from Clarke with a sheepish smile on her face.

"But you probably don't want that. I mean who'd want to-," Before Lexa could continue to ramble on Clarke pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Time seemed to stop as Clarke pulled Lexa in closer and wrapped her arms around her neck and continued to kiss her. Lexa allowed her arms to snake around the doctors waist before swinging her around in a small circle before setting her back down again. After a few moments Lexa pulled away to see a look of genuine happiness come over Clarke's face.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes?" Lexa questioned.

"It's a _hell_ yes, Lexa!"

Lexa laughed as Clarke pulled her into another kiss only this time to be interrupted by a slight cough behind them. Lexa moved away from Clarke to peer behind her to see Maya standing with a few folders in her hands and a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Clarke you have some patients that are waiting to see you."

Clarke quickly apologized to Maya before placing her hand on Lexa's cheek to turn her back to look into her eyes,"I'm really sorry but I have to go," Clarke hugged Lexa tightly before whispering into her ear,"Meet me when I get home tonight and we'll celebrate even more than we did last night."

Lexa felt a rush of heat flow down her spine as Clarke pulled away and walked over to Maya to grab the patient folders and making her way towards the exam rooms with a wave to Lexa. Lexa raised her hand slightly to wave back before letting it drop back to her side as Clarke disappeared down the hallway. Lexa turned to the tall desk next to her and allowed her head to fall against the cool wood and let out a happy sigh.

Lexa jolted slightly as she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and looked up to see Maya smiling at her,"Congrats, Lexa. I'm really glad you and Clarke are together. She seems much happier with you in her life. And I'm pretty sure she makes you feel the same way."

"Yeah, yeah she does," Lexa responded as she stood up and looked back towards where Clarke had disappeared with a smile.

* * *

 **I decided on some more fluff for this chapter, but trust me when I say it won't last long. We're about to start seeing some of the major action come into play and soon...our big climax.**


	28. The Eyes

**A night out at Grounders for a little celebration**

 ***And once again I decided to give you all some more fluff and a little bit of a light hearted chapter because you all deserve it! Next chapter we will see something very...nerve wracking?...happen.**

* * *

Two weeks had past since Clarke and Lexa had made things official. Anya was released from the hospital the day after and had given her sister a wide, teasing smirk when Lexa had waltzed in holding Clarke's hand with not a care in the world. Clarke hadn't been able to contain the large blush that broke over her cheeks when the older Woods sister asked her if they had consummated their relationship while they waited for the elevator.

Clarke shook her head as she stared at herself in the mirror as she recalled the events of the past two weeks. Things were going great, amazing even, between her and Lexa. And now, here she stood, in Lexa's bathroom, getting ready for a night out with the gang at Grounders as a little celebration for their two week anniversary, or so said Anya. Clarke was more than convinced it was because she was finally off her pain medication and could finally drink again and had nothing to do with her and Lexa.

As Clarke rubbed the ruby red lipstick across her lips Lexa came strutting over to stand under the threshold of the bathroom door to stare at her through the mirror.

"Well, I would compliment you on how drop dead sexy you look tonight Dr. Griffin, but I don't think my girlfriend would like it very much," Lexa teased out.

Clarke turned towards her with a raised eyebrow,"Oh? This girlfriend, is she hotter than me?"

"You have no idea."

Clarke smiled as Lexa's eyes traveled down the length of her body before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and gently bitting down on it. Clarke shook her head with a laugh before turning back to the mirror to do a last minute check. After being satisfied that everything looked good Clarke went to turn away from the mirror only to have Lexa place both hands on either side of the bathroom counter, successfully blocking her in. Clarke felt her breath hitch as Lexa's body molded into her's from behind and felt her lips run across the exposed skin of her neck.

"With the way that dress clings to you I don't think I'll be able to let you leave the apartment," Lexa whispered huskily.

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm about two seconds away from ripping it off of you and taking you right here on the bathroom counter."

Lexa's words sent a wave of heat down to her core and Clarke couldn't help but let her thighs squeeze together in anticipation for what could come. Getting her breathing under control Clarke swiftly turned around in Lexa's little trap and placed a hand against the brunette's chest and pushed her back slightly.

"As much as I would love to have you do that, we promised Anya and the others we would go out. We haven't all been out together since our last trip to Grounders."

Lexa blew a stray piece of hair out her face backing up further from the blonde,"Fine, but the very second you start to give me _the eyes,_ and you know what eyes I'm talking about, I'm taking you back here and having my way with you all night."

Clarke threw her head back and laughed as she recalled Lexa telling her about how she had given her _the eyes._ After their third night together as an official couple Lexa had told Clarke about how she would give her this look where her eyes would shift to a darker shade of blue and her pupils would dilate and her eyes would become hooded as she stared at Lexa. Clarke had of course laughed her off until she had indeed caught herself giving Lexa the same look again two nights later as Lexa stripped down for a hot bath after work.

" _The eyes_ are specially reserved for at home use only. I can't have everyone knowing what my sex-ready face looks like," Clarke said pointedly.

Lexa snorted lightly,"So last night when you did it at the grocery store it was a mistake?"

Clarke blushed and hit Lexa on her bicep before pushing past her and out of the bathroom,"Okay, enough about _the eyes_ , everyone is already waiting for us at Grounders. Are you ready?"

Lexa nodded her head and allowed Clarke to lead the way out of the bedroom, stopping only to grab their clutches and phones, before making their way out of the apartment completely.

The ride to Grounders was filled with music as the women chatted lightly about their previous work day and making bets on just how drunk Anya would get tonight. After the short twenty minute drive Lexa finally pulled into a parking spot and as she threw it in park Clarke slipped out the truck and turned to look to the entrance of Grounds in search of their friends. Sure enough there stood Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Raven, and Anya all laughing up a storm with Gustus as they waited on the newly formed couple.

As Lexa came to stand next to her Clarke gently took her hand before leading them towards their awaiting friends,"Guys! We're here!"

Lincoln was the first one to turn around and gave the women a large smile before pulling them both into a bear hug,"About damn time ladies! We were all just telling Gustus here about you both finally getting together!"

Lincoln let go of them both as they heard a deep laugh coming from Gustus, who stood tall next to the entrance of the popular club.

"Well, Clarke I'm happy you've finally found someone worth your time now," Gustus turned slightly to look at Lexa,"And Lexa, I know we've only met a hand full of times, but I can tell you that that girl right there is a keeper. Don't let her slip through your fingers."

Clarke gasped slightly as Lexa snaked an arm around her waist and tugged her close before looking up to the well built man,"I don't plan on letting go of her any time soon, Gustus. Trust me."

Everyone around Clarke laughed as she just stared at Lexa in wonder. The look of possession that had overcome her face when she talked to Gustus made her want to give her _the eyes_ right then and there but fate had other plans. Clarke was brought out of her gaze as Gustus opened the door and allowed Lexa to begin leading her inside right behind their friends.

The bass of the music pumped around the club and multicolored lights bounced off the crowd that huddled closely together on the dance floor. Bartenders moved quickly and flowed around one another in perfect sync as they worked to deliver drinks along the crowded bar. Clarke breathed in the atmosphere the club gave off and came to realize just how much she truly missed the usual Saturday night outings the group normally indulged in.

Bellamy, who had walked ahead in search of a table, waved everyone down from his spot at a table just off to the side between the dance floor and the bar. Clarke felt Lexa's hand go to the small of her back and gently urge her towards the table before pulling out a chair and allowing her to take a seat. Clarke leaned over as Lexa took the seat next to her to give her cheek a light kiss followed by a quick 'thank you'.

"Okay, bitches! I'm finally off my pain meds and we're also celebrating these two love sick birds finally getting together! So it's time to get wasted! First rounds on me!" Anya yelled out as she came up behind Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke watched as Anya made her way over to the bar and grabbed the attention of one of the bartenders and yelling out her order. Turning back to face the table Clarke fell into the light conversation that floated around her friends while they waited for Anya to arrive with the drinks.

A few minutes passed before Anya reappeared at the table holding a small tray of drinks and shots,"Shots first and then we grab our drinks and head out to the dance floor!"

Everyone around the table shouted in agreement and reached out to take the shots from the tray. Octavia quickly halted any drinking as she shouted out and held her glass in the air.

"Before we drink, I think a toast is in order. So, a toast to Anya being here with us today being her normal idiotic self who will be wasted in ten minutes," Anya laughed as she held her glass higher and nodded her head in agreement,"And also to Clarke and Lexa for _finally_ calling it official even though it's already been two weeks!"

Glasses clinked together as everyone gave a whoop of joy before throwing back their heads and downing the burning liquid. Clarke placed the glass down before giving her head a little shake and closed her eyes as the alcohol burned deep in her chest. After a quick moment to adjust to the drink Clarke grabbed the drink that Lexa held out to her and got up to follow everyone out to the dance floor.

Lexa grabbed her free hand and held it above their heads to pull them through the jumping crowd and towards the middle of the dance floor. The quaint group of friends had already began dancing as Clarke and Lexa finally came to stand in the center of the floor. As Clarke took a large sip of her drink Lexa moved behind her to place her unoccupied hand on her hip to pull her close and begin to move them to the rhythm of the song.

"Time to let loose and celebrate, Clarke," Lexa teased in her ear.

"We've been celebrating every night for the past two weeks. Is that not enough?"

Lexa smirked at her words,"No, I will never _celebrate_ enough with you. Ever."

Clarke softly groaned as Lexa gripped harder onto her hip and seductively bit her shoulder before running her lips along her neck and placing a kiss behind her ear. Trying to quench the sudden thirst that ran through her throat Clarke went to sip at her drink only to shockingly realize that she was sipping nothing but air. Beside her Clarke could hear Bellamy let out a loud laugh at her look of confusion.

"While you were distracted by Lexa, Anya came up and basically chugged down your drink without you even noticing."

As the confusion disappeared Clarke laughed at her own obliviousness and turned around to face Lexa,"I'm going to run to the restroom and grab another drink. I'll be back in a few."

Lexa nodded in reply and placed a chaste kiss to her lips before Clarke squeezed through the crowd in the direction of the bathroom. Clarke dropped off her empty glass at their table before making her way towards the restroom to relieve her bladder.

A flush and a hand washing later Clarke was walking back down the short hallway from the restroom and towards the bar. Strutting up to the glass top bar Clarke placed her drink order with a bartender and took a seat at one of the many stools as she patiently waited. A few minutes later the bartender sat her drink down in front of her and with a quick thank you Clarke hopped off the stool and turned back towards the direction of the dance floor only to stop in her tracks at the person standing before her.

"Well, if it isn't Dr. Griffin. Fancy running into you here."

Clarke gave Daniel a small smile,"California mustn't be as big as I originally thought it was. What's this, the second time we've run into each other?"

"If we don't include the hospital visit then yeah, it's been two times," Daniel said lightly,"So, you been to Grounder's before or is this your first time here?"

"Uh, no. I've been going here for quite some time. I'm actually out with some friends celebrating for the night." Daniel looked over Clarke's shoulder as she threw a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of her wildly dancing friends.

"So a doctor who isn't all work and no play. Very surprising. What are you and your friends celebrating, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Lexa's sister was in an accident about two weeks back and she's finally off her pain medication and is able to drink again, and…" Clarke drawled out as a light blush flowed across her cheeks.

"And?" Daniel encouraged lightly.

"Lexa is the detective is actually the detective I told you about during your stitches, and she and I have finally made things official."

Daniel smiled softly before quickly patting Clarke on the arm,"Well, congratulations. I'm happy for you."

Clarke let a 'thanks' slip out her lips before slightly turning to look back over her shoulder to try and spot her dancing friends only to turn back to Daniel when see caught no visible sign of them,"I guess I better get back to the wild bunch. Lexa is probably looking for me. It was good to see you again, Daniel. Oh, and if you have the time why don't you go ahead and stop by the hospital tomorrow and we'll see about removing those stitches."

"Of course. And tomorrow should be fine. I'll see you then, Clarke."

Clarke gave him a short wave goodbye and started walking through the heavily crowded dance floor back towards Lexa. As Clarke pushed through a group of young college adults she found Lexa dancing along with Anya and Raven before looking up and locking eyes with her. Clarke instantly felt her own eyes darken and knew exactly what look she had began to give Lexa.

Clarke bit her lip as Lexa moved away from the dancing women and walked up to her and pulling her in close and leaning to whisper into her ear,"Did you forget what I told you what would happen if you gave me _the eyes_ , Clarke?"

"I'm not sure. You might need to jog my memory a little bit, detective," Clarke teased.

"Oh, I will. But this is defiantly not the appropriate place for that. What do you say you and I go ahead and call it a night? I'm beginning to feel rather tired."

Clarke only bit her lip harder and nodded her head quickly as Lexa's hands began to roam the expanse of her back towards her firm bottom. With confirmation from the blonde Lexa interlaced their hands and pulled them towards the exit, stopping only to let Bellamy know they were heading out and to make sure everyone got home safe. Clarke giggled loudly as Lexa all but ran to the exit of the club and out the door where Gustus gave them a questioning glance.

"Done already ladies? I thought for sure I'd be calling you both a cab at two in the morning with the way your friends were talking.," the tall man laughed.

"We got a little tired. We thought heading home a little early would be best for the both of us," Lexa easily lied.

"Well, then you both have a lovely evening, and get some _rest_."

Clarke snorted out a laugh as Lexa towed her away to the truck with as a deep blush washed over her cheeks. Lexa hastily threw the passenger door open after unlocking it and helped Clarke slide in and closing her door. Clarke buckled her seatbelt as Lexa jumped in and eagerly started her truck and backed out the parking lot.

The entire ride back to their apartment Clarke couldn't help but move as close to Lexa as possible and run her hands teasingly up and down her upper thighs. She chuckled lightly when Lexa rubbed her thighs together and reached down to stop Clarke's hand in it's tracks.

"If you keep that up I'm going to end up breaking a law and pulling over and taking you right here in this truck."

"Didn't I ever tell you that I'm into law breakers, Lexa?" Lexa shook her head and reached over to turn the radio up as a sort of distraction for the rest of the ride.

Coming to a stop into the closest parking spot she could find Lexa threw the truck into park as Clarke unbuckled her seatbelt and rushed out the passenger door. By time she shut the door Lexa was already grabbing ahold of her hand and making her way towards the stairs. Lexa began to pull her up the stairs and towards the detective's apartment. As Lexa fumbled with the keys to her apartment Clarke pressed herself against her back and ran her hands along the tight planes of Lexa's stomach through the thin fabric of her dress.

Successfully unlocking the door and throwing it open Lexa turned in Clarke's hold and walked them backwards into the dark apartment. Clarke felt Lexa's hands begin to pull at the zipper of her dress as she grabbed ahold of the edge of the door to shove it closed. The muffled sounds of moans could be heard through the wooden door as both women continued on through the night in the in the blazing heat of passion.

 **Shift in POV**

After seeing Clarke disappear into the dancing crowd 'Daniel' allowed his smile to falter and make his way towards the back exit of the club. The large metal door of the exit opened out into a dark alley way behind the club where a black SUV sat waiting with Caleb leaning casually against it smoking a cigarette.

Caleb quickly flicked the cigarette away at the sight of his boss and opened the door to allow him to step inside,"Get what you were coming for boss?"

'Daniel' halted Caleb from shutting the door and gave him a sly smirk,"Oh, yes. We've got the perfect little pawn to use against Lexa Woods. My plans have officially become just a tad bit more exciting."

Caleb deviously smiled before nodding his head and shutting the door and making his way into the drivers seat. Putting it into drive Caleb allowed the SUV to quickly roll down the alleyway and onto the streets and disappear into the night.

* * *

 ***All of you have been so amazing through this story and I'm so glad so many of you like it! I have officially decided to make a Twitter account and a Tumblr so I can post little sneak peaks before chapters are posted and also to let you know when LP or any other future story is updated!**

 **Follow me here:**  
 **/15Clexa**  
 **.com (I am still very new to tumblr so please be kind!)**


	29. Niylah

**Okay, not the drama packed chapter I was hopping to post but I wanted to get something out for you guys tonight. I work ALL day tomorrow so the next chapter will either be very late tomorrow night or sometime Thursday.**  
 **I promise next chapter will have some serious stuff...(*Hint* It involves Lexa's gun...) so don't be disappointed with this chapter. Niylah will be a key in the remaining chapters of LP so I decided to introduce her a little early.**

* * *

After another amazing night with Lexa, Clarke watched as the detective shuffled around her apartment early the next morning getting ready for work. Clarke lazily lounged back on the bed in contentment as Lexa tucked in her button down shirt and attached her gun holster to the waistband of her pants before smoothly sliding her gun into it.

"I never realized just how sexy it was to watch you get ready for work. You holstering your gun is by far the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Lexa walked towards Clarke while giving her a smug smile,"And you saving someone else's life in that lab coat of yours is by far the sexiest thing _I've_ ever seen."

Clarke giggled as Lexa straddled her hips and leaned down to place sloppy kisses around her face. Lexa pulled back with a wide grin before leaning back to press her lips fully against Clarke's. Clarke let out a soft moan as Lexa gently bit down on her bottom lip and pulled away. After she released her lip Lexa removed herself from her position over Clarke and sat at the edge of the bed to put her shoes on.

Clarke pouted a little before shifting from her spot on the bed to place herself behind Lexa. Clarke pulled the brown curly mass of Lexa's hair from her shoulder and began to place kisses along her neck. She could feel the involuntary shiver Lexa's body released as she reached a particularly sensitive spot and began to gently suck on it.

"Clarke, as much as I would love to stay in bed with all morning I have to get to work," Lexa said as she turned to look at Clarke over her shoulder.

"What harm could being a few hours late for work cause?"

Lexa chuckled as Clarke rested her chin on her shoulder and looked into her emerald eyes,"It could harm my job. Indra won't be very pleased with me."

"Fine. Go catch bad guys and whatever else you do,"Clarke moved away from Lexa stood from the bed while keeping the sheet wrapped around her body,"But just remember what you'll be missing while you're at work."

Clarke watched as Lexa visibly gulped as the cotton sheet that was once wrapped around her fell to the ground. Lexa's mouth dropped open as Clarke walked to stand in front of her before bending at the waist to give her a long passionate kiss. When she pulled away Clarke smirked at seeing Lexa's eyes still open and taking in every inch of her body.

"Have fun at work, Lexa."

And with that being said Clarke made her way towards the bathroom, swaying her hips to give Lexa an even better show, and shut the door, leaving behind an incoherent Lexa.

After a twenty minute shower to wash away the sexual tension that she could still feel lingering in her body Clarke stepped out the bathroom in fresh clothing borrowed from Lexa. Clarke looked over to Lexa's bedside table to see her phone and keys gone meaning she had already left for work. Sighing loudly Clarke quickly made up the messy bed before turning off the bedroom lights and making her way out of the apartment. After a quick stop at her place to change into some scrubs Clarke drove over to Polis for a quick bit to eat before work.

Taking a seat at one of the many tables set along the large glass window Clarke picked up her menu to figure out just exactly what she was in the mood for. After a few minutes of searching a waiter came and took her drink and food order before disappearing into the kitchen and returning a few seconds later with her drink. Clarke sat in silence for a few moments just looking out the window watching the scene before her come alive with people walking down the sidewalks and cars driving down the road.

"Well this really is a very small world after all."

Clarke was brought out of her musings by the rough voice behind her. Turning away from the window Clarke saw none other than Daniel Price standing about a foot away with a tall, slim blonde standing beside him. Not wanting to be rude Clarke gave the man a small smile before holding out a hand for him to shake.

"And getting smaller every day it seems. I didn't expect to see anyone else I knew here besides my two best friends."

Daniel took her offered hand and shook it before slowly pulling away,"I've been hearing a few things about this place. I thought I'd grab some food with my friend here before making my way to the hospital to get these babies out."

"The food is amazing here, oh and I'm Clarke Griffin by the way," Clarke held her hand out to the blonde woman,"It's nice to meet you."

The blonde gently took Clarke's hand and seductively smirked as she looked Clarke up and down,"I'm Niylah, and the pleasure is **all** mine."

Clarke's eyes widened at the woman's bold words before pulling her hand away. Before she had the chance to respond Daniel let out a resounding laugh and clasped Niylah on the shoulder.

"Tough luck, Niylah. Dr. Griffin here is spoken for already."

"What's a little competition? I think I can make her change her mind." The entire time Niylah spoke she never took her eyes off of Clarke.

"Calm down. She just became serious with her girl. Leave them be." Daniel gave Clarke a quick wink who awkwardly smiled back.

"Fine. I'll leave her be. For now," Niylah said smugly.

Niylah bid Clarke goodbye before walking away towards the back to find an empty table. Clarke looked back at Daniel who let a deep sigh escape with the shake of his head and looked back into Clarke's eyes.

"I'm sorry about her. It's been awhile since I've seen her and she asked me to lunch and agreed to join me while I waited to get the stitches out. If she stepped out of line I can tell her not to come."

Clarke waved him off lightly,"No, it's fine. I mean she comes off fairly strong, but I guess there's nothing wrong with that. Just as long as she doesn't make any moves."

"Okay, if you're sure," Daniel looked back over his shoulder to see Niylah already sitting at a booth talking to a waiter before turning back to Clarke,"Well, I better go before she eats without me. I'll see you at the hospital or are you already off?"

"My shift starts at eleven today. I'll more than likely be the one to take out your stitches."

"Well, I'll see you then Dr. Griffin. Bye for now."

Clarke let a polite 'goodbye' out as she watched Daniel walk over to the table that Niylah currently occupied. As Daniel sat down Clarke locked eyes with the slim blonde sitting opposite of him. Niylah gave Clarke a sly smile and a wink before looking back at Daniel who had already started talking.

Clarke brushed off the weird feeling that Niylah's look had given her just in time for her waiter to set her food down in front of her. Clarke gently thanked him and began to devour the deliciously fluffy omelet before her. Mid way through her meal Clarke felt the pin prick feeling of someone staring at her and had a good guess of who it was. Not bothering to turn and look at the blonde a few tables away Clarke flagged down her waiter to get a to-go box and her check.

After paying and leaving a tip for her waiter Clarke grabbed her styrofoam box filled with leftovers and made her way out the little cafe. Unlocking her car Clarke slid into the drivers side and sat the box on the passenger seat before starting up her engine and pulling away from Polis towards the hospital.

Arriving early was one thing that Clarke loved to do on occasion. Sitting in her office enjoying the calming silence Clarke decided to work on some paperwork for the last ten minutes before her shift started. Logging in Clarke began to go through the dozens of patient folders to update each one on the progress of the patient. About five minutes through there was a gentle knock on her door before it opened to allow her mother to poke her head through.

"Hey. I thought you'd be here a little early. I know how you like how the silence relaxes you before your shift," Abby said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it helps," Clarke looked at her mother suspiciously,"Did you need something, mom?"

"Well, now that you mention it. With everything that happened two weeks ago we never got to do dinner. I'm still waiting to officially meet Lexa."

Clarke cringed as her mother mentioned Lexa and realized that she had yet to tell her mother that they had officially started dating,"About that. We can still do dinner but I think you should know that Lexa and I have finally made things official."

"What? That's great honey! How long have you been official?"

"Two week," Clarke quietly mumbled.

"Two weeks? And you're just telling your poor mother now? Clarke Griffin, you should be ashamed. Keeping things like this from me."

Abby shook her head as Clarke rolled her eyes at her mother's exaggeration. She always had a thing for making things bigger than they were. Lost in thought Clarke didn't realize that her mother had moved from her spot at the door until she was being pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm happy for you, Clarke. And your dad is too. I know it," Abby gently whispered into her shoulder.

"Thanks mom." Clarke pulled her mother in closer before letting her pull back. Abby smoothed back some of Clarke's hair from her face and gave her a warm smile.

"Okay, enough of this. It's time for your shift. Promise me you'll talk to Lexa tonight to make plans for dinner. Just let me know what days you're both free and we'll work it from there."

Clarke nodded her head in understanding before giving her mother another hug,"Will do. I'll talk to you later. I love you, mom."

Clarke pulled back and watched as her mother disappeared out her door. Smiling softly Clarke turned off her office lights before shutting her door and making her way towards the ER. As she rounded the corner, Clarke could see Maya directing Daniel and Niylah towards the ER waiting room.

Clarke quickly jogged over to stop Maya in her tracks,"I've got this one, Maya. We're just removing some stitches so it won't take me but a minute. Thank you."

Maya smiled in understanding before making her way back to her desk. Clarke let a friendly smile split over her face as she turned to look back and Daniel and Niylah.

"You guys can follow me. We'll get this done quick so you both aren't sitting in the waiting room for hours for something that takes two minutes to do."

"Thanks, Dr. Griffin," Daniel said politely.

"Please, you can call me Clarke. My mother is Dr. Griffin."

Clarke held open the door to one of the examination rooms to allow Daniel and Niylah to walk in before her. After they entered Clarke allowed the door to close and move towards the cabinet in the corner to wash her hands and don a pair of gloves. Reaching into the cabinet above her Clarke grabbed a pair of medical tweezers and scissors before moving over to the bed where Daniel sat.

"Okay just prop your arm up here on this table and we'll start removing them."

Daniel placed his arm on the table and Clarke removed the bandage around the wound to see it had healed nicely. Grabbing the tweezers and scissors Clarke began the quick process of removing the stitches. After a few short minutes later Clarke cleansed the area before rewrapping it in a light layer of gauze.

"Okay, you're all done. Just keep it wrapped for the rest of today. After that you can leave it uncovered, just cleanse it in the morning and before you go to bed."

"Thank you, Clarke. Now I can finally beat my cousin for causing this fucking mess."

Clarke laughed at the man's words,"Don't fight too much. You might end up back in here getting some more stitches if you're not careful."

Daniel laughed along and nodded before hopping off the bed and walking towards the door with Niylah in tow. Clarke moved ahead of them to hold the door open as they moved out the room. Before Niylah crossed the threshold she placed a hand on Clarke's shoulder and gave it a soft, lingering rub.

"Thanks for this, Clarke. That man is helplessly impatient and I know he would have been grouchy the entire time if we had to sit in the waiting room all day."

Clarke nodded awkwardly as she waited for Niylah to remove her hand and continue walking, but she only moved closer.

"Are you sure I can't change your mind about your little girlfriend. You could have some real fun if you went out with me."

Clarke's eyes widened momentarily before she stood a little taller and hardened her gaze,"I'm sure, Niylah. You seem like a nice person but I lov- I mean, I care for Lexa. I'm not leaving her anytime soon."

"Cute. You still haven't told her you love her. There's hope for me yet."

Niylah let her hand drop from Clarke's shoulder before walking completely out of the room and down the hallway where Daniel was waiting. As Clarke came into the hallway she saw Daniel turn to give her a wave goodbye before making their way towards the exit. Clarke blew a little hair out of her face as she finally relaxed now that Niylah was away from her. She couldn't begin to fathom how she should explain this to Lexa. For all she knew Lexa would go after her with her gun.

Clarke laughed at the image of Lexa chasing a scarred Niylah down the street while waving her gun. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she head her name being paged to the ER entrance where victims of a ten car pile up where arriving. As Clarke rushed down the hallway she lost all thought of explaining Niylah to Lexa. It was actually something that she hopped she would never have to bring up. How likely was it that she was going to see the blonde woman again anyway, she thought.

* * *

 **Thank you all you wonderful readers! Don't forget to fav, follow, review, and anything else. Let me know how much you like or dislike LP and also let me know if there's anything YOU would like to see happen in this story. I'm open for suggestions! Have an amazing day/night wherever you are!**

 **P.S. don't forget to follow me on twitter and tumblr for sneak previews of chapter planning notes and chapters! Info on profile! ;D**


	30. Break In

_2 a.m._

Clarke let out a tired sigh as she stepped out of her car and into the dimly lit parking lot of her apartment complex.

The patients from the ten car pile up had taken her much longer than she had anticipated. Some broken bones, internal bleeding, and a concussion later Clarke was finally getting ready to be relived from her shift at around seven that night, but right before she could make her way out the doors she was being paged to scrub in on an emergency heart transplant surgery. The surgery was a grueling six hours and scrubbing herself clean had taken another thirty minutes. Clarke was finally about to walk out the exit of the hospital almost seven hours after her shift had ended and make her way home.

Clarke begrudgingly shuffled up the stairs towards her apartment floor. She longed to be able to sleep with Lexa but thought against it seeing at how it was already two in the morning and she didn't want to disturb her girlfriend.

 _"_ ** _Girlfriend."_**

Clarke's face split in a smile and her heart raced every time she called Lexa her girlfriend. She let out a small giggle as she finally walked up the last step that lead to her floor and began walking down the hallway while digging through her purse to find her keys.

Ahead of her the sound of glass breaking made her stop in her tracks and her heart to flutter in fright. Clarke pulled her hands out of her purse and began to cautiously walk further down the hallway. The fast pace beating of her heart only sped up when she stopped about a foot away from her apartment door.

The wooden frame of her door was demolished into splinters as if it had been kicked in. The door was slightly ajar and Clarke couldn't see any light shining through the opening. Not hearing any other sounds Clarke started to slowly inch forward and finally reached the door. Heart feeling like it could beat out her chest Clarke silently pushed the door open and poked her head around the door. The apartment was dark, the only light dimly floating in from the large window on the opposite side of the room.

Clarke pushed the door open wider and walked in slowly as she looked around the apartment. Her couch and love seat looked as if someone had taken a knife to it and pulled the stuffing out to strew it across the room. Books and papers from her shelves had been ripped and tossed hazardously to lie along the hard wood flooring. Clarke glanced over to her kitchen and could see all her cabinet doors open and everything had been pulled from the shelves. She could make out the shards of broken glass scattered across the floor from the little bit of flooring she could see from around the kitchen island.

Clarke's mind raced as she mouth hung open in a horrified gasp as everything around her began to sink in. Someone had broken into her apartment and deliberately destroyed it. Clarke leaned down to grab one of her favorite books that laid torn on the floor before her and slowly leaned back up. As she fully stood up once again and looked down at the book a movement from the entrance of her hallway caught her eye.

Clarke quickly glanced up to see the silhouette of a tall man come from her hallway, arms raised in front of him. She froze. The dim light from the window casted down on him just enough for Clarke to see the sleek black gun that the man held, pointed right in her direction. The torn book feel from Clarke's hands causing a small thump to reverberate through the silent room.

Clarke felt her heart stutter as the man's hand moved along the gun and caused a small click to sound out in what she assumed to be the safety. Only the slightest millisecond passed before Clarke turned to bolt out of the apartment door as the sound of the first gunshot rung through the air. Not looking back Clarke breathed heavily as she ran with all her might down the hallway and finally down the stairs to the floor below her.

Clarke ran down the short distance of the hallway towards Lexa's apartment only to stop when the brunette herself came barging out of her door, dressed in cotton shorts and a t-shirt, gun drawn and pointed at Clarke.

Lexa quickly dropped from her stance as Clarke sprinted into her and threw her arms around her neck,"Clarke, what the hell is going on?"

"There was a man," Clarke paused to take in a deep breath before continuing,"He broke into my apartment. I just got home and he came from the hallway with a gun pointed at me. He fired and I ran here."

"Where is he now?"

Right before Clarke could answer a bullet penetrated the wall next to them causing Lexa to force them both into the open doorway of her apartment. Clarke stood beside Lexa back pushed against the wall as the detective slowly peeked her head around the door. The sound of another gunshot rang through the hallway as Lexa quickly pulled her head back before looking over to Clarke.

"Clarke, I need you to listen to me. I want you to go in my room, grab my phone and call Indra. Tell her what happened and she'll know what to do from there. Stay in my room until I come and get you, okay?"

Clarke gripped Lexa's arm before she could move from her spot against the wall,"Please be careful, Lexa."

Lexa smiled gently at her before leaning down and placing a kiss to her forehead,"I will. Now, go."

Clarke ran through the apartment towards Lexa's room in search for her phone. Clarke paused in her search as a couple more shots rang out from the hallway. Shaking her head Clarke finally spotted Lexa's phone on her bedside table and quickly grabbed it before unlocking it and searching through the contacts to find Indra's name. A sigh of relief slipped through her lips as she found the contact and hit the call button before putting it to her ear and waiting for an answer.

While waiting Clarke could hear the distant sound of police sirens growing gradually closer to their apartment and figured someone had already called the police. She was pulled away from the sound as the raspy voice of Indra came over the phone speaker.

"Lexa, I just got a call about some gun fire at your apartment complex. What the hell is going on?"

"Uh, Indra. This is Clarke. Lexa's girlfriend. She told me to call you. There was a guy who broke into my apartment and when I came in he fired a gun at me. I ran up to Lexa's apartment and she came out with her gun and now their firing at each other," Clarke said hysterically as she heard a few more shots being fired.

"Okay, Clarke. I need you to breathe and calm yourself down. Lexa is one of my best detectives. She's going to be fine. Just keep yourself somewhere safe. I'm on my way over now. I'll call everyone else. Just stay calm."

Clarke breathed deeply a couple of times as Indra's words washed through her ear. Right on the brink of calming her racing heart multiple gunshots sounded and a heavy groan could be heard from the hallway. Without thinking Clarke dropped the phone and ran out of the room, missing the sound of Indra calling her name through the speaker.

As she came barreling out the apartment Clarke felt a ton of weight lift from her shoulders as she saw Lexa kicking away the gun from the body that laid at her feet a few meters away from her apartment. Lexa, catching the movement from the corner of her eye, glanced up as Clarke slowly walked towards them.

"Clarke, I told you to stay in the—," Lexa halted her words as her eyes drifted down Clarke's body and stopped at her legs.

Clarke looked on in confusion as Lexa cursed and tucked her gun into her waistband and began removing her t-shirt to reveal a thin strapped tank top underneath. Lexa quickly walked towards her and pushed her to sit down on the floor before grabbing ahold of her left leg.

"Clarke, why didn't you tell me you got shot?"

Clarke gasped in pain as Lexa pressed the fabric of her shirt against the side of her leg where the green fabric of her scrubs were stained with a deep red. She hadn't felt any pain as she had run to Lexa, but looking down at it now the pain came rushing to her senses.

"I didn't…I did't even know I got hit. It had to be the adrenaline. I didn't feel anything as I ran up here."

Lexa looked up at her with worried eyes before looking back down and slowly pulling the fabric away and placing it on the floor,"I'm going to need to rip your pants so I can get a better look at this."

"Don't we usually save the ripping off clothes part until the third date?"

Lexa laughed lightly before grabbing ahold of Clarke's pants to begin ripping off the leg of her scrubs,"Well, we're already past that stage. Remember the night in the kitchen?"

Clarke blushed and looked away as Lexa finished ripping her scrubs. As Lexa slowly peeled away the fabric Clarke let out a little hiss of pain and turned to look down at the wound. As Lexa removed the fabric completely Clarke sighed in relief at the sight.

"The bullet just grazed me. It's kinda deep though. I'll defiantly need some stitches."

Lexa looked into Clarke's sky blue eyes before pulling her into a kiss. Clarke could feel the hidden emotion behind Lexa's lips. Relief. Relief that she was okay, and that made Clarke's heart swell.

As Lexa pulled away the heavy sound of footsteps running up the stairs had both women looking back towards the end of the hallway to see Indra, Bellamy, Lincoln, and Anya rushing towards them with guns drawn. Lincoln stopped at the man's body to check for a pulse before shaking his head negatively at the Indra and continuing their way to them.

"You guys okay? What the fuck happened here?" Anya questioned as she kneeled down next to Lexa.

"Clarke was grazed by a bullet but other than that were fine. Apparently he broke into Clarke's apartment and when she got home he was still there, and had a gun. I woke up when I heard the shots and came out here to see Clarke running towards me. When she started explaining everything to me he came up and started firing again. I pushed us both in and told Clarke to call Indra while I handled him. He wasn't listening when I told him to put the gun down and he kept getting closer so I gunned him down," Lexa explained.

Indra nodded her head as she looked around the hallway as other residents began to poke their heads out their doors to get a look at the scene.

Indra turned to Bellamy and Lincoln,"Let's get some officers up here to secure the scene and also Clarke's apartment. I don't want anyone messing with evidence or the body."

Bellamy and Lincoln nodded before disappearing down the hallway stairs. Clarke glanced up at Indra as she came to kneel on the other side of her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Can you make it down the stairs with mine and Lexa's help or do you need a stretcher?"

Clarke gently shifted her leg and winced in pain,"I think I can make it downstairs."

Lexa and Indra pulled her arms around their shoulders and hoisted her up slowly, stopping when Clarke let out a yelp of pain. Both Lexa and Indra stilled at the sound and slowly let her sit back down with a huff of pain.

Anya looked down at Clarke before shifting her gaze to meet Lexa's,"How about I go get that stretcher?"

"Actually, I've got an easier idea," Lexa's words stopped Anya from walking down the hallway.

Lexa moved to Clarke's right side before cradling her knees and back and lifting her up gently. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck as the brunette stood up fully and began to walk towards the stairs.

"You know you're just showing off, right? Trying to be the hero who always gets the girl in the end," Clarke whispered in Lexa's ear.

"I have no reason to show off. Besides, I already got the girl, and I don't intend to let her out of my sight any time soon after this little incident."

Clarke giggled and shook her head as Lexa made her way down the last flight of stairs and out into the parking lot with Indra and Anya following behind. The decent sized parking lot was now overcrowded with patrol cars, crime scene unit vans, and an ambulance. Not being distracted by the dozens of police lights that shined brightly around them Lexa made her way over to the awaiting ambulance. Miller and Harper both jumped from the back of the van when they spotted Lexa carrying an injured Clarke towards them.

"Jesus, Clarke. Pick a fight with someone you couldn't handle?" Miller said as he looked over her leg once Lexa had placed her on the stretcher.

"Very funny, Miller. A bullet just grazed me. I'm going to have to get stitches so it looks like it's back to the hospital for me."

Harper came up to Clarke holding a pad of gauze,"This is gonna hurt a little."

Without giving Clarke time to protest Harper pushed the pad against the graze causing her to let a out hiss followed by a few cuss words. Harper looked up at her apologetically before telling Clarke to apply pressure to the wound so she and Miller could get her lifted into the ambulance.

After they lifted her in and had hooked up with an IV Lexa jumped in to stand lean down by Clarke's side,"I have to stay here for a bit but as soon as I'm done I'll be over at the hospital. Don't go trying to leave like Anya, either. At least not until I get there."

Clarke nodded in agreement and gave Lexa a thumbs up with her free hand,"Sounds like a plan, Lexi."

"Lexi?"

Harper laughed from her spot standing at the head of Clarke's stretcher,"We gave her some meds in her IV to help with the pain. It shouldn't last too long but Clarke always ends up loopy on any pain medication she gets. Next time I see you remind me to show you the video from the time she got her wisdom teeth taken out."

Clarke looked at Lexa as she laughed lightly and looked back at her. She smiled as Lexa leaned down and placed a kiss to her cheek before standing up and jumping out the back of the ambulance.

"Take care of my girl, Harper."

Clarke sat up and looked at Lexa once more before the brunette shut the doors and pounded on them to signal Miller that he could begin his route to the hospital. As the ambulance began to move forward Clarke felt Harper's hand on her shoulder pushing her back to lay down. As her back met the sheet covered stretcher Clarke could feel her eyes drift close as the events of the day and the pain medication lulled her to sleep.

 **Shift in POV**

Lexa watched as the ambulance disappeared in the direction of the hospital before turning and seeing Bellamy come walking down the apartment stairs. Lexa made her way over to him only for Bellamy to grasp her arm and pull her to the side away from the ears of the others around them.

"We need to talk," Bellamy said stiffly.

"Why? Did you find out who the man was and why he broke into Clarke's apartment?"

Bellamy searched Lexa's eyes for a moment before pinching the bridge of his nose,"Yeah, we found out who he is and I have a pretty good feeling about why he broke into Clarke's apartment and shot at her."

Lexa waited for Bellamy to continue talking only to be met with silence. She quickly hit him in the arm causing him to stop pinching his nose and look up at her with a steely gaze.

"Well, who the hell was it?" Lexa spat.

"Aaron Gabriel."


	31. I Love You

**Lexa, Bellamy, and Indra have a chat. Lexa goes to the hospital to see Clarke and Abby joins in. We learn a bit about why Clarke has a fear of water...AND some wondrous words are said later on.**

* * *

 _"_ _Well, who the hell was it?" Lexa spat._

 _"_ _Aaron Gabriel."_

* * *

Lexa felt her blood freeze in her veins as the name rolled off of Bellamy's tongue. An anxious sweat broke out along her spine as the reality of what had just happened really set in. If Aaron had broken into Clarke's apartment then whoever was after her was very much aware that the blonde was someone special to her.

Lexa's rambling thoughts halted as Bellamy's hands came to rest on her shoulders and give her a slight shake,"Lexa, I can see your brain turning over. Remember what I said the other day. Don't push Clarke away because of this. Pushing her away won't stop them from doing what they want."

Lexa dumbly nodded and shook her head to clear the disastrous thoughts from her mind before looking back at Bellamy.

"I think it's time we tell, Indra."

Bellamy nodded in agreement,"Me too. I don't think Aaron just happened to randomly pick Clarke's apartment to break into. Come on, she needs to hear this now."

Lexa followed Bellamy over to where Indra currently stood talking to another officer who had taken witness statements from any residents that had heard or seen anything. Indra looked up to see them heading her way and dismissed the officer before fully facing them.

"Lexa. Bellamy. What do you need?"

Lexa looked over to Bellamy for a quick second before locking eyes with Indra,"There's something that we need to tell you. Privately."

Indra discreetly looked around at the officers around them before looking back and nudging her head to the left and slowly walking away. Lexa and Bellamy followed behind her until they came to stand on the side of the apartment complex and away from prying ears.

"Okay, what's this about?" Indra huffed as she crossed her arms in front of her.

Lexa began the process of explaining the events that followed after the warehouse bust. Every detail of every incident since then had Indra's eyes hardening. By the time Lexa had finally shown her the texts and finished explaining Indra was a ball of anger.

"This is not something you keep from your Captain, Detective Woods," Lexa cringed at the use of her professional title,"And you, Detective Blake. The moment she told you, you should have come straight to me with this. I expected better from two of my best detectives."

Before Lexa could speak Bellamy had beaten her to it,"With all due respect Captain, we only kept this a secret because we thought this was just someone trying to get under Lexa's skin. The last time we had someone do something like this it ended up being a kid playing some stupid prank. After tonight though, we now know that someone really is trying to get revenge for God knows what reason."

"It was pretty obvious from Aaron's words that someone wanted revenge and that's when you should have told me, Lexa. I understand you thought it was just some druggie trying to get in your head but you still should have told me. Especially after Anya's accident, which I guess won't be ruled and accident anymore."

"I'm sorry, Indra. I just didn't want to bring this to you and it turned out to be a waste of our time. Don't blame Bellamy. I asked him not to tell you yet. It's on me."

Indra sighed deeply and ran a hand down her face before looking back at Lexa,"It's okay. We'll go over this in more detail and see if we can't find out who Aaron was connected to. I don't want you to speak to anyone else about this until we get more information. For now, I know you want to be with Clarke so after giving your statement to the officer I want you over at the hospital to be with her. No if's, and's, or but's. We'll handle everything here."

Lexa nodded gratefully and turned away and began walking over to the officer taking statements. After quickly giving the officer the details of the ordeal Lexa ran back up to her apartment, ducking under police caution tape, to grab her shoes, purse, and keys and running back down to her truck.

The entire ride to the hospital was a blur and by time Lexa had come out of her thoughtless haze she was walking through the entrance of the ER. Lexa was surprised to not see Maya sitting at her desk typing away at her computer. Lexa stood impatiently at the desk waiting for any signs of anyone that may be able to help her find Clarke. After a few short agonizing minutes later Lexa spotted Maya coming around a corner down the hallway and quickly ran over to her.

"Maya, where's Clarke?"

Maya looked up, startled at Lexa's appearance before pointing down the hallway she had just come from,"She in an exam room. She just got her stitches done. Room three."

Lexa didn't hesitate as she rushed down the hallway and came to a short stop at the door labeled 'Exam Room #3' before pushing it open. Walking inside Lexa could see Clarke laying down on the bed in the middle of the room with her arm thrown over her eyes. As Lexa shut the door Clarke lifted her arm to glance over to see who had just entered her room and quickly sat up at the sight of Lexa.

Lexa rushed over to Clarke as she let out a low hiss of pain from suddenly shifting her leg,"Easy. You just had stitches. You shouldn't be moving much."

"Thanks, Dr. Woods. I thought you wouldn't be here until a litter later. I actually called—," Clarke was cut off as the exam room door swung open and a light brown hair woman dressed in scrubs came running in and over to Clarke.

"Sweetie, what happened? I got in my office from Maya saying you were in the ER."

As the women talked she was carefully examining Clarke's body for any injuries only to stop at the sight of the gauze wrapped around her left upper thigh. The woman looked up at Clarke before quickly unwrapping the bandage and taking a look at the stitched wound that lay beneath it.

"Clarke. Tell me what happened. Right now," The woman demanded as she rewrapped the wound.

Clarke let out an annoyed huff before speaking,"Mom, calm down. It's fine. Someone broke into my apartment and they had a gun. A bullet just grazed me, that's all. I'll be better in no time."

 ** _"_** ** _Mom? Oh shit."_**

Lexa wiped her brow where a nervous sweat had begun to set at discovering just who was standing in the room with them. Sure, Lexa wanted to meet Clarke's parents but this was defiantly not the way she would have planned it. Lexa came from her thoughts as Clarke's mother began to rant once again.

"Calm down? You just told me someone broke into your apartment, shot at you, and that you got grazed by a bullet and you want me to calm down?"

Clarke rolled her eyes before catching Lexa's eyes as she looked over to her.

"Oh shit. Well, mom I guess this is about as god a time as any to meet Lexa," The older woman turned to look at her with surprised eyes,"Mom, this is Lexa. Lexa, this is my mom. Lexa was the one who saved me from the man who broke in."

Lexa smiled awkwardly and held out a hand to the woman in greeting only for it to be pushed away as she was engulfed in a large hug.

"Thank you for saving my little girl," Clarke's mother whispered in her ear.

Lexa, shocked from the hug, didn't speak for a moment until the woman pulled away,"It's no big deal, Mrs. Griffin. It's my job. But I honestly can say it wasn't my job that caused me to keep Clarke safe. When I heard those gun shots and came running out to see Clarke rushing towards me, I knew my only priority was to keep her safe."

Lexa gazed down at Clarke who looked up at her with adoration causing Clarke's mother to smile softly," You're overwhelming need to protect my daughter doesn't surprise me. By the way you look at her I can tell how much you care for her. Oh, and please call me Abby. This wasn't really what I had in mind when I told Clarke I wanted to meet you. I was thinking maybe something more along the lines of dinner."

"That might have been a little better. But you know how Clarke can be. Stubborn as a mule," Lexa teased.

"I'm right here people." Abby and Lexa laughed at Clarke as she pouted at being teased.

"We know, sweetie. We can't help but to tease you. Any ways, I talked to Sinclair before I came in here. He said you should stay off that leg for the rest of tonight and start to walk around tomorrow morning but don't overdue it. We don't need you popping any stitches. The chief of staff as also suggested you take a few days to rest and recover so don't worry about work," Abby said as she smoothed away some hair from Clarke's face.

Clarke gave a tired nod and let out a yawn before closing her eyes and drifting off. Abby looked to Lexa and they both shared a smile.

"I'll go ahead and see if I can't get her discharge papers from Maya so we can get her home and let her get some rest in a real bed," Abby whispered.

After Abby had made her way out the door Lexa grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and pulled it over for her to sit down next to the bed. Lexa gently grabbed ahold of Clarke's hand and let her eyes wonder over the blonde's peaceful face. The thought of Clarke being hurt because of her felt like a punch to Lexa's gut. The sight of blood coming from Clarke's leg had all but stopped Lexa's heart and caused her to forget about everything else but Clarke. Lexa didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Lexa pushed aside her thoughts as Abby came walking through the door once more holding a few papers and a pen and placing them down on the portable table next to the bed,"All she has to do is sign these papers and she'll be home free. I'll have to put some fresh sheets on her bed. It's been a while since she's slept in her old bed."

"Abby, if you don't mind, I'd be more than happy to let Clarke stay with me," Lexa pursed her lips as she watched Abby's expressions.

"I don't mind if you don't. She'll probably be more comfortable with you than she would be at home. She's had trouble sleeping at the house since her father's accident."

"Her father's accident?"

"She didn't tell you, yet?" Abby questioned sadly.

Lexa negatively shook her head as she watched Abby place a hand on Clarke's cheek and gently rub her thumb over the smooth skin.

"When she was fifteen she had begged her father, Jake, to teach her how to surf. Living in California, Clarke thought it was necessary to know how to surf. She begged him for months until he finally caved. She was so happy and couldn't wait to get to the beach. I got called in to do a surgery that day so it ended up with just both of them going."

Lexa shifted her gaze from Abby as Clarke mumbled sleepily and shifted a little to get more comfortable. After Clarke settled down Abby looked back to Lexa.

"Clarke told me that when he had finished showing her the basics on the sand he had grabbed his board and told her and I quote 'to watch and learn newbie'. She said he was doing perfectly fine until he disappeared under the barrel of the wave and never came out. Clarke said she thought he was just messing with her at first but then ten minutes had passed and she still didn't see him. She ran and had gotten a life guard a small ways down the beach and told him what happened. He called the Marine Patrol officers and they began to search for him. Another thirty minutes after the patrol officers had arrived they still hadn't found him. Right when they were about to call off the search Clarke had spotted Jake's board laying stuck in the sand a few feet ahead of her. The officers said she ran screaming his name and that when she got up to the board she just froze."

Abby paused suddenly and took in a shaky breath as she tried to stop the tears from overflowing in her eyes. Lexa leaned over and gently patted her hand where it rested on the railing of the bed and gave her a sad smile.

"One of the officers said that he was just laying face down in the water, completely unresponsive. They tried to revive him but even if they had his brain had gone too long without oxygen. He would have been brain dead. Clarke blamed herself for the longest time and ever since then she hasn't been able get in a large body of water without some kind of raft or float. When she cam home that night she had so much trouble sleeping. She would have nightmares and would barley get any sleep. I went so far as to take her to her doctor about having her put on some low dosage sleeping pills. Even then she still had trouble sleeping. Most nights she slept over at Raven's or Octavia's and when she turned eighteen she finally went to college and moved into the dorms. I hated to see her move out but I figured it was what was best for her. After a few months at college she finally seemed to be doing better, but she didn't, and still doesn't, like to talk about the accident."

Lexa took in all the information that Abby had given her. So this was why Clarke was so scared to get in the water back at the beach house. Lexa looked down at Clarke and felt a deep sadness overcome her and knew just how Clarke had felt when she lost her dad. Lexa decided that she would wait for when Clarke was ready to tell her about the accident instead of her bringing it up.

Lexa glanced up at Abby once more,"I'm sorry to hear that. I know what it's like to loose a parent. It's never easy. Everything changes and it's harder to adjust for some people."

Abby nodded in agreement and before she could question Lexa about her parents, Clarke began to stir. Lexa stood and smiled down at Clarke as her eyes fluttered open to reveal the sky blue eyes that lay hidden beneath.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Have a good nap?" Lexa asked.

"Mhhh…Not as good as it would have been if I was in your arms," Clarke teased.

Abby lightly coughed, catching the attention of both Lexa and Clarke causing both women to blush deeply,"You can go sleep in her arms after you sign your discharge papers, sweetie."

With a little help form Lexa Clarke sat up and took the pen from her mother and began to scribble her signature to the documents. After finishing Abby grabbed the papers and walked out the door once more stating that she would hand over the papers and grab a wheelchair on her way back.

Finally alone Lexa gently grabbed ahold of Clarke's cheek and turned her head to face her and pull her in for a sweet kiss. Lexa felt Clarke's hands move to the nap of her neck and grab ahold of her hair and pull her closer. The kiss started out slow and innocent before suddenly turning into a more passionate and fiery kiss. When Clarke began to moan quietly Lexa begrudgingly pulled away, but not before giving the blonde's bottom lip a little nip.

"You don't understand just how worried I was when I saw your blood. I thought you got shot. I…I didn't know how bad it was and I couldn't help but think that I might loose you. When I finally saw that it was just a graze you don't know how relieved I was," Lexa whispered hoarsely.

"You aren't going to loose me, Lexa. I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I promise."

Lexa searched Clarke's eyes. So many emotions swirled in her blue pools and Lexa suddenly found herself lost. Placing her forehead against Clarke's Lexa let her eyes drift shut before shifting just close enough for her lips to ghost over Clarke's.

"I love you, Clarke."

Lexa felt Clarke's lips move to open slightly in a soft gasp and before she could respond Abby came strutting into the room with a wheelchair only to stop when she saw the position that they were both in. Lexa pulled away from Clarke and gave Abby an awkward smile before looking back at a still shocked Clarke.

"Okay, let's see how we can get you in this chair without moving that leg as much as possible," Abby said as she wheeled the chair next to the bed.

"I've got this," Lexa said.

Lexa moved the railing of the bed down and picked up Clarke to cradle her against her chest without jolting her leg too much. Lexa walked around the bed and, with Abby's help, placed Clarke down slowly in the wheelchair.

"Well that's one way to do it," Abby said with a smile.

Abby began to push Clarke out the room allowing Lexa to follow close behind. As they made their towards the ER exit Lexa could see Maya directing a patient to the waiting room when she caught sigh of the three women and have a large smile. After the patient had taken a seat Maya waited for them to walk up to the desk before leaning down and giving Clarke a large hug.

"I'm glad you're okay, Clarke. I still haven't heard all the details so when you're recovered I request that you fill me in on the missing gossip."

Clarke laughed,"Of course, Maya. I'll be out for a few days but when I get back I promise we'll go on a lunch break together and talk it over."

A few people walked up to Maya's desk causing Maya to nod in understanding at Clarke's words before excusing herself to help the newcomers. Abby continued to push Clarke out the doors of the ER and into the cool night air before coming to a stop.

"I'll go get my truck. I'm not parked too far from here," Lexa said.

Lexa jogged thorough the parking lot and reached her truck in record time. After hearing the engine roar to life Lexa backed out of her parking spot and drove over to where Clarke and Abby talked while waiting patiently for her. Throwing the truck in park Lexa hopped out and walked around to see Abby pushing Clarke up towards the truck.

After opening the door and picking Clarke up Lexa gently settled her down on the seat trying not to bump her leg in the process. After Clarke was buckled in and had given her mother a goodbye hug and a promise to call her later Lexa closed the passenger door before turning to face Abby.

"These are her pain meds. One every eight hours with a meal. There's also some antibiotic ointment to put on the stitches when she changes the bandages," Abby said as she handed over a small paper bag with Clarke's name on it.

"Thank you, Abby."

"No, it's me that should be thanking you. You saved her life and you're taking care of her when no one asked you to. I'm glad she has someone like you in her life, Lexa."

Lexa smiled thankfully before bidding Abby goodbye and making her way to the driver's side only to stop when Abby called her name.

"Lexa, just because we've already met doesn't mean I don't want a proper meeting with dinner. You better be ready to wow me with everything you've got."

Lexa nodded happily,"Of course, Abby. I wouldn't have it any other way. Prepare to be wowed."

After seeing Abby shake her head in amusement Lexa finished her trek around her truck and slide into the drivers seat to see Clarke grinning at her like a fool.

"What?" Lexa question innocently.

"Nothing. It's just…my mom likes you. I can tell."

"Well, that works out in my favor."

Lexa began to slowly drive through the parking lot before hitting the highway back to towards their apartment complex. Clarke had been silent since after those few words and it was beginning to make Lexa squirm uncomfortably in her seat. She began to sneak glances at the blonde and could see her biting her lip nervously. Deciding that it was best to focus on the road Lexa tore her eyes away from Clarke and planted them on the road ahead of her.

The next five little words that Lexa heard flitter through the silence of the truck caused every fiber of her body to light up.

"I love you too, Lexa."

* * *

 **And there it is! The 'I love you's' have finally been said! I had this played out little differently at first. Planned it with them fighting and one of them accidentally saying "I love you" in the middle of the fight but I seemed to like this a little bit better. And plus it works just a little bit better for the future chapters of LP...(and it's not all good things.)**

 **Thank you all for your favs/follows! And also to your reviews! I love reading them and being able to respond! ;)**


	32. You Are My Life's Priority

****I'm so glad you all loved the previous chapter! Since you all survived the angst I decided you could all handle just a little bit more...and also followed by some more fluff!**

* * *

Tires squealed against pavement as Lexa came to an immediate stop at Clarke's words. Lexa gripped the steering wheel tightly before looking over to the golden haired beauty beside her. Blue clashed with emerald as Clarke turned to stare at her with a look of confusion.

"Lexa, why'd you stop the truck?"

"Say it again," Lexa demanded.

Clarke blushed deeply,"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Clarke. Now, say it again."

Lexa watched with fierce eyes as Clarke turned her head to look out the window before taking in a deep breath and turning to face her once more.

"I love you too, Lexa."

Without hesitating Lexa put her truck in park and leaned over to grab ahold of the back of Clarke's neck to pull her into a searing kiss. Lexa smiled into the kiss as Clark's hands found purchase in the loose curls of her hair trying desperately to pull her closer. Both women became so lost in the kiss that the blaring of a horn behind them caused them both to jump.

Clarke giggled as Lexa turned around to see a pair of headlights behind them and the shadow of someone waving their arms wildly, obviously angry. Lexa laughed along with Clarke as the person behind them laid down on their horn once more before moving around them and speeding off. As their laughing subsided Lexa looked back up at Clarke and leaned in to place her forehead against hers.

"I love you, Clarke. More than anything in this world."

Clarke softly smiled at her,"I love you, too. I know it's cheesy to say but I don't think I've ever felt like this about anyone before."

"Defiantly not cheesy because I feel the same way."

"Good. Now why don't you take me home so we can celebrate our love for each other."

Lexa's eyes widened as Clarke once again began giving her _the eyes._ Before she even knew what she was doing Lexa had thrown the truck back in drive and was hauling ass back to her apartment just to show Clarke how much she really loved her.

* * *

 **Shift in POV (Clarke)**

It had been three days since the break in and Clarke was ready to explode. After confessing their love for one another Lexa had taken her home and made love to her all night while also being cautious of her injured leg. The first two days had been magical. Lexa, who had taken a few days off to be with her, waited on her hand and foot, much to Clarke's dismay, and was positive to make sure that she was comfortable.

Now, here she sat on the couch around twelve in the afternoon in Lexa's apartment while the detective asked her question after question. If she was okay, if she needed her bandages to be changed, or if she needed her pain medication. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what Lexa was doing for her it was just the constant hovering that was causing her patience to wear thin.

Lexa came walking from her hallway with Clarke's medication bottle in her hand,"Clarke, are you sure you don't need-"

"Lexa! For the last time I don't need my medicine! I said I'm fine! Now, can you please just stop asking me questions for ten minutes? I can't even hear myself think," Clarke all but yelled.

Lexa halted mid step at Clarke's words and looked over to where the blonde was currently huffing in anger,"I'm just trying to make sure you're not in pain. I'm not sorry if my concern is causing you to loose your temper, though."

"It's not your concern making me angry. It's your damn hovering. I appreciate what you're doing for me but you don't have to treat me like a child. I only got thirteen stitches! It's not like I lost a leg!"

"If that's how you see it, then fine. Also, maybe I'm treating you like a child because you're starting to act like one," Lexa accused.

Not bothering to reply Clarke angrily stood up from her spot on the couch and walked over to Lexa's front door and stuffed her feet into her shoes that sat beside the door. Reaching up Clarke grabbed her keys that hung on the hook next to Lexa's before opening the door and stepping out only to be stopped by Lexa's voice.

"Clarke, where are you going?"

"Out," That was the only thing she said as she slammed the door shut and made her way towards the stairs and down to the parking lot. After reaching her car Clarke got in and shut the door and just stared at the steering wheel lost in thought. If had only been three days since hers and Lexa's love confession and they had already had their first fight.

Clarke let out a depressing sigh and decided that she needed a few hours by herself to clear her mind before going back to talk to Lexa. Deciding to go back to her apartment for the first time since the break in Clarke started her car and drove it around the corner before parking it where she knew Lexa wouldn't see it. Clarke knew that if Lexa came looking for her and didn't see her car in the parking lot that she wouldn't bother to check her apartment.

Once she made her way back to the apartment complex Clarke peaked around the corner to the stairs to make sure Lexa hadn't come running after her. After seeing no sign of the brunette Clarke quickly ascended the stairs, keeping an extra eye out for Lexa when she passed her floor, and made her way to her apartment.

The police caution tape had been removed shortly after the crime scene unit had finished collecting all and any evidence finally giving Clarke the freedom to return to her apartment. The only thing that was wrong was that she didn't _want_ to return to the place she called home. She was _scared_ to walk through that door and once again see another man pointing a gun at her.

Of course she didn't tell Lexa this, she didn't want to give her another thing to worry about.

Clarke finally reached her freshly fixed door, compliments of the land lord, and unlocked it before throwing it open while still standing in the hallway. Blue eyes carefully searched over the still destroyed apartment. The sun shone through the large window across the room illuminating the entire apartment with bright rays, leaving no space to be covered in darkness. Clarke took in a deep breath and quickly crossed over the threshold without giving herself time to back out.

Clarke opened her eyes, which had been clenched shut, and let out a little laugh at how ridiculous she now felt. Shaking her head Clarke shut the door behind her and locked it before walking further into her apartment. She sighed deeply at the mess before her and decided the best way to avoid Lexa for the day would be to spend it cleaning her apartment. Walking into her kitchen, careful to avoid the glass on the floor, Clarke made her way over to the kitchen closet to grab her broom and dust pan along with a few late trash bags. Setting all the necessary supplies on the counter Clarke reached for a trash bag and began the long process of cleaning.

After a few hours Clarke wiped away the sweat that had formed along her brow and proudly looked around her apartment. Besides her couches, torn books, smashed picture frames, and broken dishes everything was finally back where it belonged. Clarke pouted a little as she looked over her ripped couches and decided that tomorrow she would head out and look into purchasing a new set. Clarke pushed the thought aside and went to grab the debris filled trash bag until a loud knocking on her front door stopped her in her tracks.

"Clarke? Are you in there?"

Clarke's heart stuttered at the sound of Lexa's voice. She sounded worried. Scarred.

"Clarke, please! If you're in there just open the door!" Followed by more knocking.

She couldn't bring herself to move. Clarke was rooted to the spot. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face Lexa just yet. Maybe she just needed more time.

"Dammit, Clarke! Where the hell are you?"

Clarke's eyes widened as she heard the small cracking in Lexa's voice. She could tell Lexa's voice was filled with concern, but she just couldn't move her feet. Clarke realized she didn't want to face Lexa because she knew that she indeed acted like a child, and she still was. Lexa was right. Lexa had only done what any caring girlfriend would have done, and she had yelled at her for it.

Clarke's feet inched a little closer to the door as she heard what sounded like Lexa's back sliding down the door and muffled talking. Clarke carefully tip-toed to the door and pressed and ear against it and silently listened to Lexa's voice coming from the other side.

"Yes, Raven. When I went in the parking lot her car was gone. I checked the hospital, that place Polis you told me about, hell I even checked Grounders! No ones seen her, not even her mother. She left her phone at my place so there's no point in trying to call or text her."

A short lapse of silence followed and Clarke assumed Lexa was listening to whatever Raven was telling her.

"I can't just go back to my apartment and wait anymore, Raven. It's been six hours! I should have run after her the second she walked out my door," Lexa huffed.

Clarke felt a soft thud against her door and figured it was Lexa lightly banging her head against it. Clarke pulled her head away and let her hand ghost over the wood of the door where Lexa's head was most likely resting. She stared at it for a moment before sighing in defeat and quietly standing. After unlocking the door Clarke grabbed ahold of the door knob and quickly threw the door open causing Lexa to fall backwards into her apartment.

Clarke glanced down at Lexa looked up at her with wide eyes, still holding the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Raven. I'll call you back later. I found her…Well, she found me."

Lexa ended the call and hastily stood up as Clarke shut the door. After locking the door Clarke turned around only to be enveloped in Lexa's arms.

"Where the hell have you been, Clarke?" Lexa pulled away and placed her hands along her cheeks and ghosted her thumbs across her skin,"I've been looking everywhere for you. I didn't see your car so I figured you drove off somewhere. I was almost ready to ride to the beach house to see if you went there!"

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hands and interlaced their fingers,"I'm sorry. I just needed a few hours to clear my head. Lexa…I realized you were right. I acted like a child. You were only trying to be a caring girlfriend and the only thing you got out of it was me yelling at you. I feel really horrible with how I treated you."

"It's okay. I understand. I could have done a little better with all the questions and hovering I was doing. It probably made you feel like you were suffocating, and it didn't help any that you hadn't been out of the apartment in three days either."

"Yeah, I think I was starting to go a little stir crazy to be honest," Clarke laughed as Lexa gave her a serious look.

"Clarke, you running out and me not being able to find you really scarred me. How about from now on if we ever get into another fight we sit down and talk it out instead of running out on each other?"

"I'm sorry about that, too. Yeah, I think we can do that. We're both grown women. We can sit down and talk out our problems."

Lexa chuckled and pulled Clarke closer so she could place a delicate kiss against her temple. Clarke tilted her head when Lexa suddenly pulled away and wiped her mouth with a small look of revulsion.

"Trust me when I say I love you, Clarke but I don't love the taste of your sweat," Clarke threw her head back in a full blown laugh,"How about a shower?"

"Together?"

Clarke grunted as Lexa pulled her body flush against hers and placed her lips along the shell of her ear,"Together. I'm going to get you clean only to get you dirty all over again."

"Well, you'll have to catch me first."

And with that Clarke took off with a laugh towards her bedroom leaving behind a stunned Lexa for a few moments before the detective chased after her down the hallway.

* * *

 _A dark shadow emerged from the hallway, gun raised. The cold black metal gleaming dangerously at her. A finger on the trigger, slowly pulling back._

 _Her feet frozen to the floor, unable to move._

 _An ear shattering bang. Pain. Darkness._

Clarke shot up in her bed with a scream and grasped at her chest as she tried to catch her breathe. Lexa sat up beside her and wrapped her arms around her while pulling her head to her chest.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm right here. It was just a nightmare," Lexa said soothingly in her ear.

Clarke swung her arm around Lexa's shoulder and buried her face into the crook of her neck. Her fingers clung to the baby hairs at the back of Lexa's neck as she took deep breathes to try and calm her racing heart. Lexa smoothed her hand over Clarke's hair and rested her lips against her shoulder.

A few more moments of whispered, calming words and deep breaths passed before Clarke was finally able to pull herself together and slowly remove herself from Lexa. As she moved back Lexa took a moment to tuck Clarke's golden hair behind her ears and gently cupped her cheeks.

"Do you feel a little better now?"

Clarke pursed her lips and nodded her head slowly,"Yeah. I just…It felt so real, Lexa."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Clarke looked down at her hands that rested in her lap and fiddled her fingers together in thought. Did she want to tell Lexa about her nightmare? Did she want to tell her that her nightmare had been only one step away from becoming reality? Clarke glanced back up at Lexa who still stared at her with a comforting smile.

"It was about the break in. Arron he—," Clarke paused as a bout of anxiety rose in her chest,"He held the gun up to me just like he did that night, except I couldn't move. My body felt frozen and there was nothing I could do when he pulled the trigger."

Lexa tugged Clarke closer to her once again and began to rub her hands over her arms as she willed away the goosebumps that had risen over Clarke's flesh. Lexa leaned them back to lay down and allowed Clarke to rest her head atop her chest. Clarke felt a wave of calm wash over her at the sound of Lexa's heart thumping in her chest below her ear.

"He's not here to hurt you anymore, Clarke. I swear to protect you with my life, to never let anything happen to you," Lexa whispered.

"Lexa…," Clarke trailed off unable to form any words.

"I can't loose you, Clarke. When you left today it felt like you took part of me with you. And when I couldn't find you it felt like someone tore a hole in my chest," Lexa placed a hand under Clarke's chin and guided her to lock eyes with her,"You are my life's priority. If anything happened to you, I don't know what it would do to me."

Clarke searched Lexa's face before sitting up and capturing Lexa's lips in a passionate kiss. Lexa moaned as Clarke threw a leg over her hips to straddle her and sat up to wrap her arms around Clarke's waist. A shiver ran up Clarke's spin as Lexa trailed her hands up her back and pulled her closer. Clarke threw her head back as Lexa hungrily ran her mouth along her exposed neck before stopping to suck on her pulse point.

"I love you so much, Lexa," Clarke said breathlessly.

"And I love you, Clarke."


	33. Pictures

**Clarke wants to stay in bed but Lexa has to work :(**

* * *

Emerald eyes blinked through the early morning sun shining in through the window. Lexa sighed deeply as she stretched her arms above her head before rolling over and coming face to face with a halo of golden hair. A bright smile spread over Lexa's face as she took in the peacefully sleeping Clarke.

After the scare with Clarke's nightmare Lexa had made love to her through the night, successfully distracting the woman from her fears. Clarke had finally fallen into a dreamless slumber around three in the morning with Lexa gently stroking her fingers through her blonde mane.

Lexa raised her hand and removed a lock of hair that had fallen in Clarke's face and ran the tips of her fingers down the smooth skin of cheek. Clarke's eyebrows scrunched together before her hand reached up to grab ahold of Lexa's hand. Sky blue eyes opened and stared up into Lexa's with a soft smile.

"Good morning," Clarke rasped.

"Morning. Did you sleep okay?"

"Well, after a very passionate night I can't just say no, now can I?"

Lexa chuckled lightly and moved forward to place a chaste kiss to Clarke's lips before throwing the comforter off her naked body and standing from the bed. Walking across the room to her closet Lexa opened the door and pulled out a pair of black slacks, a light blue button down, and a black blazer. Setting the outfit at the foot of the bed, Lexa walked over to her dresser to grab a bra and a pair of panties out of the top drawer and put them on. Turning around, Lexa raised an eyebrow when she saw that Clarke had thrown the comforter off her body and was now wrapped in her blazer and was giving her a sultry look.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Lexa questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Trying to persuade you to stay home from work for at least one more day," Clarke gripped the opening of the blazer and carefully inched it open to reveal the tanned skin that laid beneath,"What do you say, Lexa? Stay in bed with me today?"

Lexa bit her lip as Clarke slowly peeled the blazer from her shoulders and let it rest in the crooks of her elbows. The cotton material barley covered her perky breasts, only showing the smooth valley between them, causing Lexa's throat to constrict at the goddess before her.

Lexa stepped forward only to catch herself and glance away from Clarke,"As much as I would _love_ to stay in bed with you I really have to get back to work today. Indra wants to go over the details of the other night and see what possible motives Aaron could have had for breaking into your apartment."

It wasn't necessarily a lie. Indra did want to discuss Aaron Gabriel with her and Bellamy, but it was more about who he was connected to than why he broke in, they basically already knew the reason behind that.

"Are you saying that it wasn't a random break in?" Clarke's eyes widened in slight fear.

Lexa rushed over to Clarke and grasped her shoulders and gave her a little shake to pull her out of her fearful mind,"Listen to me, Clarke. This is just standard procedure. We go over any break in case and see if there was motive or not. Bellamy found his last known address last night and we're going to be doing a search of it today. That'll give us a little bit more knowledge on whether he randomly chose you or not, but more than half the time it's just some random break in."

"Okay, that makes me feel a little better, I guess. I mean, it just seems a little weird to me. Aaron escapes jail and just suddenly break in to my apartment which just so happens to be a floor above yours, and not to mention the fact that I'm dating you. Do you think he wanted some kind of revenge?"

Lexa searched Clarke's eyes before a sigh escaped her throat,"I'm not sure. I understand how you think it's weird but for right now were just assuming he just randomly choose somewhere to break in. Like I said, after we search his place we'll hopefully have a better understanding on why or _if_ he chose your place."

Clarke nodded her head solemnly and leaned in to place a kiss to Lexa's cheek before pulling away from her. Lexa watched with a small smirk as Clarke fully removed her blazer and handed it over to her while looking up at her through a curtain of black lashes.

"I still wish you would stay in bed with me though."

"Me too, but unfortunately I'm not the one who is injured. Therefore, I have to get my ass to work," Lexa said.

Lexa felt her heart flutter as Clarke's angelic laughter filled the room. In Lexa's eyes, Clarke absolutely glowed. The way the sun made her hair look like a golden halo around her face and how when she laughed her lips would open to reveal a set a pearly white teeth. Everything about her just screamed out to Lexa.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you just how much I love you, Clarke," Lexa whispered.

Clarke's laughter came to a stop as she processed the words that had just left Lexa's lips,"Don't ever stop telling me then. I won't ever get tired of hearing you say it and I'll always be here to tell you how much I love you, too."

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and dragged her down to the bed in a passionate kiss. It was safe to say that Lexa was going to be a little late for work, but she wasn't one to complain.

LINE

Lexa walked into the precinct twenty minutes late for work with a goofy smile on her face. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was too weak to ignore the spell that Clarke had placed over her and ended up staying in bed longer than she should have.

Walking back to her desk Lexa saw Indra talking quietly with Bellamy before both turned to look at her with questioning gazes.

"And just where the hell have you been?" Bellamy asked as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Clarke had a nightmare about Aaron last night and I couldn't comfort her to go back to sleep until about three this morning. I overslept," Lexa shrugged her shoulders.

"More like you were doing less comforting and having more s—," Bellamy started only to be cut off by Indra.

"That's enough, Bellamy. Since you were finally able to pull yourself from bed, Lexa, we have a place to search. Let's go," Indra stated as she walked towards the front doors.

Lexa looked at Bellamy with a little confusion before they both hurried after Indra.

"Captain, aren't we going to take the crime scene unit with us?" Lexa questioned.

Indra continued to walk silently out the doors with Lexa and Bellamy in tow before coming to a stop in the empty parking lot beside the precinct and spinning around to face them,"For the time being I don't want anyone but a select few people to know about what's really going on. Whoever's behind this clearly knows how to keep themselves from being connected to anything and everything that's happened."

Lexa glanced over to Bellamy who stared at Indra with curiosity,"What aren't you telling us, Indra?"

Confused, Lexa turned back to see Indra close her eyes and dip her head down slightly. Indra opened her eyes and threw a quick glance over her shoulder and around the parking lot in search of any prying ears before looking back at them with a serious expression.

"When Bellamy called me last night with Aaron's last known address I went over there to search it," Lexa gave Indra a look of disbelief,"What I found wasn't something I was very pleased with. Aaron had some of our police records from the undercover operation, not ones from our computer systems, but copies of hand written records."

"Do you think someone from the precinct gave him those records?" Lexa whispered.

"There's no other explanation on how he got them. The undercover operation records are supposed to be sealed away and only certain people, including myself, have access to them."

Bellamy snorted loudly,"So now this just means we have another problem on our hands."

"Exactly. That's why I don't want anyone besides the people I know we can trust to know about this. If the entire precinct knows that we're investigating the warehouse bust further then whoever was giving Aaron files may decide to tell whoever was in charge of Aaron that we're trying to track them down, and that's the last thing I want," Indra explained.

"And just exactly who else do you trust besides me and Bellamy?" Lexa asked.

"Besides both of you only Anya, Lincoln, and Raven make that list. There's no one else I trust more than the five of you."

Lexa and Bellamy looked at each other with smug smiles at the mention of their friends. They both knew without a doubt Indra was speaking about them when she said 'select few people'. Indra noticed their smiles and waved them both off before continuing to walk towards her car.

"Okay, enough smiling. We've got a place to search."

Chuckling softly, Bellamy and Lexa caught up with Indra and entered her car before driving off in the direction of Aaron's address.

* * *

Lexa's eyes bounced off the scenery of the run down neighborhood Indra had driven them into. Every house they passed seemed to be falling apart and the streets were littered with holes from years of damage. As Lexa watched a small group of children run down the cracked sidewalk she felt the stubble vibration of her phone in her back pocket.

Pulling it out Lexa smiled softly as the screen lit up to reveal a text from Clarke.

 **"** **Guess who isn't staying in bed all day after all. I thought I'd just let you know I'll be spending the day with Octavia. Don't have too much fun at work. ;)"**

Lexa quickly unlocked her phone so she could reply to Clarke.

 **"** **Good. It'll do you some good to stop being so lazy. Have fun with Octavia. And I promise I won't have any fun because you aren't here with me."**

As Lexa hit the send button she heard Indra announce their arrival at Aaron's as she slowed to a stop. Lexa stuffed her phone back in her pocket before opening the car door and hopping out along with Bellamy and Indra. Looking around Lexa took in the sight of the run down house. Yellow paint chipped away at the exterior, shingles were starting to fall from the roof, and a couple of windows were covered with dirty ply wood.

"Well, this sure isn't the kind of place I'd want to live," Bellamy said as he looked around.

Lexa turned and gave Bellamy a 'are you kidding me look' before walking away towards the front door of the house with Indra.

"What? I was joking," Bellamy shouted as he jogged after them.

As they came up to the door Lexa allowed Indra to be the one to open the door and walk in first. As Indra disappeared through the threshold Lexa looked behind her to see Bellamy gesturing for her to go ahead. Lexa turned back around and walked in the dim living room followed closely by Bellamy. Upon entering the only furniture that Lexa could see was a beat up couch, a scratched up coffee table, and a small television set.

The room was musty and by the look of the yellow tinged walls Lexa could tell that Aaron had been smoking inside. From her position in the living room Lexa could see past the doorway across the room and into the kitchen. Dirty dishes piled high in the sink and a few beer bottles lined the counter next to it. The clean freak in Lexa was beginning to twitched madly at the mess around her.

"As you can see Aaron wasn't necessarily the cleanest human alive," Indra said.

"What gave it away? The dirty dishes in the sink or the fact that it doesn't looked like he's vacuumed since he moved in?" Lexa asked as she kicked away a cigarette butt that rested by her feet.

"Anyway, follow me. There's something you need to see that I haven't told you about," Indra said as she began to walk down a narrow hallway off the to left.

Lexa looked over to Bellamy who shrugged before walking after Indra. Curiosity getting the better of her Lexa hesitantly followed them both until Indra came to a stop at a beat up door. Indra glanced back at her before turning the knob and entering the room that laid behind the door. Lexa's curiosity only grew when Bellamy stopped in the doorway and let out a deep cuss. Lexa gave Bellamy a slight push signaling for him to move so she could enter along with them.

Lexa's heart pounded loudly in her ears as she took in the sight of the room around her. Pictures. There were pictures everywhere. Pictures of her and Clarke. Some of just her. Some of just Clarke. There were few of the rest of her friends including Indra, but most of them were of Lexa and Clarke. Lexa walked in further as she looked at each photo that was pinned to the walls.

Some were of her leaving work, Clarke leaving work late at night, her and Clarke at Grounders, the list went on. As Lexa over around the room one picture in particular caught Lexa's eye. Gripping the glossy paper, Lexa unpinned it before holding it up for a closer look. There was Lexa, still fully clothed, pinning a shirtless Clarke up against the shower wall at the beach house.

Anger began to bubble in Lexa's chest at the thought of someone, not only spying, but taking a picture of a very private moment that was meant for only her and Clarke. Lexa folded the picture and placed it in her back pocket before turning around to look at Indra.

"Someone has definably been helping Aaron. He was still in jail during some of these damn pictures, We need to find whoever it is because when I get ahold of them they're going to be wishing they were in hell," Lexa angrily huffed as she stormed out the room.

* * *

 **And of course I have to say how amazingly happy all your reviews and favorites/follow make me feel! Keep them coming! ;)**


	34. Tell Me

_"Someone has definably been helping Aaron. He was still in jail during some of these damn pictures. We need to find whoever it is because when I get ahold of them they're going to be wishing they were in hell," Lexa angrily huffed as she stormed out the room._

* * *

All Lexa could feel was anger. The unchecked rage boiled to the surface as she slammed the front door open causing the dingy windows of the house to rattle. Lexa took deep, calming breathes as she paced on the concrete sidewalk in front of the house.

Why? Why did this happen? Lexa could understand why they wanted to come after her but why Clarke? She was an innocent in all of this. She didn't ask for this. Lexa gripped her head tightly as her anger only grew with each thought. Right before she could let out a raging scream, Lexa felt a pair of hands rest on top of her shoulders. Lexa looked up into the dark eyes of Indra who gave her a concerned look.

"Lexa, I know this is upsetting, but letting them get to you like this isn't going to help you any. You need to stay focused and remember why we're here. We need to see if there is anything I may have missed that connects Aaron to _anyone_. We need to find the son of a bitch behind this."

Lexa took another deep breath through her nose before nodding at Indra,"You're right. Let's get looking then." Indra gave Lexa a proud smirk before leading Lexa back into the house in search of any clues that Indra may have missed.

* * *

Lexa groaned as she dropped a piece of paper from one of the many case files that were strewn across the small desk in Aaron's room. After almost three hours of searching the house from top to bottom, they were still unable to uncover any leads. Leaving the desk, Lexa made her way out the room and down the hall to where Bellamy was searching in the room filled with pictures.

"Hey, Bellamy, you find anything yet?"

Bellamy shuffled around some pictures that laid a small table in the corner of the room before looking over his shoulder at Lexa,"I think so. Some of these photos look like they were taken at Grounders when all of us were out celebrating."

"Let's see them," Lexa said as she held out a hand to Bellamy.

Bellamy placed a few pictures in her hand and fell silent for a few minutes as Lexa studied them. The pictures unmistakably featured Clarke and Lexa dancing, drinking, and laughing along with their friends at the popular club. Searching the pictures once again Lexa tilted her head in thought before turning to let Bellamy take another look at them.

"Look at how the picture is angled. It almost looks as if whoever was taking these was high up. On the second floor maybe?"

Bellamy nodded his head as he grabbed one picture from Lexa's hand,"Grounders has a second floor VIP area. I want to say that Aaron wasn't stupid enough to show his face at such a popular club after busting out of jail so maybe we can get the security footage from them and see if we can spot whoever was taking these."

Lexa silently agreed as she handed the rest back to Bellamy before looking around the room once more. With how many of the photos were taken while Aaron was in jail Lexa was a hundred percent certain that he wasn't doing this alone. Lexa only hopped that the footage from Grounders would help give them the lead they needed in order to get closer to figuring out who was all behind this.

Indra chose then to walk into the room with a solemn face, successfully breaking Lexa out of her thoughts,"I think we're pretty much done here. Either of you find anything valuable?"

"I found some pictures from a time when we were all out at Grounders. Lexa deduced that with the angle they were taken from whoever took them was probably up on the second floor VIP area. We're going to try and get access to Grounder's security footage and look for whoever took these," Bellamy explained as he handed the photos over to Indra.

"Good, at least we didn't come out of this completely empty handed. I'll keep these and lock them away in my office until both of you can get over to Grounders. Now, let's go ahead and get out of here. Not much is going on down at the precinct so when we get back you're both free to go," Indra said.

Both detectives agreed and followed Indra out the house and slid into the car before making their way back to the precinct.

* * *

After parking and leaving the car Bellamy and Lexa waved goodbye to Indra as she disappeared around the corner of the precinct in the direction of the front doors. Dropping her hand, Lexa faced Bellamy before giving him an appreciative smile.

"Thanks, Bellamy. I probably would still be running around blind if you hadn't persuaded me to tell Indra."

Bellamy clasped Lexa's shoulder and gave her a sideways grin,"Don't mention it. If anyone can help us figure this thing out it's Indra, and besides, I trust her more than anyone else in that damn building."

Lexa chuckled lightly and was about to respond when she heard Bellamy's phone ring with a short chime and felt hers vibrate in her back pocket. Pulling out her phone Lexa looked down to come face to face with a group chat consisting of her, Clarke, Anya, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, and Bellamy. Unlocking her phone Lexa rolled her eyes as she read over the texts from the small group.

 _You have been added to a group chat_

 **Raven-"Hey, bitches! It's about damn time we all got in a group chat…Who made this anyway?**

 **Clarke-"I did! It so much easier to talk to all of you idiots in a group chat. This way I only have to send one text instead of six."**

 **Octavia-"Lazy much, Clarke?"**

 **Clarke-"Octavia, you're literally two feet from me…"**

 **Octavia-"Yet you're still texting me instead of talking to my face."**

 **Anya-"Why the hell am I apart of this?"**

 **Raven-"Because you're such a ray of sunshine, sourpuss."**

 **Anya-"Watch it Reyes."**

 **Octavia-"Okay, okay. Let's skip the romance drama. Clarke and I are at my dojo hanging out. Who's up for a little take out and sparing?"**

 **Lincoln-"Count me in babe. I'll kick your ass any day."**

 **Octavia-"Keep dreaming, Linc. You may own this ass but you can't kick it."**

 **Clarke-"Gross. So, who's all coming?"**

 **Anya-"A chance to hand Raven's ass to her? Count me in!"**

 **Raven-"Oh just you wait, Woods. Count me in, too."**

 **Lincoln-"I'm there."**

Lexa glanced up to Bellamy who gave her a shrug before beginning to tap along the touch screen of his phone.

 **Bellamy-"Just got off work. I'm there. I'll pick up the take out on my way over."**

 **Clarke-"You're awesome, Bell."**

 **Lexa-"Hey, I thought I was awesome?"**

 **Clarke-"Lexa! About damn time! And yes you're awesome, but Bellamy's bringing food so right now he's beating you in awesomeness level right now."**

 **Lexa-"Well, I know one thing that he can't do that that I can that will up my awesomeness level. I don't think it's something I should say through the group chat though."**

 **Clarke-"Leeexxxaaaa. Save it for when we're in bed. ;)"**

 **Anya-"Oh, God. Stop before I puke."**

 **Raven-"Seriously. I can't afford any images in my head when I'm kicking Anya's ass."**

 **Octavia-"How about you all stop texting and get your asses over here so I have someone to spar with!"**

 **Raven-"Yes, ma'am…asshole."**

 **Anya-"Someone seems a little tense. Maybe Lincoln can help you with that."**

 **Lincoln-"I would be more than happy to help."**

 **Bellamy-"Stop. Now."**

 **Clarke-"Poor Bellamy."**

 **Lexa-"You all need help."**

 **Octavia-"GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW."**

 **Anya-"Someone needs to get laid…"**

Lexa chuckled along with Bellamy before putting her phone back in her pocket and grabbing her truck keys from her blazer pocket and looking to Bellamy.

"I'll see you at Octavia's a little later then?"

"Yeah. Any requests on food?"

Lexa waved Bellamy off as she walked towards her truck,"Nope. Anything is fine for me. Clarke doesn't like anything too spicy though."

"Got it," Bellamy shouted as Lexa jumped into her truck.

Backing out of her parking spot Lexa waved casually out the window to Bellamy before merging onto the street ahead of her and taking off towards Octavia's.

The ride to Octavia's was quick since the traffic was unusually light. Lexa pulled to a stop in front of a large modernized building with a large sigh reading 'Blake's Dojo'. Octavia had opened her place of business right around the time Lexa had become a detective and had acquired quite the reputation. Children and adults came from all over LA to participate in the classes that Octavia's dojo offered.

Lexa made her way to the door, taking note that Anya's and Raven's cars were already there. Pulling the door open Lexa walked down a small hallway and came to a stop in the main training area of the building. Floor to ceiling mirrors lined the back wall and large blue mats covered most of the floor area, and off to her left were a line of chairs where she assumed parents would sit while waiting for their children.

Lexa looked around in search of her girlfriend and friends only to be ambushed from behind. Long tan arms wrapped around her middle and a chin made itself at home on her shoulder. Turning her head slightly Lexa came face to face with none other than Clarke herself, who gave her a goofy grin.

"Hey, I missed you," Clarke whispered.

Lexa turned around in Clarke's arms before leaning down and stealing a sweet kiss from her lips,"I missed you,too. At least work wasn't as long as it normally is sometimes. Now you can be with me for the rest of the day."

"Mhm, I like the sounds of that, but Octavia has plans to try and kick your ass so you'll be hers for another hour or two."

"She may own one of the best dojos in LA but she'll never be able to win if I'm fighting her. And also, I'll only ever be yours, no one else's," Lexa teased as she ran her nose along Clarke's.

"Well, in that case…"

Clarke trailed off as she pulled Lexa down for a heated kiss. Lexa moaned softly as she felt Clarke's fingers tangle in her curly brown locks and pull her impossibly closer. Lexa tightened her grip on Clarke's hips causing the blonde to pull away from the kiss and let out a breathless gasp.

"Hey! No trying to have sex in my dojo! Save that for when you get home," Octavia hollered out as she walked over to them.

Clarke laughed as she caught sight of the slight blush that flared across Lexa's cheeks,"Don't worry, O. I'll try to keep my hands off her until later."

Lexa peaked around Clarke when she heard the sound of her older sister's voice arguing along with Raven. Anya rolled her eyes as Raven continued to argue with her about god knows what as they made their way over to them.

"So who's ready? I've been waiting to kick Raven's ass since she got here," Anya said as she stopped next to Octavia.

"You guys can start. Lincoln isn't here yet and plus I'm waiting for Bellamy to bring the food. I'm starving,"Octavia said as she rubbed her grumbling stomach.

"Guess it's just you and me for now, Reyes,"Anya said as she grabbed ahold of Raven's tank top strap and began pulling her onto the large blue mats.

Lexa watched with amused eyes as Raven and Anya began performing defensive maneuvers on each other before getting into the real fighting. Lexa turned away from the as she felt Clarke move to her side and wrap an arm around her waist.

"I bought you some work out clothes to change into. They're in Octavia's office if you wanna grab them and change."

Lexa placed a feather light kiss to Clarke's temple,"Thanks. I'll be right back."

Lexa made her way back through the small hallway stopping midway down at the door that lead to Octavia's office. After grabbing her clothes from off of Octavia's desk Lexa walked out and to the bathroom across from the office to change. While removing her slacks the picture from Aaron's fell out of her back pocket, landing on the tile floor. Lexa reached down, completely forgetting the picture was still there, and picked up the photo with a small cuss.

Lexa's heart clenched as she looked over the picture again.

 _ **"Maybe I should just tell Clarke about this. If I don't tell her and she somehow finds it she'll never forgive me."**_

Lexa studied the picture for a few more seconds before coming to a decision and stuffing the picture into the pocket of her blazer and continuing to change. Another few short minutes later Lexa walked out of the bathroom and stashed her neatly folded clothes in Octavia's office before walking back to the training area.

Everyone, including Lincoln and Bellamy, sat in a small circle in the center of the blue mats eating Chinese take out. Clarke's head turned and she smiled when she caught sight of Lexa and patted the empty spot next to her. Lexa sat down and was handed a container filled a variety of foods by Clarke.

"I wasn't sure what everyone wanted so I got a little of everything," Bellamy said as she shoved a forkful of noddles in his mouth.

"Looks good. Thanks, Bell," Lexa responded as she began eating.

After wiping out all the food and chatting for a little while everyone began cleaning up so they could start their rounds of sparing. As Lexa threw her trash away she glanced up at Clarke who stood next to her.

"You know I'm not letting you spar with stitches in your leg, right?"

Clarke laughed lightly as she nodded her head in agreement,"I know. I was never planning on sparing. I brought a sketch pad so I have something to do while you all play around."

"Good. I love you, but I don't feel like going back to the hospital again to get your stitches fixed."

"You do realize I'm a doctor right? Even though I went to the hospital to get them I can fix them myself."

"Yes, but that require numbing and then the supplies for them. I'm pretty sure you don't keep all that in your first aid kit at home," Lexa said.

"You'd be surprised what's in my first aid kit," Clarke winked.

Lexa shook her head and followed Clarke as she walked over to a chair along the wall that held her sketch pad and pencil. Lexa watched with a tiny smile as Clarke sat down before opening the pad and began carefully turning the pages. Lexa narrowed her eyes as Clarke skipped through a page particularly fast and glanced up at Lexa for a second.

"What was that sketch, Clarke?"

"Nothing. Just some, uh, some birds. Yeah, birds." Clarke stammered as her hands gripped tighter around the pad.

"Birds, huh?"

Lexa quickly snatched the sketch pad from Clarke's hand before turning around and taking off into a run as she flipped back to the page that Clarke had tried to keep hidden from her. Stopping mid-run Lexa doubled over in laughter at the sight of the drawing. A pencil sketch of Lexa portraying what looked to be a warrior leader. Her curly brunette hair was pulled back in braids and black war paint covered her eyes and dripped down her high cheek bones. At the bottom of the sketch in Clarke's hand writing read 'Commander Lexa'.

The pad quickly disappeared from her hands as Clarke snatched it back before hiding it behind her back,"Don't laugh! I got bored this morning, okay. I started drawing you and then that happened."

"It's cute that you see me as a warrior, Clarke. I just would never picture myself like that. I like it, though,"Lexa said as she placed a sweet kiss to Clarke's cheek.

Clarke blushed deeply before turning around and making her way back to her seat and sitting down. Lexa smiled as Clarke opened the sketch pad and immediately began moving her pencil across the blank paper with a look of concentration.

"Okay, let's get this party started," Octavia said as she slapped Lexa on the back and lead her over to the middle of the mat and began some warm up exercises before starting the actual sparing.

 **Shift in POV**

Clarke shivered lightly as the cold air from the vent above her blew down with renewed force. Clarke dropped her pencil and sketch pad and vigorously rubbed her arms, trying to regain some warmth in them. Wearing a tank top in Octavia's dojo was definitely a bad idea. Clarke looked up in search of Octavia only to see her being flipped onto her back by Lexa.

"Octavia, why is it so damn cold in here?"

Octavia huffed deeply as she stood up and shrugged her shoulders at Clarke,"It gets hot in here when you're doing nothing but sparing, sorry."

Clarke's eyebrows raised as Lexa let out a vicious war cry before tackling Octavia down onto the mat and pinning her down. As both women struggled to overpower each other Clarke shook her head before setting her sketch pad in the chair next to her and making her way to Octavia's office.

"Octavia better have a damn jacket or something in her office," Clarke mumbled to herself.

Pushing open the office door Clarke looked around for a moment before walking further inside. Clarke silently pouted as she checked the small closet in the room only to find it empty. Turning around, Clarke smiled in triumph as she saw Lexa's clothes sitting neatly folded on the side of Octavia's desk. Clarke reached out and grabbed Lexa's black blazer that sat on top of the pile and shrugged it on. A pleased sigh escaped Clarke's lips as she felt the coldness leave her arms to be replaced with a comfortable warmth.

As Clarke walked across the office she stuffed her hands in the blazer pockets, stopping mid-step as her left hand came into contact with a thick sheet of paper.

 ** _"Huh. What's this?"_**

Clarke removed her hand from the pocket along with the paper and titled her head as she stared at the it's blank white surface. Using her other hand Clarke flipped open the paper causing her eyes to widen in horror at what laid beneath. The picture showed her, shirtless and eyes closed in ecstasy, as Lexa held her against the beach house shower wall while trailing kisses down the curve of her neck.

Thoughts raced in Clarke's mind as she tried to come up with any explanation as to why Lexa would have this in her pocket.

 ** _"Wait. The beach house. That person on the balcony. I knew I wasn't seeing things, but why wouldn't Lexa tell me about this?"_**

Clarke was jolted from her thoughts and looked up as Lexa came barging into the office,"Hey, Clarke. Octavia wants to know if you want her to—."

Lexa stopped talking as she saw Clarke standing in the middle of the room holding the photo with a betrayed expression. Clarke watched for a few moments as Lexa stood stock still with her mouth agape.

"Tell me, right now, what the _hell_ is going on, Lexa."

* * *

 **Uh oh, Clarke found the picture. Just how is Lexa going to explain this one? Stay tuned! ;)**

 **P.s. Captured Memories (see chapter 21 for info about CM) is being pushed back. I want to concentrate on this story for now since we're starting to get into the big drama, but once I can get a little more handle on time I'll start posting!**

 **You guys are BEYOND amazing! LP's visitor stats are steadily rising with each chapter as well as the amount of Favorites/Follows! I have no one to thank but all of you! Love to all!**


	35. Two Suspects

_Lexa stopped talking as she saw Clarke standing in the middle of the room holding the photo with a betrayed expression. Clarke watched for a few moments as Lexa stood stock still with her mouth agape._

 _"_ _Tell me, right now, what the hell is going on, Lexa."_

* * *

Lexa felt her words die in her mouth as Clarke continued to stare at her. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. She was supposed to explain everything, but now the worst had happened. Clarke found the picture on her own and if her face was anything to go by she wasn't exactly a happy camper at the moment.

"Clarke, I can explain. I was going to tell you about this when we got home later. I couldn't exactly tell you in front of all out friends. They still don't know about this yet," Lexa hurriedly said.

"You could have pulled me aside, called me on the phone, done _something._ You should have told me about this the moment you found out, Lexa."

"I know. Indra wanted Bellamy and I—," Lexa began but was cut off.

"Bellamy _and_ Indra already know about this?"

"Clarke, please, let me explain everything when we get home. I can't risk the others over hearing about this. Indra is supposed to update them, hopefully tomorrow, about what's been happening."

Blue eyes searched her own emerald ones before Clarke grabbed her folded clothes and pushed them into her chest,"Fine. Let's go."

Lexa watched, stunned, as Clarke walked around her and out the office. She stood there for a few moments before quickly taking off towards Clarke who was already walking towards the front door.

"Wait. Shouldn't we let the others know we're leaving? And what about your sketch pad?"

"I'll text Octavia and tell her we decided to go home and I'll ask her to hold the sketch pad for me," Clarke huffed.

Figuring she wasn't going to get much more out of Clarke, Lexa continued to silently follow behind her and out of Octavia's dojo. Clarke didn't utter one little sound as she broke off from Lexa and made her way over to her own car before getting in, leaving her to stand and watch as Clarke drove off in the direction of their apartment. Lexa sighed deeply as she made her way over to her truck and hopped in while throwing her clothes on the passenger seat. Lexa turned the key in the ignition and listened as the truck roared to life all the while thinking about just how she was going to explain all of this to Clarke without causing her to worry.

Lexa snorted lightly at her thought. Clarke not worry? That's impossible.

* * *

After arriving at their apartment complex and making her way up the stairs, bypassing her floor and going straight to Clarke's, Lexa knocked gently against Clarke's door and waited for an answer. Lexa felt a wave of relief wash over her as Clarke opened the door and stared at her for a few moments.

"I may be mad at you right now, but you don't have to knock, Lexa," Clarke said quietly.

Lexa walked into the apartment, noticing the brand new couch and love seat, before spinning around to face Clarke as she shut and locked the door.

"When did you get those?" Lexa asked as she threw a thumb over her shoulder towards the couches.

"This morning after you left. Don't try to change the subject."

"I'm not, Clarke. Let's sit down and I'll tell you everything I know."

Lexa followed Clarke towards the couch and made herself comfortable against the smooth fabric. Lexa glanced down at her hands as she fiddled her fingers before looking back up into Clarke eyes.

"When we were at the beach house you weren't seeing things. Someone was definitely there on the balcony when we were in the shower," Lexa began.

"Obviously. I know there's more to it than that. _Why_ was that person, whoever it was, there in the first place?"

"Remember the warehouse that I went undercover to take down? Turns out it was apart of something bigger. Aaron, before being hauled off to jail, wanted to talk to me. He said and quote 'he knows who you are now and won't stop until you and everyone you love has paid for what you've done to his business'. I blew it off as him just trying to get into my head, but then I got weird texts and then Anya's so called accident—," Clarke quickly cut her off at that statement.

"Wait. Anya's accident wasn't really an accident?"

Lexa shook her head solemnly,"Her brakes were cut just enough that if she put just the right amount of pressure on them they would give out. We still haven't been able to find out if it was Aaron that cut them but he seems to be the most likely suspect. I told Bellamy the next morning and made him promise not to bring it to Indra. I didn't want to risk putting anyone else in harms way until I was able to try and at least get a good lead on who was behind this. I really had no choice in telling Bellamy. I could tell he was suspicious after getting the news about Anya's brakes."

"Have you found any leads since then?"

"Not many. Everything seems to go back to Aaron. After he broke into your apartment Bellamy and I decided to tell Indra everything. She wasn't happy that we kept everything from her but she's helping. After getting Aaron's last known address and searching it we found some…disturbing things," Lexa paused for a moment as she took in Clarke's worried blue eyes.

"What disturbing things, Lexa?"

"Aaron had a room filled with photos of mainly you and I along with a few of everyone else. That's where the photo you found in my blazer pocket came from."

Clarke sucked in a shuttering breathe,"So Aaron was taking pictures of us the entire time?"

"He didn't take all of them. Aaron was in jail during the time some of the pictures were taken, so we know for sure he's working with someone else. We found a few pictures from the night at Grounders from when we were celebrating and from the way they're angled they looked as if they were taken from the VIP area on the second floor. Bellamy and I more than likely will head over there tomorrow to see if we can't get the security footage to look over it and see if we can find the person who took them."

Lexa fell silent as she waited for Clarke to finish processing all the information she had just given her.

"That's it? There's no other leads besides the pictures?"

"None. Whoever is behind this knew how to keep themselves from being connected to the warehouse and Aaron. We're hopping that Grounder's security footage will give us just the right amount of information we need to put at least one if not a few suspects on our list," Lexa explained.

Clarke nodded her head in understanding and stood up before making her way over to the door and opening it wide. Lexa eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as Clarke turned to look back her and gestured her hand from Lexa to the empty hallway.

"You've explained everything. So now you can leave," Clarke said seriously.

"Clarke…," Lexa trailed off.

"I'm still upset with you, Lexa. Just give me a little time to think this over tonight and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Lexa sighed in defeat as she stood from her spot on the couch and made her way over to Clarke. Hesitating slightly, Lexa leaned in to place a soft kiss to the corner of Clarke's mouth before pulling away and walking out the door only to stop and face Clarke once more.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Clarke. I thought keeping this from you was the best thing for you."

"You should have let me think what was best for me. Goodnight, Lexa."

It was then that Lexa noticed the setting sun barely shining through Clarke's window.

"Goodnight, Clarke," Lexa whispered as the blonde quietly closed the door.

Heart feeling heavy, Lexa began the trek down to her apartment. After reaching her door and pushing her way inside Lexa made her way towards her bathroom, ready for a long hot shower to wash away the stressful events of the day.

After her shower and donning herself in a pair of lace panties and an oversized white t-shirt Lexa silently climbed between the cold sheets of her bed. As Lexa laid her head down onto her pillow she couldn't help but stare at the vacant spot next to her. It wasn't until in this moment that she realized just how accustomed she had become to seeing the golden locks of Clarke splayed out over the pillow next to her. Lexa turned over onto her other side with a huff as she shut her eyes and tried to will sleep to come to her.

After two hours, and still no sleep, Lexa blinked her eyes open and begrudgingly sat up. Placing her elbows onto her raised knees and resting her head in her hands Lexa tried to calm her racing mind. How hard was it for her to fall asleep without Clarke by her side? She had no problem what so ever trouble falling asleep any other time Clarke wasn't in her bed.

 ** _"_** ** _It's because I know she's still upset with me that I can't sleep. That's the only reason I can think of."_**

Right before Lexa was about to lay back down and attempt sleep once more she heard a loud knock coming from her living room. Confused, Lexa threw the sheets off her body and made her way out of her room and down the hallway. As she entered the living room another loud knock sounded from her door. Quietly walking over Lexa peeked through her peep hole to see Clarke standing there, dressed in a tank top and sleeping shorts.

Quickly unlocking the door and throwing it open Lexa barley had time to ready herself as Clarke threw herself into her arms and wrapped her legs around Lexa's slim waist. Lexa gasped as Clarke pulled her head forward in order to crash her lips to hers with bruising force. Heart soaring, Lexa flung the door shut and pushed Clarke up against it as she ran her hands down to knead the soft flesh of her ass through her shorts.

Lexa pulled back and rested her forehead against Clarke's as they both desperately tried to catch their breath,"I thought you were still upset with me."

"I am, but I can't sleep anymore without you next to me, Lexa," Clarke breathed out as her fingers tightened in Lexa's hair.

Lexa hummed in agreement as she pulled Clarke's lips back to hers. Without waisting any more time Lexa shifted Clarke slightly before making her way back to her room. Neither one got much sleep that night as they filled the night with soft moans and loving words.

* * *

 _Next day, 3 p.m._

Lexa pulled to a stop in front of Grounder's and put her truck in park and sat back as she silently waited for Bellamy to arrive. Smiling to herself Lexa began to think back to the amazing night she had with Clarke. After many rounds of love making and apologizing they both fell asleep in the warm comfort of each other's arms. When early morning came neither women wanted to face the work day ahead, but sadly Clarke was needed at the hospital at six.

Before leaving, Clarke promised to have a nice dinner and Netflix waiting for Lexa when she got back home later that day. Lexa had thanked her with a kiss before watching her strut out of her apartment with a little sway in her hips. Shortly after Clarke left Lexa began readying herself for work, even though she wasn't needed until nine.

The beginning of Lexa's work morning was one not to be forgotten. Indra had called a meeting with her, Bellamy, Lincoln, Anya, and Raven, and that's when all hell broke loose. After Indra had explained everything that followed the warehouse bust the conference room erupted with hushed yells, mainly from Anya and Raven.

All three of their friends were more than upset at the fact that Lexa wanted to keep them from the truth about what was going on around them. After some disciplining words from Indra the team had finally quieted down and allowed Indra to finish bringing them up to par before dismissing them. After the meeting, Lexa was surprised by the amount of relief she felt at having her friends finally know the truth. Now she had more than enough minds to help her figure out just who was behind this.

Lexa jumped slightly as she heard knocking coming from her driver side window and turned her head to see Bellamy standing there with a smug smirk. Shutting off her truck Lexa opened the door and slid out to stand next to a still smirking Bellamy.

"Lately you seem to be getting more and more distracted, Lexa. This wouldn't have anything do to with princess, would it?"

Lexa smiled softly at Bellamy's nickname for Clarke,"Shut up, Bell. Let's get this show on the road."

Bellamy chuckled quietly as he followed Lexa towards the doors of Grounders before disappearing through them. As they walked out from the short hallway leading to the main area of the club they both looked around in search of someone who could help them.

"Sorry, we don't open until—," the voice trailed off as both detectives turned around, badges raised.

Lexa smiled lightly at sight of Gustus standing before them,"Lexa. Bellamy. Or should I say detectives? What can I help you with?"

"We need to speak with the owner about getting ahold of the security footage from a few days ago. It's for an ongoing investigation," Bellamy said.

"It's just me here right now. Let me get him on the phone and see what I can do for you."

Gustus pulled out his phone and scrolled through some things before lifting the phone to his ear and walking away. As they waited Lexa glanced up towards the open loft area of the second floor VIP area. Looking back to see Gustus still on the phone Lexa made her way towards the stairs and ascended them. After walking along the railing of the balcony facing the dance floor Lexa stopped and leaned her elbows against the cool metal and glancing around the club.

"What are you doing?" Bellamy asked as he came to stand next to her.

"This definitely looks like the angle the picture was taken from," Lexa lifted her head towards the ceiling to see a camera a little ways off to the left pointing right in their direction and pointed towards it,"Let's hope that whoever took those pictures wasn't smart enough to see the other camera."

Bellamy looked towards the camera and smiled gruffly at Lexa before making his way back to the stairs, Lexa following behind quickly. As they reached the bottom Gustus came walking up, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"Okay, boss said you're free to check the footage. He said if you need a copy we keep extra disks in his office."

Lexa nodded in thanks,"We'll take this disk. It'll be easier to look this over back at the precinct and that way we won't be in your hair."

"That's fine. And you both, along with all your friends, are welcome here anytime! You've never been a problem to me!" Gustus laughed.

After receiving the security footage disks from the large man both detectives waved goodbye as they made their way out the club and back to their respected vehicles. All Lexa was able to think of while driving back to the precinct were the disks that sat in their little plastic cases on her passenger seat.

Reaching the large brick building Lexa whipped her truck into the closet parking spot she cold find before hopping out, disks in hand. Blowing through the doors, Lexa rushed towards her desk before sitting down and starting up her computer. Just as Lexa was popping in the disk labeled 'Second Floor VIP' Anya came walking up to her.

"You got the disks already?"

"Yeah, now hush," Lexa said.

Lexa pushed the fast forward button as Anya leaned over her shoulder to at a peek at the screen. Seeing the right time frame appear in the corner Lexa hit the play button and allowed her eyes to scan the footage. A few minutes passed before she saw a blonde man walk up to the railing, camera in hand, before leaning down and lifting the camera to his face and beginning to snap a few photos. As he pulled the camera away Lexa's eyes narrowed in confusion as he man lifted his head and waved towards the security camera.

As Lexa took in the man's face she quickly hit the pause button. That face. Where did she know it from? Lexa stopped short when flashbacks from the grocery store in Carlsbad raced through her mind.

"That guy. He ran into our cart at the grocery store in Carlsbad when Clarke and I stopped to get groceries. I knew there was something strange about him," Lexa explained to Anya.

"Did you get a name?"

Lexa shook her head,"No, we didn't talk to him long. Now I know why he gave me a creepy vibe."

"Everyone gives you a bad vibe, Lexa."

Lexa leaned back as she looked at the man once more,"It's strange though. He's waving to the camera almost as if he knew we'd be watching it sooner or later."

Moving the curser over Lexa once again hit the play button and continued to watch as the man walked away from the railing and over to a door with an exit sign above it. Lexa scrunched her eyebrows in thought as she watched him disappear beyond the door.

"If that's an exit then that door should lead to the alley way behind the club, right?" Lexa questioned as she looked back at Anya.

"Yeah, I think so."

Lexa quickly removed the disk and searched through the many disks before finding one labeled 'Back Alley' and placing it into the disk drive. Fast forwarding through the footage once again Lexa watched on until she saw a black SUV and quickly hit the play button. Lexa could feel Anya lean down closer to her as she watched the same man taking the pictures get out of the drivers seat to open the back door of the SUV.

Lexa's breathing stilled for a moment as a tall man with dark, shaggy, chin length hair step from the black vehicle. The men shared a few words before making their way into the back door of the club. Lexa looked back at Anya who looked at her with surprised eyes.

"Go get Indra."

Those three words had Anya quickly walking away in search of Indra as Lexa looked back through the footage. Lexa hadn't noticed the dark haired male with the blonde and hadn't seen him sitting in the VIP area either. Lexa grabbed the remaining disks and shuffled them around before finding one labeled 'Main Floor, Full View'.

Lexa placed the disk in the tray after removing the other one and began the process of once again fast forwarding through the footage. The camera gave a full view of the entire first floor of the club and as the footage raced through Lexa could see herself and Clarke dancing along on the dance floor. Tearing her eyes away from image of her and Clarke Lexa searched through the rest of the floor before her eyes came into contact with the dark haired male once more.

Lexa hit play and watched as the man leaned against the bar, head turned towards the dance floor as if waiting for someone. Out the corner of her eye Lexa noticed the unmistakable blonde hair of Clarke disappear down the hallway towards the bathroom and come back out a few minutes later and make her way over to the bar to order a drink. Lexa watched as the dark haired male moved from his spot on the opposite side of the bar and walked through the crowd of people to stand about a foot behind Clarke.

With worried eyes, Lexa watched as Clarke turned around only to stop as the man began speaking to her. Clarke exchanged words with him, almost as if she had met him before. Anger bubbled in Lexa's chest as the man patted Clarke on the arm and continued to speak with her for a few more moments before both waved each other goodbye.

As Clarke walked away the man still stood in his spot watching the blonde disappear through the crowd. After a few more seconds the male turned around and made his way to the back of the club towards a backdoor only to stop and turn around to wave in the direction of the security camera just as the blonde had done. Lexa breathed heavily as she heard Anya and Indra jog up behind her and turned to look at them both.

"What did you find?" Indra questioned.

"Clarke knows someone who's apart of this. They seemed to be friendly towards each other. The dark haired male in the footage waved just like the blonde did. They knew we'd be watching this one way or another. The guy that talked with Clarke targeted her. He waited for her to come to the bar alone so he could speak with her," Lexa explained.

"Maybe you should call Clarke and get her down her so maybe she can give a possible name," Anya suggested.

"That's a good idea, Anya. Go ahead and call Clarke and let's get her down here and see if she can give us a name for him. I'll have Raven run him through facial recognition before she gets here and maybe that'll help," Indra ordered.

Lexa nodded silently as she pulled her phone out to call Clarke. Hitting the blonde's name in her contacts Lexa put the phone to her ear and waited impatiently as it began ringing. Lexa's heart fluttered lightly when the sound of Clarke's voice washed through the speaker.

 _"Hey, Lexa. I was just about to start working on dinner. Are you off work already?"_

"No, I'm not off yet. I actually need you to come down to the precinct for a little bit."

 _"Why? Am I under arrest detective,"_ Clarke said sultry.

"We need you to identify someone that you were talking to in the footage from Grounders. We think he may be apart of everything that's going on."

 _"Oh, yeah, I'm on my way,"_ Clarke's voice had dropped all playfulness.

Lexa whispered a goodbye to Clarke before hanging up and turning back to look at the computer screen that housed the security footage. A dark feeling began to settle in the pit of Lexa's stomach and she wondered just how far these men were willing to go for revenge.

* * *

 **As always thanks to all of you for reading! You're** **awesome! ;)**


	36. Double Trouble

****I really wanted to name this chapter 'It's Not the Pizza Guy' (as you read you'll understand why) but the logical part of my brain fought against it.** **This chapter is just a tad bit shorter than the last few but a lot happens in the 2500 words that I wrote! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Daniel Price."

The name rolled bitterly off of Clarke's tongue as she sat in Lexa's chair staring at the Grounders security footage on the computer screen.

After finishing her call with Lexa, Clarke had dropped what she was doing and made her way over to the precinct in record time. Lexa had met her outside and lead her inside the brick building towards her desk to go over the footage. Clarke pointed out, same as Lexa, that the blonde haired man was the one from the grocery store in Carlsbad, and, not even a minute after seeing the dark haired male, Clarke was able to identify him.

"That's definitely Daniel. I did some stitches on his arm a couple of weeks ago and since then I've been randomly running into him all over town," Clarke explained.

Lexa watched with worried eyes as Anya wrote down the name Clarke had given before walking over to her desk to begin her search on the male. Lexa's eyes shifted back to Clarke as she swiveled around in her chair to face her before looking over to Indra.

"Thank you, Clarke. I'm sorry we had to meet on these terms," Indra said thankfully.

Clarke graced Indra with a small smile,"It's no big deal. It was nice meeting you."

Lexa continued to stare at Clarke as Indra walked away towards her office, officially leaving them alone. Clarke sighed deeply as she faced the computer once more to allow her eyes to roam over the screen.

"You think he's the one behind everything?"

"I'm more than positive he has something to do with it. The question is if he is the one running the show," Lexa said cautiously.

Clarke nodded lightly as she glanced over her shoulder at Lexa. The detective gave her a warm smile before squatting down and grabbing ahold of the chair's arm rests and turning it, along with Clarke, to face her. Lexa ran her hands up the sides of Clarke's upper thighs and stopping them midway up and letting her smile flatter.

"Clarke, until Daniel and the other man is caught I need to know that you have at least some form of protection when I'm not with you," Lexa said seriously as she reached over to pull open the top drawer of her desk and grab something,"Keep this on you at _all_ times, please. It's not a gun but it will offer you some protection."

Clarke looked down as Lexa pressed a small black cylinder tube labeled 'pepper spray' into her hand before smiling softly at the worried woman,"Nothing is going to happen to me, Lexa. If he had wanted to hurt me then he would have done it already, right?"

"We don't know what he's capable of. He wants revenge and I'm not sure how far he's willing to go to get it, and frankly I don't care to find out. Especially if it involves you getting hurt. Just promise me you'll keep that with you until we catch him, okay?" Lexa pleaded.

Clarke stared into Lexa's hypnotic emerald eyes before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips and nodding,"I promise, but nothing will happen to me. Not with you, my big bad detective girlfriend, to protect me."

"No matter how much I wish I could, I won't be able to be with you 24/7, Clarke. I need to have a peace of mind that if Daniel does try something on you, you at least have a chance of getting away from him or whoever else with enough time to find help," Lexa said seriously.

"Okay, I have the perfect place for it then!"

Clarke grabbed her purse from where she had set it on the floor next to Lexa's desk and proceeded to clip the little ring hanging from the pepper spray onto the handle of the bag. After snapping it into place Clarke held the bag up to show Lexa with a goofy smile. Lexa laughed lightly and shook her head at the blonde's antics. Lowering the purse onto her lap, Clarke and Lexa looked up as Anya came strutting up with a hopeless expression.

"The name was a bust. There's no records for a 'Daniel Price' anywhere in our system. I have no doubt in my mind that it's a fake name."

"Then that basically puts us back to square one, but at least this time we have two faces to go by," Lexa turned back to look at Clarke,"Do you remember Daniel saying any names whenever he talked to you?"

Clarke pondered for a moment as she ran over the memories from the times she had spoken to Daniel,"Not that I can recall, no. I'm sorry."

Lexa and Anya sighed defeatedly at the thought of being so close yet so far at the same time. Clarke watched the sisters, hopeless, as she continued to try and remember anything Daniel had said that was worth mentioning. An officer with stringy blonde hair passed by in Clarke peripheral vision causing the doctor to whip her head around with a loud gasp as she watched the woman walk away.

Clarke jumped up from the seat and grabbed ahold to Lexa's arm with a wild gleam in her eyes,"The day I went to Polish before work, Daniel was there. He had a blonde woman with him, Niylah. He said she was a friend. She was still with him when he came by the hospital a little later to get his stitches removed."

Lexa and Anya turned towards each other before Anya whipped around and jogged back over to her computer, followed closely by Clarke and Lexa, and began typing away.

"Niylah. You didn't happen to get a last name by chance, huh?"

"No," Clarke said bluntly as she watched the older sister type away.

"Didn't think so."

After Anya finally hit 'enter' to start the search, it only took the system all of ten seconds to pull up a mugshot of a dirty blonde woman holding a black placard with her name, date of birth, and booking ID in white lettering.

Lexa leaned over Anya's shoulder as she began to read over the woman's information,"Niylah Harmon. Arrested multiple times for drug possession, possession with intent to sell, and a misdemeanor for evading. She spent sixteen months in the Century Regional Detention Facility for the intent to sell. Well, she's got quite the criminal background that matches perfectly with our suspects line of work. Is there a last known address for her?"

"Let see here," Anya moved the computer's cursor around and began to click through Niylah's file before nodding positively,"287 West Borne St."

"That's only a few blocks away from Aaron's house. Let's fill Indra in and see if we can't get over there and bring her in for questioning," Lexa told Anya before letting the older woman walk off to find Indra.

Clarke closed the few steps between her and Lexa and interlocked the brunettes fingers with hers,"I'm guessing you won't be home for dinner then."

"I'm sorry, Clarke, but if we can get information out of Niylah on who these guys really are then we're one step closer to putting them away," Lexa sighed.

"I understand. I'll just order some pizza and wait up for you. Maybe when you get home we can take a nice relaxing bath together and cuddle up on with couch with some Netflix if you're not to tired."

Clarke smile as Lexa ghosted the fingertips of her free hand along her jawline,"I'll never be too tired for cuddling with you."

Lexa's hand dropped slowly from Clarke's face as Indra and Anya walked up to them with determined expressions.

"Anya filled me in on everything you found. I called Bellamy and updated him so he's on his way over there now with Lincoln. If we leave now we'll get there right after they do," Indra said.

Clarke watched as Lexa nodded in understanding before shifting back to look at her,"Clarke, just go home and order some pizza and relax. I'll be home after we're done with Niylah, okay?"

"Okay," Clarke said simply.

Lexa signaled to Indra and Anya with a sharp nod of her head and began to follow them towards the door only for Clarke to reach out and grab her arm, stopping the detective in her tracks.

Clarke searched Lexa's eyes for a moment before pulling her into a fierce hug and burying her face in the curve of Lexa's neck,"I love you, Lexa."

Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's arms and pushed her back slightly before leaning in and stealing a sweet kiss,"I love you, too."

Clarke's heart skipped a beat as Lexa gave her one last smile before making her towards the doors and pushing her way out. Walking back over to Lexa's desk, Clarke grabbed her purse and pulled out her car keys, her eyes once again catching 'Daniel's' face still on Lexa's computer screen. Tearing her eyes away, Clarke began to make her way out of the precinct with a slight sense of fear creeping up her spine.

* * *

After arriving back at her apartment Clarke took a few moments to call her favorite pizza place and place an order for two pepperoni pizzas before walking to her bedroom to change into some comfortable clothes. After changing into a pair of black leggings and a maroon v-neck t-shirt Clarke made her way back into her living room so she could scroll through the many Netflix categories while she waited for the pizza.

A little over thirty minutes had passed when Clarke heard the sound of someone, most likely the pizza guy, knocking at her front door. Grabbing her wallet from her purse Clarke made her way over to the door and opened it. The pizza man gave her a polite smile before telling her the total and handing over the two pizza boxes. Clarke gave the man the money, telling him to keep the change, and gently closed the door.

As Clarke sat the pizza boxes on the kitchen counter she heard the familiar ringing of her phone coming from her purse that sat on the kitchen island. Rushing over, Clarke quickly dug out her phone and smiled at seeing Lexa's name on the screen.

Hitting the 'accept' button Clarke placed the phone against her ear,"Hey, you guys done already?"

"Clarke, listen to me—," Clarke pulled the phone away from her ear slightly when she heard someone knocking on her door once again.

As she walked over to the door she pressed the phone back to her ear,"Hold on, Lexa. I guess the pizza guy forgot something."

"NO! Don't open the door!" Lexa practically yelled.

But Lexa's words rang through Clarke's ears too late as she swung the apartment door open. Clarke's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the person leaning against the frame of her door. She could vaguely hear Lexa screaming through the phone to answer her as the device slipped through her fingers and onto the floor.

"Hey, Clarke. Remember me?"

Niylah gave Clarke a sinister smirk before pushing Clarke roughly back into the apartment and following her inside, not bothering to close the door. After catching her footing from being shoved Clarke slowly began to back up until the back of her knees came into contact with arm of her couch. Niylah slowly stalked towards her until she came to stand a hair's width in front of Clarke.

"By now I'm pretty sure you already know that I'm not really 'Daniel's' friend. I'm just here to help him do his dirty work."

"What do you want from me, Niylah?" Clarke seethed out.

"It's not what I want from you, it's what my boss wants from Lexa. He's determined to have the one thing that Lexa cherishes most in this world, and that's **_you_**. If it was what I wanted I could guarantee you that I'd be making you scream my name in ecstasy over and over again, but sadly you've already been claimed by my boss."

"I haven't, and never will be, claimed by anyone but Lexa."

"Hmm, that's what you think. Now, it's time for you to come with me."

Niylah quickly latched a strong hand around Clarke's forearm before beginning to try and pull her towards the door. Clarke swiftly placed a punch to the side of Niylah's head, causing the woman to loosen her grasp with a pained yell. Yanking her arm away from Niylah, Clarke ran over to her purse and fumbled to remove the small can of pepper spray from her purse.

"You bitch," Niylah screamed as she came rushing over towards Clarke.

Right before Niylah could reach her Clarke successfully removed the pepper spray from her purse and turned around just in time to spray the other blonde directly in her eyes. Niylah fell to the floor with a screech while scratching at her burning eyes and Clarke quickly took the opportunity to run back over to where she had dropped her phone and bent down to pick it up before running out of her apartment.

"Clarke! Please answer me," Lexa still yelled through the phone.

"I'm here,"Clarke said breathlessly,"It was Niylah, Lexa. She said her boss was determined to have the one thing you cherish most in this world. She tried to take me to him!"

"Clarke, don't stop. Just keep running until you get somewhere safe. I'm on my way."

"Okay, but what if—."

Clarke's words were quickly cut off as she ran into a sturdy chest and looked up into the steely grey eyes of a blonde haired man. Blue eyes widened as she recognized the male's face from the security footage that Lexa had shown her.

"Hello. It's funny how we keep bumping into each other like this. Last time though it was with a grocery cart," the man said as if he was having a casual conversation.

"Who the hell are you?" Clarke questioned as she cautiously backed away.

"My name is Caleb, but my name shouldn't be what you're worried about. Now, I do believe my associate was trying bring you to meet our boss. He's not a very patient man."

As Caleb walked toward her Clarke quickly spun around only to come face to face with a red and teary eyed Niylah.

"I don't think so, Clarke."

Niylah grabbed the phone that Clarke held tightly in her hand before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body. Clarke tried to scream out for help as a cloth covered her nose and mouth. The pungent smell of chloroform burned Clarke's nose and black spots began to swim around her eyes. Before completely blacking out Clarke could hear Niylah's voice float through her ears.

"Hope you won't miss you're little girlfriend too much, _detective_."

The black void of unconsciousness pulled Clarke in deeper as she felt herself being lifted and hauled away to God knows where.

* * *

 ****I hope you all enjoyed it! It took a bit for me to think the whole kidnapping scene in my head. I had some many different ideas, but this way was my favorite out of all of them!**

 **P.s. I'm already thinking of plots for a squeal for LP! I just don't want to see it end! I love waking up to see all of your comments and how much you all loved the story! I just wish I could keep it going forever!**

 **Thank you too all my readers and followers! You are all amazing!**

 **If you enjoy the story, please recommend LP to all of your fellow readers! I would greatly appreciate it! ;)**

 **Love to all!**


	37. Hidden Alcove

****So sorry guys! I planned to update this much sooner but I got a call from my boss about an early morning meeting that I had to attend this morning and ended up having to go to bed early, which pushed back my writing time and posting. But here it is! I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Lexa placed her hands and pushed Clarke back slightly before leaning in and stealing a sweet kiss,"I love you, too."_

* * *

As Lexa made her way through the precinct she could still feel Clarke's eyes lingering on her figure and had to force herself to not look back.

 ** _"_** ** _Clarke is more than capable of handling herself. She'll be fine."_**

Lexa's thoughts only seemed to amp up her concern for the blonde's safety as she finally reached her truck, where her older sister leaned against it. Anya glanced up and gave her a sharp nod, silently expressing her determination to get to the bottom of this mess. Lexa and Anya climbed into her truck and buckled up before Lexa started the engine and proceeded to follow Indra, who waited patiently in her car at the entrance of the parking lot, towards Niylah's.

* * *

Lexa's eyes scanned the light blue house with cautious eyes as she pulled her truck to a stop behind Indra. The house, still being in the same run down neighborhood as Aaron's, surprisingly wasn't falling apart like the others around it. The exterior paint job was crisp and clean, devoid of any chips, and a fresh row of flowers ran along both sides of the sidewalk leading to the front door.

As Lexa hopped out from the driver's seat she finally caught sight of Bellamy and Lincoln emerging from Bellamy's car parked a few feet away from them.

"Looks like someone keeps this place in tip top shape," Anya whispered as she came to stand next to Lexa.

"Maybe she has some image to uphold."

"Image? One look at her records and her 'image' will be lost in the wind."

Despite the seriousness of the situation Lexa couldn't help but let a chuckle flutter through her lips as everyone else came to stand before them. Lexa quickly straightened up as Indra raised an eyebrow at her cackling before glancing at each individual in the group.

"Now, I want this as clean as possible. We get Niylah, bring her in for questioning, and see if we can't find out who are two new suspects are. Got it?"

Everyone gave a firm 'yes ma'am' before allowing Indra to begin walking up the sidewalk towards the front door. Lexa's eyes searched around the house once more as she continued to follow the others and couldn't help but notice how eerily quiet the air around them had become. Somehow the peaceful silence only caused Lexa's senses to flare out in uncertainty around her.

 ** _"_** ** _More than half of the time silence like this usually means something horrible is about to happen."_**

Lexa tore her gaze away from where it had locked onto a rusting wind chime hanging by on one of the house's wind as Indra's knuckles sent five solid knocks across the door only for the thick wood to swing up easily. Indra glanced back at them all with a steely gaze as she reached to pull the black gun that rested on her hip before cautiously making her way inside.

Everyone followed Indra's lead and unholstered their weapons before slowly following their captain inside. Lexa's gun dropped slightly as she looked over the spotless interior of the home. Plush grey couches flanked the large black coffee table sitting in the middle of the room and a large flat screen television was mounted to the wall, screen black as night. Lexa walked further into the room and took notice of the lack of personal touch the room missed. No pictures, no decorations of any kind. Nothing.

"Everything's clear. No one's in the house," Lincoln said as he walked in from the hallway to Lexa's left.

"Looks like this isn't going to be as easy as I thought. Everyone pick a room and start searching. If Niylah isn't here to give us answers then maybe she left a few clues around here," Indra spoke.

Heads tilting down quickly in understanding everyone broke off and began the task of searching every room of the home. Making her way down the hallway Lexa, walking down the hallway, grasped the handle of the second door on her right before turning it and pushing inside. Upon entering Lexa saw a queen sized bed in the center of the room along with bedside tables on either side, a dresser that sat on the far left wall, and a small desk on to Lexa's right.

Lexa let the door bang lightly against the door as she fully pushed it open and made her way into the room. Just like the living room, what she assumed to be Niylah's bedroom, lacked personal touch. It was almost as if the blonde wasn't really living in the house.

As she glanced around at the cream colored room Lexa quickly spotted a computer sitting on the corner of the desk. Lexa made her way over to the computer and flipped it open only to reel back as the screen began to scroll through random line's of codes. Grabbing the computer from the desk Lexa made her way out of the room in search on Indra. Making her way back down the hallway Lexa walked into the kitchen where Indra currently was searching through the many cabinets lining the walls.

"Hey Captain, I found this computer in Niylah's room. It seems to be encrypted with some sort of code. Do you think maybe we can get Raven over here to check it out?"

Indra gave Lexa an unusual smirk before pointing a finger over Lexa's shoulder. Confused Lexa turned around to see Raven standing behind her with a smug smirk.

"I may just be a forensic analyst but I know my way around an encrypted computer. Give that baby to me," Raven said with her hands help out.

Lexa handed the computer off to Raven who then sat the computer on the kitchen island and began working her way through the many lines of codes. Lexa watched as Raven's brow furrowed in concentration as the fiery brunette typed away at the computer keys. A few more seconds passed before Raven pumped a fist in the air with a cry of triumph.

"And this is why you guys will alway need me," Raven said as she shifted the computer towards Lexa.

"What ever would I do without you, Raven?"

Raven rolled her eyes at Lexa's sarcastic comment before leaning over and watching the detective begin to move through the computer. As Lexa searched through the many files on the computer Bellamy and Lincoln choose that moment to walk in carrying a few articles of men's clothing.

"We didn't find much, but there's definitely someone staying here with Niylah. We found these along with more stuffed in a duffle bag in the spare room," Lincoln stated as he held up a solid black shirt.

Lexa stopped for a moment and turned around to glance at the clothing in both men carried,"It has to either be 'Daniel's' or the blonde's clothing. Maybe Niylah is helping one of them hide out?"

"Maybe, or maybe she's romantically involved with one of them," Bellamy commented.

"It's possible. Maybe that's why she may be apart of all this," Raven said.

Lexa's eyes moved from Raven and back to the computer. She stared over the screen in thought about where exactly Niylah would keep any information about who she was involved with. Scrolling through the computer's apps Lexa's eyes brightened momentarily at the sight of the email icon and hastily clicked on it. The app opened a new window only to once again fill with a similar looking code that Lexa had discovered earlier.

"It's your turn again Reyes," Lexa said as she pushed the computer back towards Raven.

As Raven began working her magic her eyes narrowed in confusion,"Well, whatever's in this email Niylah sure doesn't want anyone seeing it. This is one of the hardest encryptions to get around and it also makes the emails nonexistent. Basically this encryption keeps anyone out of the app and from tracing or hacking her email, but luckily for you…"

Raven trailed off as she typed slightly faster before hitting the enter button with an insane amount of enthusiasm,"I'm Raven _fucking_ Reyes. You're welcome."

Lexa gave Raven a pointed thanks before scrolling through the list of inboxes. Seeing an inbox labeled 'Private' Lexa clicked on it and watched as a list of emails from an unknown sender began popping up along the screen. Most of the emails were filled with locations, dates, and times to where some of them only held one sentence.

"Most of these seem to be dates and times for meetings. I guess whoever she answers to doesn't like to meet at the same place every time," Lexa said.

Raven glanced over her shoulder and pointed to an email from only an hour ago,"That looks like the last email she received. Open it."

Lexa moved the cursor to the email before double clicking it and allowing the window to pop open. Emerald eyes grazed over the two little words that graced the screen. Lexa turned her head towards Raven with a questioning gaze before taking a small step back and allowing the analyst to take a look.

"Who's it from? What does it say?" Indra asked.

"It's still from the unknown sender. All it says is 'it's time.' That's it. Nothing else," Lexa explained.

"Guys, I found something you need to see."

Everyone turned around towards the entrance of the kitchen as they heard Anya's voice. Not seeing her older sister, Lexa moved out of the kitchen and made her way through the house in search of where Anya's voice had drifted from. Walking down the long hallway Lexa came to a stop when she saw Anya standing in one of the bedrooms.

Hearing her walk up, Anya turned to look at her before pointing a finger at the space in front of her,"This painting was just hanging here. I didn't notice any other pictures or paintings hanging around the house so it just struck me as odd. I moved it and found this little hidden alcove."

Lexa made her way over the older detective and took a look at the hollow wall in front of them. Inside were a few folded papers and a clear unlabeled bottle of some colorless liquid that Lexa couldn't identify. Anya reached in and grabbed the bottle and removed the cap to take a quick sniff before pushing it away from her nose and coughing at the smell. Lexa took the bottle from her hands took a sniff of its contents before quickly pulling the bottle away at the pungent smell.

"It's chloroform," Lexa said she handed the bottle back to Anya and reached back into the alcove to grab ahold of the papers that laid inside.

"Why the hell does Niylah need chloroform?"

Lexa unfolded the papers as Anya pondered over their motives. Lexa's emerald eyes scanned over the few bits of information printed along the white surface of paper. There was everything from Clarke's phone number all the way up to her social security number. What caught Lexa's eye the most was the large red line that circled around Clarke's address. Lexa's heart stopped as the pieces of the puzzle finally clicked in her head.

The reason Niylah wasn't here, the need for chloroform. They wanted Lexa to go on a wild goose chase for Niylah for one reason and one reason only.

"They're going to take Clarke."

Lexa didn't give Anya the time to respond as she quickly dropped the papers and began sprinting down the hallway. Everyone turned to look at Lexa as she came barreling into the kitchen.

"Indra, call back up and have them get over to Clarke's, now. Bellamy, you're with me!"

Lexa ran out of the kitchen, Bellamy hot on her heels, and out of the house and began racing over to her truck. Hopping inside Lexa barely waited for Bellamy to close his door before speeding off. As Lexa pulled out her phone to call Clarke, Bellamy looked at her with confused eyes.

"What the hell is going on, Lexa? What did Anya find?"

Placing the phone to her ear, Lexa took a quick look at Bellamy before turning back to the road ahead of her,"Niylah had a hidden alcove with all of Clarke's information, like her address, and a bottle of what I assume was homemade Chloroform. Whoever's behind this wanted us away from Clarke. They're going to take her, Bellamy."

Bellamy's eyes shifted from confused to worry as Lexa explained just what they had found. Lexa continued to drive, ignoring the speed limit, and waited impatiently for Clarke to answer the phone. With each passing second Lexa's heart was gripped harder with fear. She was almost ready to hang up and try again until she heard the soft melodic voice of Clarke.

 _"_ _Hey, you guys done already?"_

"Clarke, listen to me—," Lexa began only to be cut off by Clarke, the faint sound of knocking in the background.

 _"_ _Hold on, Lexa. I guess the pizza guy forgot something."_

Lexa felt her heart leap in her throat,"NO! Don't open the door!"

No reply came from the blonde and Lexa could only image that she had spoken too late. Lexa screamed Clarke's name through the speaker as she heard the unmistakable sound of the phone crashing to the Clarke's apartment floor. The only thing keeping her on the phone was the almost inaudible voices coming from the other end.

 _"_ _Hey, Clarke. Remember me?_

Niylah.

Lexa's chest heaved with an alarming rate as she heard the sinister tone in the blonde's voice. As she continued listening to the conversation flowing between the two women Lexa's foot only pushed down harder on the gas pedal, speedometer steadily rising.

 _"_ _By now I'm pretty sure you already know that I'm not really 'Daniel's' friend. I'm just here to help him do his dirty work."_

 _"_ _What do you want from me, Niylah?"_ Clarke had seethed out.

 _"_ _It's not what I want from you, it's what my boss wants from Lexa. He's determined to have the one thing that Lexa cherishes most in this world, and that's_ ** _you_** _. If it was what I wanted I could guarantee you that I'd be making you scream my name in ecstasy over and over again, but sadly you've already been claimed by my boss."_

Rage flared in Lexa's chest at Niylah's words and she began calling out for Clarke once more, not hearing the last few exchanges between the women. Lexa's screaming only turned more desperate as she heard someone let out a pained yell and the sound of heavy thumping, which she assumed was someone running across the hardwood flooring.

"Dammit! Clarke?!"

Lexa quieted down for a moment as a sudden silence filled the phone and she feared the worst. A few more seconds of silence floated around before Lexa felt her heart jump around in her chest once more at Niylah's voice.

 _"_ _You bitch!"_

Another second of silence followed before a loud screech sounded out along with a soft thump. Lexa noted the screech sounded similar to the ones from the poor souls that had faced a can of pepper spray and could only guess, and pray, that Clarke had sprayed Niylah.

 ** _"_** ** _That's my girl."_**

Lexa's heart barely had time to calm before she heard the sound of footsteps going closer to the phone,"Clarke! Please answer me!"

 _"_ _I'm here,"_ Clarke said breathlessly, _"It was Niylah, Lexa. She said her boss was determined to have the one thing you cherish most in this world. She tried to take me to him!"_

Having already heard the conversation Lexa's only worry was Clarke getting to safety.

"Clarke, don't stop. Just keep running until you get somewhere safe. I'm on my way."

 _"_ _Okay, but what if—."_

Clarke's words cut short and Lexa pulled the phone away from her ear for a moment to make sure the call hadn't ended before placing it back to her ear. Lexa called out to Clarke only to quiet down when the deep sound of a male's voice could be heard.

 _"_ _Hello. It's funny how we keep bumping into each other like this. Last time though it was with a grocery cart."_

Fuck. The blonde male.

Lexa dodged around traffic as she continued speeding towards the apartment complex.

 _"_ _Who the hell are you?"_ She heard Clarke question.

 _"_ _My name is Caleb, but my name shouldn't be what you're worried about. Now, I do believe my associate was trying to bring you to meet out boss. He's not a very patient man."_

Lexa heard a soft rustle against the phone before it suddenly stopped.

 _"_ _I don't think so, Clarke."_

Niylah was back and so was the racing in Lexa's heart. There was no obvious way for Clarke to defend herself against two assailants. This realization only had Lexa slamming down on the gas pedal with full force and zipping through traffic. The sounds of muffled screaming had Lexa feeling as if a knife had pierced her heart.

"Clarke! Clarke!" Lexa yelled desperately.

 _"_ _Hope you won't miss you're little girlfriend too much, detective."_

"Niylah, if you so much as harm one strand of hair on her head, you along with whoever else you're working for will find a damn bullet in your brain," Lexa spat.

 _"_ _Don't worry. She's sound asleep right now. Besides, my boss has much better plans than killing her right now. If you want to see her again, you'll wait for our instructions."_

And all Lexa heard next was the dial tone. Hand gripping around the phone tightly, Lexa pulled it away from her ear and slammed the back of her hand against the steering wheel multiple times, leaving an angry red mark in its wake.

"Lexa, tell me what happened."

Lexa had almost forgotten Bellamy sitting next to her. Tilting her head back and willing away the worried tears that welled up in her eyes Lexa took a deep breath before answering Bellamy with a shaky voice.

"They have Clarke."

* * *

 ****For all of you wondering, Lexa wasn't positive about who was at Clarke's. She mainly knew that Niylah was at least going to attempt to take her and didn't want her opening the door or anything. She tried to call her to warn her but it was just a tad bit late!**

 **See ya next chapter! ;)**


	38. Simple Instructions

_"_ _Lexa, tell me what happened."_

 _Lexa had almost forgotten Bellamy sitting next to her. Tilting her head back and willing away the worried tears that welled up in her eyes Lexa took a deep breath before answering Bellamy with a shaky voice._

 _"_ _They have Clarke."_

* * *

"What do you mean they have Clarke? What happened?"

"I called Clarke and tried to tell her to make sure the door was locked and to stay inside until I got there but it was too late. She had already opened the door and Niylah was standing there. I listened to them scuffle for a few minutes before Clarke was able to grab the phone again. I told her to get somewhere safe but Niylah had the blonde guy, I think I heard him say his name was Caleb, with her. All I heard was Clarke trying to scream before Niylah picked up the phone. She told me if I ever wanted to see Clarke again that I would wait for their instructions."

Bellamy's nostrils flared as he let out a rage filled breath, trying to keep calm. Lexa quickly flew around a slow moving car, causing the occupant of the vehicle to press on their horn in protest. Not caring about the occupants feelings Lexa continued her hasty drive towards the apartments.

 ** _"_** ** _Five more minutes until you reach the apartments. Keep calm, Lexa. Clarke's going to be fine. You'll get her back."_**

Lexa chanted those words over and over in her head as she neared closer to the apartments. Taking a sharp left turn Lexa sat up straighter in her seat as she saw the dozens of cop cars filling her apartment's parking lot. Lexa pulled into the parking lot, not bothering to find a parking spot, and quickly threw the truck in park before sliding out. Bellamy followed behind her as she flung herself through the crowd of officers, praying that one of them was able to stop Niylah and Caleb.

Lexa saw a group of senior officers talking amongst themselves and made her way over to stand before them,"What's the update? Did you find our suspects?"

A bald officer about a foot taller than Lexa gave her a grim expression,"No, Detective Woods. By the time the first responder arrived there was no sign of them. However, there was a brunette female that we found laying in the stair well. Said she knew the women that they took and had tried to stop them only for the female assailant to throw her down a flight of stairs."

"Octavia," Bellamy quietly whispered behind her,"Where is she now?"

The officer pointed over to an ambulance van who's back doors were open wide to reveal Bellamy's sister sitting calmly on the stretcher. Lexa followed Bellamy as he ran over to the ambulance catching the eyes of Octavia.

"Bellamy! Lexa!," Octavia paused for a moment as Bellamy hopped into the back of the van and looked her over carefully,"I tried to stop them, but that blonde bitch played dirty and decided to knock me down the stairs."

"It's okay, Octavia. You tried. At least you're not seriously hurt. Why were you here in the first place?" Lexa responded.

"Clarke left her sketch pad at the dojo the other day after you guys just disappeared. I was going to drop it off before heading home. I was walking up the stairs when I saw them. That's when that little bitch suddenly came at me and pushed me down the stairs. If we hadn't been in such a small space I would have handed their asses to them."

"Let's leave that to the police, okay sis?" Bellamy chided.

"Whatever. Who were they anyway? Lincoln filled me in on the details about Aaron but didn't say anything about two other people."

Lexa glanced over at Bellamy who gave her a curt nod before facing Octavia once more,"Niylah and Caleb. Caleb was alongside Aaron helping whoever is behind, and Niylah, we're still trying to figure out just how she comes into this. There's one more person who we haven't heard from yet. Clarke said he went by the name 'Daniel Price'. She said he showed up at the hospital a couple of weeks ago for stitches and has been 'randomly' running into her all over town. We saw both Daniel and Caleb on the security footage from Grounders. Caleb was taking pictures of everyone and there were a few minutes where Daniel approached Clarke and talked with her. After seeing that we got Clarke down to the station to identify him. She remembered Niylah being with him when he got his stitches removed and we did a search on her. Came back that she's been arrested for drug possession, sales, and a few other things. That's what lead us to her house."

"Damn, that's a lot to take in. Do you think this 'Daniel' guy is behind everything?"

Bellamy lightly shrugged his shoulders,"We're not sure yet."

"Yes, he is."

Bellamy and Octavia turned to look at Lexa after she spoke.

"How do you know this?" Bellamy asked.

"After Niylah got into Clarke's apartment I heard her say that she wasn't just 'Daniel's' friend and that she was just there to do his dirty work. Hearing that I'm more than assuming 'Daniel' is behind this. What I want to know now is who the hell he really is."

Bellamy nodded his head in agreement before Harper came waltzing around from the front of the ambulance and looked at the three friends with a smirk.

"I'm beginning to think you all should just put us on speed dial. This is the second time I've been over here in less than a week."

Lexa could tell by the cautious tone in Harper's voice that she was trying to lighten the mood without over stepping any boundaries, and for that she was thankful. Harper gave her a gentle smile before moving to continue taking care of any wounds that ailed Octavia. Turing away from the ambulance, Lexa saw Indra, Anya, Lincoln, and Raven making their way through the crowd of officers. Lexa began walking and met them halfway only to be tackled into a hug by Anya.

"She's going to be okay, Lex." Anya whispered against her ear, having already been updated by a passing officer.

"I know, but I'm not resting until I find her."

Anya pulled away, her eyes filled with slight concern, and allowed Lexa to look over the rest of their unit. Indra was the first one to walk up to her and place a comforting hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to get officers down here in time. We won't stop until Clarke is found and everyone apart of this is behind bars."

"Thank you, Indra. You don't know how much I appreciate it."

Indra nodded understandingly and lowered her hand back to her side as Bellamy waltzed up pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Octavia is going to be fine. Just a few bumps and bruises. Harper said she's lucky she doesn't have any fractured or broken bones."

Lincoln gently pushed his way through everyone to stand next to Bellamy,"What happened to Octavia? Why is she even here?"

"She was here to return Clarke's sketch pad that she left at her dojo. On her way up she ran into Niylah and Caleb. Niylah took her off guard and knocked her down a flight of stairs before making their get away. She's over in the ambulance if you want to see her," Lexa calm explained.

Lincoln didn't hesitate as he moved past Lexa and Bellamy and jogged over to the ambulance. Lexa watched with a heavy heart as Octavia jumped from the stretcher and threw herself at Lincoln, who caught her and spun her around before pulling her into a heated kiss. Lexa turned away and allowed them their moment of intimacy.

"Wait, Lexa, you said Caleb. Who the hell is Caleb?" Raven asked.

Lexa began the long story of explaining the distressing phone call she had endured with Clarke while driving like a bat out hell. Everyone listened intently as she talked about how Clarke had gotten the name out of the man before being abducted.

"So, by the sound of everything, it seems like Niylah and Caleb are being ordered around by 'Daniel'. If we had his real name maybe we could finally connect all of them. Is there anyway you could do a cross reference search with Niylah's name and Caleb's, Raven?" Anya suggested.

Raven disappeared for a new minutes and returned with a computer with the precinct's logo stamped on the front. Setting the computer on the hood of a nearby police car, everyone began to circle around Raven as she typed her way through the millions of police records. Lexa watched intently for a few moments before a buzzing from her back pocket had her moving away from the talking group to quickly answer the ringing phone, not bothering to check the name of the caller.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Walk away from your friends, Detective."_

Lexa's heart stilled for a moment at the raspy voice before casually walking further away from her friends,"Where's Clarke, Daniel?"

 _"_ _Don't worry about you're little girlfriend. I promise she's safe and sound, for now. She's just taking a little nap. Now, you're going to listen very carefully to the instructions I give you, and if you don't follow them exactly as I explain them then we may just have to spill a little bit of Clarke's blood. But we don't want that, now do we?"_

"I'll follow your instructions, but if Clarke so much as gets a scratched, then I won't hesitate to put my gun to your head and pull the trigger," Lexa hissed.

 _"_ _Feisty one aren't you? No harm will come to her as long as you follow your instructions. You have my word."_

"Your 'word' is bullshit. Now, tell me what you want me to do."

Daniel chuckled deeply into the phone before composing himself," _After I end this call you're going to get a text with an address. You come to that address_ ** _disarmed_** _and_ ** _alone_** _. You bring any of your little friends with you or even try to bring a gun I'll shoot Clarke point blank."_

Lexa's heart lurched in her chest as she heard the sound of a gun being cocked near the phone,"I'll be there, but I want a picture of Clarke first. I need to know she's okay."

 _"_ _Fine."_

Dial tone.

Lexa dropped the phone from her ear and anxiously waited for the familiar ding of her phone. Two minutes of nervously biting at her lip Lexa saw the pop up for the text before she even heard the ding. Tapping on the text, Lexa's breath stopped instantly as a picture of Clarke, clearly unconscious, tied to a chair in a dimly lit room. Relief flooded her veins at seeing the blonde uninjured and, for the moment, safe.

Lexa forced herself to look away from the picture and looked at the address that sat below the picture. Eyebrows furrowed as Lexa realized just where the address would take her.

 ** _"_** ** _The port of Los Angeles? He's picked a setting that a typical bad guy in any movie would choose."_**

Lexa stuffed the phone in her back pocket before turning to look at her team, who still huddled around Raven as she searched through the computer. Not giving anytime for someone to stop her Lexa ran full force through all the officers towards her truck. Taking her keys out of her pocket Lexa unlocked the truck before hopping in and starting it up. As Lexa began backing out of the parking lot she caught sight of Anya searching around the crowd before her eyes locked on her retreating truck. Anya began shouting something Lexa couldn't make out and right before Lexa took off down the road she could see her entire team running towards her.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry guys, but I have to do this."_**

Driving down the highway for a few moments Lexa wasn't at all surprised when her phone began to ring. Digging the phone from her pocket Lexa saw Anya's name light up across the screen before pressing a finger to the accept button.

 _What the hell are you doing, Lexa?!" Anya screamed through the phone._

"I'm going to get Clarke back. You can't follow me, Anya. He'll kill her if you do. Just trust me when I say I can handle this on my own."

Lexa didn't give her sister time to retort before she hung up the phone. After silencing the device and throwing it onto the passenger seat Lexa focused on the road ahead of her, nothing but thoughts of Clarke filling her mind.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm coming for you, Clarke. Wait for me."_**

* * *

Lexa cautiously lead her truck through the large port before coming to a stop a few feet away from a small shack near the edge of the port. Sliding out of the truck Lexa took a quick assessment of her surroundings. Stacks of large cargo containers lined the area around her, basically creating a metal wall on either side of her.

Lexa took a few steps away from her truck towards the shack only to stop as she felt the familiar feeling of a gun's barrel being placed against the back of her head. Raising her hands in the air, Lexa cautiously turned around before coming face to face with the shaggy haired male from the security footage.

"It's finally nice to meet you face to face, Lexa Woods. Too bad it has to be on these terms."

The ear splitting sound of gunfire bounced off the metal containers around them.

* * *

 ****Don't yell at me! I have plans...good plans! (at least I hope you think it's good plans)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Keeping being awesome! Love to all!**

 **Also, my story was featured in a post by clexabookmarks on tumblr! This made me both very excited and honored to be apart of one of the lists from ClexaWeek2017!**

 **Check it out on clexabookmarks tumblr page!**

 **Also you can follow me on tumblr and twitter! Links are on my profile! I'm still getting a hang on uploading sneak peaks and chapter updates so bare with me! If you guys have any questions or requests for LP just message me on either site! I'll be sure to answer as soon as possible! ;)**


	39. Stay With Me

_"_ _It's finally nice to meet you face to face, Lexa Woods. Too bad it has to be on these terms."_

 _The ear splitting sound of gunfire bounced off the metal containers around them._

* * *

Lexa's eyes screwed shut as she waited for the inevitable darkness of death to grip her. A few short seconds passed before she allowed her eyes to slowly open to see Caleb standing before her with a smug smirk.

"You really think I would do all this just to get your hear and kill you in two seconds? Oh no, I'm not going to let your death be that easy."

"If you're going to kill me then why don't you go ahead and tell me who you really are," Lexa seethed.

A chuckle escaped from 'Daniel's' throat as he kept the gun pointed towards her,"Why the hell not. It's not like you'll be here much longer to tell anyone. My real name is Fin Collins. I'm one of the largest drug lords in the country, and that warehouse you took down was one of my major distribution centers that was paving my way to distributing to cross country. My employees worked hard to find ways around LAX's security measures and they were so close until a certain little bitch just had to screw everything up."

Lexa raised her head high and dropped all expression from her face as Fin stalked up to her and roughly shoved the gun against her temple.

"And how surprised I was to find out that little bitch was you. Lexa Woods, an undercover detective working for LAPD. I was so pleased when you showed up at Grounders the next night and had that pretty little blonde dancing along with you. The way Clarke moved, damn. Tell me, Lexa, how good is she in bed?"

Unable to control her anger Lexa shoved both of her hands against Fin's chest,"Don't you dare talk about her!"

Fin quickly regained his posture and placed the gun in the center of Lexa's forehead. A raspy laugh rose deeply from Fin's chest as he looked over a raging Lexa.

"Did I hit a nerve, Detective? Well, you won't have to worry about telling me how she is in bed. I'll find out for myself pretty soon once you're out of the picture. Now, how about we get our pretty little doctor out here and get started with the fun, shall we? Caleb! Bring her out," Fin yelled towards the little shack.

Lexa turned towards the small building near the ports edge as she anxiously awaited the sight of Clarke walking out the door.

* * *

 **Shift in POV (Clarke)**

Clarke groaned loudly as she fought off the black haze that rambled around in her head. A deafening bang quickly struck the haze away and caused her to sit up straight with a shuddering breath. Clarke glanced down at her hands that were currently tied down to the arms of the wooden chair she sat in. As she struggled to free herself Clarke shifted her gaze around the dimly lit room only to stop at the sight of Niylah and Caleb leaning against the wall to her right.

"Well, it's about damn time you woke up. You were about to miss the show," Niylah said as she pushed away from the wall and walked towards Clarke.

Clarke tried to pull her head back as far away from Niylah as possible as the woman leaned down to get eye level with her. Niylah's dark eyes searched hers before giving her a reluctant smirk and moving to place her mouth next to Clarke's ear.

"It really is too bad that you're Fin's. Just say the word and I can make you mine, Clarke."

A shudder of disgust ran up Clarke's spin as Niylah placed a kiss right below her ear before backing away one again. Clarke looked up at her through dark lashes and and sneered.

"I'll never be your's or whoever the hell Fin is. When Lexa gets here you're all going to be wishing you were in hell."

"Your little girlfriend already arrived. Didn't you hear the gunshot when you woke up? Maybe Fin already did away with her," Niylah laughed.

Clarke's heart dropped to her stomach, eyes glazed over with unshed tears, and shook her head negatively at the woman before her,"No. You're wrong. Lexa wouldn't come here unarmed."

"Oh, but she did. If she wouldn't have then Fin would have killed you right on the spot."

A tear slid down Clarke's cheek as the image of Lexa laying dead on the ground outside filled her head. Clarke allowed her head to drop as her body racked with sobs. As more tears slid down her tan cheeks Clarke heard a male voice shouting from outside.

"Caleb! Bring her out!"

Daniel…well Fin now.

Clarke was sure that was his voice.

 ** _"_** ** _So he is the one who's behind this."_**

Clarke began struggling more in her seat when Caleb stepped towards her with a small knife in hand. Caleb began to cut away at the ropes, careful not to cut her, and grabbed ahold of her arm once she were free. The grip around her arm tighten before Caleb hauled Clarke to her feet and lead her towards the door with Niylah in tow.

Clarke braced her heart for the worst as Caleb pulled the door open and shoved her outside. Stumbling out Clarke barely had time to compose herself before she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Clarke!"

Clarke looked up to see Lexa rushing towards her, not caring about the gun that Fin kept pointed at her back. Closing her eyes and tilting her head up towards the sky Clarke silently thanked every god imaginable that Lexa was alive. As Lexa neared closer Clarke suddenly threw herself at the brunette with a sob and tightly held onto her as Lexa pulled them together.

Mere seconds passed before Lexa pulled back and began searching over Clarke for any wounds,"You're not hurt, are you?"

"No. I'm okay. What about you? I heard the gunshot when I woke up."

Before Lexa could respond Caleb snatched Clarke away from Lexa and began walking her over to Fin. Clarke struggled against him and Lexa moved to stop Caleb only for Fin to fire another warning shot at her feet. Lexa instantly stopped moving and helplessly watched as Caleb handed Clarke over to Fin.

"You've had your little reunion. Now, it's time to get down to business."

Fin pulled Clarke in front of him and wrapped an arm around her waist before pulling her flush against his chest and placing the gun to her head. Clarke's breath shuddered out as she felt the cold metal press harshly against her and watched as Lexa's eyes widened in horror.

Lexa cautiously raised her hands up in front of her,"Fin, you want me not her. Clarke has nothing to do with what happened to your warehouse. She didn't even know me when that happened."

"Oh, but she does. She has everything to do with this. You care for her. _Love_ her. I'm going to get my revenge by not only killing you, but by taking the thing you love most in this world," Fin said as he ran his nose along the side of Clarke's neck, eyes still locked with Lexa's.

Clarke felt Fin's hand grip her chin and forced her to face him, though her eyes stayed locked on Lexa. Fin tapped the barrel of the gun against her cheek to get her attention and Clarke finally looked away from her girlfriend and into the evil brown eyes of the man in front of her.

"Once our little Lexa over there is gone you'll be coming with me. Trust me when I say I can pleasure you so much more than she can."

The amount of disgust Clarke felt only rose with every word that came out of Fin's mouth and she couldn't stop herself from reeling her head back and surging it forward as a wad of spit flew past her lips and into Fin's face. Fin's face contorted into one filled with rage as he wiped the spit off his face before pulling back his hand that held the gun and slapping Clarke in the face.

A pained filled cry escaped Clarke's throat as she fell to the ground holding her stinging cheek. Pulling her hand away Clarke saw the dark red blood that stained her fingers and quickly put pressure to her cheek to stem the bleeding. Clarke grunted as Fin leaned down and grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and forced her head to face in the direction of where Lexa currently stood.

"I was going to spare you the sight of us killing her but because of that little stunt I'm going to make sure you see every second of it."

Clarke watched helplessly as Caleb advanced towards Lexa. Backing up, Lexa stopped and looked behind her as she came to the edge of the port. Fin lifted Clarke by her hair only to roughly shove her to her knees on the hard concrete. Both hands gripped the sides of her head, making sure her eyes stayed locked on Caleb's every move.

"Do it. Let her hear Clarke's sorrowful cries for her as she falls into the water," Fin demanded.

Caleb grabbed ahold of Lexa and spun her around before stabbing a large knife into the left side of her gut. Caleb pulled the knife out and spun her around causing Lexa to look at Clarke with pain filled eyes before falling back and splashing into the salty depths below. Clarke let out a heart wrenching cry as she watched and listened to Lexa's body disappear into the ocean's waves.

Fin laughed sinisterly behind her and momentarily loosened his hold on Clarke's head giving her just enough time to make a move. Clarke quickly reeled her elbow forward before throwing it back into Fin's groin with enough force to cause him to double over and fall to the ground. The gun previously in Fin's hand slide across the concrete in front of Clarke and she quickly grabbed it before sprinting towards the edge of the port.

Clarke held the gun up, still sprinting, as Caleb began running towards her and hesitated slightly before pulling the trigger and releasing a round right into Caleb's chest. Caleb gripped at the wound as he fell to the ground and laid there unmoving. Clarke bypassed his body and ran the rest of the way towards the edge of the port only to skid to a stop. Staring into the blue waters Clarke couldn't catch any sight of Lexa anywhere. Clarke's head whipped around as she heard someone running in her directions and saw Niylah quickly approaching her.

Clarke looked into the water once more before dropping the gun and diving head first into the cool water. Opening her eyes and blinking through the salty liquid Clarke could see the hazy shape of Lexa's body struggling to get to the surface a few feet ahead of her. Clarke hastily swam towards Lexa and grabbed ahold of her before making her way up to the surface. Lexa and Clarke took in deep gasping breaths as they finally broke through surface. Clarke pushed the brunette locks out a Lexa's face and quickly looked down through the water at the blood flowing through the stab wound.

"Lexa, look at me. You're going to be okay. You hear me? You're going to be just fine."

Clarke put as much pressure as she could onto the injury as Lexa reached up and lovingly caressed her cheek,"I thought I was going to loose you. I'm so happy you're okay."

Lexa continued to stroke Clarke's cheek as she tried her best to examine the wound near Lexa's stomach through the water. Clarke silently thanked Caleb's lack of aim as she realized that the stab wound wasn't near any vital organs but it that quickly ceased as she noticed the persistent amount of blood that flowed out.

"I don't think Caleb hit any organs but he may have caught a few minor blood vessels. We need to get you to a hospital or otherwise you could possibly bleed out. How do you feel?"

"It's painful, but nothing I can't handle."

Clarke let out a relieved laugh and wrapped her free arm around Lexa's neck and pulled her close. Lexa held on to her tightly and nuzzled the side of her neck. Both women basked in the feeling of each other before the sound of a gunshot rung through the air and a bullet whizzed into the water near them. Clarke looked up to see Fin standing at the port edge, gun in hand, aiming right at Lexa's back. Right before Fin pulled the trigger once again, Clarke quickly spun herself and Lexa in the water and felt the bullet enter her shoulder.

"Clarke?! No, no, no. Clarke! Stay with with me!" Lexa pleaded as she tried to stop the blood from flowing out the wound.

Clarke's head fell forward to rest against Lexa's chest as she felt her body grow weak from blood loss. Black spots began to cover her vision as she tried to take in shallow breaths.

"It didn't have to be this way, Lexa. If she would have just been a good little girl then maybe I wouldn't have had to shoot her," Fin yelled out from where he stood,"Oh well, you'll be joining her soon anyway."

Clarke weakly lifted her head and looked back towards Fin with heavy eyes and watched as he lifted the gun towards them once more. Right before he could pull the trigger the sound of multiple gunfire rang through the air and both women watched as dozens of bullets shot through Fin's body before he fell lifelessly from the ports edge.

Clarke was able to see Anya and Bellamy stop at the edge of the concrete slab, pointing and yelling in their direction, before her head fell back against Lexa's chest. As Clarke's eyes fluttered closed and darkness began to consume her the last thing she heard was Lexa's quivering voice in her ear.

"Stay with me, Clarke. Please, I need you."

* * *

 **Shift in POV (Lexa)**

Lexa pleaded with Clarke to stay awake but she had lost too much blood. For the first time in a while Lexa allowed tears to escape her eyes as she watched the blood flow from Clarke's shoulder, making her turn a ghostly pale.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not letting you die, Clarke. You're going to live, I promise."_**

A new found sense of determination filled Lexa as she began wading through the water towards the iron ladder that was attached to the edge of the port. As Lexa got half way there she could hear the voice of her older sister calling for someone to get the ambulance down to them. Finally making it to the ladder Lexa looked up to see Anya and Bellamy towards her. Feeling her strength depleting by the second Lexa was relieved when Bellamy reached down to help her lift the unconscious Clarke out of the water before Anya grabbed ahold of her hand and pulled her up before laying her on the ground a little ways away from Clarke.

"Someone get those damn ambulances down here **now** ," Bellamy shouted before taking off his shirt and placing it against Clarke's steadily bleeding shoulder.

Lexa tried with all her might to sit up and move over to Clarke, only to be pushed down by Anya,"Lexa, hey. Look at me. You need to lay still until the ambulance gets here. Clarke's going to be just fine. She's a stubborn little thing. She's not going to go down so easily."

"I need to see her, Anya. I can't leave her. What happens if she—." Lexa cut herself off and allowed her head to fall back onto the hard concrete beneath her.

Bellamy looked over to them as he heard Lexa's words,"If there's one thing that I know about Clarke it's that she never gives up. She's going to be fine. We just need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible."

Lexa gazed at him and gave him a hopeful nod before she heard the sirens of the ambulances quickly approaching. Lexa lifted her head up as the two vans came to a stop a few feet away from them and watched as the occupants quickly rushed out of the vehicles. Harper and Miller ran over to Clarke while the two EMTs Lexa didn't know came jogging over to her. Anya quickly moved out of the way as they began checking over Lexa's vital signs and looking over her wound.

Lexa's head turned at the sound of Harper's words rang through her ears,"She stopped breathing! Starting CPR. Miller get that defibrillator ready!"

"Clarke!" Lexa struggled against the EMTs as they held her steady and tried to calm her down.

Lexa felt immense pain flow from her wound but she was too worried to care. Her eyes stayed locked on Clarke as Miller cut open Clarke's shirt and began placing the pads from the defibrillator onto her chest. Harper and Miller moved back and watched as Clarke's body lifted from the electric shock before dropping back onto the ground. Miller quickly put two fingers to Clarke's neck before Lexa saw him give Harper a sharp nod.

"She's got a pulse," Lexa heard him say.

"Let's get her to the hospital, now!"

Lexa watched helpless as they carefully slid a spine board under Clarke before lifting her up and rushing her towards the ambulance. Lexa watched for as long as she could until Miller shut the ambulance doors, effectively cutting off her view of Clarke. Lexa's head fell back harshly against the ground as another bout of tears escaped the corners of her eyes.

A soft hand grasped at hers and Lexa turned her head to see Anya giving her a hopeful smile,"She's going to be okay, Lexa. For now you need to focus on letting them get you to the hospital to treat you so you can be there when she wake up, okay?"

Lexa nodded her head and allowed the EMTs to finish their work before they got her settled into a stretcher and began rolling her towards the ambulance. Looking around, Lexa could see Indra and Lincoln standing over near the bodies of Fin and Caleb and could't help but notice a missing person.

Lexa tightened her grip around Anya's hand causing her older sister to look at her,"What's wrong? Does something hurt?"

"No. It's not that. Anya, did you guys see Niylah when you arrived?"

"Niylah? No, no one's seen her. We checked the shack but she wasn't there. We figured she made her escape right before we arrived. Indra's got an APB out on her now so don't worry. We'll find her."

Lexa nodded and allowed herself to relax as much as possible against the stark white sheet on the stretcher. After being lifted into the back of the ambulance one of the EMTs hooked her up to an IV along with some pain medications. As the pain meds began to course through her system Lexa's vision began to swim. Right before Lexa was lulled into a medication induced sleep all she could picture was Clarke laying beside her in bed giving her a dazzling smile, the sunlight behind her creating a soft halo around her head.

* * *

 ****Okay, I know some of you are going to ask me 'why wasn't Lexa the one seriously injured?'**  
 **Well, I can't take Lexa being so close near death because it's too painful because all I think about is that damn horrific episode in season three...and also I chose Clarke because what happened in this chapter will affect something in the next few chapters to come! You'll understand a little more later on in the story, I promise!**


	40. Waking Up

_Blue eyes, like the sky. Golden hair that shone in the sun. Laughter flittered around in a joyous melody. A white dress._

 _Clarke. A vision of beauty._

 _Spinning around on the dance floor. A diamond ring on her left hand. Celebrating her marriage to Lexa._

 _Then black._

 _A child's cries could be heard around the void. Emerald eyes peered around in search of where the sound had come from._

 _A white flash._

 _Clarke, sweaty and smiling. A blue bundle squirming in her arms. A dazzling smile shifting in her direction._

 _"_ _Come hold your son, Lexa."_

 _And then nothing._

* * *

Lexa's eyes shot open causing the dim lights above her to spin. Raising her hand and placing it to her forehead, Lexa tried to stop the sudden pounding that began to radiate from the back of her head. Feeling a slight pull at her hand she looked down to see an IV stuck into the top of it. Slowly turning her head to the left Lexa could see the heart monitor that beeped with every thump of her heart along with a vase of flowers that rested on the table next to the bed.

The sound of a door opening caught Lexa's attention and she glanced over to see Anya walking in with a cup of coffee. Her older sister quietly closed the door before turning around and stopping in her tracks as she locked eyes with Lexa.

"Oh my god, you're awake,"Anya rushed over to her and sat her coffee down before smoothing a hand over Lexa's messy hair and giving her a watery smile.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About a day. They brought you in late yesterday afternoon after everything happened. It's almost midnight now. "

Lexa suddenly gripped Anya's hands as yesterday's events came rushing back to her,"Where's Clakre? Is she okay? I need to see her."

Anya pushed Lexa back down to the bed as she struggled to sit up.

"Lexa, calm down. Clarke's fine. They finished her surgery last night and now she's resting," Anya said quietly.

Lexa stared at Anya only to have her sister avoid all eye contact with her. Laying back down slowly, Lexa's eyes narrowed as she began to suspect Anya of keeping something from her.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Can't keep anything from you can I?" Anya paused for a moment and sat down on the edge of the bed before solemnly looking at Lexa,"The doctors say she's fine but she still hasn't woken up yet."

"She got shot, Anya. She's not going to wake up right away," Lexa knew it wasn't her sister she was trying to convince.

"Abby said that she should have at least woken up, if only for a few seconds. Clarke hasn't moved or anything. She stopped breathing for three minutes on the way to the hospital but everyone said she, thankfully, has no brain damage. It's just a matter on if her body decides to wake itself up or not," Anya said cautiously.

"You mean _when_ not if. I want to see her. Now."

Ignoring the dull throbbing pain on her side Lexa sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed before Anya could stop her. Anya rushed around to the other side of the bed where Lexa was currently trying to stand and placed her hands onto her shoulders before forcing her back down onto the bed.

"Stop. If you want to see Clarke you need to let me get a nurse in here so she can check you out first and then get you a wheelchair."

Lexa huffed and allowed her shoulders to sag,"Fine go get the damn nurse."

Anya nodded quickly before jogging out the door in search of the nearest nurse. Lexa watched as she disappeared through the door and waited a few moments to make sure she was gone before slowly pushing herself off the bed.

"If she thinks I'm waiting for a fucking nurse then she's fucking crazy," Lexa mumbled to herself.

After slowly regaining some strength in her legs Lexa clutched at her throbbing side as she made her way towards the door. Opening the it, Lexa poked her head through and looked down both sides of the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing no nurses or Anya, Lexa began walking down the left side of the hallway, using the railing on the wall for some support, searching for the nearest information desk.

Lexa walked a little further down the hallway before she saw a tall desk with 'Patient Information' in gold lettering neatly painted on the front. Making her way over, Lexa could see the black haired female sitting behind the desk in a pair of maroon scrubs smiling at her.

"Is there something I can help you with, ma'am?"

"Yes, I need to know what room Clarke Griffin is in, please."

"Okay, just a moment."

The woman began typing away at her computer and Lexa felt herself growing impatient with every click from the keyboard. Her bare foot tapped against the linoleum flooring as the woman continued her search.

"Ah. Here it is. Ms. Griffin is in room—."

"Lexa! What the hell are you doing?"

The woman's eyes in front of her shifted from her to stare at where Lexa knew Anya was standing behind her. Lexa turned around with a roll of her eyes to see a very upset Anya standing before her with a tall nurse behind her.

"I'm fine, Anya. I wasn't waiting for a damn nurse. I'm going to see Clarke!" Lexa turned back to the confused woman behind her,"Now, what was that room number?"

"Uh…206. Floor five."

"Thank you."

Lexa turned around and began slowly making her way towards the elevators she had spotted while making her way down the hallway. Before she could walk any further, Anya stepped in front of her, arms folded across her chest, eyes giving her a steely glare.

"If you're not going to let the nurse check you first at least get in the damn wheelchair."

Looking from Anya to the nurse that stood next to her with a wheelchair Lexa rolled her eyes before maneuvering herself over to the chair and sitting down. The nurse began wheeling her down the hall with Anya following right next to them and deep huff left Lexa lips as she slouched deep into the chair.

"We spend way too much damn time in this hospital."

Lexa could here Anya and the nurse snickering as they turned a corner and made their way towards the elevators.

* * *

 **Shift in POV (Clarke)**

 _Bare feet pounded against the wet sand along the shore line. Heart beating like a humming birds wings. Blonde hair whipped around in the salty air as blue eyes scanned the crashing waves._

 _"_ _Dad!"_

 _After the word left her mouth the sound of the waves faded into silence as the sight of a male laying face down on the shore line caught her attention. Tears stung the shimmering blue eyes as a life guard ran over to the body and turned it over before beginning CPR._

 _Knees crashed to the sandy ground as all thought disappeared from her mind. Her dad. Laying lifeless on the sand. Because of her._

 _Darkness._

 _The deafening sound of a gunshot. Pain radiating all over her body. A pair of hands placed over the wound trying to hold the crimson liquid from spilling out. A desperate cry._

 _"_ _Clarke?! No, no, no. Clarke! Stay with me!"_

 _Lexa. Emerald eyes wide with fear stared back at her. A sorrowful smile graced Clarke's lips._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Lexa."_

 _The void swallowed her. Blackness surrounded her from all angles. Muffled words came from all around her and she focused to understand them._

 _"_ _How is she Abby?"_

 _Maya._

 _"_ _She's stable. No brain damage. The bullet nicked her subclavian artery so she lost a lot of blood, but she's a fighter. She stayed with us long enough for us to fix her up."_

 _Mom. A sniffle could be heard in the darkness around her._

 _Clarke could feel her body. The heavy weight of her arm that wouldn't budge. She wished so badly to wipe away the tears she knew streaked down her mother's cheeks but she was too weak._

 _She was still asleep. She fell to the floor, knees pulled to her chest as the darkness pressed in around her, threatening to pull her under once more._

 _A knock. The sound resonated around her like an alarm. Someone was there. Someone special. She could feel it._

 _"_ _Hey, she still hasn't woken up yet?"_

 _Anya._

 _"_ _No, nothing yet. But she's still stable," another sniffle from her mother._

 _Silence filled the void around her before a single word -a single voice- set off a blinding white light around her._

 _"_ _Clarke."_

* * *

"Clarke."

Blue eyes fluttered open as the familiar voice pulled her from the void. Clarke groaned out as she felt the intense pain in her shoulder. Hurried voice filled the room and a slender hand gripped her own firmly. Desperately.

"Clarke, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

 ** _"_** ** _Lexa."_**

Her fingers squeezed around Lexa's as she shifted her head to stare into relieved emerald eyes. A tired smile graced Clarke's lips as she took in Lexa's attire and the fact that she sat in a wheelchair.

"That gown looks mighty sexy on you, Lexi."

A giggle escaped Clarke's lips and Lexa's eyes glazed over with tears before she let out a shaky laugh. Her hand gripped Clarke's impossibly tighter.

"And you look sexy with that oxygen tube in your nose."

Clarke's unoccupied hand lifted to her face and felt the tube that blew oxygen through her nose. Before she got the change to remove it the authoritative hand of her mother stopped her in her tracks.

"No. We're not doing that," Abby lowered Clarke's hand back onto the bed,"I know you both have been through a lot and just want to be with each other but I need to check your wound, Clarke. After that you're both free to stay with each other all you want."

The haziness of the morphine was finally beginning to leave Clarke's brain and she nodded in understanding before looking back to Lexa. The detective pursed her lips before removing her hand from Clarke's and pushing herself out of the wheelchair. Clare's hand lifted to tangle in the brunette locks as Lexa leaned down and sealed her lips over hers.

Desperation. Relief. _Love._

The feelings poured through Clarke as Lexa's slightly chapped lips moved over her own. Clarke could tell, to Lexa, this kiss was one of reassurance. That she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. That Clarke was really here. Alive.

Clarke's chest heaved slightly as Lexa pulled away and leaned down to whisper into her ear,"Don't ever do anything like that again, Clarke. I couldn't stand to see you hurt. I love you too much to see you like that ever again."

Lexa shifted and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Clarke's eyebrows furrowed as Lexa pulled away and gave her a sad smile. Something felt off. Wrong. And the feeling only increased in Clare's gut as Lexa slowly ran a hand down her cheek and allowed her eyes to search over her face, almost as if she was trying to memorize every inch of it.

Clarke watched with worried eyes as Lexa tore her gaze away from her and sat back into her wheelchair. Emerald eyes never looked back at her as she was wheeled from the room and in that moment Clarke knew something wasn't right.

 ** _"_** ** _I'll talk to her when she comes back in."_**

If only she had known in that moment that Lexa would never step foot in Clarke's hospital room again. Maybe she could have changed things. Maybe she could have made Lexa _stay._

* * *

Three damn months.

Clarke had finally been released from the hospital a few weeks after the incident with Fin and she was finally able to mop in self despair alone. After Lexa had left Clarke's room that day she refused to visit or see her. Clarke tried desperately to speak with Lexa. Tired to beg her through her hospital door to tell her why she wouldn't see her. That day Clarke had busted her stitches and leaving a streak of blood in her wake as she slid down the door in heartbreak.

Anya wasn't even able to get through to Lexa. She tried everything to help Clarke understand why Lexa was doing what she was, but to no avail. Nothing came out of Lexa's lips about Clarke. It was almost as if she acted like she was nonexistent. Like she had never heard of Clarke.

Clarke's emotions flung themselves all over the place while she healed in the hospital. First heartbreak. Then anger. Sadness. Back to anger. And now, here she sat in her dark apartment, wallowing in self despair. A cold, glass bottle gripped tightly in her palm. The smell of alcohol lingering from her lips. This was the third time in the past two weeks she was holding the bottle in her white knuckled grip. The third time she cried over Lexa.

Clarke lifted the bottle of vodka to her lips and took a swig of the burning liquid before standing and wobbling on her feet. She began walking towards the door, stumbling often, and made her way out into the hallway and walked towards the stairs. Clarke leaned heavily against the wall as she stumbled down the stairs and onto the floor below her. A minute or two of walking found Clarke arriving at the door that she seemed to have visited much to ofter in the past three months.

A few days after Clarke was discharged she had made her way over to Lexa's apartment to try and beg her to talk to her only to run into Anya walking out of Lexa's door with a large duffle bag on her shoulder. The older woman had explained that Lexa refused to come back to her apartment and insisted on staying with Anya for an unseeable amount of time. Clarke's eyes had filled with tears and let them run down her cheeks as Anya tried to comfort her.

 _"_ _She just needs time, Clarke. I don't really know what's going through her mind right now, but just give it some time. She'll come around."_

That was three months ago. Three months of no Lexa. No explanation. Nothing.

Clarke placed a hand to the cool wooden door before pounding her fist repeatedly against it. She knew Lexa wasn't home. She hadn't been home in three months. But still, she cried out desperately as if the brunette may one day hear her.

"Why won't you tell me why you won't see me? Why do you keep avoiding me?" Clarke stopped banging as she rested her head against the door,"I thought you loved me."

"I do love you, Clarke."

Clarke's eyes snapped open as the muffled sound of Lexa's voice flowed through the door. Placing the bottle down on the ground Clarke placed both hands on the door and stared at it as if she would be able to see through it.

"Then why won't you see me? What did I do, Lexa? Tell me!"

"You didn't do anything. It's what _I_ did," Lexa said quietly.

"What you did? Lexa, you didn't do anything!"

"Yes, I did. I got you hurt. You almost died, Clarke."

Clarke heard the soft thump of something against the door and assumed Lexa had punched it in self anger. Placing her forehead against the door, Clarke tired hard to imagine that it was Lexa standing before her and not a wooden door.

"It's not your fault! It was Fin! He's the one that did this! If anyone's to blame it's him. You didn't ask for this, Lexa! Please just open the door and we can talk about this!"

"But I'm the reason we had to deal with Fin in the first place. If I never would have taken that undercover job then we wouldn't be in this mess. You never would have gotten shot. Your heart never would have stopped beating those three minutes in the ambulance," Lexa said, her voice cracking at the end.

Clarke felt her heart squeeze painfully at the thought. Lexa had almost lost her. Her mother had told her just how close to death she had come, but Clarke never really thought about it. Not until she heard Lexa whisper it with such heartbreak.

"Just go home, Clarke. You're better off without me. Trust me."

Clarke could hear Lexa walk away from the door and she resumed banging against it,"No! Lexa, you can't do this! You need to come out here and talk to me! _I_ need you to talk to me! Please! Just, please…"

Her words fell on deaf ears and Clarke turned around to place her back against the door before sliding down onto the hard floor, defeated. Sobs escaped Clarke's lips as she grabbed the bottle of vodka next to her before once more pulling it up to her lips and letting the alcohol pour down her throat and over the painful lump that had formed there. A few more long swigs and the once half full bottle now lay empty at Clarke's side. To weak, and drunk, to move Clarke decided to just lay herself down in front of Lexa's door and close her eyes. The last thing Clarke remembered before falling into a drunken slumber was the sound of a door opening and a deep sorrowful sigh behind her.


	41. You Need To Earn It

The bright, early morning sun streaked into the room through the open curtains and Clarke let out a low moan as she tried to block the golden rays. The pounding in her head increased as she shifted to lay on her stomach so she could bury her face into the pillow and block out the sun. The light sent of lilies and roses wafted into her nose as she took a deep calming breath.

Clarke sat up with a quiet gasp. She could pick out that scent from miles away. The floral fragrance that would drift from Lexa's tanned skin was like a drug to Clarke when they slept together. Looking around Clarke realized that the scent didn't come from the woman herself but the pillow that Clarke's head was resting on a few seconds prior.

Ignoring the steady pounding in her head, Clarke threw the warm comforter from her body and swung her legs down to place them on the cool hardwood flooring beneath her. Bare feet padded quietly across the room before pulling up the door and making her way out of the room and down the hallway. Coming to a stop at the end of the hallway Clarke slowly peered around the corner and stopped suddenly when she saw Lexa curled up on the couch reading a book.

Clarke watched her turn a few pages before manning up and walking from the safety of the hallway. Lexa, too engrossed in her book, didn't notice when she came walking out the hallway. Clarke cleared her throat loudly before Lexa's head snapped in her direction. The detective placed the book down onto the coffee table as she slowly stood, eyes never leaving Clarke.

"I'm glad you're finally awake," Lexa spoke softly,"You shouldn't do things like that Clarke. It's bad for your health. And not to mention the fact that you passed out in the hallway."

"You not being with me is bad for my health, Lexa."

Lexa looked taken a back for a moment before quickly replacing her expressionless mask back in place,"I already told you. You're better off without me."

"No, I'm not better off without you! You just witnessed first hand what happens when I don't have you in my life!"

"But you got hurt because of me! I watched them do CPR on you, use the defibrillator on you. You weren't breathing, Clarke. I…my heart broke because I knew it was my fault. If I wouldn't have pissed Fin off he never would have come after you."

As Lexa spoke Clarke watched as tears gathered in the corners of her emerald eyes. Clarke felt her heart squeeze painfully as one salty tear streaked down a rosy cheek.

"You thought you lost me, right?" Clarke waited as Lexa nodded her head sadly,"You remember that pain? How it felt? Well, that's what I've been feeling for the last three months! You left me with no warning, no explanation! All because you thought everything that happened was your fault?"

Lexa looked down at her feet as she contemplated her words before nodding her head. Clarke took a few cautious steps towards Lexa before stoping within arms reach of her.

"But it wasn't your fault. Lexa, I chose to be with you. I knew you were a detective. I know that job comes with some enemies and that it's not always going to be safe. And Fin. I saw him about to shoot you and I took the bullet. I took the bullet because I love you, Lexa. I didn't want to see you hurt anymore than you wanted to see me hurt."

Lexa glanced back up at Clarke and searched her eyes for a moment,"And that's the exact reason you were shot. Because of me. Because you care for me. I let your love for me get you hurt and I can't continue to let that happen."

 _Slap._

Lexa's head whipped to the side as Clarke's hand came in into contact with her cheek. Clarke's palm stung from the amount of force she had placed behind her hand but she was too angry to care.

"Just stop it, Lexa! When are you going to get this through your thick fucking skull that _none_ of this was your fault? You or my love for you did't cause anything that happened! It was Fin! Fin chose his own actions. You didn't force him to do anything," Clarke paused for a moment before walking slightly closer to Lexa,"Right now, the only one hurting me, is you. All because you're pushing me away for this bullshit of a reason."

Clarke watched as Lexa turned to face her once more, emerald eyes widening in realization. A lightning bolt of hurt struck through Lexa's eyes as she realized just how right Clarke was. Lexa took a step forward before suddenly throwing her arms around Clarke's neck and squeezing tightly. Finally happy to be back in arms of the woman she loved, and finally being able to literally slap some sense into her, Clarke nuzzled her nose into the crook of Lexa's neck as a tiny grin broke out over her face.

"I'm so sorry," Lexa whispered brokenly into her shoulder.

"You're such an idiot sometimes, Lexa. What you did…it hurt me. A lot."

Lexa pulled back and stared into her blue eyes,"I'm really sorry. I just…I thought I was protecting you by keeping away from you. I've gotten you hurt enough already."

"No. Don't start with that again. I won't listen to it. If you continue to then, like I said earlier, you're the one that's hurting me. Not anyone else. You have to understand that I can't be without you anymore Lexa. I can't…I just can't."

"I…I'm a real asshole, aren't I?"

"Yeah. You kinda are," Clarke laughed through some tears.

Lexa wiped away a stray tear that fell from Clarke's eye and allowed her hand to linger against the smooth skin of her cheek. Clarke's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into Lexa's warm touch, unconsciously stepping closer to her. Before either knew what was happening their forehead collided softly, breaths mingling in the tiny space between them. Blue eyes peered open to see emerald eyes staring longingly at her. Heart rate increasing at the their proximity, Clarke could help but let her eyes flicker down to the silky pink lips of Lexa.

Even though she was still angry at Lexa for the three months of heartbreak, she couldn't stop herself from crashing her lips onto hers. Searing heat flowed through the kiss as Lexa gripped at her hips and pulled them flush against her own. Tan fingers tangled in brunette locks and pulled on them slightly to shit Lexa's head backwards so Clarke could trail a line of hot kisses down her throat.

A moan left Clarke's lips as Lexa's hand slipped past her shirt to knead the smooth flesh of her lower back. Lexa pulled away to grasp the hem of Clarke's shirt and pull it over her head. The fabric fell to the floor silently as Lexa attached her lips to Clarke's collar bone and lead a trail of kisses to the top of her shoulder. As Clarke gripped onto Lexa's hips she felt the detective pause before she was being urged to turn around.

A soft hand ghosted gently across the pink scar the marred the skin of her shoulder. Clarke glanced over her shoulder to see Lexa's eyes lost in thought. Before Clarke could speak Lexa leaned in to place a feather soft kiss to the scar. Her head rested on Clarke's shoulder and allowed her lips to linger on the skin for a few moments.

Clarke turned around and wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist,"That scar just proves how much you mean to me. How much I _love_ you."

"I love you too, Clarke," Lexa all but whispered out.

Clarke smiled at the woman in front of her before pulling her back into a heated kiss. Swollen lips crashed against one another in desperation. Desperation to have each other closer. To make up for lost time. Hands roamed silky skin as clothes began dropping to the floor with each passing second until none were left.

Clarke's heart soared happily as Lexa's hands slid down to the back of her thighs before lifting her up to allow her legs to wrap around her slender waist. Lexa pressed her back softly against the wall near the hallway, ever mindful of her still slightly tender scar, as she ran her lips down Clarke's neck and to her chest. A gasp formed in Clarke's throat as Lexa took a dusty pink nipped into her mouth. Clarke's back arched from the wall as Lexa continued to suck on the perky breast.

Feelings of desperation from the past three months began to rise in Clarke's chest and she grabbed ahold of Lexa's head to pull her away from her chest to whisper seductively into her ear.

"Take me to bed, Lexa."

Lexa nodded breathlessly as she tightened her hold on Clarke's thighs and shifted her a little higher before moving them down the hallway towards the bedroom. Clarke's mind became lost in a lust filled haze as Lexa slowly laid her down onto the bed before crawling her way up her body and sealing her lips in a passionate kiss. Moan's and soft whispered apologies floated around the room as both women became lost in the passion of their love making.

* * *

Clarke's eyes roamed the sleeping face of Lexa and allowed a small sigh to leave her lips. No matter how angry she was at Lexa for what she had done she almost couldn't bring herself to leave the brunette's side. Her thoughts began to wondered back to the three months of self despair and sleepless nights. Lexa had hurt her more than anything. Left her without so much as a word, without a goodbye. She should be angry. Pushing Lexa away just like she had done to Clarke.

But she couldn't.

As her eyes raked over the tousled brunette curls Clarke felt the familiar warmth spread through her chest. She loved this woman before her, whole heartedly. And there was nothing she could do to help it, but she wasn't about to let her waltz back into her life so easily after the pain she had caused. She needed to earn, not only her trust, but her love back. She wasn't about to hand it over so easily, even if she had broke down for the night and allowed herself a moments peace with Lexa.

Mind made up, Clarke shifted out of the bed and moved over to Lexa's dresser to borrow some clothes. Not bothering to keep quiet, Clarke noisy opened the drawers as she pulled out a pair of shorts and a loose fit v-neck before slamming them closed. As she dressed she heard the soft rustling of sheets coming from behind her.

"Clarke? What are you doing?"

"I'm going back to my apartment," Clarke said as she pulled the shorts over her hips.

"But, I thought—," Clarke quickly cut her off.

"I still love you, Lexa. I do. But, I'm not letting you off the hook this easily. I allowed myself one moment with you and that was enough. If you truly want to be with me again than you'll have to earn it."

"Earn it?"

"Yes, you need to work to get my love and trust back. I can't just go and act like you didn't just shut me out for three months," Clarke made her way back over to the bed before leaning down and placing a kiss on Lexa's cheek,"I'm still your girlfriend, but you need to work on some things before we can start acting like we're still together."

And with that Clarke turned around and made her way out of the apartment, leaving behind a brooding Lexa.

* * *

 **Shift in POV (Lexa)**

Lexa begrudgingly slouched in her desk chair at work two hours after Clarke had left her alone in bed. So lost in thought about how she was going to fully win Clarke back, Lexa didn't notice Bellamy and Anya walking towards her until they each grabbed an arm and lifted her up before hauling her towards the conference room.

"The hell are you guys doing?!"

"Trying to knock some sense into the stupid head of yours," Anya said.

Bellamy threw the door open and both of them shoved her in before walking in and shutting the door and locking it. Confused, Lexa looked around the room to also see Lincoln, Raven, Indra, Octavia, Gustus, Maya, and, shockingly, Abby. Lexa's eyes bounced back and forth between everyone as Bellamy and Anya took a seat at the table, successfully leaving her standing in front of the room alone. Everyone sat in silence and just looked at Lexa with unreadable expressions.

"Someone want to explain to me why we're here or are you all just going to continue staring at me?" Lexa asked impatiently.

Raven stood up and slammed her palms against the table as she gave Lexa a death stare,"We're here because you can't seem to notice what you've been doing to Clarke. You've been avoiding her and refusing to see her and it's messing her up."

"She's right. Clarke's been missing work, she won't come out of her apartment. All she does it cry and drink herself to sleep," Abby said quietly.

"There's been more than one occasion where I had to call someone to pick her up from Grounders. When she's there she doesn't stop drinking until the bartender cuts her off," Gustus said seriously.

As everyone continued to speak the impact of their words hit Lexa like a bus. She had done this to Clarke. It was all because of her that Clarke had retorted to those methods of coping.

 ** _"_** ** _No. Stop it, Woods. You're not going to go down that path again. Clarke is giving you a second chance. Not that you deserve it."_**

More comments about how badly Lexa had screwed up flew around the room. Each word was like a knife to Lexa's heart and she couldn't take any more of it.

"Enough! I know I screwed up big time, but I'm going to fix this," Lea yelled.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Anya asked seriously.

Lexa looked down and fiddled with her hands before looking back at the group in front of her,"Clarke came to my door last night, drunk. I didn't let her in at first. I told her that she was better off without me and to go home, but she didn't listen. When I had checked to see if she left I found her laying in front of my door passed out, drunk. I brought her in and let her sleep it off in my bed. When she woke up in the morning we talked, amongst other things."

A deep blush settled over Lexa's cheeks as the words left her mouth. No one around her said anything as they continued to gaze at Lexa with unconvinced eyes. Bellamy looked around the room before looking back at Lexa.

"Well, what happened after you guys talked?"

"Clarke had made me realize that _I_ was the one hurting her now, not anyone else. I…we…we went to bed," Lexa stuttered as her eyes caught Abby's with a blush,"But after that I woke up to her leaving. She told me if I truly wanted to be with her again that I had to earn it. That she couldn't just put the past three months behind her like it hadn't happen."

Octavia snorted loudly from her seat,"At least Clarke has some common sense."

Lexa nodded her head awkwardly in agreement. She knew that she didn't deserve Clarke's love after what she had done. For pushing her away when Clarke needed her the most.

"It's not just Clarke's trust you need to gain back," Lincoln said before pointing a finger around the room,"It's all of ours, too."

"He's right. I told you pushing Clarke away wasn't the way to go. I trusted you to do the right thing and be there for her, but you blew that right out the window. You've got a lot of making up a head of you," Bellamy said seriously.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I just…wasn't thinking right. I thought I was protecting her. I mean she was hurt because of me."

Indra, for the first time since Lexa had entered the room spoke up,"I may have only meet Clarke for a few short minutes before everything happened that day, but I could already tell how much she loves you. Clarke knew you were a detective, she's smart enough to know the dangers that may come with dating one. There's not a doubt in my mind that she knew what could have potentially happened when things started getting serious with Fin, but yet she stayed. She didn't leave you. She stayed by your side as much as she could through it all and when it came down to it, she even protected you. If that's not love, then I don't know what is."

Lexa let Indra's words sink in as she looked into her Captain's dark eyes. She was right. Clarke gave her all to Lexa and she repaid her by shoving her out of her life. By hurting her.

"Don't continue to push her away for loving you, Lexa," Anya said softly as she came to stand next to her.

Lexa looked up into the eyes of her sister,"I won't. I'm going to fix this. I'm going to make sure I don't hurt her like this ever again."

Everyone around her smiled brightly as Anya wrapped Lexa in a quick hug before pushing her away.

"We all hoped you'd say that," Lexa looked around the room, confused, as everyone stood from the seats with sly smirks,"We've made some special arrangements for you and Clarke."

In that moment as Anya pushed her out the conference room, followed by the rest of her friends, Lexa didn't know whether to feel frightened or excited.


	42. Vacation

"You're kidding me, right?"

After leaving the conference room Anya had lead Lexa over to her desk and made her take a seat before running off towards her own desk. A few short seconds later Anya came waltzing back holding a large white envelope. Anya's dark eyes had glanced around everyone that stood around Lexa's desk before she handed the envelope to Lexa.

Lexa, being the ever suspicious one, narrowed her eyes slightly before cautiously opening the envelope. Lexa's eyebrows furrowed as she pulled out a few papers that held an airline logo on the corner and a few other papers labeled with 'Walt Disney World' across the top. Now, here she was, flipping through the papers in her hands trying to figure out why the hell they were trying to send her and Clarke to Disney World.

"You and Clarke both need a vacation. Clarke's wanted to go to Disney World since she was a little girl so we thought this would be the perfect time for her to go. It'll do her, and you, some good to get away from home for a while," Abby explained.

"And Clarke just readily agreed to this? No questions asked?" Lexa questioned.

"That's the thing," Raven interjected,"She's not going to find out until she gets on the plane."

Lexa raised an eyebrow at Raven,"How am I supposed to get her on a plane without telling her the destination? That's going to be impossible for Clarke, she has to know everything."

"You'll only have to keep it a secret until you actually get on the plane. Once she hears the destination she's going to automatically know why you're both going to Orlando," Octavia commented.

Lexa looked at all the confident faces around her before letting a sign of defeat pass her lips. There was no talking any of them out of this. She just hoped things between her and Clarke wouldn't get a little awkward during their little vacation.

* * *

A little awkward was an understatement.

Lexa fiddled with her fingers as she sat quietly in the airplane chair next to Clarke. Glancing at the blonde from the corner of her eyes, Lexa chewed nervously at her bottom lip as she tried to think of something, anything, to say to Clarke. If only to relieve the awkwardness that filled the space between them.

"So…," Lexa trailed off as Clarke looked up from her book for a moment,"How's your morning been so far?"

"Really, Lexa? How's my morning been?"

Lexa allowed her head to fall back onto the headrest of her seat before letting out a small chuckle,"Sorry, I just…things feel a little awkward between us right now."

"Look, just because I'm making you earn back my love and trust doesn't mean we need to start acting any differently around each other. I'm still the same Clarke and you're still the same Lexa. Okay?" Lexa nodded her head silently before continuing to watch Clarke flip through the pages of her book.

Getting Clarke onto the plane hadn't been the hard part of Lexa's morning, it was keeping her girlfriend from finding out the destination before they got on the plane. Clarke had sneakily tried to ask the people around them where their plane was heading and every time Lexa caught her with a stern look.

Lexa could tell Clarke was eager to find out their destination, if the way she squirmed in her chair was any indication. And when the baritone voice of the flight captain flowed through the speakers to finally announce their destination Clarke had thrown her book into her bag before sitting up and listening intently.

 _"_ _Good morning everyone this is your captain speaking and I'd like to welcome you aboard Flight 342. We are second in priority for take-off, we should start our departure to Orlando, Florida in about five minutes."_

Lexa's eyes never left Clarke's face as the captain spoke. As the word 'Orlando' had reached Clarke's ears her jaw dropped before turning to Lexa in disbelief.

"Shut up. We're going to Orlando?" A bright smile spread it's way over Clarke's lips,"Does this mean…does this mean we're going to Disney World?"

Lexa laughed at the child-like joy that floated around in Clarke's eye and nodded,"Yes. Everyone thought both of us could use the vacation and when your mother apparently told Anya how much you've always wanted to go they decided to send us to Disney World. Are you happy?"

"Happy? I'm ecstatic! We're going to Disney World!"

Before Lexa knew what was happening Clarke had all but thrown herself from her seat to pull her into a fierce hug. Lexa's heart fluttered at their sudden proximity and basked in the moment as she slipped her arms around Clarke's waist. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Clarke hastily pulled away and gave Lexa a sly eye.

"Don't think just because you're taking me to Disney World means you're off the hook."

"I don't. I know I have a lot to make up for and I'm going to work hard and completely win you over. Who knows, maybe I'll have won you over before we even go home."

Clarke raised an eyebrow at her confidence,"Oh, really? Well, Woods, you better be prepared to start groveling at my feet the moment we get off this plane because you've only got a week and four days to convince me."

"I'll try my best to grovel, I promise."

Clarke gave her a soft smile before reaching down and taking her book back out of her bag and opening it to where she had left off. Lexa occupied herself by watching the little emotions that filtered over Clarke's face as she became engrossed in her book. Before long the seatbelt light was flashing and the captain was announcing their departure as they ascended into the sky.

* * *

After an almost five hour flight Clarke and Lexa we're greeted outside the Orlando International Airport by a chauffeur holding a sign with 'Woods' and 'Griffin' in neat handwriting. After greeting the friendly driver both women insisted on helping with their bags before allowing the man to hold the back door open and letting them slide in. As the man made his way back to the drivers seat Lexa gave Clarke a smirk.

"Your mom spares no expense, does she?"

"Nope."

Lexa laughed at the response that quickly left the blonde's lips as the driver pulled away from the airport and began driving towards their hotel. Lexa stared out the window and watched the scenery fly by as they sat in the car in silence. Clarke was busy texting everyone to let them know that they had landed safely in Orlando and were currently on their way to the hotel.

The thirty minute drive blurred by and Lexa stared wide eyed at the hotel as they pulled up to the front doors. As the driver opened up her door Lexa quickly stepped out so she could marvel at the gorgeous villa style hotel. The portico above them held a large glass chandelier that sent little sparkles over the ground when the sun bounced off it. Lexa continued to walk forward, not noticing an equally marveling Clarke following her, and made her way through the automatic glass doors.

The lobby of the hotel was as equally stunning as the outside. High ceilings housed modern starburst chandeliers, plush cream colored couches sat in each corner of the massive lobby, and a large marble desk sat across from the sliding glass doors. As both women continued their way towards the desk they couldn't help but let their eyes dance along the obviously expensive hotel.

"Hi, welcome to Four Seasons Resort Orlando at Walt Disney World," A chipper woman greeted them as they got closer to the desk,"How can I help you lovely ladies today?"

Lexa quickly tore her eyes away from the beautiful vase of lilies sitting at the end of the marble desk to look at the smiling woman before her,"Uh, yes. We have reservations. It's under Lexa Woods."

"Okay, just a moment," A few seconds of silence passed as the woman typed Lexa's name into the computer,"Okay, Ms. Woods, we've got you booked for the Presidential Suite for ten nights. We've also got you scheduled for a couple's massage later on this evening after you've settled into your room."

Lexa glanced at Clarke as the blonde gave her a bewildered expression before letting a smile settle over her face with a shrug of her shoulders. Turning back to the woman, Lexa nodded her head expectantly before giving her a bright smile.

"Yes, that's correct."

The woman quickly gathered a few papers before producing a small box hidden under the marble surface of the desk. Lexa's eyes scrunched in confusion until the worker opened the box to reveal a pair of Disney wrist bands.

"These are your MagicBands. You can use them to enter your suite and it also acts as your tickets to any Disney park. They're waterproof so don't worry about getting them wet," The woman grabbed the green wrist band before looking back up at them,"I'm assuming you're Clarke?"

Clarke nodded silently and produced her wrist to allow the worker to clasp the green wrist band to it. Lexa watched curiously as the woman grabbed the other band and looked to her with a smile. Holding out her wrist Lexa watched as the woman secured the blue band around her wrist before pulling away with a satisfied smile.

"Okay, you're both set. You're room is all ready for you and the bell hop will have your bags up momentarily. If you'll follow me this way I'll show you to your room."

Lexa turned to follow the woman only to see Clarke staring adoringly at the green band wrapped around her wrist. Smiling softly Lexa placed a hand over Clarke's to pull her attention towards her.

"You know your mother did this right? Giving us the same colored wristbands as each other's eyes."

Clarke's eyes flickered down to Lexa's wrist with a warm smile before nodding her head,"Yeah, I know. We were talking about Disney about a year ago and I told her that if I ever went with my significant other that I wanted my MagicBand to match their eyes."

Lexa's heart skipped a beat at the small detail and couldn't help but to look at her own band before reaching out and taking ahold of Clarke's hand in her own,"Well, you got your wish. Now, why don't we follow her before she ends up leaving us."

Lexa chuckled lightly as Clarke turned around to see the woman from the front desk slowly walking away while continuing to chatter happily to herself, unaware that neither Lexa nor Clarke were behind her. Clarke let out a tiny giggle before pulling Lexa towards the retreating woman who looked over her shoulder barely giving enough time for them to look as if they had been walking with her the whole time.

* * *

"And this is the Presidential Suite where you'll be staying for the next few days," The woman said as she placed her keycard into the door before swinging it open.

Lexa followed Clarke inside only to stop two steps away from the door to gaze around the suite in wonder. Various shades of grey, black, and whites combed over the large room giving it a simple cozy modern feel. Walking further into the suite Lexa allowed her eyes to roam over the large expanse of the room.

A seating area with soft white couches and chairs sat a few feet ahead of the entrance with a shimmering glass coffee table in the center. Floor to ceiling windows lined the wall opposite to her and also held a door leading out to what looked to be a large terrace overlooking the land below. To the right sat a long black dining room table with eight modern style table chairs pushed neatly under it. Turning away from the dining area Lexa walked a little to her left to see another white couch sitting in front of a long wall mounted fireplace. Above said fireplace sat a large flat screen tv that currently showed the resorts logo.

"And your bedroom will be right down the hallway behind you. And the bathroom will be straight across from the bedroom," the woman said as she gestured down the hallway for Lexa to continue walking.

Making her way down the short, wide hallway Lexa turned to her left to see a decent sized bedroom. A king size bed and bedside tables sat in the middle of the far left wall. Two plush chairs sat opposite of each other in front of the large glass door that lead out onto the terrace. Across the room Lexa could also see a small walk-in closet. Spinning around Lexa continued to scoop out the rest of the glorious suite as she walked across the hallway and into the bathroom.

To the left of the room was a round, free standing tup that sat in front of a large glass window overlooking the land below. A few feet away from the tub, to the right, was a long marble top counter that housed two sinks as well as a large mirror hanging above it. The toilet sat off to the left of the tub.

Completely consumed with the stunning suite Lexa didn't notice when Clarke walked into the bathroom,"Wow. Now, this I could get used to."

Lexa turned around to see Clarke leaning against the doorframe, eyes searching over the bathroom. Clarke's eyes lit up at the sight of tub facing the window and instantly knew that she was thinking of a bubble bath while watching the rising sun.

"Same. You're mother really spared no expense what-so-ever."

"I don't know how she did this, but I'm not complaining."

Nodding her head in agreement Lexa followed Clarke out of the bathroom and back towards the main living area. As they exited the hallway they could see the woman thanking the bell boy as he placed their bags near the entrance. Walking over Lexa raised an eyebrow at the sight of the woman holding a bottle of champagne.

"This is a complimentary bottle of champagne from the resort. There are some glasses in the cabinet across from the dining table," The woman explained as she handed the bottle over to Lexa,"Well, I'll let you both get settled. Your massages will be awaiting both of you whenever you are ready. Also, would you like to dine in your room or will you be joining us for dinner downstairs this evening?"

Lexa looked to Clarke who silently mouthed 'room' to her and turned back to give the woman a polite smile,"We'd like dinner in our room tonight, please."

"Very well. After your couple's massage just give a call to room service with your dinner preferences and we'll have it sent straight up to your room. If that is everything, I'll leave you both to settle in. Please, enjoy your stay and feel free to call the front desk with any questions."

Lexa gave the woman a soft 'thank you' as she left the suite. Placing the champagne bottle on the table next to the door, Lexa turned around to see Clarke ungracefully fall onto one of the white couches. Smirking, she made her way over to the couch and picked up Clarke's legs before sitting down and placing them on her lap. Clarke's blue eyes peaked out from under the arm that she had thrown over her eyes.

"Are you trying to make a move on me, Woods?" Clarke teased lightly.

"Not at all.I just thought that we could enjoy the silence together for a few minutes."

Clarke smiled up at her softly before letting her arm fall back into place over her eyes. True to her word, Lexa allowed them to sit in complete silence, both just enjoying being in each others presence after months apart. Before long Clarke sat up, legs still on Lexa's lap, and placed her elbows onto her knees while propping her head in her hands.

"I guess we should get our things unpacked that way we can get down to those massages," Clarke suggested.

"That's probably a good idea. It is getting late and it'll be time for dinner soon."

"Okay, let's do this."

Clarke hopped up from the couch and made her way over to their bags and leaned down to grab the handle of her duffle only for Lexa to swoop in and take the bag away from her. Clarke looked up at Lexa with a 'are you kidding me' face.

"I can get my own bag, Lexa."

"I know, but I'm going to do it. This vacation is for us to relax and for me to win you back completely. And that starts by me carrying both of our bags to the bedroom."

Without giving the blonde time to reply Lexa quickly grabbed her own bag before shuffling off towards the bedroom. After finally reaching the small walk-in closet Lexa sat their bags down with a huff before placing her hands on her hips and taking a breather.

"What in the world did you pack, Clarke? Your entire closet?"

Clarke came waltzing into the closet with a shrug of her shoulders,"Well no one would tell me where I was going so I packed a little of everything."

"I could tell," Lexa said as she shoved the bag a little with her foot.

Clarke chuckled before moving over to her bag and began unpacking. Following in her lead Lexa leaned down to her own bag before opening it and pulling out the articles of clothing. As they unpacked both woman moved around each other with comfortable ease, as if they had been doing it for centuries.

By the time they had finished unpacking their last articles of clothing Lexa had checked the time on her phone to see it read '5:13' in bold, white letters. Lexa glanced up at Clarke as she placed their bags neatly in the corner of the closet and spun back to face her.

"It's already after five. Ready to go and get that couple's massage?"

"Oh, you have no idea. My back is so tense from that flight," Clarke said as she absentmindedly rubbed her back.

"Well, I know something better than a massage that might help with that."

Clarke looked at Lexa as she suggestively waggled her eyebrows in the blonde's direction. Lexa laughed as Clarke swatted a hand playfully at her arm.

"You wish, Woods. You've still got a ways to go."

Lexa nodded in understanding while giving Clarke a sad smile,"I know. Well, let's go ahead and make our way downstairs."

Lexa made her way out the closet, Clarke in tow, and out the bedroom towards the door. After making sure they had everything they would need, like their MagicBands and phones, they made their way out of the room before letting the door shut behind them with a 'click'.

* * *

 ****So, I have a love for Disney. Out of all the places I could have chosen for them to go to on vacation Disney just kept coming back into my mind! lol**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review and hit that favorite/follow button!**

 **Love to all!**


	43. Massages, Teasing, and Fireworks

****So this chapter a few more to come will mainly be Clexa fluff (although I'm sure most of you will be more than happy with that!) so prepare for the fluffy goodness! ;)**

* * *

"This is amazing," Clarke breathed out.

After checking in at the spa desk one of the receptionists lead them down a dazzling white hallway and into one of the back rooms. The room was dim, the only source of light being the dozens of candles lit all around. Two massage tables sat side by side in the center of the room and peaceful zen music floated through the overhead speakers.

As Clarke walked through the door she took a deep breathe in and sighed happily as the sent of lavender and lilies filled her nose. Clarke turned around to see Lexa standing behind her, eyes closed, and also breathing in the calming scent.

"You both can remove your clothing and lay on the tables and just relax. Your massage therapists will be here shortly," the receptionist said before shutting the door and leaving them standing in the dimly lit room.

Clarke locked eyes with Lexa for a moment before turning around and kicking off her shoes to begin removing her clothing. As she pulled her shirt over her head, Clarke could hear Lexa's quick intake of breath and looked over her shoulder to see the brunette still staring at her back.

Clarke gave her a sly smile before reaching around and unclasping her bra,"This isn't a strip tease, Lexa. Now, turn around and get undressed."

Lexa quickly pursed her lips and chose not to respond as she turned away from Clarke and began removing her own clothing. Clarke couldn't contain her smile as she let her gaze linger on Lexa's now naked back before shifting back around and removing her pants. After finally removing all clothing, besides her panties, Clarke gathered up her clothing and neatly piled them on one of the chairs in the corner of the room.

Turning around Clarke froze in place as she came face to face with a very naked Lexa. Blue eyes roamed Lexa's tan skin for a moment before Clarke suddenly found one of the candles to her left to be quiet interesting. Lexa chuckled deeply before strutting towards Clarke and standing right next to her.

"If doesn't hurt to look, Clarke. Just because your off limits right now, doesn't mean I am."

A deep blush spread over Clarke's cheeks at the detectives bold words. No words formed in her head so instead of replying Clarke simply walked past Lexa and towards the massage table. Quickly lifting the white cotton sheet Clarke laid down on her stomach before settling the sheet across her bottom and letting her head rest on the face pillow at the top of the massage table.

A few seconds passed by before Clarke heard Lexa's bare feet padding against the tile flooring and the sound of cloth rustling signaling that she was now laying on the table. Turning her head Clarke suddenly found herself entranced with the silky looking skin of Lexa's back. As she continued staring a soft knock came from the door, signaling that their therapists had finally arrived.

"Come in," Lexa said.

Clarke turned her head, chest still pressed firmly against the table to preserve her modesty, and watched as two female employees in khaki pants and white polos walked through the door. Both ladies gave them a warm smile before quickly introducing themselves and beginning to go over what types of massages they were comfortable with and the various oils and lotions they had to choose from.

As the ladies prepared everything for their massage Clarke fully laid back down against the table and let out a content sigh as she began to relax. A few moments later Clarke could feel the movement of one of the therapists on side of her table before a pair of warm hands were placed on the center of her spine. A blissful sigh left Clarke's lips as the woman began working at the knots in her lower back before moving upwards. As the soft hands kneaded over her shoulders a soft hiss escaped Clarke's mouth before she shifted away from the woman and sat up a bit.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, it wasn't you. I'm still recovering a little from a shoulder injury, hence the scar, so it's still a little tender. If you can just avoid that area it'll be fine," Clarke explained quietly as she gave the therapist a gentle smile.

Clarke watched the woman quickly nod her head before laying back down, but not without catching the emerald gaze that was fixated on her. The rest of the massage went smoothly and before either Clarke and Lexa knew it the therapists were kindly thanking them as they walked out of the room.

Sitting up Clarke stretched her hands over her head and let a content sigh roll off her lips,"That was amazing. I clearly could have used that a few months ago."

"Hmmm," Lexa quietly hummed in agreement, still laying face down on the table.

"Are you okay, Lexa?"

"Yeah, I think if I move I'll never feel this relaxed again," Lexa breathed out.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at the woman before a sly grin slide over her face as she hopped off the table and silently made her way over to Lexa. Quietly stopping next to the table Clarke stood still for a moment to be sure that Lexa hadn't heard her before hauling herself up and quickly straddling the detective's lower back. Startled, Lexa sat up on her elbows before turning her head to look at a grinning Clarke.

"And just what are you doing?"

"Well, you did say that I was off limits, not _you_ , and besides, you looked mighty relaxed. I bet I can make you even more relaxed," Clarke said as she leaned down to ghost her lips along Lexa's spine.

Before Clarke knew what was happening, she found herself being flipped and pressed onto her back with Lexa now straddling her hips,"You may be off limits, but my job this week is to spoil _you_. Not you spoil me. So how about you flip over and we'll continue this little massage for a few more minutes before we have to leave."

Clarke giggled lightly before Lexa sat up on her knees and allowed her to turn over onto her stomach. A soft gasp escaped her lips as Lexa's hands smoothed over her skin, still silky from the massage lotions, followed by open mouth kisses along her spine. Lexa continued to gently knead at her lower back as she ran her lips lightly across her shoulder, right over her scar.

"I'm still sorry. I know you said it wasn't my fault, but I'll never be able to say how sorry I am for letting that happen to you," Lexa whispered.

Clarke sighed heavily and urged Lexa to hop off the table before sitting up and staring right into her emerald eyes,"It's okay, Lexa. I'm here now, and that's all that matters, right?"

Lexa didn't hesitate to nod her head in agreement. Smiling softly Clarke could't help but let her desires get the better of her and pulled Lexa into a deep kiss. A low moan escaped Lexa's throat as Clarke nipped cautiously at her lower lips, begging for entrance. Lexa greedily accepted and allowed Clarke to slip her tongue past her lips to tangle with hers. The air around them became electrified with the sexual tension between them and before long both wonen were becoming lost in one another.

Right as Lexa pushed Clarke back down onto the massage table a soft knock and the familiar voice of the receptionist came through the door"Ms. Woods? Ms. Griffin? Are you both decent?"

"Uh, give us a few more minutes please," Lexa said.

As the sound of footsteps grew further away from the door Clarke placed her hands over her face and tried to stifle her laugh,"Oh my god. I can't believe we almost got caught trying to have sex in the massage room!"

Lexa laughed above her before removing herself from straddling Clarke's hips and held out a hand to help her sit up,"At least we'll have a funny story to tell the kids."

"Kids? My, my, my you are a confident one, Woods."

Yes, kids. One day we'll have them. And yes, I'm as every bit confident as I was the first day I met you," Lexa said proudly.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at the brunette,"Oh, really? Because from what I remember you couldn't seem to form any words when I first opened the door that night."

Lexa opened her mouth to speak only to close it and turn away from Clarke to walk over to her clothes. Clarke watched, silently amused, as Lexa fully dressed herself before leaning over and grabbing Clarke's own clothing and turning back around to face her.

"I…dammit, okay. I was a little…shocked…when I opened my door but that was it."

"Shocked? Or blown away by my beauty?" Clarke teased.

"Blown away," Lexa whispered as she walked over to Clarke.

Taken aback Clarke quickly stopped teasing as Lexa stopped directly in front of her,"What?"

"I said blown away. I was blown away when you opened that door. Your eyes as blue as the ocean, your hair golden like the suns rays. Everything about you had me at a loss for words, Clarke. You still leave me speechless sometimes."

Clarke's eyes darted back and forth between Lexa's as her heart soared at her words. No one had ever spoken like that to her. No one ever looked as mesmerized by her as Lexa did now. Her emerald eyes shimmering with love and compassion. It was all for her.

"Lexa…," Clarke gently trailed off, unable to form words.

"Now who's speechless?"

Clarke quickly snapped out of the little trance that she was in and lightly slapped a smiling Lexa on the arm. Lexa laughed quietly before grabbing ahold of Clarke's shorts and holding them open for her to step into. Clarke blushed deeply as Lexa hands ghosted along every inch of her skin as she continued to help her get dressed. Before long Lexa finally sat Clarke's shoes in front of her and allowed her to slip her feet inside before leading them towards the door and out of the spa.

* * *

Successfully unlocking the door to their suite with her MagicBand, Clarke pushed her way through the door and held it open for Lexa to walk through. Lexa gave her a small 'thank you' before walking in and letting Clarke close the door. Before moving further into the room Clarke looked over to the table next to the door to see the bottle of champagne still sitting there. Smirking, Clarke grabbed the bottle before making her way over to the cabinet that the woman from earlier had told them the glasses were in. Grabbing two champagne flutes and setting them down on the counter Clarke preceded to open the champagne. After removing the cork with a tiny 'puff' she carefully filled the two glasses before setting the bottle down and picking up the glasses and making her way over to where Lexa stood looking at the room service menu.

"Here," Clarke said as she handed one of the glasses over to Lexa,"It's not cold but its still champagne."

A little laugh escaped Lexa's lips before accepting the glass,"Thanks. So, what do you want for dinner? They have quite a number of options to choose from."

Clarke, being the ever devious one, walked up behind Lexa and wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on her shoulder so she could glance at the menu in Lexa's hands. She could feel the brunette tense under her as she read over the extensive menu.

"I think I'll get the grilled herb chicken breast. What about you?"

"I-I think I'll get the, uh, turkey club," Lexa stuttered.

Clarke smirked before turning her head and placing her lips next to Lexa's ear,"Good choice, detective."

A low moan escaped Lexa's lips as Clarke gently bit down on her earlobe before pulling away from her completely. Clarke laughed as Lexa shot her a look of desperation while she backed away.

"Order our food and I'll find us a good movie to watch while we wait."

Turning around and walking to the other side of the large room where the tv was situated on the wall Clarke leaned down to grab the tv remote off the coffee table before plopping down onto the comfortable couch. Scrolling through the list of possible movie choices Clarke listened quietly as Lexa ordered their food before padding softly over to the couch and taking a seat next to her.

"Okay, the food is all ordered. They said it should be up in about thirty minutes. So, what are we watching?"

"Well, since we are in Disney, how about The Little Mermaid?"

Lexa turned and raised an eyebrow at her movie choice before shaking her head and sighing in defeat,"If that's what you want to watch then go ahead."

Clarke smiled happily in triumph before selecting the movie and placing the remote down next to her. As the started rolling through it's opening credits Clarke shifted on the couch to make herself more comfortable, but couldn't quite find the right spot. As she continued squirming she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders before she was being pulled to lean against Lexa's chest.

"You never could get comfortable on the couch without leaning against me," Lexa whispered, eyes still on the movie.

Clarke glanced up at Lexa and a soft smile ghosted over her features before turning back to continue watching the movie. About ten minutes in Clarke was regretting her choice of movie as she quickly became bored. Sneaking a look up at Lexa she could see her emerald eyes locked on the screen completely unaware of Clarke's eyes on her.

 ** _"_** ** _I wonder how much I can tease her before she breaks."_**

Smirking deviously Clarke shifted herself off of Lexa's chest before throwing her leg over her hips to straddle her. Lexa's hands flew to her hips to hold her steady as she leaned back further into the couch to look up at her with questioning eyes.

"Clarke, what are you doing?"

"The movie is boring. How about a little bit of fun?" Clare whispered seductively before sealing her lips with Lexa's.

Pink lips crashed against each other as Lexa desperately pushed herself further into Clarke causing a moan from her to slip through the kiss. Clarke's skin tingled as Lexa's hands slipped under her shirt to run her hands across the smooth skin of her back. Trying not to let Lexa get the best of her Clarke pulled away from the brunette's lips and began running her lips along the slim column of her throat. Lexa's head fell back against the couch as Clarke continued to suck at the delicate skin above her pulse point.

Right as Lexa was about to life her shirt over her head Clarke heard the unmistakable sound of someone knocking on their door. A loud groan escaped Lexa's throat at the interruption and Clarke let out a loud laugh.

"Damn, I'm really good at timing things," Clarke said as she jumped off Lexa's lap and fixed her clothes.

"You planned this?!"

"Yup. I knew we only had a short amount of time before the food showed up so I decided to tease you a bit. You still have a long line of work ahead until you can have this completely," Clarke said as she gestured down the length of her body.

Lexa groaned once more as Clarke turned away with another laugh and made her way towards the door. Pulling it open she saw a man standing with a service cart that held two covered plates along with two glasses of red wine. Clarke opened the door wider to allow the man to push the cart inside with a small 'thank you'. After shutting the door Clarke came to stand next to the cart as the server gave her a warm smile.

"Good evening. Would you like to dine inside or out on the terrace tonight?"

Clarke looked over her shoulder at Lexa, who still sat on the couch, before turning back to the man,"I think the terrace sounds nice."

The man nodded in understanding and began pushing the cart towards the terrace doors. As he closed the door behind him Clarke made her way over to a sulking Lexa and reached down to grab her hand and pull her off the couch.

"Come on, detective. No sulking. It's time for dinner."

Lexa allowed Clarke to pull her towards the door to the terrace and right before they walked out she whispered to Clarke.

"I wasn't sulking."

* * *

Clarke sat her fork down onto her plate and leaned back in her chair with a happy sigh. Along with the warm night breeze and the delicious food her dinner had been one of relaxation. As she had chowed down on the moist chicken breast her and Lexa talked about their plans for tomorrow morning and just enjoyed each others company.

"That was delicious," Lexa said in contentment.

"Agreed. They sure know how to cook down there."

Lexa chuckled softly before nodding her head in agreement. They sat in silence for a moment before Clarke stood from her chair and made her way over to the terrace railing. Looking out into the distance Clarke could barley make out the bright lights of Magic Kingdom and smiled gently.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. It's going to be so much fun."

Clarke's eyes shifted to her left as Lexa joined her,"Anything's fun as long as you're with me, Clarke."

Clarke's breath caught in her lungs as Lexa's emerald eyes searched her own ocean blues. Compassion. Sincerity. _Love._ All those emotions swam around in Lexa's eyes and Clarke felt herself gravitating towards her lips. Only a hairs breath was between them when a loud boom sounded out in the air around them and bright lights flashed in the distance.

Jumping apart at the sudden sound both women looked out towards the theme park to see fireworks being launched into the night sky. A large smile split across Clarke's face as she watched in wonder at the dazzling colors lighting up the darkness above the park.

"I've seen fireworks before but this is just beautiful," Clarke said as the fireworks continued popping loudly out in the distance.

Unbeknownst to her Lexa's eyes weren't settled on the shimmering lights. Instead the emerald orbs gazed at Clarke as she continued watching the dancing lights.

"Yeah, really beautiful," Lexa whispered.

Clarke peaked out the corner of her eye to see Lexa staring at her and glanced down as a deep blush covered her cheeks and a tiny smile graced her lips. Looking back up at the fireworks Clarke reached out slowly to grab Lexa's hand that rested on the railing and intertwined their fingers before moving closer to lay her head against Lexa's shoulder. She felt a soft kiss being placed to the crown of her head and nuzzled closer to the woman beside her.

"I love you, Lexa."

It didn't matter to Clarke that Lexa still had a while to go before she fully earned everything back, but she couldn't keep the words from slipping past her lips. She just _couldn't._ And the warmth in her heart that she felt when she was with Lexa only grew as the brunette rested her head against her's.

"I love you too, Clarke."

* * *

 ****So I've had some people ask why I sent them to Orlando instead of staying in California to go to Disneyland. It's mainly because, it will be explained later in the story but I just want to clear this up now, Clarke's been to Disneyland multiple times and also everyone thought it would be better for them to get out of town. So that's why they're at Disney World. ;)**

 **As always a big THANK YOU to all my amazing readers! You guys are truly the best!**

 **Don't forget to hit that favorite/follow button and also leave your thoughts in a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Love to all!**


	44. Magic Kingdom

****Okay, so I've decided the next chapter is going to start at a little time jump to the second to last day of their vacation. There's defiantly going to be some Clexa goodness...and maybe something more? ;)**

* * *

The next morning, after a long and peaceful sleep, Clarke found herself awake even before the sun had cleared the trees. Looking over to a sleeping Lexa, Clarke quietly made her way out the bed and across the hall to the bathroom. Pushing open the curtains that covered the bathroom window Clarke smiled as she realized she had just enough time to fill the tub and watch the sun rise.

As the steamy water filled the tub Clarke poured in a little bubble bath that she had stashed in her luggage and watched as the foamy bubbles formed in the water. Clarke quickly removed her clothes, letting them fall to the floor, before slipping down into the tub with a pleasant sigh. After turning off the faucet Clarke allowed herself to sink deeper into the tub, water reaching just below her ears.

Clarke gazed out the window as the first rays of sunlight began peaking over the trees. As she watched the sky fill with golden hues she didn't hear the pair of feet padding against the tile floor heading in her direction. Seeing a movement from the corner of her eye Clarke turned to see Lexa leaning against the bathroom counter, arms crossed over her chest and a light smile settled over her face.

"What is it with you, bubble baths, and watching the sun rise or set?"

Clarke shrugged her shoulders through the soapy water,"I don't know. It's just really relaxing."

Lexa nodded her head in feigned understanding as she pushed off the counter and walked over to Clarke before sitting down on the rim of the tub. Clarke looked up at Lexa through long black lashes as she tried to read the emotions that played over the detective's face. Not meeting Clarke's eyes Lexa allowed one of her hands to dip into the mountain of bubbles and removing it with a handful of the fluffy soap.

Clarke raised an eyebrow as Lexa brought the bubbles up to her mouth before glancing at her and quickly blowing on the bubbles. A shocked gasp came from Clarke's mouth as the bubbles covered her face and hair. Wiping away the foamy residue with her hands Clarke gave Lexa a steely yet playful glare.

"Oh, you're so going to pay for that."

Not giving Lexa time to retort Clarke quickly grabbed her arm that rested on the rim of the tub and gave it a sharp yank, successfully pulling the brunette into the bubbly water. A shriek sounded out from Lexa as she became soaked in the now lukewarm water. Clarke grinned smugly as Lexa gave her a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Next time, don't blow bubbles in my face like a three year old," Clarke said as she moved to stand from the tub.

"Says the one who pulled me into the tub like a three year old," Lexa shot back slightly amused.

Clarke huffed playfully before grabbing her towel off the bathroom counter and wrapping it around her body,"We should start getting ready. We don't want to be standing in line for the bus all day, do we?"

Lexa gave a silent nod of her head before standing in the tub and beginning to remove her wet clothes. As Clarke toweled herself off she couldn't help but let her gaze shift up to stare at Lexa's reflection in the mirror. Wet golden skin glistened in the early morning sun as Lexa's wet clothing fell into the tub with a 'plop'. Clarke bit her lip gently and tore her eyes away from Lexa's reflection as a surge of heat shot straight to her center.

Wrapping the towel back around herself Clarke leaned down to the pull out another towel from the bathroom cabinet. She turned around and made her way over to Lexa and gently handed over the towel while trying to keep her eyes from flickering down her slender body. Lexa smiled thankfully at her and accepted the towel from her.

"Thank you."

Clarke's eyes flickered down to Lexa's hand, eyes accidentally catching the sight of a perky breast, before looking back into her emerald orbs,"Uh, you're welcome."

While Lexa wrapped the towel around her body Clarke turned around and began making her way out of the bathroom and across the hall to the bedroom. Clarke stepped into the small walk-in closet and rummaged through her clothes to find the perfect outfit to wear for the day. After a few seconds of searching she finally decided on a pair of blue jean shorts and an open back tank top paired with a strappy back sports bra.

After donning a pair of plain black panties Clarke working her way into the other articles of clothing. Right as she began pulling her shorts over her hips Lexa walked into the room, naked as the day she was born. Clarke eyes widened for a moment before she averted her gaze down to the floor, but not before catching the large smirk on Lexa's face.

"I know what you're doing, Lexa."

"Oh, and just what am I doing?"

"You're being a tease," Clarke huffed out.

"Like you were being last night?"

Clarke looked up at a still naked Lexa before rolling her eyes and walking out the closet. She could hear the soft chuckle that slipped through Lexa's lips and couldn't keep the blush from spreading over her cheeks.

 **LINE**

After both were fully dressed and any necessary items were thrown into the back pack on Lexa's back, they made their way out of the resort to wait along with the other many families for the bus ride to Magic Kingdom. About ten minutes of standing in line the bus had finally arrived and everyone packed inside.

Clarke watched the scenery outside, waiting to catch any glimpse that would signal they were close to the monorail station that would take them to the park grounds. As Clarke stared out the window from her seat she could just barely make out the Walt Disney World arch that stretched across the highway and every little nerve in her body lit up in excitement.

"Lexa! Look, there's the sign!"

Clarke began patting Lexa's arm excitedly to pull her attention away from her phone so she could look at the sigh. Lexa shifted in her seat to glance out the window just in time to see the sign pass over them as the bus drove under it. Clarke bounced a little in her seat as the giddy feeling in her body grew as they got closer and closer to the monorail station.

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?"

"Well, duh! I mean I've been to Disneyland so many times in my life but never have I been to Disney World! Everyone says it a completely different experience than Disneyland. Disney World has more parks than Disneyland so you can only imagine the number of rides and shows that we've never seen before!"

Clarke's blue eyes shimmered in joy at the potential thought of all the rides and sights that she had never seen as she locked eyes with Lexa. The brunette gave her a warm smile as her own emerald eyes searched Clarke's with fascination.

"Well, I guess we'll have to plan the day around the rides and shows we've never been on and then after those rides we can just go with the flow. Does that sound good?"

Clarke nodded her head in agreement,"That sound perfect! Once we get into Magic Kingdom we can get a map and sort out the rides. Maybe while we do that we can get a quick snack or something."

As Lexa gave a quiet 'okay' Clarke felt the bus come to a stop and glanced back out her window to see that they had finally arrived at the monorail station. Squealing softly Clarke grabbed ahold of Lexa's hand and pulled her out of her seat to the bus door as it swished open. Clarke hopped down onto the concrete walk way below and began tugging Lexa along towards the monorail entrance. Momentarily glancing at all the iron Disney characters that decorated the station Clarke continued to make her way towards the line of people waiting for the monorail.

Clarke looked back at Lexa and saw her eyes searching every inch of the station with a tad bit of wonder before letting her gaze fall back onto Clarke. Lexa smiled sheepishly at Clarke as they came to stop at the back of the line. Clarke grinned back at Lexa before she heard the sound of the monorail pulling back into the station and watched as the large train came to a stop ahead of them.

People packed into the cabs of the monorail and there was just enough room for Clarke and Lexa to squeeze in before the doors shut and the train began making it's way towards Magic Kingdom. Clarke gazed out the window of the door in front of her and watched as the station disappeared to be replaced with the view of the lagoon below. The sound of children and adults happily chattering away filled Clarke's ears as she finally caught sight of the large castle sitting in the center of Magic Kingdom.

"Lexa, there's Cinderella's Castle," Clarke said as she pointed out the window, trying to keep herself under control.

Clarke's gaze shifted to Lexa for a moment to watch her look out the window to catch a glimpse of the castle as they quickly approached the park. Lexa gave Clarke a wide grin as they finally came to a stop in front of the entrance to the park. The voice of the driver filled the monorails speakers as they impatiently waited for the doors to open.

 _Good Morning to all. We have finally arrived at Disney's Magic Kingdom. Please stand clear of the doors and wait until they are fully open before stepping out of your cab. And as always have a wonderful day at Magic Kingdom!"_

Clarke reached out to grab ahold of Lexa's hand that rested at her side as they doors swished open. She felt Lexa's grip tighten around her hand for a moment before they began making their way off the large train. As they stepped onto the brick covered ground below Clarke couldn't help but let her excitement grow as they only got closer to being in the park

An old style building with a large clock on one of the towers marked the entrance to Magic Kingdom. Adults and children happily waited to get their bags checked before being able to scan their tickets or wristbands to enter the park. Lexa began walking forward, pulling Clarke along with her, to lead them towards the bag check area.

After security had checked their bags and they had scanned their wristbands they walked under the large building and out into the bright warm sun of Main Street USA. Clarke couldn't contain the wonder filled gasp that pushed out her throat as she took in the sights around them. Disney characters stood at the front taking pictures with merry children and families and behind them a brick road lined with dozens of gift shops lead to Cinderella's Castle. Clarke glanced to her left as a few kids giggling children ran past her, parents in tow, and smiled gently.

"I wish I could have been that little during my first visit," Clarke said as she turned to look at Lexa only to find her gone,"Lexa?"

"Over here, Clarke."

Clarke spun around to where she heard Lexa's voice and looked to see her looking over a stand that held park maps and other helpful pamphlets. Walking over Clarke looked at the map in Lexa's hands and let out a low whistle.

"That's a lot of park."

"That's what I said when I opened it. I guess it's a good thing we're here for almost two weeks and that we have hopper passes," Lexa glanced up from the map to look at Clarke,"How about we get that snack that we were talking about and then map out the rides."

"Yup! Let's go!"

They walked a small ways before stopping at the Main Street Bakery to grab a few muffins and bottles of water before taking a seat at one of the many tables to go over the long list of rides while they ate. Two full bellies and a list of rides later Clarke and Lexa made their way back onto the brick road to start the exciting day ahead. As they got closer to Cinderella's castle one of the many photographers lining the street stopped them in their tracks.

"Would the lovely ladies like a photo in front of the castle?"

Clarke looked to Lexa who nodded her head quickly,"Sure!"

Clarke's heart fluttered a bit as Lexa wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close. She allowed her arm to wrap around Lexa's back and the other hand to cross over her stomach and right before the photographer snapped the picture she placed a gentle kiss to Lexa's face. She could feel Lexa's cheeks heat up before she pulled away with a small smirk.

"Now that's going to be a picture to remember," Clarke said quietly.

Lexa's eyes glazed over with an emotion akin to lust as she stared into Clarke's eyes. Both women became so lost in each other's eyes that when the photographer popped up behind them they jumped in slight surprise.

"Would you like to take a look?"

Clarke nodded eagerly at the man before letting him angle the camera for both of them to see. She smiled as she took in the picture of her kissing Lexa's cheek as she beamed brightly towards the camera, Cinderella's castle sitting magically behind them. Clarke glanced up at Lexa who was smiling down at the camera before looking up and locking eyes with Clarke.

"Where can we get a copy of this?" Lexa asked.

"Any pictures you take here or at any other parks will automatically link to your Disney Account through either of your MagicBands. You can order or download copies online or on the Disney Experience app," the man explained kindly.

"Okay, thank you."

The photographer thanked them and told them to have a nice day before moving along and stopping another family for a photo. Clarke grinned happily as Lexa turned back to her and grabbed her hand and continuing to lead them in the direction of their first ride.

"We're totally getting that picture," Lexa said proudly causing Clarke to giggle.

 **LINE**

After dozens of rides and wondering around and taking multiple pictures both women walked into one of the many gift shops with perpetual happiness. Browsing around Clarke alone wondered down one of the many aisles and came to a stop in front of a wall full of Mickey ears. Blue eyes wondered around the ears for a moment before one in particular caught her gaze. Smiling wickedly Clarke grabbed two pairs of the ears and made her way through the shop in search of Lexa.

Coming up to an aisle of picture frames and other little trinkets she spotted Lexa, back turned away from her. Sneaking silently up behind her Clarke quickly placed the ears on her head before Lexa turned around and grabbed ahold of her hand tightly before dropping it.

"God, Clarke. I was ready to put you in a choke hold," Lexa breathed out,"What did you put on my head?"

Clarke giggled as Lexa's fingers guided along the ears sitting atop her head and held up her own pair,"These. We're going to be matching for the rest of our vacation."

Clarke held a pair of black Minnie ears with a puffy rainbow bow in the center. Placing her own on her head Clarke grabbed her phone from her back pocket before standing next to Lexa and holding up the phone.

"Now, smile. Everyone's waiting for a picture!"

Clarke watched in her phone as Lexa moved closer to her and smiled brightly before she snapped the photo. Pulling away she glanced down at the picture with goofy smile before beginning to send the photo to their little group of friends. Finally finished looking around they made their way towards the check out counter with their ears and other little souvenirs.

As they walked out the gift shop and back onto Main Street a loud boom had Clarke holding tightly onto Lexa's arm as she searched for the source of the noise. Lexa pointed up in the sky as another loud boom sounded out followed by bright dazzling lights of fireworks. Clarke's eyes reflected the colorful sparks as she continued to watch the spectacular show.

"They're way better up close," Clarke whispered to Lexa.

From the corner of her eye Clarke could see Lexa nod in agreement as they continued to watch the show. A few seconds passed before Clarke could feel Lexa's grip on her hand tighten slightly and looked over to see Lexa gazing at her as the multitude of colors bounced off their faces. Clarke could feel herself being pulled closer to Lexa's lips by an unseen force and before she knew it Lexa's lips were covering hers in a sweet kiss.

Lexa's arms slipped around Clarke's waist as her's lifted to wrap around her neck. Her heart soared like the fireworks behind them as Lexa pulled her deeper into the kiss and let out a tiny moan that reached only her ears. The shrill voices of excited kids and adults lowly faded away as they became lost in the feeling of each other.

Clarke could feel nothing but Lexa. They became lost in their own little world and didn't even stop as a photographer stopped a small ways away from them and snapped a picture. Lexa pulled away from Clarke as she saw the bright white light from the flash and looked over to the sheepishly smiling photographer.

"I'm sorry. You both just looked so happy, and it was probably one of the best photos I've taken since I've worked here. Would you like to see?"

Lexa nodded as the woman walked up to them and held the camera out for them to see the picture. There was Lexa leaning over Clarke as she dipped her down slightly in a passionate kiss, colorful sparks from the fireworks dancing behind them. Clarke was blown away by the overwhelming feelings the photo stirred within her and glanced at Lexa with warm eyes.

"Now _that_ is a keeper," Clarke said smugly.

Lexa laughed a little before pulling Clarke back to her to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Pulling away they thanked the photographer before turning back around and watching the rest of the fireworks, hands still tangled tightly together.

* * *

 ****You guys are absolutely fabulous! I love waking up to all of your reviews and follows/favorites! Being able to see how much you all love LP gives me the passion I need to keep writing! I hope you all continue to enjoy LP for the rest of the chapters that are left...and maybe enjoy the sequel as well?**

 **Yeah, I said it. Sequel. I've pretty much mapped out the rest of my ideas for the remaining chapters of LP so I know I'm going to start a sequel.**

 **So here I am, giving you the official announcement of LP's sequel, which still doesn't have a name but will soon! So don't forget to head over to my profile and hit that author follow button so you guys can be notified when it comes out!**

 **Love to all!**


	45. How Much I Love You

Lexa was slowly going insane.

After visiting all the Disney parks, Universal Studios, and a few Disney water parks they were finally on the second to last day of their vacation. Lexa and Clarke had decided that they would spend the last two days just relaxing at the resort and maybe doing a little bit of shopping around town. Currently Lexa sat lounging in a chair, poolside, as she watched Clarke lazily swim around the resort pool.

For the past nine days Clarke had been pushing Lexa to her limits. The subtle touches, teasing kisses here and there, and giving Lexa quite the show when Clarke stripped herself of her clothing at night. Everything was driving Lexa insane, and she wasn't allowed to touch her, at least not how she wanted to. Even sitting here now and watching the blonde float around in her tiny blue bikini had her hands twitching to feel that wet skin on her palms.

Lexa let out an exaggerated sigh as she moved her sunglasses from their place atop her head to cover her eyes. Maybe with them Clarke wouldn't be able to notice just how much she was bothering her. The detective only let out another deep sigh as she heard Clarke giggle from her spot near the edge of the pool.

"Something wrong, Lexa?"

Lexa peered at Clarke through her dark shades before leaning her head back against the chair and closing her eyes,"Nope, nothing at all."

Another giggle was released at the sarcastic tone that flowed through Lexa's voice. The sound of water splashing and wet feet padding against the tile surrounding the pool had Lexa opening her eyes. Her throat went dry and her mouth dropped open as she watched Clarke walk towards her, rivulets of water flowing down her body as she wrung her hair out. As she slung the mass of wet blonde hair back over her shoulder Clarke gave Lexa a sultry smirk.

"You really should close your mouth before you catch a fly in there."

Lexa's mouth quickly snapped shut as Clarke giggled once again before taking her seat in the chair next to her. Emerald eyes secretly trailed over the golden skin of Clarke as she leaned back and basked in the Florida sun. Tearing her gaze away from the doctor Lexa quickly reached to the table between the chairs to grab ahold of the margarita that sat on it. As she downed the rest of the drink movement to right caught her eye and she turned to look at Clarke who now sat at the edge of her chair staring at Lexa.

"What is it, Clarke?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something, but not here. Are you ready to go back to the room?"

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion Lexa nodded hesitantly,"Yeah, I'm ready. Is something wrong?"

"No…just something we need to discuss."

Knowing she wasn't going to get any further information from Clarke until they got to the room, Lexa began to gather their things before following the now towel clad blonde away from the pool.

* * *

Placing her MagicBand against the sensor Lexa waited a millisecond for the sound of the door unlocking before pushing her way inside, Clarke trailing closely behind her. Lexa placed their stuff onto the couch on the table next to the door before turning to Clarke with worried eyes.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Lexa only became more confused as Clarke just silently stood there staring into her emerald eyes. They sat in silence for a few moments as Lexa waited impatiently for Clarke to say something. _Anything._ As the minutes ticked by with an agonizingly slow pace Lexa only became more and more confused.

"Clarke, what the hell—," Before Lexa could get any other words out Clarke sprang into action.

Lexa tried to steady herself as Clarke jumped up and wrapped her legs around her hips, towel now laying forgotten on the floor, and desperately crushed their lips together. Heart soaring, Lexa didn't hesitate to slip her hands under Clarke's thighs before turning slightly and pushing her against the wall. As Clarke's bare back came into contact with the cold wall she pulled away from Lexa's lips to let out a shuttering breath, allowing Lexa to trail kisses along her jawline.

"Wait, Lex," Clarke slightly pushed against Lexa's shoulder's,"I really should talk to you first before we go any further. I kind of got ahead of myself."

Even though she was not too pleased to be pushed away from the silky skin, Lexa pulled back to stare into the ocean blue eyes of her girlfriend,"Okay, you talk and I'll keep myself occupied while I listen."

Lexa allowed her lips to ghost along the column of Clarke's neck as she waited for the blonde to continue speaking. Before she could begin to suck on the blonde's racing pulse point Clarke was pushing her away once again.

"Lexa, please. If you do that I'll never be able to talk, and I need you to listen."

Lexa groaned deeply before letting her head fall forward to rest on Clarke's shoulder,"Fine. Go ahead."

"Look at me," Clarke demanded as she placed her hands on either side of Lexa's head and guided her to lock eyes with her,"These past few days, they've been some of the best of my life. You've been pampering me left and right and, even though I know how frustrated you've been getting, you've listened to my demands of no sex until you've earned my love and trust back."

Lexa's eyes searched Clarke's face for moment before nodding in understanding. It's true that she had been pampering her girlfriend since the first moment they stepped foot in Florida. The little things seemed to matter more to Clarke, if the large smile that broke out onto her face gave Lexa any indication. From purchasing a little stuffed Stitch that Clarke had been eyeing to piggyback rides when her feet began to hurt. Lexa strode to make sure that that smile never left her lips, and not just because she was trying to earn everything back.

Even though it would break her heart Lexa didn't care if Clarke didn't completely take her back, she just wanted her to be happy, to smile brightly as she had done for the past week. The one thing that mattered most to Lexa was Clarke's happiness. She never wanted to see the version of Clarke when she was drunk at her door ever again. She _wouldn't_ let her get that way, ever.

"I can tell you've been putting forth every little effort to make sure I've been happy these past few days. Especially last night when you thought I was asleep and began telling me how much you loved me. How stupid you said you were for leaving me those three months," Clarke whispered gently.

Lexa's eyes widened as Clarke revealed that she was never asleep. The words that had come from her mouth that night were something Lexa never thought she had to courage to outright tell Clarke. Thinking back to that night, Lexa couldn't help the blush that seeped up to her cheeks.

* * *

 _Two nights ago - 1 a.m._

 _Lexa lay in bed staring up at the white ceiling of their room, mind restless. A slight murmur coming from Clarke caught her attention and looked over to see her tossing slightly in her sleep, eyebrows furrowing slightly. Moving carefully, Lexa pulled the blonde closer to her and wrapped her tightly in her arms. Clarke shifted in her sleep and placed her head over Lexa's chest before throwing an arm across her stomach._

 _Running her hand through Clarke's blonde locks Lexa smiled down softly at the peaceful expression washed over her face. Lexa placed a feather light kiss to Clarke's forehead before gently resting her head atop of hers._

 _"_ _I love you, Clarke. So much more than words can explain. Your stubbornness, the little crinkle you get between your eyes when you're concentrating, the way your eyes sparkle when you're happy. Everything about you just pulls me in. I was a complete jerk those three months. I thought I was protecting you when in reality the only thing I did was hurt you even further. Hearing you banging on my door and seeing you laying there, broken, that night at my door just tore my heart apart."_

 _Lexa glanced down to see Clarke still sleeping peacefully, not showing one sign that she had awoken._

 _"_ _Everyday of those three months felt like ten years had passed. I avoided you by staying with Anya, which she didn't like very much. Hell, she even tried to push me out the door to go see you, but I couldn't. I couldn't stand to see you laying in that hospital bed hooked up to all those machines and IV's. I just couldn't. That first time I saw you the night after everything that happened I lost it. How pale you were, how weak you looked. I blamed myself and I knew I couldn't see you anymore. I made Anya promise to tell you nothing, to not let you see me, and for her not to talk to you."_

 _A deep sigh left Lexa's lips._

 _"_ _I thought I was finally becoming numb to the pain that I felt when you weren't around, at least until you came knocking on my door that night. The way you sounded, the heartbreak in your voice, it tore me apart inside because I could tell it was the same way I felt about you. I know that my decision to keep us away from each other was my choice and that giving you no explanation made you feel ten times worse than I felt. When I opened that door and found you passed out at my feet all that pain came rushing back. I knew in that moment that I wouldn't be able to live without you in my life. I knew I would have a lot of work ahead of me to make up for what I had done, but that didn't matter to me as long as I got you back in my arms, safe and sound."_

 _Lexa shifted and placed another kiss to Clarke's forehead._

 _"_ _I love you. Those three little words will never explain how much you mean to me. The way my heart flutters in my chest when you're around. The warmth that seeps through my skin when your body is next to mine. Nothing can compare, Clarke._ ** _Nothing._** _I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Get a house with the white picket fence that everyone dreams about, get married, have kids someday, and grow old together. I want all of that with you. Just you, no one else."_

 _The reigns of sleep began to pull at Lexa's eyes and before succumbing to them, she pulled Clarke closer to her and nuzzled their heads together. As she was lulled into sleep she wasn't able to catch the small grin that floated across the blonde's lips below her._

* * *

"You heard all that?"

Clarke nodded her head slowly,"Every word. It was then that I realized how horrible you really felt for what you did. I forgave you then and there. Every little bit of anger that I still felt washed away with your words. I know we'll still have to work out a few things along the way but I'm ready to take you back. Fully."

Lexa's breath caught in her lungs before a large grin broke over her face. Tightening her hold on Clarke's thighs Lexa pulled her away from the wall to spin her around happily. Clarke laughed out merrily before Lexa stopped and placed a passionate kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Clarke."

"And I love you, Lexa."

As soon as those words left her lips Lexa felt the sexual tension from the past few days rise to the surface. Moving quickly, Lexa slammed Clarke back into the wall. A loud gasp left the blonde's throat before Lexa's lips covered hers. Hands rushed to pull at the strings of Clarke's bikini before letting it fall to the floor below them. As Lexa felt Clarke's hands working on her own bikini she shifted Clarke higher on her waist before removing her from the wall and carrying her off towards their room.

Throwing open the door, Lexa made her way over to the bed where she proceeded to drop Clarke. Perky breasts bounced slightly as Clarke landed on the bed, Lexa's bathing suit top in her hands. Smirking, Lexa allowed herself to crawl slowly up the blonde's body only to stop at her hips. Glancing up to see Clarke's eyes on her Lexa carefully took a bikini string between her teeth before tugging back and watching the knot come undone before doing the same to the other side.

Pulling away the skimpy fabric Lexa threw it over her shoulder to land unceremoniously across the room before continuing her way up Clarke's body. Finally reaching the blonde's neck, Lexa finally began sucking at her pulse point like she had been dying to do back in the other room. A low moan came from Clarke as she sucked harder before pulling away with a 'pop'. Lexa smirked at the bright red mark that Clarke now sported on her neck.

Shifting herself up, Lexa captured Clarke's lips in a heated kiss and felt her hands roam down the expanse of her back. Lexa ran her tongue across Clarke's bottom lip for permission to enter her moist cavern. When granted access Lexa twined her tongue with Clarke's in a heated battle of dominance. As they continued to battle Lexa began running her hands down the length of Clarke's body before coming to a stop at the juncture of her thighs.

Pulling away, Lexa glanced down at Clarke's face as she screwed her eyes shut in pleasure,"Open your eyes, Clarke. Look at me."

Clarke's crystal blue eyes opened slowly to stare into Lexa's emerald orbs only to shut once against as she began rubbing her hand over Clarke's hidden pearl. Stopping her hand, Lexa didn't move until Clarke's eyes were once again open.

"If you want me to keep this up you have to keep your eyes open and on me," Lexa whispered huskily.

Clarke nodded her head in understanding and Lexa finally began moving her hand once again. A loud moan sounded from Clarke's lips as she arched her back from the bed, eyes still locked with Lexa's. Emerald eyes narrowed slightly before moving her hand to allow two fingers slip slowly inside of Clarke. Another moan escaped Clarke as she threw her head back in ecstasy trying hopelessly to keep her eyes on Lexa. As Lexa continued her slow ministrations on her she let out a slight gasp as she felt Clarke's own hand begin to rub across her own little bundle of nerves.

"You're playing dirty here, Clarke."

"You want this just as much as I do, Lexa. Why not do it together?"

Lexa forwent responding and instead pulled her fingers out of Clarke to place them back over her pearl and matching rhythm with Clarke. Both women moaned at the amount of pleasure that coursed through their body as they helped each other get closer to release. Lexa could feel Clarke's hips bucking desperately beneath her and knew that she wouldn't last much longer. She could feel her own release sneaking up on her and began rubbing faster against Clarke's hand so they could climax together.

As Clarke's back arched high off the bed and a deep moan pushed through her lips, signaling her release, Lexa felt her own wash over her in that exact moment. Their lips crashed together in a bruising kiss as they both fell from their high, chests heaving with heavy pants. Lexa pulled away slowly, still allowing her lips to ghost over Clarke's, and opened her eyes and became mesmerized with Clarke's ocean blues.

"Marry me."

Clarke's eyes widened,"What?"

"Marry me, Clarke. Be mine. _Forever_."

Tears welled up and slipped from Clarke's eyes as she stared at Lexa in disbelief,"Are you serious? You really want this?"

"Yes," Lexa said seriously,"I can't live my life without you. I know that from experience. I want you in every way, shape, and form. I want you to have my last name. I want to wake up next to you every morning and be able to call you my wife. I want you to be able to stare down at a ring on your finger and know that you have someone waiting for you at home with all the love in the world."

A happy sob left Clarke's mouth as Lexa spoke. Brushing a stray tear that slipped down Clarke's face Lexa searched her eyes for a moment.

"What do you say, Clarke? Will you marry me?"

"Hell yes!"

Clarke shouted happily before throwing her arms around Lexa's neck and pulling her back down into a passionate kiss. Lexa smiled against Clarke's lips as her heart threatened to soar out of her chest in happiness. As Lexa pulled back Clarke let out a watery giggle before placing her hand against her cheek.

"I love you, Lexa. So much."

"I love you too, Clarke. More than anything in this universe."

Lexa wiped away one last tear before pulling Clarke's lips back to hers. Both women continued to love each other through the day, not bothering to stop even as the sun began it's slow decent below the horizon, sending golden rays to cover their bodies as they basked in the love of one another.

* * *

 ****Thank you every one for your amazing reviews! I'm so glad you all love the story so far! Please keep reviewing! I love to hear what all of you think! ;)**


	46. Home

Lexa sighed happily as she continued to gaze at the sleeping blonde in the seat next to her. After 'celebrating' their engagement long into the night and waking late the next morning both Clarke and Lexa had decided to just enjoy the day in bed, exploring each other's bodies, before leaving the next day. It took quite a bit of coaxing and a promise of a hot bubble bath when they got home to get Clarke out of bed at six in the morning to arrive on time to their eight o'clock flight.

Almost instantly after boarding the plane Clarke had leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, falling asleep in seconds. Lexa had shook her head and chuckled lightly before fastening Clarke's seatbelt as the captain began announcing their departure. Now, almost four hours later, Lexa just rested in her seat, hand loosely gripping Clarke's, as she watched the sleeping beauty beside her.

Clarke had barely bothered to make herself presentable for their flight home, obviously too tired to care. Her blonde hair was thrown hazardously into a high bun with her baby hairs framing her face, a t-shirt stolen from Lexa clung loosely to her curvy frame, and her hips were clad with a pair of black Nike shorts. As Lexa's eyes traveled down the length of Clarke's body she couldn't help but let her eyes linger on her flat stomach a little longer than normal.

Images of a heavily pregnant Clarke, rubbing her tummy as she whispered sweet comforting words to her unborn child, flittered through Lexa's mind. As Lexa became lost in the continuing image of Clarke softly caressing her swollen tummy she failed to notice the set of ocean blue eyes that began to flutter open beside her.

"A penny for your thoughts, Lexa?"

Lexa's eyes snapped away from Clarke's stomach and shook her head to clear herself of her thoughts before locking eyes with the woman next to her,"Uh, sorry. I just zoned out for a bit. I guess I'm a still a little tired from last two nights."

"The great 'Commander Lexa', worn out from a little…'fun'…with her girlfriend. Who would have thought?"

Lexa threw a playful glare at Clarke, who smirked smugly, as she remembered the woman's silly drawing,"You and this Commander thing. I'm beginning to regret not tearing up that drawing when I first saw it."

"Don't lie. You know you love it," Clarke leaned over in her seat to place her lips right below Lexa's ear to whisper into it seductively,"Besides, I think it would be hot to see you like that. Black war paint around your eyes as you kick some ass. That's something I would love to see."

"You put a lot of thought into this," Lexa said, not being able to help the shiver that ran down her spine at the darkening tone in Clarke's voice.

"Just enough to know that you're definitely dressing up as 'Commander Lexa' for Halloween."

"As long as you'll be by my side as my queen."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that."

Lexa shifted slightly in her seat to face Clarke before placing a chaste kiss upon her lips. She could feel the corner of the blonde's lips quirk up in a soft smile before she pulled away. Lifting their still joined hands, Lexa laid a quick kiss to the back of Clarke's hand before looking down at her empty ring finger.

"We're going to have to do some ring shopping one we get home. How will people know you're mine without one?" Lexa teased.

Clarke rolled her eyes,"They'll know because if anyone tries to make advances towards me 'Commander Lexa' will have their ass."

"Now I'm going to need some war paint to scare off any suitors that may try to swipe you from under my nose," Lexa said thoughtfully before giving Clarke a fixated gaze,"By the way, why don't we keep this little 'Commander' thing between you and me when we get home?"

"Sure, we can make it our little secret."

Lexa's eyes narrowed slightly as she heard the barely contained sarcastic tone roll off Clarke's lips. As the captain announced their arrival in LA all she could think about was how much she regretted not destroying Clarke's little drawing when she had the chance.

* * *

"'Commander Lexa'! This is the best thing ever!"

Lexa now sat in the back of Anya's car, arms crossed over her chest in mock anger, as her eyes sent daggers towards Clarke. Her girlfriend -fiancé- had apparently taken a photo of her drawing and when they met Anya and Raven out in front of the airport she just had to show the two women. Raven had belted out a full blown belly laugh, earning them a handful of curious gazes from everyone around them, and Anya had chuckled deeply before shaking her head with a smirk at the blonde's drawing.

"Clarke, you sure know exactly to depict my sister. When she's out in the field you would think she's our Captain with how commanding she is," Anya said.

Lexa glared evilly in the review mirror at a smirking Anya,"That's because apparently none of you know how to keep your head's out of your asses long enough to do your jobs."

"You know that's so not true,"Raven protested as she turned in her seat to look at Lexa,"I may not be out actively in the field with you guys but I've listened in on communications more than once. You're just naturally bossy, Lexa. Get over it."

Lexa huffed loudly in defeat as Raven turned back around without another word. Muffled giggles sounded out next to her and Lexa looked over to see Clarke holding her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughs.

"And just what's so funny?"

"She's got a point. You are pretty bossy…especially that one night in bed," Clarke said as she winked in Lexa's direction.

Lexa's mouth dropped open and a deep blush settled over her cheeks as Anya and Raven began laughing once again. Clarke stared at her playfully as the two women in front of them wiped tears from the corners of their eyes and letting their belly laughs fall into the occasional giggle. Lexa snapped her mouth closed as Anya pulled into their apartment parking lot and parked before turning around, eyes landing on Clarke, on giving her a proud smirk.

"And this is why you're my favorite out of anyone she's ever dated."

As Clarke threw her head back with a laugh Lexa rolled her eyes before opening her door and making her way out the car. Anya, Raven, and Clarke climbed out of the car, still holding back bouts of giggles, and followed Lexa to the trunk to help remove the luggage.

* * *

As Raven and Clarke climbed the stairs to Clarke's apartment, Lexa and Anya made their way towards Lexa's. Unlocking the door, Lexa let it swing open before walking in while dragging her suitcase behind her. Anya walked past Lexa to place the bag filled with the little souvenirs from their vacation on the couch before plopping down onto Lexa's couch with a sigh.

Lexa quirked an eyebrow before moving over to the couch and sitting next to her sister,"Okay, what's going on?"

"Raven and I are dating," Anya said quietly.

"About damn time! You both have been dancing around each other for how long now?"

"Long enough, I guess."

Emerald eyes narrowed at the older girls response,"Are you not happy about finally dating Raven?"

"No, it's not that. I just…I've never been good at the whole dating thing, Lex. I mean, there's something different with Raven and I don't want to mess this up," Anya said as she met Lexa's gaze.

"Then just talk to her. Explain to her that you're not used to dating and it may take some time. If Raven really cares about you she'll understand and help you work through it."

Anya searched Lexa's eyes for a moment before nodding her head positively,"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I guess you're right. Thanks, Lexa."

"No problem. What are younger sisters for, besides annoying the shit out of you?"

Anya and Lexa chuckled for a moment before the door to Lexa's apartment was thrown open by a very excited blonde. Clarke came bounding over to the couch and wormed her way into the space between Anya and Lexa before looking up at the older Woods sister.

"So I hear you and Raven are finally dating! Honestly, I was beginning to wonder if you both would just continue to sneak around and pretend like nothing was going on," Anya looked taken aback at Clarke's words and the blonde only shrugged,"Well, it was pretty obvious with the way you guys acted around each other. If I can recall I think there was even one time when I saw you grab Raven's ass at Grounder's."

Lexa covered her mouth as she snorted out a laugh at the shocked look on Anya's face. Clarke sat between them with a devious smirk as she stared Anya, who glared evilly at Clarke, down. Lexa couldn't contain her laugh any longer at her older sister's next choice of words.

"I take back what I said in the car. I hate you the most out of everyone Lexa's dated."

* * *

After the three women finished their little moment on the couch Raven had walked through Lexa's door announcing to Anya that they had thirty minutes to get to their movie on time. At Clarke and Lexa's confused facial expressions they had explained their plans for a date night before officially making their way out of Lexa's apartment.

Clarke and Lexa sat in silence for a moment before Clarke pushed herself off the couch and spun around to smile softly at Lexa,"As much as I would love to stay and cuddle on this couch I really should go up and wash some clothes before tomorrow. I was actually going to talk to you about getting everyone together for a dinner tomorrow night and announcing our engagement. Unless it's too early. I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything."

Lexa stood up quickly and rubbed Clarke's upper arms to try and calm the rambling blonde,"Hey, it's okay. I think tomorrow night would be perfect. The faster everyone knows, the faster I get to marry you and call you Mrs. Clarke Woods."

Clarke smiled dreamily as the name slipped off Lexa's tongue and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and pulling her close.

"Then tomorrow night it is. I'll make sure my mother is there and we'll group chat everyone else the plans. Oh, we should invite Indra, Gustus, and Maya too. That way everyone is there."

Lexa nodded in agreement before covering Clarke's lips with her own in a sweet kiss. They allowed themselves to get lost in each other for a few moments before pulling away and softly knocking foreheads. Ocean blue eyes clashed with emerald orbs before Clarke slowly pulled away and letting her hands drop to her sides.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go work on those clothes. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll even bring you some breakfast in bed," Lexa said as she followed Clarke to the door.

Clarke opened the door and stepped out into the hallway before spinning around and gazing happily at Lexa,"I would love that. I'll admit your cooking may be a little better than mine."

"Probably," Lexa said as she leaned against her doorframe,"I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Clarke."

Clarke paused for a moment before moving closer to Lexa and placing a warm gentle kiss to her cheek,"Good night, Lexa. I love you."

"I love you, too, Clarke."

Clarke's smile widened momentarily before backing away from Lexa and making her way towards the stairs that lead up to her apartment. After watching the blonde disappear down the hallway Lexa sighed deeply and pushed herself off the doorframe and shutting her door as she stepped back into her apartment. Stopping a few steps into her main living area Lexa glanced down at the large suitcase that sat in front of her.

Grabbing the handle Lexa began to pull the bag behind her as she made her way across the room and down her hallway towards her small laundry closet that held her washer and dryer. After opening the bag and placing some articles of clothing into the washer, Lexa started the machine and began making her way towards her kitchen to make herself a warm cup of tea.

As she placed the water filled kettle on the stove a sudden knocking coming from her front door momentarily startled her. Moving away from the stove and towards her door, Lexa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at who was possibly standing at her door. Another knock sounded as Lexa glanced through her peep hole and she couldn't help the large grin that split over her face. Unlocking the door, Lexa flung the door open and came face to face with a sheepishly smiling Clarke, her suitcase in hand.

Pushing Lexa back, Clarke closed the door and leaned her suitcase against the wall next to the door. Spinning around the doctor quickly closed the space between them and placed her hands on Lexa's shoulders before hopping up and wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist. Lexa hurriedly gripped Clarke's ass to help steady her as she adjusted to the sudden weight change.

"I got back to my apartment and I got lonely. So, I figured why do my laundry up there when I can just do it down here with you. I even brought my own laundry detergent."

Lexa shook her head at her fiancé's crazy self before looking up longingly into her ocean blue eyes,"Well, we can't have you being lonely, now can we?"

Clarke shook her head negatively.

"I guess we'll just do your laundry here and keep each other company. Sound good?"

"Or we could just skip washing the laundry and do something a little more…dirty," Clarke whispered huskily into her ear.

Lexa laughed lightly before leaning her head back and sealing her lips with Clarke's in a passionate kiss. After the detective had moved them over to the couch she placed Clarke on her back and hovered over her and let her hands slip under Clarke's shirt to graze the silky skin of the blonde's hip. As Lexa's hand moved right under Clarke's breast a sudden screaming coming from the kitchen had them both jumping up and glancing around the apartment for the offending sound.

Lexa let her head dip down and laughed as her eyes caught sight of the steaming kettle still sitting on the stove,"I'll get it. You stay here."

Jumping off the couch Lexa walked over to her kitchen and removed the kettle as she turned off the stove's burner. Lexa placed the now quiet kettle on one of the back burners before quickly making her way back over to the couch and throwing herself back over Clarke.

"Now, where were we?"

"I believe right before that rude ass kettle scared the shit out of us, your hand was right about here," Clarke breathed out as she guided Lexa's hand back into it's previous position under her breast.

Lexa let her fingertips brush lightly against Clarke's bra covered breast before leaning down and placing her forehead against the blonde's,"Mhmm, that seems about right. But maybe just a little higher."

A shuddering gasp slid from Clarke's lips as Lexa's hand pushed right under her bra and gently grasping a perky breast in the palm of her hand. Lexa smirked seductively as Clarke's eyes fluttered closed in pleasure as she continued to knead the soft flesh of her breast. After a few moments of watching the doctor's flickering facial expressions Lexa removed her hand and grasped the hem of Clarke's shirt and urged her to sit up so she could remove the cotton fabric from her frame.

Throwing the shirt over her shoulder to land silently somewhere behind her Lexa let her eyes slide hungrily along Clarke's body,"You may have looked good in my shirt but you look even better out of it."

Clarke giggled happily before throwing her arms around Lexa's neck and pulling her back down into a searing kiss. Clothes began to slip off of skin to sink to the floor and hands brushed along heated skin as both women became lost in the passion of each other's love.

* * *

Lexa's hands gently skimmed along Clarke's bare back as the blonde, who laid directly on her chest, lazily traced the design of her upper bicep tattoo. Clarke suddenly moved her hand away from her tattoo and placed it on Lexa's chest so she could rest her chin against it. Smiling, Lexa lifted a hand to run through the golden locks of her fiancé's hair causing her to let out a contentment filled sigh.

"Is it wrong for me to still wish we were in Orlando?" Clarke asked quietly.

"No, because I'm thinking the same thing. I could have stayed wrapped up with you in that presidential suite for another week, if not longer."

Clarke chuckled lowly,"Yes, and their spa and pool. It was like heaven there."

Lexa nodded in agreement before the word pool had registered in her mind. It wasn't until that very moment that she noticed that Clarke had not only gone in the pool without her chair, but had dived into the ocean to save her those few months ago.

"Hey, I just realized you didn't use your chair in the pool."

"Uh, yeah. I sort of don't need it anymore."

Lexa stared at Clarke, who looked at everything but her, before hesitantly speaking,"Your mother told me about him. Your dad, I mean."

"She did?" Clarke's shocked eyes turned on her.

"Yes. About how you were fifteen and asked your father to teach you to surf…and how he didn't make it."

Clarke glumly nodded her head, unshed tears welling up in her eyes. Lexa quickly sat them up and tugged a very naked Clarke into her equally naked lap. Comforting words were whispered from Lexa's lips and into Clarke's ears as the blonde allowed a few tears to streak down her cheeks. Pulling back Lexa softly brushed her thumbs across the doctor's cheeks and wiped away the salty tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back painful memories."

Clarke shook her head slightly before giving her a tiny smile,"It's okay. It's not something I enjoy reliving but I do hate not talking about him. Like he never existed."

"Even if you don't talk about him, he's always with you. He's apart of you just like you're apart of him."

"Thanks," Clarke whispered.

"You're welcome," Lexa said as she tucked a loose strand of Clarke's hair behind her ear,"Now, why all of a sudden do you not need that chair anymore?"

Clarke's eyes darkened slightly before her gaze shifted away from Lexa's,"That day, with Fin. When I saw Caleb stab you and push you into the water…when I got away from Fin and finally got to the edge I hesitated. I looked to see if you were okay, swimming back or at least floating, but when I didn't see you…," Clarke trailed off sadly.

"Take your time, Clarke."

"When I didn't see you all I could think about was my dad. How I wasn't able to save him and I lost him because of it. I couldn't lose someone else I loved. I couldn't. So I just jumped in. My heart pounded in my chest at first but when I saw you struggling to get to the surface everything just disappeared. The only thing that mattered was you. Not Fin, Caleb, or Niylah. Nothing. I just kept swimming and when I finally got you in my arms it was like my fears just washed away."

Lexa sat silently and felt her heart flutter at Clarke's words. An unkempt wave of love washed over her as she stayed locked with those ocean blue eyes. Neither women said anything as they searched each other's eyes for a few moments. Lexa encircled her arms around Clarke's waist and placed a kiss to her forehead and letting her lips linger there.

"You weren't ever going to lose me, Clarke. Not then and not now. Yes, I did leave for a bit but you never truly lost me. No matter what happens to me I will always find my way back to you, whether I'm in this life or the next," Lexa whispered.

Clarke's eyes shimmered yet again as they welled up with tears,"I love you, Lexa. From the moment I met you I knew there was something different about you. When I finally admitted to myself that I loved you I knew I would never be able to stop. Even when you left me, without any word, I couldn't stop myself from loving you. When I did try to stop it just hurt, like there was just a black void in my chest. Nothing compared to the pain of trying to stop my love for you, not even a gunshot wound."

Lexa took in a shuddering breath and swallowed past the lump that had formed in the center of her throat. So many emotions played through her mind as she stared at the woman before her, but nothing stronger than love. Love for the golden halo that she woke up to in the morning. Love for the ocean blue eyes that pulled her into their depths with each passing glance. Love for the delightful sound of bells that was her laugh. Nothing but love.

Lexa tugged Clarke closer to her and placed an emotion filled kiss to her lips. As their lips cascaded over each other the spark of heat, not one caused by lust but the one caused by pure emotion, jolted through them as they pulled each other impossibly closer. Like they were trying to become one. Mind, body, and soul. Hands caressed the smooth skin of each other's bodies as they allowed themselves to fall deeper into their passion.

Soft gasps and whispered moans filled the dimly lit apartment and it wasn't long before Lexa was shifting Clarke's legs to tangle around her hips so she could stand up and begin carrying her off towards her bedroom. As they reached the room Lexa allowed them to fall into the bed, never putting more than a centimeter of space between their skin. A quiet gasp left Clarke's throat as Lexa pinned her hands against the mattress and ran her nose along the edge of her jaw before placing a feather soft kiss below her ear.

"I don't think it'll ever be possible, but I'm going to show you just how much love, for you, floats around in here,"Lexa said as she placed one of Clarke's hands against her beating chest.

Clarke's eyes glazed over as she felt the steady beating of Lexa's heart against her chest,"Then show me. Right now."

Lexa pinned Clarke's hand back above her head once again before trailing a fire of open mouthed kisses along her neck. Loosening her grip on Clarke's wrists Lexa began ghosting her fingers down her arms and following the path to her shoulders and down her chest to grasp onto the soft mounds of flesh that were her breasts. An unrepressed moan left Clarke's throat as Lexa began to massage the perky breasts while still kissing along her neck and over her collarbone.

A few minutes of massaging and kissing passed before Lexa allowed one hand to trail down to the apex of Clarke's thighs and finding the hidden pearl that rested between her folds. Clarke threw her head back against the bed, causing her back to arch off the bed, as Lexa applied a steady amount of pressure to the most sensitive area of her body. As Lexa began to rub the little bundle of nerves Clarke's hands searched for something to latch onto before suddenly finding purchase in Lexa's loose brunette curls.

Lexa felt a small twinge of pain as Clarke continued to tighten her hold on her hair and only ignored it as she sped up her ministrations on her hidden pearl. Clarke's legs wrapped around her hips and pulled her body in closer, leaving just enough room for Lexa to continue to move her hand, and let her mouth close over her shoulder. Lexa could feel Clarke's legs begin to quiver around her as she brought her closer to the edge.

Without warning Lexa suddenly pushed two fingers into Clarke while allowing her thumb to continue to rubbing quickly over her bundle of nerves. Pumping once, twice, it didn't take long for Clarke's body to begin quaking with the force of her orgasm. Lexa felt Clarke's teeth firmly bite down against her shoulder, more than positive it would leave a mark, and was thrown over the edge of her own release without any warning. Lexa's chest heaved as she came down from her unexpected high and locked eyes with an equally out of breath Clarke.

"Did you just?" Clarke wheezed out.

Not able to form words at the moment Lexa could only nod hastily at the blonde below her. A happy giggle came from Clarke before Lexa suddenly found her self being flipped onto her back with Clarke straddling her hips. Finally catching her breath Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's hips and let her thumbs rub firm soothing circles along the flesh. Lexa let her eyes flutter close as Clarke began running her hands along the planes of her stomach, slowly making their way up to her chest.

Clarke leaned down and ran her lips along the shell of Lexa's ear,"I hope you're ready for round two because now it's time for me to show you how much love for you is in my heart."

Lexa's mind lost all train of thought as Clarke suddenly shifted down and captured one of her breasts in her mouth and proceeded to suck and swirl her tongue around the duty pink nipple. Unrepressed heat filled the air around them and Lexa's gasps and moans filled the room as Clarke continued to have her way with her body long into the night.


	47. The Engagement Is Out Of The Bag!

****Sorry it's been longer than usual! It's been a busy week! Yesterday I took a three hour drive to spend the day with my cousin and get tattoos! And the days prior to that have been hectic as well!**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ;)**

 **Also, I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! You all are amazing! ;)**

* * *

Early the next morning, after Lexa had to practically drag her out of bed, Clarke found herself walking into a popular downtown jewelry shop in search of the perfect ring. The shop had an almost cozy feel to it. Beige walls were lined with large portraits of fine jewelry set upon graceful necklines, fingers, and wrists. Glass cases were on either side of the shop with four cases in the middle creating a large rectangle. In each case dozens of objects including watches, bracelets, necklaces, rings, and many other things shimmered brightly inside. Clarke leaned over one of the cases that Lexa had lead her over to and her mouth formed a small 'O' at the intricate jewelry that laid inside.

"Is there something I can help you with today, ladies?"

Clarke was brought out of her gazing at the sound of the polite salesman that had approached them. Looking up she saw an onyx haired male with a chiseled jaw standing before them as he smiled pleasantly towards them. Lexa wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in snuggly before gesturing to her with her unoccupied hand.

"Actually, we were hoping to find the perfect ring for my fiancé here."

The man clapped his hands and his smile brightened even more, if possible, at Lexa's mention of the word finance,"Congratulations to you both! I remember how I felt after my boyfriend proposed to me! Such a magical time! Now, let's see if we can't find you the perfect ring for your perfect girl!"

Clarke felt her cheeks heat up slightly as the man lead them over to a different case that housed many sparkling rings inside. Diamonds upon diamonds dazzled brightly in her eyes as Clarke leaned down to get a closer look. The salesman pulled a few out and allowed both women to take their time going over each ring while explaining in detail about every single one.

After about an hour of looking Clarke still hadn't found the one that called to her. The one that would symbolize Lexa's love for her. As Lexa continued to go over a few other ring options with the man Clarke found herself walking slowly around the room and glancing into each case with a passing glance. As she walked past one of the cases on the opposite side of the shop a shimmering green glint caught her eye. Quickly backtracking, Clarke squatted down to get eye level with the ring before her eyes widened at it's marveling beauty.

"Lexa, I think this is the one."

Clarke turned around and watched as both Lexa and the salesman's gazes turned towards her. Setting down the ting currently in her hand Lexa made her way over to her fiancé and squatted down next to her to see where she was pointing. Clarke's smile dazzled brighter as Lexa's eyebrows raised at the beautiful ring before looking back at her with loving eyes.

"It's definitely the perfect one for you."

 **LINE**

Later that day Clarke stood in front of her bathroom mirror as she fumbled clumsily with her dangling earring before finally huffing in triumph as she successfully secured the back. Looking herself over once more, she gave herself a confident nod before shutting off the lights and making her way out of the bathroom. Grabbing her red satin platform court shoes she held onto the bed frame as she placed them on both feet before heading out the bedroom in search of Lexa.

Walking into the living room she spotted Lexa, dressed in a Nasty Gal midnight run jumpsuit and a pair of black platform pumps with red bottoms, quietly looking out of her apartment window,"Hey, Lex. How does this look?"

As Lexa turned her emerald gaze on her she could see her fiancé visibly gulp. Clarke stood in a red Femme Cleopatra two piece dress. The dress, not only clung to every crevice of her body, but also accentuated the natural curves of her breasts and ass. At Lexa's loss for words Clarke could only smirk as she slowly strutted towards the brunette. Finally reaching her Clarke placed one arm around her neck and pulled her in close before grabbing one of her limp hands and placing it right above the curve of her ass.

"Judging by your reaction I would say I look pretty damn hot. Am I right?"

Lexa dumbly nodded her head before stuttering out,"De-Definitly."

Clarke giggled softly as she ran the tip of her nose along Lexa's jawline before placing a gentle kiss to the underside of her jaw. She felt Lexa's hand smooth down the fabric of her dress to cup the bottom of her ass before being pulled flush against her body. An almost inaudible gasp left Clarke's lips as Lexa leaned down and began trailing a scorching trail of kisses along her exposed shoulder. Throwing her head back slightly Clarke allowed herself a few seconds of pleasure before pushing against Lexa's shoulders.

"I know that you, just as much as me, would love to stay home and rip this dress off me but we have our friends and family waiting for us."

"Sure we can't just tell them over the phone? I think they would understand that we want to spend another night 'celebrating' our engagement at home."

A deep chuckle sounded from Clarke's lips,"If I told my mother I was engaged over the phone she would kill, not only me, but you as well. Not to mention your sister and the rest of our friends would be pretty livid if we don't tell them in person. And besides, we have to show them the ring!"

Clarke watched as Lexa grabbed ahold of her left hand to run her thumb over the shimmering ring while a goofy grin adorned her face. Bringing her hand up to her lips, Lexa kissed the smooth skin of Clarke's knuckle, just above the ring, before intertwining their fingers and pulling her towards the door.

"Well, then let's go show off my gorgeous fiancé and her ring to our family and friends."

Giggling happily, Clarke allowed herself to be pulled out of the apartment and towards the stairs before making their way towards the restaurant to tell everyone their exciting news.

 **LINE**

After allowing Lexa to open her door, Clarke grabbed ahold of her fiancé's hand and slid out of her seat. Clarke took in a deep, nervous breath as her heels hit the asphalt and smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in her dress. Lexa shut her door and gave her hand a tiny squeeze before cupping her cheek and urging her to look at her.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. You know as much as I do that everyone is going to be thrilled, especially your mother."

Not trusting herself to respond Clarke simply nodded her head and placed a kiss to Lexa's cheek. Lexa gave her a small grin and began to walk them towards the entrance of the restaurant. Bestia was a beautiful Italian restaurant with exposed brick wall and a lively industrial feel. Entering the building Lexa lead them up to the hostess who greeted them upon entrance and told her their party's name. The hostess grabbed two menus before leading them towards the back of the restaurant.

As they got further back Clarke could see their group of friends, along with her mother, laughing loudly as they sipped from glasses of wine. Octavia was the first one to catch sight of the couple and quickly stood up as they reached the table and pulled Clarke into a bear hug.

"Princess! We missed you!" Octavia's hug was brief before she pushed away and gave a smirk to Lexa,"We missed you, too, _Commander_."

Lexa rolled her eyes before Octavia wrapped her arms around her with a deep chuckle,"I literally hate you all right now."

Everyone around them laughed at the detective's response before beginning to take turns hugging and warmly greeting the couple. As Clarke pulled away from her hug with Lincoln she caught her mother smiling softly in her direction. Moving away from Lincoln, Clark walked over to her mother and wrapped her arms tightly around her in a comforting hug. As her mother's arms encircled her in a protective embrace Clarke buried her nose in the crook of her neck and breathed in the soft tinge of her perfume.

"My baby girl, you look so gorgeous. I'm so relived to see you doing better," Abby whispered.

"Thanks, mom."

Abby gently moved away from Clarke and placed a tender hand upon her cheek,"I had my doubts about Lexa during those three months, but seeing you now, so happy, I can tell she's been taking good care of you. Making up for what she's done."

"She's been taking perfect care of me mom. We've talked about everything that's happened and we're both on the same page now. The vacation more than helped us. I can't thank you enough for sending us there."

"Well, I know how much you've always wanted to go. And like they say, Disney is the most magical place on Earth, and you both needed a little bit of magic to get you back on track," Abby said with a kind smile.

Clarke giggled before settling a swift kiss to her mother's cheek and moving them over to the table where everyone now sat. Taking the seat next to Lexa, Clarke pulled her mother down next to her before looking over the menu in front of her. As she gripped the menu in her hands Clarke suddenly felt the ring on her left hand shift around on her finger. Quickly moving her hand into her lap, Clarke looked around to see if anyone had noticed the new gleaming object adorning her finger. Everyone had their noses in their menus while talking about food options quietly.

Sighing quietly in relief, Clarke began to look back over her menu when she felt a firm grip on her thigh. Glancing to her left she found Lexa gazing after her and gave her a reassuring nod before turning back to her own menu, hand still planted on Clarke's thigh. A few minutes passed before their waiter made an appearance to take their orders before disappearing back towards the kitchen, menus in hand.

Everyone chatted happily as they sipped on wine and just basked in the warm atmosphere that was their friendship. As Clarke took a sip of her wine Lexa let out a loud laugh and she couldn't help but let her eyes roam over her fiancé's cheerful face. Emerald eyes lit up in merriment and red painted lips split open as that wondrous laugh left her throat. In that sudden moment Clarke wanted everyone to know that this woman, this _goddess_ , was going to be her wife. Was going to be _hers_.

Clarke placed a hand on Lexa's shoulder, successfully catching her attention, and leaned in to whisper softly into her ear,"It's time."

One corner of Lexa's mouth tilted upwards and she nodded her head in agreement. Gripping her hand firmly,being sure that her ring wasn't in sight, Clarke looked around the table before slowly standing up, Lexa following closely behind her.

"Okay, Lexa and I didn't invited you all here just to have a get together after being gone for a bit. We actually have some news to share."

Curious eyes from all around the table stared at them quietly as they awaited the oncoming news. Clarke looked to Lexa with pursed lips before nodding her head for her to continue.

"During our little vacation, Clarke and I talked over everything that happened since the incident with Fin. As you can see we're both finally back together and completely happy. We have no one to thank but all of you for pushing us to go to Orlando and work things out. So it's because of all of you," Lexa paused momentarily before suddenly lifting Clarke's left hand and allowing her ring to sparkle brightly in the lights with a bright smile,"that I'll get to call this beautiful lady my wife!"

A swift moment of silence passed through the group before everyone suddenly jumped to their feet, cheering happily. Dining guests glanced over at the roaring table with questioning gazes as everyone began trying to crowd around Lexa and Clarke. In the midst of the chaos Raven leaned over to grab ahold of Clarke's left hand only to have it smacked away by the older Griffin.

"Mother first, Raven," the fiery Latina gave Abby an evil pout before huffing and making room for her to grab Clarke's hand,"Now let's see this beauty."

Clarke watched as her mother's eyes glimmered at the sight of the beautiful piece of jewelry. The ring featured a 10k white gold diamond halo setting. In the center sat a 1.50 carat blue green garnet and was surrounded by two rows of natural diamonds. Clarke flexed her fingers and allowed the diamonds to glint in the light as her mother let out a soft gasp.

"Clarke, it's beautiful."

"That's exactly what Lexa said when I first put it on my finger," Clarke said as she glanced over to a smirking Lexa.

Clarke's hand was passed off between their friends so everyone could get a close up of the ring. Once everyone settled down back in their seats, still chattering happily about Clarke's and Lexa's engagement, Raven and Octavia began bombarding Clarke with questions about the wedding. When's the date? Are they both wearing a dress? What wedding theme will they choose? Who's all going to be there? The list went on.

"Guys, calm down. Lexa and I still haven't discussed any details yet. We're just going to take our time going over everything and when we're ready we'll set the date and everything," Clarke said.

Octavia rolled her eyes before giving Clarke a pointed look, "You should at least let Raven and I handle your bachelorette party and the reception. We promise you won't be disappointed."

"I think I would be more scared than disappointed. Knowing you two, Lexa and I won't even remember the wedding with both of you handling the drink options for the reception."

"Come on, princess. We wouldn't do that to you guys…at least on purpose," Raven said as she sent a smirk towards Clarke.

"I'll think about it."

As soon as the words left Clarke's mouth their waiter arrived with a tray filled with food and began to distribute the dishes to the appropriate person. After everyone had their food the waiter refilled glasses before making his way back towards the kitchen. Between bites of food and sips of wine everyone reminisced over old stories and happy memories. About an hour and a half later their food was gone and they were leaning back in their seats with carefree smiles and full bellies.

Everyone talked calmly while the waiter cleared their table and brought the check out. As Lexa reached for the little black booklet that had the check only to be slapped by Abby. Clarke tried to stifle her laugh behind her hand at Lexa's bewildered expression as she stared at her mother.

"This is a celebration dinner for your engagement. There's no way I'm letting my future daughter-in-law pay for it. Now, move your hand away from the book unless you want it surgically removed," Abby said calmly.

Lexa quickly snatched her hand back and grabbed ahold of Clarke's hand before leaning close to whisper into her ear,"I love your mother, but she can be crazy sometimes. How did you deal with her your whole life?"

"Lots of patience and revenge hand slapping," Clarke said matter-of-factly.

Lexa chuckled softly before shaking her head and placing a tender kiss behind Clarke's ear and moving away. Abby had already grabbed ahold of the booklet and had placed a credit card inside and handed it off to their waiter when he walked up to the table moments ago. Clarke polished off the last of her wine as she watched silently as everyone continued to chat amongst themselves. Lexa was busy talking about an old case with Indra when Clarke felt the sudden pinch of her bladder.

Pulling her hand away from Lexa's Clarke stood up from her chair and went to walk off towards the bathroom until she felt a hand on her arm. Turning around she saw Lexa's emerald eyes staring at her in confusion. Clarke gave her a warm smile before patting her hand.

"I'm going to the restroom before we leave. I'll be right back."

Lexa nodded her head before turning back around her seat and continuing her conversation with Indra. Clarke made her way through the crowded restaurant and towards the back where the entrance to the restrooms sat. Pushing through the swinging door, Clarke walked into the dully light room and quickly made her way over to the line of empty stalls and entering one. Clarke quickly relieved her bladder before fixing her dress back into place. Just as she was about to exit the stall Clarke saw a pair of feet clad in unfamiliar white heels stop in front of her stall door.

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she tried to get a look through the crack of the stall walls but couldn't get a good angle. Clarke stayed quiet for a moment as her ocean blue orbs shot back down to watch the feet still standing at her door. A few more moments passed by before Clarke became slightly annoyed at the thought of some random person trying to mess with her, if not stalking her.

"You know, it's kind of rude to just stand facing someone's stall door while their trying to use the restroom," Clarke's voice echoed around the room.

After the words left her mouth the person quickly spun around before making their way in the direction of what Clarke prayed was the door. She heard the stubble creak of the bathroom door and let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. Making sure her dress was in perfect order Clarke slowly opened the stall door and peaked her head out to see that whoever was there was finally gone. Shaking her head, Clarke walked completely out the stall and over to the sinks to wash her hands.

"Weirdo," She mumbled quietly to herself.

Just as she grabbed some paper towels to dry her hands the door to the bathroom swung open. Looking up into the mirror she locked gazes with her fiancé who slowly walked over to stand behind her. Clarke let out a calming sigh as Lexa wrapped her arms around her stomach and rested her chin against her shoulder.

"I was beginning to think I was going to have to send a search party out for you. You were taking quiet a while and I thought you got lost."

Clarke rolled her eyes playfully before chucking the paper towels into the trash can next to them and turning around in Lexa's arms,"Not lost. Just dealing with some weirdo that apparently wasn't taught that it's rude to just stand in front of someone's stall door while they pee."

"What are you talking about?"

"Some woman in white heels came into the bathroom and stood facing my stall door for about two minutes before I ran her off."

A deep frown settled over Lexa's face,"Did you see who it was? I'll fucking arrest them if they were peaking into your damn stall while you had your dress down."

"Whoah, calm down, Lexa. They didn't see anything. I had my dress pulled up and was about to leave the stall when they walked in. I don't think they were looking in anyways because I tried to get a look at them through the cracks and couldn't see them. Whoever it was was probably just trying to mess with me or something."

"Still, it's really upsetting. I'd feel better if we would have at least known who it was so we could at least give them a good scolding…or a punch in the face," Lexa quietly mumbled the last part.

Clarke giggled delicately before shaking her head,"There will be no punching anyone. Though it is very romantic of you to for trying to protect me and get justice."

The corners of Lexa's mouth quirked up in a gentle smile before pulling Clarke up for a swift kiss. As Lexa began to pull away Clarke could only sink her fingers into the silky waves of brunette hair and tug her fiancé's lips back onto hers. Smooth lips caressed her's once more and Clarke suddenly felt herself being pushed back until her butt met the edge of the bathroom counter. Lexa's hands found purchase on the marble surface, trapping Clarke between them, as she deepened the kiss.

Right before Clarke could hike a leg up on Lexa's hip the bathroom door creaked open causing both women to pull apart suddenly. A black haired woman stared at them wide eyed for a moment before rushing off to one of the stalls, leaving the frazzled couple alone. Lexa ran her fingers through her hair and Clarke had to cover her mouth with both hands to hold back the thunderous laugh that threaten to spill from her throat.

"I sear, you're going to make me do something illegal before I die," Lexa huffed out.

Clarke dropped her hands back down onto Lexa's hips before tugging her hips into hers with grunt,"What's wrong with a little bathroom sex? It never hurt anybody."

Lexa's mouth dropped open, speechless, before Clarke pushed her away and made her way over to the exit. As she opened the door Clarke quickly halted in her steps to glance back at a still speechless Lexa.

"You know, we may have gotten interrupted, but I'm pretty sure if you get me home fast enough we can continue where we left off," Clarke bit her lip teasingly as she let her darkened gaze linger along Lexa's body.

Lexa suddenly shot from her spot and began pushing a laughing Clarke out the door and back towards their table. They quickly filtered in some rushed goodbyes, making promises with Abby for a dinner with just the three of them, before making their way out the restaurant and towards Lexa's truck. Lexa all but jumped into the vehicle before starting the engine and backing out. Clarke teasingly ran a hand up and down Lexa's thigh, feeling the detective clench her thighs multiple times, as she focused on driving down the highway.

It was safe to say that Lexa may have gone _slightly_ over the speed limit that night.

* * *

 **So...It's weird to have someone standing in front of your bathroom stall, right?**

 **Hit me with those follows/favorites and reviews, let me know what you think! I love waking up to your thoughts and love! Also don't forget to follow me on twitter and tumblr (links on profile) and message me up sometime! It can be about questions for LP or if you just wanna talk I'm there for you!**

 **Love to all! :)**

 **P.S. if any of you are wondering what Lexa and Clarke's outfits look like I'll be posting pictures on my tumblr. As well as a picture of Clarke's ring! :D**


	48. I Feel Safer In Your Arms

_Waves crashing, rushing upon her._

 _The burn of the salty water slipping past her throat making her violently cough._

 _Blue eyes, blonde hair, calling out for her. Arms wrapping around her in a warm and welcoming embrace. Relief. Happiness that the woman before her was here, unharmed._

 _Then a bang._

 _Blood. Deep red staining the water around them, coating her hands as she desperately tried to stop the bleeding._

 _Through the rushing of the ocean around them she could barley make out the words coming from the pale lips of the woman in her arms._

 _"I'm sorry, Lexa."_

 _A last whispering breath escaped her chest before the life faded from her blue eyes, leaving a hysterical Lexa screaming desperately for her to come back._

* * *

Lexa bolted from her bed with heaving breathes as she gripped at the skin of her bare chest. Looking around wildly at her empty bed she began to wonder if the last few months had been a simply devastating dream. That the love of her life had indeed died that day. The memory of Clarke's blood on her hands wrapped around her mind like a vice. Hands covered face as she rocked back and forth on the bed as she tried to get the image of a dying Clarke out of her mind.

Suddenly the sound of angelic humming pulled her delirious brain back into reality. Dropping her hands she stared at the bathroom door, light seeping out from the crack at the bottom, before jumping from the bed and sprinting towards the door. Throwing it open, Lexa threw herself towards the closed shower curtain and whipped it open, successfully scaring the soaked blonde behind it.

Clarke screamed out before setting her sights on an almost hyperventilating Lexa,"Dammit, Lex. You can't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack! I may be a doctor but it's kind of hard to treat myself."

Lexa just stood there taking in the image of Clarke standing under the steamy water. Steeping over the rim of the tub Lexa drew the curtain back into place before pushing Clarke into the wall of the shower and wrapping her arms around her. The wall provided Lexa the extra stability that she was sure she needed in the those moments as she reveled in her fiancé's living presence. Tender hands ghosted up her back before falling into place around her hips and gripping them tightly.

"Lexa, I know you didn't just come in here to hug me and tell me good morning. I can tell something's wrong. Tell me," Clarke urged her gently.

"You died."

"What?"

"Every night since that day I've had the same dream over and over. You got shot and you died. There was nothing I could do. I let you die. Every time," Lexa brokenly whispered.

"Why didn't you me about this? I haven't noticed you having any nightmare lately."

"They don't happen when I'm sleeping with you. That day after you showed up at my door…that was the first night since the incident that I slept peacefully. Anya is the only one that knows about them and that's only because I woke her up screaming one night."

"What changed this morning? I was sleeping with you until I got up a few minutes ago."

"I guess my subconscious registered that you were gone and it triggered the nightmare. I just know when you're gone they come at me full force," Lexa said as she pulled back and locked eyes with Clarke.

Not giving the doctor any time to come up with a response Lexa quickly lifted Clarke by the back of her thighs and pressed her harder into the shower. A delightful moan flittered from Clarke's throat as her legs wrapped around Lexa's waist and felt the detective's lips latch onto the skin below her ear.

"I need this right now, Clarke. To know you're really here. That you're not a dream. To have you shaking under me as I bring you to heights that no one else ever will. I need you, here, with me."

She felt Clarke nod weakly against where her head had fallen onto her shoulder, Lexa already running her hands along the most sensitive area's of her body. Getting the consent that she knew would be given to her so willingly Lexa began to explore every inch of Clarke's skin, as if she were just discovering the wonders of her body. The sound of rushing water from the shower drowned out the pleasureful moans and deep gasps of both women as they became over run with the feeling of each other's passion.

* * *

Long after the water had turned cold Lexa and Clarke had finally climbed out of the shower and shared a large breakfast before Lexa walked Clarke to her car and watched her drive off to work. Now, Lexa currently walked towards her desk towards the back of the precinct, an extra pep in her step.

"Look who's finally back to work and better than ever."

Lexa glanced up to see Bellamy leaning against his desk with Lincoln and Anya standing in front of him, all wearing similar smirks on their faces. Lightly jogging over to them, the last thing Lexa expected was for Anya to pull her into a hug before whispering into her ear.

"I'm so glad to finally see you back to normal, kiddo. You don't know how worried I've been these past few months."

Lexa pulled back and gave her older sister a warm smile," Thanks, Anya. Things have been better, maybe better than ever. Well, besides this morning."

"Why? What happened this morning?"

"I had another nightmare. Clarke left the bed to take a shower while I was still sleeping. I guess that's still something I need to work on," Lexa said sheepishly.

Anya pulled back and smoothed a lock of hair back behind Lexa's ear,"Well, you don't have to work on it alone. Everyone's here for you, especially Clarke. You know that."

Lexa nodded thankfully before letting Anya pull away so they could address the two males behind them who acted as if they hadn't just witnessed a rare moment between the two sisters. Bellamy and Lincoln gave Lexa large smiles before they simultaneously pulled her into a large bear hug.

"It's good to see you guys, too, but I kind of can't breathe," Both men released her with light chuckles,"You all acted as if you didn't just see me last night."

"Well, that was different. After your and Clarke's announcement it basically became nothing but wedding talk and eating," Bellamy shrugged.

"And by that time, Bellamy and I had checked out. I had enough wedding talk when I was getting married to Octavia. I don't think I could ever take anymore."

Everyone laughed as Lincoln shook his head in what they assumed was an attempt to clear the lingering wedding discussions from his brain. They continued to catch up with each other for a few more minutes, given the relatively slow morning, before Lexa's name was being called from across the room.

"Detective Woods. A moment in my office please," Indra called for her before walking back into her office.

Bellamy let out a low whistle before sitting down at his desk, Anya and Lincoln also finding their respected seats, as Lexa made her way over to Indra's office. Stepping in and closing the door behind her, Lexa silently waited until Indra looked up at her from her current position at her desk.

"Don't look as if you're a child who just got called into the principals office, Lexa. Take a seat. There's something I need to talk to you about."

Lexa let out a steady breath and sat in the chair to her left. Indra shuffled a few papers around for a moment before clasping her hands together and setting them firmly on the desk. Brown eyes met her emerald orbs before an almost inaudible sigh left Indra's lips.

"You, of course, remember Niylah, correct?"

Indra slid a large mugshot of the blonde woman towards Lexa, who in turned picked it up with a hard glare, before nodding,"I don't think I could forget the woman who kidnapped my fiancé."

"I wouldn't expect you to. The reason I brought her up is because she's still at large but that's not all…" Indra trailed off as she waited for Lexa's reaction.

"What is it with everyone and not completing their thoughts around here? Just tell me, Indra."

"A call came in last night about Niylah. Apparently someone had seen someone matching her description leaving a restaurant here in LA."

"Which restaurant?"

Lexa felt deep in her gut that she already knew the answer to her question.

"Bestia. Right around the time before you and Clarke left for the night."

She let the information sink into her brain for a moment. Lexa knew those white heels that had stood in front of Clarke's stall weren't just some stranger. They were Niylah's. In that moment a surge of need to protect what was her's filled her entire being. She wasn't going to let Niylah get anywhere near Clarke. Not if she had anything to do with it.

"Last night, when Clarke went to the restroom, she said that right before she was going to leave the stall that someone is white heels stood in front of her door before she ran them off. She didn't exactly see who it was but…," Lexa's words wondered off.

"You believe it was Niylah."

"Not a doubt in my mind. Especially with you brining me this news. Now I'm more than positive it was her."

"Well, we still have the APB out on her until she is apprehended. For the time being I would feel better if an officer was with Clarke when you're not with her. I know asking you for the extra protection would be pointless with your stubbornness, but I know you wouldn't hesitate to accept it for Clarke."

Lexa pursed her lips in thought,"I would definitely feel a little less worried with someone else watching her while I'm not with her, but that's something for Clarke to decided. She's stubborn herself but if she disagrees hopefully I will be able to talk some sense into her. I'll let you know after tonight."

"Okay. I just don't want either of you to go through something similar to what happened with Fin. Especially now that you're engaged. You both deserve a little bit of a normal life. To be happy," Indra said with kind eyes.

"Thank you, Indra. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Lexa," Indra carefully pulled Niylah's mugshot from where Lexa had placed it on the desk before putting it back into it's rightful folder,"That's all for right now. It's been a pretty slow morning so there's just the usual paper work and then take a ride with Bellamy around town and about five o'clock you're free to go. Unless something comes up."

"Of course. Thanks again."

Indra gave Lexa a swift nod before she walked out of the office and towards her desk. Pulling out her chair and taking a seat, Lexa started up her computer to get an early start on the paper work she was so far behind on. As she waited for the computer to boot up she pulled her phone out of her back pocket to get a quick call to Clarke only to see Bellamy keep glancing in her direction every so often as he typed away at his computer.

"What is it, Bellamy?"

Bellamy pulled his hands away from his keyboard and turned his full attention to Lexa,"What did Indra want with you?"

"She had some information about Niylah. Apparently someone spotted her last night at the restaurant that we were at."

"Does Clarke know about this yet?"

Lexa shook her head as she opened Clarke's contact folder,"Not yet. I'm calling her now to see if she'll be free for lunch later. I think it's best if I tell her face to face instead of over the phone."

Bellamy nodded his head in agreement before returning to his computer and leaving Lexa to hit the dial button. Placing the phone up to her ear she spun her chair around so her back was to Bellamy as she waited for Clarke to answer. A few more rings and then the soft voice of Clarke flittered through the phone's speaker.

 _"Hey you. Can you just hold on for, like, two seconds?"_

Lexa didn't respond as she heard a slight shuffling coming from the other end and a few mumbled cuss words from Clarke. Lexa chuckled lowly as she continued to listen to Clarke continue to struggle on the other end.

 _"Okay, I'm back. Sorry, I just had a small scuffle with my stupid surgical gown. What's up?"_

"Scuffle with your surgical gown? Really, Clarke?"

 _"Those things are a nightmare to get off sometimes. Remind me the next time your over here and I'll put one on you and see how long it takes for you to get it off by yourself,"_ Lexa heard Clarke let out a low huff _,"So, what's the special occasion for my fiancé to be calling me during work?"_

"I actually wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch together later. If you get busy I can just pop on over with some pizza or something quick. There's also something I need to talk to you about."

 _"Yeah that sounds good. I've got one more surgery scheduled today and if it goes as planned I should be finished just around one. What do you need to talk about?"_

Lexa hesitated slightly before responding,"Something I'd rather speak to you face to face about."

 _"Is this the 'I'm leaving you' talk?"_ Lexa's heart jolted even with the playful tone that oozed out of Clarke's voice.

"No! Nothing like that at all. Just something important that I don't think should wait any longer than necessary."

Clarke chuckled deeply before the sound of a loud beeper was sounding through the phone's speakers, _"Damn. Hey, I have to go. They need me in emergency surgery. I'll text you when I'm free so we can meet up for lunch."_

"Okay, I'll see you later."

 _"I love you, Lexa."_

"I love you, too, Clarke. Bye."

 _"Bye."_

Lexa listened to the dial tone for a moment before pulling the phone away from her ear with a sigh. She knew telling Clarke about Niylah was the best way to go but she couldn't just shake the feeling that she would only be putting her back into the same situation as she put her in with Fin.

 _ **"No. I'm not hiding anything else from her."**_

Shaking her head Lexa turned back to her desk and set her phone down on the edge of her desk before logging into her computer. Pulling up her files Lexa began to work on any unfinished paper work that required her attention, her eyes constantly darting down to the time at the bottom of her screen. Lexa soon became lost in her work as she went threw file after file, and soon enough, by the time her eyes shot back to the time, it was already twelve forty-five. Figuring she would go ahead and leave a little early to pick something up for her and Clarke to eat, Lexa logged out of her computer before grabbing her keys and phone and glancing up at Bellamy.

"I'm going to lunch. I'll be with Clarke at the hospital so just call me if you need me."

"Got it. Have fun with your future wife," Bellamy winked playfully in her direction causing Lexa to roll her eyes before walking towards the exit.

As Lexa stepped up to her truck her phone dinged loudly in her hand signaling an incoming text message. Quickly unlocking the phone, Lexa smiled at the screen goofily as she read over the text from Clarke.

 **"Just got done with surgery! I'll be waiting in my office for you! ;)"**

Lexa smiled softly and pushed her phone down into her back pocket before hopping into her truck and backing out of her parking space. Merging onto the highway she began driving towards the nearest pizza place in search of a quick lunch for her and Clarke.

* * *

Lexa thanked Maya, who gratefully showed her the direction to Clarke's office, before knocking gently on the door and pushing inside. Lexa's heart fluttered as Clarke looked up from the few papers on her desk and gave her a face splitting smile. Clarke wore a pair of light green scrubs along with a white lab coat, her blonde hair pulled up in a messy bun with a few stray hairs falling in her face.

"God, that pizza smells amazing," Clarke said as she jumped up from her seat and grabbed the box from Lexa's hands and setting it down on her desk and opening it.

"Well, it's nice to see you, too."

Clarke giggled sheepishly before letting the box fall shut and walking the small distance to Lexa, who held her arms opening as if waiting for a hug, and wrapped her arms around her neck and pulling her down for a kiss. Lexa sighed happily into the kiss before letting her hands rest on Clarke's hips and tugging her hips a little roughly into hers.

Clarke's broke away from the kiss with a small gasp before giggling and placing a small peck to the tip of her nose,"Don't start something we can't finish until we get home. Then I'll never be able to focus on work."

"Fine, I'll behave."

Lexa released Clarke and allowed her to walk back over to the pizza box and grab two slices of pizza. Clarke walked over to one of the two chairs sitting in front of her desk and sat down before motioning for Lexa to take the seat next to her. After she sat down Clarke handed over one of the pizza slices and began chowing down on her own slice.

The couple sat in silence for a few moments before Clarke let out a muffled 'oh' through her chewing,"What did you want to talk about, Lex?"

Lexa momentarily paused in her chewing before swallowing harshly and placing her half eaten pizza slice on top of the cardboard box. She shifted in her seat to face Clarke who gazed at her intently as she waited for her to speak.

"When I got to work this morning Indra had something she wanted to speak to me about," Lexa hesitated slightly before continuing,"It was about Niylah."

Clarke stopped midway into biting down into her pizza before pulling it away and staring at Lexa in shock,"Niylah? She still hasn't been caught?"

"No, and I'm pretty sure you're really not going to like what I tell you next."

"Hold on," Clarke sat her pizza down next to Lexa's before standing up from her chair and maneuvering herself to sit in her lap and wrapping her arms around her neck,"Okay, I'm ready."

"And you had to sit in my lap because?" Lexa asked as she slinked her arms around Clarke's waist to keep her in place.

"Because I feel safer when I'm in your arms and I'm pretty sure whatever you're about to tell me is going to make me feel a little uneasy. So, don't mind me. Just go on with what you were going to say."

Lexa watched Clarke, who ignored her gaze as she played with the strands of her brunette hair, with soft eyes before continuing to speak,"The night we were out at Bestia, the precinct got a call from someone saying they spotted a woman matching Niylah's description leaving the restaurant right before you and I left."

The fingers that played in her hair came to a sudden stop as Clarke processed her words. Lexa pursed her lips and watched Clarke's face as she closed her eyes fluttered closed and she took in a shaky breath.

"So it was more than likely her who was in the bathroom with me, right?"

"Yes. Everything in my gut just tells me it was her. I don't think it was a coincidence that someone just happened to be standing in front of your stall door and then we suddenly get a call with someone seeing Niylah leaving Bestia."

Clarke's hands tightened around the baby hairs at the nap of Lexa's neck,"What do you think she wants?"

" _You_ ," The word tasted bitter as it slipped from Lexa's tongue,"That's the only possible reason I can come up with in my head as to why she would be anywhere near you."

"Why me? Why can't she just finally leave us alone to be happy?"

Lexa's hands flew up to Clarke's face to cup her cheeks before pulling her head towards her and locking eyes with Clarke,"I'm not going to let her anywhere near you, Clarke. Nothing is going to happen, I promise. You and I are not going to live in fear of what Niylah might do. We are going to get married, move into a house with a white picket fence, and start a family. I'm not letting this get in the way of our future."

"The fact that you're still so confident about us having kids still gets me," Clarke teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"We will have kids one day. I can promise you that. Anyway, there's something else. Indra has suggested that an officer follows you around when I can't be with you until Niylah is caught. I told her I would talk to you about it before I agreed to anything."

"If it would make you worry less then it's fine with me. Just as long as they aren't breathing down my neck all day."

"It would put my mind at ease a little. I'll be sure to tell Indra to give them strict instructions to not breath down your neck. They'll mainly just be a shadow that you'll barely even notice."

Clarke giggled before placing a chaste kiss to Lexa's lips,"Okay. How about we eat a little more pizza before we have to get back to work?"

Lexa bit her lips before a deviously smirk played over her lips. Grabbing ahold of Clarke's thighs Lexa quickly stood up and placed Clarke down onto her desk before attacking her neck with blazing hot kisses.

"Lexa, god. What are you doing?"

"I'd much rather enjoy having my fiancé for the rest of my lunch. I've got just enough time to make you cum _at least_ twice," Lexa said huskily as she raked her fingers down the front of Clarke's scrub top before coming to a stop at the waistband of her pants.

As Lexa's hand disappeared into Clarke's pants causing a loud gasp from the blonde who quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to drown out the sounds. Lexa's ego soared as she felt Clarke's thighs begin to tremble around her hips from only the few moments that Lexa had been massaging her hidden pearl. Lexa moved her lips up to the sensitive area behind Clarke's ear before biting down on it softly.

Clarke's moans slipped past her hand and caused Lexa to move her hand faster as she felt Clarke's legs begin to tighten around her hips, signaling that she was close to her release. Lexa's lips ran along her jawline as she felt Clarke's hand move away from her mouth to find purchase on Lexa's shoulder before beginning to move her hips in time with Lexa's hand.

Right before Lexa could give Clarke the little push she needed to send her toppling over the edge the door to Clarke's office swung open causing both women to stop in their tracks and face the door.

"Clarke, did you—Oh my god! I'm sorry!"

Clarke hastily pulled Lexa's hand out of her pants causing her cheeks to flame up as she stared at her mother,"Mom, don't you knock?!"

"I'm sorry! Just forget I was here!"

Abby quickly shut the door before she could embarrass the couple any further, but the damage was already done. Clarke's head fell down onto Lexa's shoulder before letting out a laugh. Lexa stayed rooted to her spot as she tried to process exactly what had just occurred in the small office.

"Clarke, your mother basically just saw us having sex."

"Yeah, that sounds about right, genius."

"I don't know how I'm ever going to look at her again," Lexa said as she stared at the wall behind Clarke.

"Lex, let's just forget what just happened. If you don't finish what you started I promise I will be murdering someone today."

Lexa's eyebrows shot up as her brain registered Clarke's words. Not giving the detective any time to respond Clarke grabbed ahold of Lexa's hand before moving it back in the direction of her pants. Right as her hand was about to slip past the Clarke's waistband Lexa suddenly pulled back before looking down at a confused Clarke.

"Hold on, one second."

Lexa quickly moved away from Clarke and jogged over to the door and turned the lock on the door knob before checking to make sure it was locked. Turning back around Lexa gazed at Clarke with lust filled eyes before slowly strutting back over to her position between Clarke's thighs.

"Now, where were we?"

Clarke's giggle quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as Lexa's hand slipped into her pants and picked up right from where they left off. It didn't take long for the small office to become filled with hushed moans and loving words as Lexa caused Clarke to go stumbling over the edge into blissful release.

* * *

 **So the next chapter we'll have a little bit of a time jump and we'll see where that takes us from there. I've officially decided that LP will end at 50 or 52 chapters and from there I will pick it up with a sequel!**

 **Sequel news:**  
 **LP's sequel will officially be called Life's Memories**  
 **There will be no hiatus between LP and LM, it'll be updated a few days after LP had ended!**

 **So keep your eyes open and don't forget to go over to my profile and hit that subscribe button so you know when it's been posted!**

 **Favorites/Follows and reviews are welcome and greatly** **appreciated!**

 **Love too all!**


	49. It's Halloween Bitches!

**A little bit of a fun chapter before the very last chapter ever of LP! I've been waiting to write this halloween themed chapter since I wrote about Clarke drawing Lexa as the Commander and saying she was dressing up as it for halloween!**

 **I hope you all have fun reading it just as much as I had fun writing it! :)**

* * *

"Would you just hold still? You're going to make me smudge it."

Five months had passed since Lexa and Clarke's engagement and both women couldn't be happier with their lives. Nights were no longer disturbed by nightmares or empty bed sheets. Every night was spent wrapped up in each others arms, shoulders used as pillows as they cuddled closely together. They had finally exchanged apartment keys after Anya had promptly marched over to Lexa's desk one day and demanded that she, and quote, 'give her fiancé her own damn key already'.

The months that had passed were spent in many ways. Working, date nights, wedding planning days, and Clarke's favorite, house hunting. Both had readily agreed that once they were married they wanted to move into the perfect little house together and Clarke had all but taken charge on that subject. Lexa wasn't sure if she could handle another open house after leaving the tenth one…or was it elven?

Now, Lexa sat on the closed toilet, on Halloween night, as Clarke intricately smudge black coal around her emerald eyes. Clarke hadn't been kidding when she said she was going to make her dress up as 'Commander Lexa' from the drawing that she was so in love with. And boy did she go all out. Lexa was currently dressed in black pants and a long, torn up leather jacket with a large leather belt with three buckles that covered her entire midsection. Her feet were stuffed into a pair of black boots and her hands were covered in fingerless gloves. Her brunette hair was pulled back into many intricate braids, and, with the way she kept catching glimpses of herself in the bathroom mirror, Clarke's drawing was being to become a reality.

The only thing that seemed to be taking forever was the coal. Every time Clarke rubbed that damn lump across her temples a tickling sensation sparked in Lexa, not that she would admit that. Another brush of the coal and Lexa couldn't help the small shiver that ran down her neck causing her to move ever so slightly.

Clarke blew a stray strand of hair from her face as she dropped her hands to her sides,"Lex, if you don't quit moving I'll never get this done. Does it tickle or something?"

"No," Lexa mumbled as a blush formed over her cheeks.

"Says the blushing commander," Clarke laughed as she raised the coal back to Lexa's face to continue the dark mask around her fiancé's eyes,"You don't have to be shy about it. You're human and humans can be quite ticklish."

Lexa rolled her eyes playfully as Clarke quickly finished up any minor details before backing away from her and giving her a once over before smiling proudly.

"There. All done. It wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Lexa hopped from her position on the toilet to get a closer look into the mirror,"Wow, this looks exactly like the drawing. Too bad that shit is itchy as hell when you're putting it on."

"Well that's over now. You're all done so now I'm going to get ready. Get out."

She took one last glance in the mirror before Clarke began forcefully pushing her out the bathroom. Once she was out she whirled around just in time to see Clarke give her a seductive smirk before she slammed the door shut. Lexa let out an annoyed sigh as she walked to the kitchen to grab some water. Clarke had refused to tell her what her costume was. No hints. Nothing. She had left Lexa completely in the dark and she was dying to know what it was.

After Clarke had walked in on her trying to open the box that held her costume she had promptly taken it to Raven's and gave it to the fiery Latin to hide. Lexa was to the point where she tried to bribe Raven into showing her, but that was a no go. And to make matters work Clarke began to tease her about it. Whispering in her ear right before they went to sleep or before they left for work about how much she was going to love it.

Another sigh left Lexa's lips before she took a swig of water from the cold bottle and made a beeline for the couch to put in a little reading before they left. Octavia had found out that Grounders was doing a completely halloween themed night where everyone dressed up in their best halloween costumes. There was even a costume contest. The woman had begged her friends to go, Lexa being the one to want to stay home and cuddle up with a book and her fiancé, but was persuaded to go by a puppy-eyed Clarke.

Lexa smiled as she remembered that day. Clarke had automatically pulled her towards the nearest halloween store to get everything they would need to turn her into 'Commander Lexa'. They had probably spent a good two hours in the store before Clarke had everything thing she thought she would need, and maybe more. When Lexa had asked her about her own costume, she had given her the short and sweet version telling her 'you'll see later' before promptly walking off towards the check out counter.

Right as Lexa was turning to the last page of her book the sound of her bedroom door opening caught her attention. She whipped her head around and was able to see Clarke poke her head around the corner, still hiding her outfit with from her view. Twin shimmering stripes went from her temples to under her eyes with just the slightest hint of red on the very top. Her eyes were shrouded in black eyeliner making her ocean blue eyes pop more than usual. Her hair was done in a similar fashion to Lexa's with a few minor differences.

"That didn't take you long at all. Come on, let's see it. You've kept me waiting long enough," Lexa said as she stood from her spot on the couch.

"I've been perfecting this costume for about a month. Of course it wouldn't take me long to do. And as for the waiting, I think I'll wait just a little longer…I like watching you squirm in anticipation. It's cute."

Lexa gave her a deadpanned look before walking towards her and trying to peak around the wall at her outfit only to have Clarke push against her chest with one hand.

"Okay, okay. Back up and I'll come out. I want to see your face when I do."

Lexa hurriedly backed away a few steps allowing a little space between them so Clarke could walk out from the hallway. The breath in her lungs came to a standstill as the flowing gown that was Clarke's costume came into full view. She was donned in a baby blue dress that stopped at the knees in the front and continued to flow down to the ground in the back. A gold and maroon corset pushed her glorious breasts up and gave Lexa the most tantalizing view of cleavage that had her jaw dropping. Her feet were covered with a pair of black boots, tying the outfit together completely.

"By the way your jaw is hanging open I would assume my choice in costume was a success," Clarke said smugly as she walked over to Lexa.

Fluttering her eyes, Lexa quickly pulled her emerald orbs away from Clarke's chest to gaze into her eyes,"Definitely the right choice, but, not that I don't think it's _really_ hot, what are you?"

"Raven suggested that if you were going to be a Commander that you would need a, in her words, hot kickass sidekick by your side. She found a legend about this commander of death called Wanheda and all but forced the idea on me. It seemed to fit in the whole theme so I went with it. Do you like it?"

"Maybe not the whole commander of death thing…but I can roll with the outfit. And I definitely wouldn't call you my sidekick," Lexa said teasingly as she pulled Clarke's hips to hers.

Clarke giggled and snaked her arms around Lexa's neck, careful not to snag any of her braids in the process. As Clarke pulled her forward glossed lips found her own. They both became lost in the kiss and if anyone had walked through their door in that moment, they would have looked like an unworldly couple madly in love. Lexa backed away from Clarke with one last kiss before grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the door, grabbing their keys and wallets from the coffee table on the way.

"Octavia said she wanted to meet at the club by nine so we could get some food and dance a little before they announce the winners for the costume contest," Lexa said as she pulled Clarke out into the hallway.

"Of course. The only thing Octavia can ever think of is food. Oh, and we're so going to win that costume contest."

Lexa laughed lightly before placing a hand to the small of Clarke's back and beginning to lead her towards the stairs,"With how much work you put into these costumes? Definitely."

Clarke's giggle could be heard throughout the hallway and stairwell as they disappeared down the stairs towards the parking lot.

* * *

Lexa held Clarke's hand above the mass of bodies as they made their way across Grounders and over to the large booth that was currently occupied by their small group of friends. Eyes darted in their direction as they pushed through the crowd and Lexa knew everyone was automatically starting at their costumes. Lexa could hear a few soft 'wows' coming from a few people that she pushed past and she could begin to feel the slight warmth of a blush splay over her cheeks.

A sigh of relief floated out of Lexa's mouth as she finally broke through the mass of people, luckily still holding Clarke's hand, and began closing the small distance between them and the booth. Octavia's head turned towards them as she caught a glimpse of the familiar blonde hair of her best friend and when her eyes found them her jaw dropped open in awe.

"Well, damn. If I would have known you guys were going all out I wouldn't have settled for such a simple costume!"

Lexa's eyes roamed over everyone had suppressed a smirk as she took in each of their costumes. Octavia was dressed in a gold flapper girl dress with a black feather boa draped across her shoulders. Lincoln portrayed what Lexa assumed to be a gangster in a black suit holding a plastic gun in his left hand. Raven and Anya both wore yellow shirts with denim shortalls and yellow tights underneath. Both women also wore pairs of minion goggles atop their heads. When Lexa's eyes roamed over Bellamy's costume she couldn't contain the snort that flew from her mouth.

"Bellamy, why are you dressed like Waldo?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Bellamy as he pushed the fake glasses further up the bridge of his nose,"I was going to come as a pirate but I lost a bet to Lincoln. He chose my costume and now I regret ever making that bet."

Lexa heard Clarke chuckle beside her and joined in as Bellamy glared over the table at a smug looking Lincoln.

"Don't you know not to make bets with him anymore, Bell? Remember what happened when you both took that trip to North Dakota and he bet that you wouldn't jump in the pool at your hotel? You called me asking what the symptoms were for hypothermia and I called you an idiot after you explained what happened and hung up."

Bellamy pursed his lips as everyone around them burst into fits of laughter,"Yeah. I think my toes almost froze off that night."

"Maybe next time you won't be as stupid," Octavia said as she slapped Bellamy on the back of his head.

Lexa shook her head as the siblings began to bicker back and forth and joined in on the conversation between Anya, Raven, and Lincoln. They talked for a few moments before she felt Clarke lean closely into her and speak into her ear over the loud music.

"I'm gonna go grab us some drinks from the bar. I'll be right back."

Lexa nodded in acceptance before planting a soft kiss to her cheek, careful not to get too close to the blue lines under her eyes in fear of smudging them. Clarke gave her a bright smile before breaking away from her fiancé and moving through the crowd towards the bar. Lexa turned back to the now fully conversing group and tried to immerse herself in the conversation, but with each passing second she found herself glancing over towards the bar to make sure she could spot the bright blonde hair that belonged to Clarke. By the tenth time in under two minutes that she had glanced over to the bar she felt Anya's hand cover her own that rested on top of the table.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about her going off alone anymore. Fin is gone and we haven't heard or seen a single thing from Niylah since that night at the restaurant," Anya said with a reassuring smile.

Lexa sighed deeply. Her sister was right. Fin was long dead and there was hide nor hair of Niylah. Lexa had made it one of her top priorities when she fully returned to work to investigate any and all leads they had on Niylah. And so far, they had come out empty handed. It was almost as if the woman had disappeared into thin air, and Lexa wasn't too happy about that. As per suggested by Indra Clarke was assigned an officer that kept a close eye on her when Lexa wasn't around, but after two months with no sight of Niylah Clarke, much to Lexa's dismay, decided she no longer felt she needed the extra protection.

Now, every time Clarke left her side in public Lexa's eyes stayed glued to her.

"I know. Just, with everything that happened I just can't help it. I don't want to lose her again, An."

"You won't. Clarke didn't survive that gunshot wound just for her to get taken away by some scrappy blonde with some weird obsession. She's a lot tougher than she looks and she's not going to leave you without a fight."

The corner of Lexa's mouth tipped up in a soft smile as her eyes flickered back to Clarke's form once more. Anya's words were true. Multiple times when Lexa had spoken true her fears of Niylah possibly taking Clarke away from her the blonde had insisted time and time again that she wasn't going anywhere. _Not_ without a fight.

As Clarke grabbed two drinks from the bartender and started making her way back towards the table Lexa's eyes left her form once more to give her sister a thankful smile,"Thanks, Anya. I know we normally don't do the whole kind sister thing but it means a lot to me that you're here for me when I need you."

"No problem. Just don't get used to this because after tonight I'll be back to being your sister who just annoys the shit out of you."

Before Lexa could retort with a smartass remark Clarke appeared next to her and handed her the alcohol filled drink. Lexa accepted it with a grateful smile before taking a sip as Clarke found a spot on Lexa's lap. Wrapping an arm around her waist to make sure she was secure she gave a firm squeeze to Clarke's hip who gave her a sultry smile.

"Okay! It's time to get drunk and have ourselves a good night because it's Halloween bitches!" Raven shouted as she raised her glass high in the air.

Everyone shouted in agreement before clanking their glasses together and taking big gulps of their drinks. The entire table tuned out the loud music as they began chatting away for about thirty minutes before making their way to the dance floor. The pounding bass under Lexa's feet began to match the rhythm of her beating heart as she pulled Clarke closer to her as the teasing blonde continued to grind her ass into Lexa's hips.

And the only thought that Lexa had in that moment, as Clarke glanced over her shoulder to give her a seductive smirk, was that she was pretty damn happy she agreed to going out tonight.

* * *

After what felt like a few hours of dancing the music suddenly died down and the pulsing lights came to a halt before a few bright lights lit up the dance floor and the surrounding area.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" An older gentleman spoke into the microphone at the DJ's station.

The crowded club erupted with happy and drunken cheers in response to his question.

"As you all know we have a costume contest going on tonight. Since the moment we've opened the doors we've been accepting votes on the best costumes that have stepped foot in this club, and now we finally have the votes tallied up. Two winners have been chosen and the prize for best costume is a full night of free drinks here at Grounders! So, since I know you're all dying to go back to having your fun, we're going to go ahead and announce the winners!"

The crowd waited patiently as the man was handed a folded sheet of paper from one of the many waitresses walking around during the night. Opening the paper Lexa cold see the smile that formed over the man's face before he brought the microphone back up to his mouth to readdress the crowd.

"And our winners for tonights best costume contest is…Commander Lexa and Wanheda!"

Everyone around them exploded in excitement as Lexa's eyes widened to the size of saucers before looking over to Clarke with slight confusion.

"I may have talked us up to a few people at the bar while I waited for our drinks. I guess they spread the word and what's done is done."

Before she could respond two spotlights landed on both of them as everyone formed a tight circle around the winning couple. Lexa smiled sheepishly as Clarke began to lead them up to the DJ station where the man currently held two small envelopes. As they walked through the crowd she could hear many gasps of awe and felt a few slaps on her back in congratulations. Once they reached the man he handed both of the women the envelopes with a warm smile.

"Congratulations on your win ladies. These are good to use on any night of your choosing. I've heard from Gustus that you and your group frequent this place quite often so don't be a stranger. If you guys ever need anything just let me know."

"Thank you. We really appreciate that. We'll definitely be coming back soon, maybe too soon," Clarke joked.

The man gave them a pleased smile before excusing himself and making his way away from the DJ's station and towards the bar. Clarke grabbed ahold of Lexa's envelope before placing both of them in her clutch purse and grasping her hand to lead them back to the center of the dance floor near their friends. After a round of congratulations were shared everyone began dancing once again to the music that pounded out of the speakers around them. Lexa became lost in the trance that was Clarke's body as the blonde faced her and pulled her close in order to ghost her lips across hers.

"I told you we wold win," Clarke said with a smug smirk.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

And that was the only thing Lexa needed to say as Clarke's lips crashed onto hers and everything around them began to fade away. In that little moment, it was just them. Happy. Alive. _Together_.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed or reviewed on LP! You guys make me smile on a daily basis and are my motivation to keep on writing!**

 **Love to all! :)**


	50. My Life Is Your Life

_How long will I love you?_

 _As long as stars are above you_

 _And longer, if I can._

Lexa marveled at her beautiful _wife_ that she held in her arms, swaying softly, as they shared their first dance as a married couple.

* * *

Their wedding had been an absolute dream. Family and friends coming together to witness the bonding of their love as they stood along the sandy shores of a secluded beach. White roses had lined the pathway in front of Lexa as she waited for her beautiful bride to come walking down. As soon as the soft piano music began playing and Clarke had appeared from behind the makeshift wall meant to hide her from Lexa's impatient eyes, she had felt all the air leave her lungs.

Clarke was a vision of beauty in her wedding dress. The plunging neck line, one that for once didn't show off her glorious cleavage, ran down to an empire waist line before the fabric fell in soft layers down her legs. As Clarke had turned slightly to the side to smile at everyone Lexa could see the smooth expanse of her back being shown off by the backless dress. Lexa couldn't take her eyes off Clarke since the moment she had stepped foot in her direction, and as Clarke's eyes finally met hers she knew Clarke couldn't either. When she finally reached Lexa, Abby had given Clarke a small kiss on the cheek before placing her hand in Lexa's and taking her seat.

The ceremony was spent gazing into each others eyes, lost in a sea of blue and green as they awaited the moment that they had long awaited for. Time seemed to fly by to Lexa and before she knew what was happening she had already subconsciously stated her vows, as well as listened to Clarke's, and let a bright smile overcome her face as the minister finally pronounced them wife and wife. Without hesitation Lexa had pulled Clarke impossibly closer to her body before dipping her down slightly and placing a firm, passionate kiss to her wife's lips.

Cheers had erupted around them as everyone jumped to their feet and began clapping for the happy couple. As the noise around them began to die down into a happy buzz Lexa had to force herself to pull away from Clarke's luscious lips. Clarke had smiled brightly, pearly teeth appearing behind pink lips, before looking over to their family and friends. As they walked back down the aisle, hands gripped firmly together, Lexa had finally felt fully at peace. And as she gazed back at her smiling bride, she knew nothing could take that feeling away from her.

* * *

 _How long will I need you?_

 _As long as the seasons need to_

 _Follow their plan._

 _How long will I be with you?_

 _As long as the sea is bound to_

 _Was upon the sand._

And now, as she spun Clarke around on the dance floor under the large tent on the beach, that peace still filled her heart. Clarke was her's. Fully and completely her's, something she had wanted to say since the first moment she had laid eyes on her that one fateful night. And as Lexa pulled her wife flush against her body once more and wrapped her arms around her waist, she couldn't seem to thank the gods enough for that night.

 _How long will I hold you?_

 _As long as your father told you,_

 _As long as you can._

 _How long will I give to you?_

 _As long as I live through you_

 _However long you say._

"I know that look, Lexa. What's on your mind?" Clarke asked as she smoothed her hands over the white button down covering her chest.

"Just how god damn lucky I am to have met you. If it wouldn't have been for that night there's no telling if I would be standing here today."

A soft giggle left Clarke's lips,"Even if that night wouldn't have happened I still think we would have met eventually. We were meant to meet Lexa. Our stars alined and brought us to each other at the perfect moment, even though it may not have been under the best circumstances."

 _How long will I love you?_

 _As long as stars are above you_

 _And longer, if I may_

 _[Humming]_

Lexa's heart warmed as Clarke repeated her favorite sentence from her vows. They were true, down to the last word. They may have met due to Clarke's accidental obnoxious noise, but Lexa wouldn't have it any other way. And as the last verse to the song rang out Lexa silently leaned down and stole Clarke's breath away with a single kiss.

 _We're traveling through time together_

 _Every day of our lives._

 _All we can do is do our best_

 _To relish this remarkable ride._

Soft claps filled the space around them before the DJ began playing another song and a people began making their way to the dance floor to bounce along. Clarke moved to the side of Lexa, arm snaking around her waist, as Octavia and Raven walked up to them and handed them glasses of champagne.

"That was beautiful you guys. Everyone could just feel the love washing off of you both in waves," Octavia stated with a dreamy smile.

"More like sickeningly sweet. Like tooth rotting sweet," Raven teased.

Lexa rolled her eyes before giving the fiery Latina a smug smirk,"You're just jealous because you've been waiting for Anya to pop the question,too. Haven't you?"

"No! I'm not waiting for anything!"

Clarke chose this moment to butt in,"You sure about that, Raven? Or was I reading wrong when you sent me those texts about you wishing Anya would get on with it already?"

A bright blush crept over Raven's cheeks before she huffed and stomped her way back over to the portable bar for a refill of champagne, or something stronger. All three of the women laughed as she disappeared through the crowd before falling back into a light conversation, and before long Lincoln and Bellamy had appeared and pulled both Lexa and Clarke into warm hugs.

"Congratulations, girls. We're happy for you, but just because you're married now doesn't mean you get to turn into the couple that stays at home and has sex all day," Lincoln joked as he threw an arm over Octavia's shoulders.

"They're going to be in the newlywed stage, Linc. Of course their going to spend all their free time having sex," Bellamy said with a smirk.

Lexa could feel her ears burning with embarrassment as everyone laughed,"Okay, okay. Enough about Clarke and I having sex. Why don't we join along with the crowd and dance?"

Everyone agreed and began making their way to the center of the dance floor and as Clarke tried to follow behind Lexa held her steady in place. Her wife looked back in confusion and Lexa could only offer her a sly smile.

"Let them go. You're mother's been watching us since we finished out dance and I know she wants to talk to us," Lexa stated before leading Clarke over to where her mother stood at the edge of the dance floor.

Clarke released Lexa and jogged the rest of the distance over to her mother before throwing her arms around her in a hug. As she closed the remaining distance between them, Lexa watched silently as Abby held her daughter tightly.

"My baby girl. All grown up and married," Abby gently pushed Clarke away before placing a hand against Clarke's cheek and brushing her thumb under her eye to catch a stray tear,"You know he'd be happy for you, right? He wanted nothing more than to see you smiling each and every day."

"I know, mom. I think it was his life's mission to make us both smile every second of every day."

Abby laughed softly before turning her gaze to Lexa and holding out her hand. Lexa gratefully took it and let herself be pulled into a warm motherly hug from her new mother-in-law.

"And you. You're parents would be proud of you. Taking care of my little girl and giving her someone to love whole heartedly. I can't thank you enough. She needs you in her life more than she'll ever admit," Abby whispered in her ear.

Lexa's smile widened as she tightened her arms around Abby,"Thank you. I promise to take care of her with everything I have. To give her what she deserves and more. It's the least I could do for her considering she's already given me the world."

Abby pulled away from Lexa and gave her a bright smile before motioning Clarke over and pulling them both into a warm hug. Both women wrapped their arms around the only parent figure that remained in their life and let the soothing waves of her love caress them into a sense of peace. Lexa knew Abby wouldn't admit it but she would give everything for them, even her life if it came down to it, and for that she was thankful.

It had been a while since Lexa had been able to feel the warmth of a parental figure encompass her in a loving embrace and she wasn't sure she wanted to leave it. Having her parents taken away at such an early stage in her life made Lexa feel as if she would never remember what it would feel like to have a loving parent again. But in this moment, wrapped in Abby's embrace, she felt it, and for a moment she felt as if she were a small child back in her own mother's arms.

"Okay, enough of the motherly tears. You both go and enjoy your reception. Dance with your friends and have some drinks. You both deserve it," Abby said as she pulled away from them.

Clarke gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before Abby walked away towards Indra, who she had come to make good friends with over the months, finally leaving the married couple alone. Lexa pulled Clarke into her arms when she turned back to her with unshed tears. Lexa whispered soothing words into her ear as she swiped away the few tears that had broken free.

"This is supposed to be a happy occasion, Clarke. No more crying."

"I just wish he was here," Clarke husked out as she looked up at her.

"I know. I wish my parents were here, too. Just know, that wherever you are, he's alway with you. He's watching over you now with a smile on his face and couldn't be prouder of the woman you've become. So strong, fierce, and passionate. I may not have known him but I know this is who he wanted you to become, Clarke."

Choosing not to respond Clarke pulled herself up on her tiptoes and gave Lexa a searing kiss. One filled with the strongest of love that flowed between them. Lexa allowed her fingers to tangle in the soft waves of blonde hair as she tugged her wife closer to her body, desperate to feel the length of Clarke against her. As she ran her other hand down the exposed plane of her back Clarke broke away from the kiss before gripping Lexa's wrists and pulling her towards the exit of the tent.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Clarke replied as they walked out onto the sandy beach.

The setting sun had finally gave way to the millions of stars that hung above them and Lexa couldn't help but let herself become lost in the mesmerizing sight. She felt Clarke release her wrists and looked back down to see her running towards the ocean, still barefoot as she had been since the start of their wedding. Quickly kicking off her shoes Lexa hurried after Clarke and once reaching her bent down and grabbed Clarke and threw her over her shoulder. Lexa ran the rest of the way to lapping waves, a laughing Clarke holding on to her for dear life, before rushing into the salty water.

Clarke began to squirm in her hold and she quickly placed her down on her feet into the cool water while still keeping her arms around her waist. The roaring waves filled her ears as she stared down at the beauty before her. Blonde curls whipped her pale cheeks, mouth formed in a jubilant smile, and eyes as blue as they ocean staring back at her. This woman, this _goddess_ , had the power to make Lexa kneel before her and bestow her entire life upon her, but did that make her weak? No. It made her feel more powerful than anything else in the world. To know that she could give her life to Clarke, give _everything_ to her, and not have a single regret.

"Lexa, what are you doing?"

Lexa kneeled down, water soaking her pants, in front of Clarke and grasped her hands tightly,"Something I need to do. I don't think my vows were able to express just how much you mean to me, Clarke. And this is the only other way I know that will."

Clarke stood silent, waves catching the bottom of her dress, and waited for Lexa to continue.

"The moment I met you, I knew there was something different about you. The way your eyes shimmered with such love for life, it made something inside me begin to stir. And now, kneeling before you, I feel that I can finally give myself to you. Completely. You hold my life in your hands, Clarke. I would go above and beyond to give you everything you need and more, but I feel giving myself, my _life_ , to you is the only way to show the impossible amount of love that I have for you. You are my life now and if anything happens to you it would end me. I can't and I won't live without you in my life because if you go you'd be taking me with you. I love you, Clarke Griffin Woods, more than my own life."

Lexa watched the onslaught of tears pour down Clarke's cheeks as she spoke and felt her own slide down her cheeks. Clarke gripped Lexa's arms and pulled her to her feet, ignoring her wet pants, and threw her arms around her neck in a fierce hug. A happy sob left Clarke's lips as Lexa held on to her tightly and spun them around before placing Clarke back on her feet. Clarke quickly leaned back and cupped Lexa's cheeks and stared into her emerald eyes with such intensity.

"And I love you, Lexa Woods. So much more than words can explain. When you knocked on my door that night, at first I thought you were some robber or something and almost didn't want to open my door," That brought a laugh from Lexa,"But looking back now, I'm glad I did. Even with how tired and a little irritated you looked you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Your wet hair dripping water onto your shirt, the amount of leg you showed with those sleeping shorts. You took my breath away, and you still do. You giving your life to me only means I will give my life to you in return. I can't hold your life in my hands knowing that I have mine that I can just as easily give to you as well. So here I am, giving you my life as you give me mine, to love and to hold. To keep close to your heart."

Lexa's heart swelled and she couldn't contain the amount of happiness that surged within her as she tugged Clarke back into her embrace. This night, when she finally became one with the woman she cherished most in the world, became so much more to her than any other night in her existence. Nothing would compare to this moment in time. The moment where they gave each other's lives to one another, the ultimate display of love. Something she would never take back. Something that would stay in her heart forever.

Wanting to hold Clarke entirely in her arms Lexa, bent down and gripped the back of her thighs. Clarke let out a happy squeal as she wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist and tangled her hands in her brunette locks. She showered her neck with light kisses before trailing up and sealing her lips with her own. Clarke moaned deeply as she felt Lexa's tongue run across her bottom lip before giving her access to her moist cavern. As their tongues battled for dominance Lexa ran her hands over Clarke's back and lightly raked her nails down her spine causing Clarke to break away from the kiss to try and suppress the shiver that coursed through her body.

Lexa trailed her lips down to the exposed valley between Clarke's breasts and began leaving open mouth kisses in her wake. Clarke threw her head back with a moan and gripped Lexa's hair tighter before tugging her mouth away from her flushed skin.

"As much as I would love to continue this little session, everyone is going to wonder where we went. We should get back."

Lexa sighed defeatedly,"You're right. It's almost time to cut the cake, too. At least we got a little alone time before heading back into the untamed wild."

Clarke laughed before dropping down from Lexa's waist and pressing a quick chaste kiss to Lexa's lips,"We'll have plenty of _alone_ time on our honeymoon. No one to disturb us. Just you, me, and our bed. For three weeks."

"Hmm. Are you sure we can't just leave right now?"

"As much as I wish we could everyone would kill us if we left early. We'll just have to suck it up and get it over with. Come on, the faster we get back the fast we can get out of here," Clarke said as she began tugging her out of the water.

As Clarke slowly pulled her back towards the tent Lexa's vision suddenly became clouded with an image that still burned in her mind like she had seen it yesterday and caused her to pause in her walking.

 _Clarke, sweaty and smiling. A blue bundle squirming in her arms. A dazzling smile shifting in her direction._

 _"_ _Come hold your son, Lexa."_

Lexa's heart pounded heavily in her chest as the image faded away from her sight. Was this a sigh? Her subconscious telling her what she really wanted, what she really longed to have with Clarke. A _child._ Something that would symbolize the entirety of their love for one another. Something, - _someone-_ , they could raise to fill the world with love and happiness. That would change their lives forever.

She was pulled from her musings by the sound of Clarke calling out her name as she snapped her fingers in her face,"Earth to Lexa. Are you okay?"

"A baby," Lexa whispered out.

"A what?"

Lexa cleared her throat before meeting Clarke's eyes,"A baby, Clarke. I want a baby with you."

"What brought this on? It's so sudden and we've never talked about it."

"I know we just got married, Clarke, but I want a child with you. More than anything. When I was unconscious in the hospital after the incident with Finn I had a dream, well it felt more like a vision. You were in a hospital bed, all sweaty and smiling, holding a little blue bundle. You told me to come see my son. Just now, while we were walking, I had that same vision again. Even though we haven't talking about it I realize now that I want that with you. I want to see your tummy swell as out little boy grows inside you. To see you whispering soft words to him while rubbing your belly. I want nothing more than to have that with you, Clarke. That's if you want it."

Clarke searched Lexa's eyes before sending a small nod in her direction, a huge smile overcoming her face,"I do. I want that with you, too, Lex. Don't ever think I don't. Let's have a baby together."

Lexa picked Clarke up and spun her around happily, shouting out in joy, before placing her on her feet and pulling her into a sweet kiss. Resting their foreheads together Lexa opened her eyes to stare lovingly into Clarke's with a gentle smile.

"We're going to make life memories together. Forever."

Clarke's agreement was sealed with a passionate kiss before leading them both back to continue celebrating their joined love with their friends and family.

* * *

 **And there it is. The ending to an amazing journey, that will continue soon. Be sure to watch out for LP's sequel Life's Memories. It will be posted soon!**

 **Thank you all so much for following along with this story! I have loved reading every single one of your reviews and talking to each and every one of you. i hope you continue to follow Lexa and Clarke's journey in the sequel!**

 **Love too all! :)**

 ****Song: How long will I love you by Elli Goulding**


End file.
